


Дрозд

by marsitlov



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bloodplay, Case Fic, Dom/sub, Emotional Manipulation, Knifeplay, M/M, Masochism, Murder, Possessive Behavior, Sadism, Whipping
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:55:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 65,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8268361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsitlov/pseuds/marsitlov
Summary: Вскоре после того, как Уилл Грэм убивает Гаррета Джейкоба Хоббса, они с Ганнибалом вступают в Д/с отношения. Уилл чувствует огромное облегчение, когда Ганнибал говорит, что ему следует делать. Но чем ближе они становятся друг к другу, тем ближе Уилл подходит к пониманию того, кем и чем на самом деле является Ганнибал.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Blackbird](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1881783) by [emungere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emungere/pseuds/emungere). 



Уилл прижал ладонь к окну в кабинете Ганнибала. Стекло дребезжало от раскатов грома.

— Иногда мне не хочется быть человеком.

— И чем бы вы были, если бы не были человеком? — Ганнибал рисовал, сидя за письменным столом. Каждые несколько минут он брал в руки скальпель и оттачивал кончик карандаша.

— Чем-то, что они могли бы доставать, чтобы осматривать тела, а после этого вновь прятать в чулан.

— Вы чувствуете, что другие стороны вашей жизни бессмысленны?

— Я бы так не сказал. Я просто думаю, было бы проще…

— Не жить? 

Уилл пожал плечами. 

— Да. В общих чертах. Что вы рисуете?

— Улицу в Париже. Рю Сен-Дени. 

Уилл подошел ближе к столу. Ганнибал приподнял лист так, чтобы ему было видно. Заштрихованные тени покрывали большую часть рисунка, и только нетронутый белый уличных фонарей виднелся между ними. Уилл прижал кончики пальцев к шероховатому краю листа, как если бы мог впитать из него ответы.

— Спрашивайте, — сказал Ганнибал. — Это не место преступления, а я — не труп.

— Вы всегда рисуете Париж.

Ганнибал улыбнулся и стряхнул графитовую пыль. — Откуда вам знать? Вы не видели всех моих рисунков.

— Но это так?

— Часто. Не всегда.

— Вы рисуете людей?

— Редко. — Ганнибал взглянул на него. — Нарисовать вас?

— Час уже почти истек.

— Я в любом случае собирался пригласить вас на ужин. Если вы не слишком голодны, у нас есть время.

— Почему вы… — Уилл так внезапно оборвал предложение, что чуть не прикусил себе язык. Порой он забывался с Ганнибалом. Он даже не был уверен, как именно собирался закончить свой вопрос. «Почему вы не оставляете попыток?», возможно.

— Я не единственный, кто наслаждается вашим обществом, Уилл. Остальные, видя, как вы отвергаете любые предложения дружбы, скорее всего, боятся нарушить ваше уединение. Со мной же вы остаетесь потому, что я более настойчив и более уверен в себе.

— Это, должно быть, приятно. 

— Вы в той же степени уверены в себе, на свой манер. Сядьте, пожалуйста, и поверните лицо к свету.

Уилл сел в кожаное кресло у окна и откинулся на спинку. — Я не остаюсь с вами. — Он обдумывал свою следующую реплику, пробуя ее, но все же произнес. — Если уж на то пошло, с вами я остаюсь собой.

Ганнибал ничего не ответил. Несколько минут было слышно только чирканье карандаша по бумаге да тиканье часов. Почему-то молчание не стало неловким и не заставило Уилла пожалеть о своих словах. Он позволил глазам закрыться и откинул голову назад.

— Да, — в конце концов произнес Ганнибал, голос его на грани сна ощущался, как волны прилива. — Мне знакомо это чувство. 

Уилл приоткрыл глаза и улыбнулся, глядя на Ганнибала, склонившегося над своей работой. Последнее, о чем он подумал, пока сон не сморил его, был ужин и после него — кофе перед камином. Все было окрашено в иррациональный золотой и ускользало в мягкий фокус фантазий.

Он проснулся, резко вздрогнув, когда что-то сухое и тонкое легло ему на руки. Пару мгновений непонимающе моргал, ощущая как часто бьется сердце, прежде чем опознал лист бумаги, на котором рисовал Ганнибал.

— Простите, — пробормотал он, перестав сжимать листок, рискуя смять края. Уилл сфокусировал на нем взгляд, а затем потер глаза и поправил очки. Он ожидал увидеть набросок. Рисунок перед ним был фотографической точности: косые лучи света выхватили каждую линию прожитой жизни на лице; углы рта были трагично опущены, надо ртом замерла рука.

— Это, должно быть, заняло… Сколько времени вы позволили мне проспать?

— Около трех часов.

— Трех часов. — Уилл потряс головой и вновь взглянул на лист. Вот почему Ганнибал не стал будить его. Уилл и не ждал особенно лестной картины, но человек, смотрящий на него с листа, выглядел по-настоящему дерьмово.

— Пойдемте, — произнес Ганнибал. — Я обещал вам ужин.

— Уже поздно. Должно быть, почти десять. — Уилл слегка покачнулся, поднимаясь за своим пальто. — Я должен идти домой.

— Вы должны поужинать. Можете поехать со мной.

Уилл позволил Ганнибалу утянуть его вслед за собой. Так было проще. Честно говоря, именно этого ему хотелось.

Ганнибал молчал всю дорогу, и Уилл вновь обнаружил, что почти засыпает. Глаза отдыхали в темноте салона, а дождь и дорожный шум успокаивали разум.

— Я сегодня так себе собеседник. — сказал Уилл.

— Молчание порой лучший аккомпанемент. 

Их молчание звучало аккомпанементом дождю на всем протяжении пути до дома Ганнибала. На кухне Уиллу поручили нарезать лук. Он помыл руки и взял нож. Рукоятка идеально легла в его ладонь. Лезвие поблескивало, словно предвещая убийство.

— Почему Рю Сен-Дени? 

Ганнибал избавился от пиджака, галстука и жилета. Он закатал рукава почти до локтей и начал снимать кожицу с помидоров.

— Потому что однажды я снял там проститутку, и вспомнил об этом случае сегодня.

Уилл моргнул — в глаза ему попал блик света, отразившийся от лезвия ножа.  
— Да? И как все прошло?

— О, неудачно. Меня избили и ограбили.

— До или после?

Ганнибал рассмеялся, забрал у Уилла нарезанный лук и высыпал в разогретую сковороду. — После. Не скажу, было это к лучшему или к худшему.

— Почему вы вспомнили об этом сегодня?

— Погода. С утра до ночи шел дождь, как и в тот день. Города выглядят похоже во время дождя.

— Это не первый дождь в Балтиморе.

— Меня пытались ограбить прошлой ночью. Полагаю, именно это заставило меня вновь пережить парижское ограбление, хотя я вспоминал о той проститутке и раньше в дождливые дни.

Он говорил так спокойно, что Уиллу понадобилось какое-то время, чтобы осознать, о чем именно тот рассказывал.

— Вы… вы в порядке? Вы заявили об этом?

— В порядке. Не заявлял и не собираюсь.

— Как это произошло?

— Грабитель подошел ко мне сзади и приставил нож к ребрам. Я оказался в состоянии дать ему отпор. Все произошло за мгновения. Я не видел его лица.

Взгляд Уилла метнулся к ребрам Ганнибала, хотя он даже не знал, с какой стороны искать.

— Но вы не ранены?

— Он даже не испортил моего пальто.

Ганнибал мог пострадать гораздо сильнее. Уилл неосознанно потянулся рукой в его сторону, но отдернул ее и засунул в карман. — Я рад.

Ганнибал одним плавным движением встал между Уиллом и кухонным столом, взял Уилла за руку и положил ее на свой бок. Указательный палец Уилла лежал на нижнем ребре Ганнибала и гладкой поверхности мышцы. Даже через рубашку, Уилл чувствовал рукой жар, исходящий от тела.

— Видите? — произнес Ганнибал. — Я в полном порядке.

Уилл слишком долго не убирал руку. Его даже не волновало то, что Ганнибал о нем подумает. Убийства во время ограблений происходили настолько часто, что не попадали в криминальные новости. Он посмотрел на свою руку на боку Ганнибала и сглотнул.

— Я вижу. 

Ганнибал накрыл его руку своей, а затем сжал пальцы, касаясь ладони Уилла. Он повернулся помешать суп, и их соединенные руки повисли в пустоте между ними

— Я не собираюсь умирать преждевременно.

Уилл пошевелил пальцами в тисках Ганнибала. Тот не высказал ни малейшего намерения выпустить их. Уилл на пробу провел большим пальцем по его костяшкам.

— Что это? — спросил он.

— Чем бы вы хотели, чтобы это было?

— Прямо сейчас я, кажется, смогу переварить только ужин, — признался Уилл.

— Значит, это будет только ужин.

Ганнибал наклонился к его руке так, словно собрался поцеловать ее, но Уилл лишь почувствовал на коже теплое дыхание, прежде чем Ганнибал улыбнулся и отпустил его.

— На столе лежит ржаной хлеб. Вы можете отрезать нам несколько кусочков.

— Вы позволите, в самом деле? 

Ганнибал бросил на него довольный взгляд. — Конечно, если вы не против.

Под руководством Ганнибала Уилл нарезал хлеб и натер его чесноком. Суп отправился в блендер, где превратился в пюре. Ганнибал добавил в него кокосовое молоко и сок лайма и поджарил хлеб на чугунной сковороде.

Было уже за десять, когда они расположились в кабинете Ганнибала. Ганнибал разлил суп в широкие, кремового цвета чашки, поставив их на подходящие тарелки для хлеба, чтобы можно было есть, сидя в креслах. Уиллу было поручено развести огонь в камине, и сейчас тепло от него согревало их колени.

Попробовав суп, Уилл закрыл глаза. — Вкусно. 

— Весь секрет в говяжьем бульоне, — отозвался Ганнибал. — Лишь немногие дают себе труд готовить его самостоятельно. 

— Я думал об этом, засыпая.

— О говяжьем бульоне?

— Об этой комнате, огне в камине, кофе.

— Вы никогда не видели эту комнату прежде.

— Она почти такая, как я ее себе представлял.

— Вы проводите много времени, вычисляя, как обставлен мой дом?

— Это было впервые, клянусь вам.

— Возможно, после ужина мне стоит провести для вас экскурсию по дому. — Ганнибал слегка подтолкнул ногой его ногу. — Если вы собираетесь уснуть, сперва поставьте тарелку с супом.

Уилл выровнял свою тарелку, которая опасно наклонилась. Они ели в тишине, глядя на огонь.

— Вы планировали, что я останусь здесь на ночь? — спросил Уилл.

— Если вы хотите, то я, конечно же, отвезу вас туда, где вы оставили машину.

— Звучит как «да».

— У меня есть отвечающая всем требованиям комната для гостей.

Перед их встречей Уилл заезжал домой, чтобы покормить и выгулять собак. Он подумал о том, как хорошо было бы остаться здесь, избежав долгой обратной дороги и холода, которым встретит его собственный дом. Печь у него, как часто говорили и о нем в его школьные годы, не реализовывала свой потенциал. Он мог бы остаться, проснуться здесь, позавтракать вместе с Ганнибалом.

— Хорошо, — сказал он. — Спасибо.

***

 

Телефонный звонок разбудил его немногим позже пяти. Джек хотел, чтобы он вылетел ранним рейсом из Даллеса, так что ему едва хватало времени заехать к себе, кинуть вещи в сумку и добраться до аэропорта. Он натянул одежду и постарался спуститься по лестнице как можно тише. Ему нужно было вызвать такси и позже написать Ганнибалу, чтобы все объяснить. 

Запах кофе заставил его остановиться на полпути к двери. Уилл обнаружил Ганнибала на кухне, немного помятого, в темно-красной пижаме и халате. Он подвинул через стол к Уиллу чашку кофе.

— Я должен ехать, — произнес Уилл, уже почти схватив ее.

— Очередное дело?

— Да, где-то в Огайо. Повезет, если успею в аэропорт вовремя.

— Я отвезу вас.

Уилл уже набрал воздуха, чтобы отказаться, но потом передумал. Это было гораздо быстрее, чем на такси добираться до своей машины, и времени и так едва хватало, даже если Ганнибал отвезет его.

— Спасибо. Мы должны выезжать… вообще-то прямо сейчас.

— Конечно. Пейте свой кофе. Я скоро вернусь.

Кофе, приготовленный Ганнибалом, одновременно согрел, успокоил и разбудил Уилла. Непохожий на кофе, который Уилл готовил дома, — тот не был даже вполовину так хорош и вообще не имел права называться кофе.

Ганнибал спустился через 5 минут. Он достал две дорожных кружки-термоса и наполнил их кофе в то время, как Уилл пытался, довольно-таки безуспешно, не пялиться на обнаженную шею в V-образном вырезе его джемпера.

Ганнибал протянул одну из кружек Уиллу. — Идем?

В машине были сидения с подогревом. Это было ожидаемо. Уиллу как-то попадался прайс. Эта машина стоила больше, чем весь его дом.

Он прихлебывал кофе и кусал ноготь. Аланы не было в городе. Ему совсем некого было попросить. — Собаки… — начал он и поморщился. Если бы это было что-то другое, что-то, касающееся только его, он бы даже не подумал просить.

— Я присмотрю за ними.

— Спасибо. Простите. Я понимаю, вы иначе предпочитаете проводить время.

— Буду рад помочь. Если хотите отблагодарить меня, то в поездке позаботьтесь о себе как следует.

— Со мной все будет в порядке.

— Я бы предпочел, чтобы у вас все было лучше, чем просто «в порядке».

— А у вас все лучше, чем «в порядке»?

— Я нахожу большинство прожитых мной дней весьма удовлетворяющими. Порой скучными, но обычно я могу найти способ заставить время идти быстрее. Думаю, я счастлив, по большей части.

— Вы могли бы вести семинары, — пробормотал Уилл.

— Веди я, вы бы записались?

— Как стать счастливым: десять простых шагов? Собираетесь выпустить аудиокнигу?

— Я подумываю об индивидуальном учебном плане.

Уилл посмотрел на него. Он хотел бы отвести взгляд, но сегодня утром это было особенно трудно. Он все еще ощущал руку Ганнибала в своей.

— Насколько индивидуальном?

— О, один на один, я полагаю. — Ганнибал улыбнулся. — Возможно, нам стоит обсудить это, когда вы вернетесь.

***

 

Люси Мэзэр висела на платане на краю пруда. Цвет ее лица вторил абсолютно белому лишенного коры ствола, а отражение качалось в темной воде.

Уилл стоял в одиночестве у основания дерева. Тростник и колючие кусты ежевики и шиповника тянулись вдоль берега. Множество краснокрылых дроздов, которых вспугнуло движение людей, сопровождавшее обнаружение тела, сейчас вернулись обратно и наблюдали за ним из безопасных колючих зарослей.

Четыре человека из Фултона, Огайо, были найдены повешенными перед их собственными домами за последнюю неделю. До того, как прошло 31 октября, их принимали за декорации к Хэллоуину. 

Люси Мэзэр, пятая и последняя на данный момент жертва, была обнаружена за несколько миль от своего дома. Пруд граничил с участком земли, принадлежавшим городской старшей школе. За периметром, установленным местными копами, стояла толпа школьников с широко распахнутыми глазами. Несколько учителей поддерживали видимость порядка, но не делали никаких попыток загнать подопечных обратно в школу.

Ученики из класса домоводства установили прилавок с лимонадом и, несмотря на холод, вели оживленную торговлю.

Уилл посмотрел на Люси Мэзэр и закрыл глаза.

Она вышла на пробежку (туфли для бега, спортивные штаны), убийца подобрался к ней сзади, скорее всего с хлороформом, и оттащил ее в багажник своей машины. Еще наркотик, на этот раз в виде инъекции. Было важно, чтобы она оставалась жива, пока он вешал ее.

Когда Уилл пришел в себя, он обнаружил Джека, стоящего позади него. 

— Он судит их, — произнес Уилл. — Он думает об этом, как о судебном процессе. Тела должны служить предупреждением для остальных.

— Почему в Хэллоуин?

Уилл покачал головой. — Я не уверен. Я думаю, помимо того, что это Хэллоуин, дата имеет личное значение для убийцы.

Прайс и Зеллер прошли мимо, держа в руках лимонад в крошечных бумажных стаканчиках, разрисованных диснеевскими принцессами. Джек смотрел на них пару секунд, а затем потер глаза. — Остальные тела уже в Вашингтоне. Сможешь осмотреть их, когда мы отправимся домой.

— Когда это будет?

— Завтра, если только не обнаружим здесь что-нибудь еще.

Джек последовал за Зеллером и Прайсом. Беверли проскользнула на место у локтя Уилла и протянула ему еще один стаканчик с диснеевской принцессой. — Поддерживаем местный бизнес, — сказала она. — Это на самом деле довольно вкусно.

Уилл сделал глоток и невольно поморщился, когда острый, кислый вкус лимона затопил его рот.

Продавщица сказала, что сок свежевыжатый, — добавила Беверли.

— Верю ей. Нашла что-нибудь?

— Я нашла нам мотель, что было непросто. В городе сейчас проходит что-то вроде съезда производителей резиновых изделий. Нам досталось три комнаты. Зеллер и Прайс, конечно же, вместе. Ты можешь остановиться с Джеком или со мной.

— С тобой, если можно, — торопливо ответил он.

— Да, я слышала, он храпит. Как думаешь, убийца тот же, или это кто-то другой?

— Он наказывает их за конкретный случай. Если это все, кто был замешан, то он закончил работу. Или она. У них были секреты.

Джек снова нарисовался позади него:  
— Что за секреты мы ищем, Уилл?

Он покачал головой.

— Я не знаю. Что-то… произошедшее довольно давно. Но не то, о чем они бы забыли. Ему не нужно было напоминать им об этом.

— Хорошо. Завтра мы пообщаемся с членами семей. — Он вновь зашагал прочь.

Уилл вздохнул. Все, чего он хотел, это принять душ и залезть в кровать. И не разговаривать завтра с членами семей.

— Тебя подбросить? — спросила Беверли.

— Ты уезжаешь?

— Пока я не попаду в лабораторию, мне делать нечего. 

— Значит мы оба застряли здесь и вынуждены убивать время, пока не сможем вернуться домой.

— Можешь смотреть на это так, а можешь подумать о том, что у нас появилось свободное время до конца дня, и тогда мы можем купить пиццу и поглядеть, нет ли здесь каких-нибудь достопримечательностей.

Он моргнул. — Пицца звучит хорошо.

— Я арендовала кабриолет. Хочешь повести?

— Тебе компенсируют расходы?

— В прокате не было малолитражек из-за…

— Съезда производителей резиновых изделий. Ясно.

— Это было дешевле, чем брать внедорожник.

Они ехали вдоль Главной улицы с опущенным верхом, и дорожные фонари мигали, оживая, в то время, как угасал свет дня. Уилл проезжал через множество городков, подобных этому, когда был ребенком. Даже тогда, они были пустынными, витрины магазинов постоянно темными, а газоны — нестриженными, сплошь заросшими одуванчиками. 

Он ждал в машине, пока Беверли покупала большую пиццу. 

— Надеюсь ты любишь с пепперони и ананасами, — сказала она.

— Разве это не должны быть ветчина и ананасы?

— Никто на самом деле не любит ветчину в пицце.

Он снова вырулил на дорогу. Над головой яркие краски закатного неба постепенно переходили в глубокий синий. — Мы можем немного прокатиться?

— Ключи у тебя. Я тут собираюсь заняться пиццей.

Он повел машину к выезду из города и дальше — по дороге, вьющейся между темными, ощетинившимися кукурузой полями. Венера висела в небе прямо перед ними, горя все ярче по мере того, как гас свет. Уилл свернул на обочину и откинул сидение назад, чтобы смотреть на небо.

Беверли протянула ему кусок пиццы. — Ты действительно не осознаешь, как все это выглядит, да?

— Что? — Уилл вынырнул из мыслей о прошлом и звездах и сложил два и два в настоящем: остановка на проселочной дороге, звездное небо, девушка, с которой планируешь провести ночь. — О. Я уже давно не рассматриваю для себя саму возможность свидания.

— И как давно?

— Воспользуюсь Пятой поправкой.

— Это твой выбор, или так просто вышло?

Какое-то время он пережевывал пепперони и ананасы. 

— Я просто перестал думать о свиданиях, как о том, что может произойти. Ты всем задаешь столько вопросов?

— Конечно. Как иначе я смогу узнать их самые страшные секреты?

— И они их тебе рассказывают, в самом деле?

— Прайс рассказал мне, что у него есть подборка DVD с Альфом. Но я не думаю, что он считает это секретом, хотя, вероятно, ему бы следовало.

Уилл улыбнулся, глядя в небо. — Вероятно.

Телефон Уилла зазвонил. Он вытащил его, ожидая, что это Джек, но определитель номера показал Ганнибала.

— Привет?

— Как Огайо?

— Тихо. Темно. Полно производителей резины. — Уилл передвинулся, слишком хорошо осведомленный о находящейся рядом Беверли и ее интересе.

— Я только что закончил готовить ужин. Вы уже поели?

— Пиццу. Звоните, чтобы проверить?

— Мое беспокойство неуместно?

Уилл закрыл глаза и соскользнул чуть ниже на сидении. — Нет, все в порядке. И что на ужин?

— Запеченная перепелка с начинкой из грибов мейтаке. Я нашел их рядом с вашим домом, когда выгуливал собак.

Уилл улыбнулся этой картине. — Как они?

— Собаки или грибы?

— Грибы готовили вы. Уверен, они великолепны.

— Собаки чувствуют себя хорошо. Я принес им немного колбасы. Боюсь, я могу их избаловать.

— Я рад, что вы с ними нашли общий язык. Даже если для этого пришлось их подкупить.

— Это был знак дружбы, не более.

— Так вот чем был ужин?

— Возможно, немного большим.

Даже посреди ночной прохлады Уилл мог чувствовать волну тепла, медленно заливающую его шею. — Я должен идти.

— Должны?

— Если только вы не хотите вернуться к обсуждению грибов.

— Вы не один?

— Нет.

— Хорошо. Тогда до завтра.

— Я не знаю, когда мы возвращаемся.

— Нет, но теперь вы знаете, когда я снова позвоню вам.

— Завтра.

— Да. Спокойной ночи, Уилл.

— Спокойной ночи.

Уилл нажал на кнопку отбоя. Он мог чувствовать кожей взгляд Беверли.

— Это был разговор с подружкой, — сказала она. — Ты с кем-то встречаешься?

— Не рассматриваю такую возможность, помнишь?

— Я больше не уверена, что твоим словам можно доверять.

Уилл на самом деле не слушал ее. Он думал о том, что люди не произносят вслух, боясь, что кто-то услышит их.

— Что люди пытаются сохранить в секрете?

— Что-то, что они хотели бы оградить от других, — ответила Беверли после секундной паузы. 

— Но некоторые секреты хранить небезопасно. В городе есть библиотека?

— Закрыта.

— Тогда полицейский участок. Там могут быть записи.

— Скорее всего, тоже закрыт. Без шансов, что они здесь дежурят всю ночь. Что ты ищешь?

— Не знаю. Что-то, что сделали убитые. В школе, возможно. Все жертвы примерно одного возраста. Они все отсюда?

— Да, прожили здесь всю свою жизнь.

— И здесь не может быть другой школы, так что все они ходили в одну.

— Рядом с которой мы нашли последнее тело. Неплохая версия. Как ее имя?

Уилл непонимающе нахмурился. — Что? Чье?

— Того, с кем ты встречаешься. Его имя?

Уилл уставился прямо перед собой, на ум некстати не приходило ни оправданий, ни объяснений.

— Ок, извини. Не буду совать нос не в свое дело. Я рада за тебя. Ты выглядел иначе, когда разговаривал с ним. Лучше.

— На самом деле, это не то… Между нами ничего нет.

— Это мило, что он позвонил, чтобы проверить, как ты. Ну, точнее, мне бы это показалось раздражающим и навязчивым, но тебе, похоже, нет, так что я собираюсь считать это милым.

— Нет, я… я не возражаю. 

— Здорово иметь кого-то, кто заботиться о тебе?

— Непривычно.

— Ну, кем бы он ни был, он не единственный, кто о тебе беспокоится. Мне стоит сделать знак-указатель?

Уилл слегка улыбнулся. — Возможно.

— Я внесу рекламный щит в мой список покупок. Хочешь разбудить кого-нибудь и посмотреть, не получится ли выяснить что-то в полицейском участке?

— Это ждет до утра. Поведешь обратно?

— Конечно.

 

Они ехали, включив радио на местную волну: новости округа и легкий рок начала девяностых. Уилл смотрел на разворачивающуюся перед ними ленту дороги и думал о Ганнибале, встречающем его в аэропорту, отвозящем его домой, остающемся на ужин. Остающемся после ужина.

Он достал телефон и отправил Ганнибалу короткое сообщение: «спасибо».

Беверли открыла было рот, но Уилл наставил на нее палец, предупреждая. Она усмехнулась.

— Окей, я молчу. Переписывайся.

Уилл уже собирался сказать ей, что закончил — это было лишь одно сообщение, как получил ответ: «За что?»

«что не испугались меня» 

«Скорее уж наоборот. Вы привлекли меня с нашей первой встречи».

Уилл смотрел на эти слова в течение нескольких долгих секунд. Он потер большим пальцем то место на экране, где они светились так невинно. Его желудок как будто скрутило, но это не было неприятно. Пугающе, но не неприятно.

«это необычная реакция»

«Я не удивлен. Большинство людей ужасающе ненаблюдательны».

«что же такое вы заметили что вас настолько заинтересовало?»

«Станете ли вы думать обо мне хуже, если я признаюсь, что изначально меня привлек в вас ваш ум?»

Уилл попытался заглушить короткий смешок, прижав руку ко рту. Это не слишком хорошо сработало, но добрая Беверли сделала вид, что ничего не замечает.

«мне говорили что он уникален»

«Не только то, как вы используете его для работы. Ваш мыслительный процесс, выбор слов, то, как вы позволяете вовлечь себя в непривычные для вас разговоры, и поворачиваете их в свою пользу. Я нахожу это захватывающим».

Уилл перечитал текст, а затем еще раз, прижимая руку ко рту, с незнакомым чувством в груди. Захватывающим.

«Я слишком много сказал?»

«нет вовсе нет  
я не знаю, что ответить на это  
простите. разговоры — не мой конек»

«Вы не привыкли к подобному. И мне не стоит пользоваться своим преимуществом, сколь бы привлекательными я не находил ваши реакции. Я извиняюсь».

«не стоит  
мне это нравится»

Уилл несколько секунд не отрываясь смотрел на свои собственные слова, которые выглядели почти столь же невероятными, как и сказанное Ганнибалом. Но ему и правда нравилось это. По крайней мере, он не хотел, чтобы Ганнибал останавливался.

«просто может стоит дождаться момента когда я не буду сидеть рядом с коллегой» 

«Думаю да. В любом случае, я бы предпочел видеть результаты лично. Спокойной ночи, Уилл».

«спокойной ночи ганнибал»

Уилл с тревогой посмотрел на последнюю строчку. Обращаться к Ганнибалу по имени в мыслях казалось нормальным, но будучи написанным, это обращение выглядело иррационально дерзким. Уилл старался избегать любых обращений. «Доктор Лектер» должно было быть безопасно формальным, но часто ощущалось слишком похожим на флирт, когда он произносил это.

— Теперь закончил? — спросила Беверли

— Надеюсь, что да, — пробормотал Уилл.

Она рассмеялась. — Это не может быть так плохо.

— Всего лишь сбивает с толку.

— Я думаю, это и должно сбивать с толку. — Она вырулила на парковку мотеля, забитую почти под завязку пикапами и арендованными седанами, и нашла место в дальнем углу. 

Беверли привела их в комнату, открываемую обычным ключом вместо магнитной карты. Посмотрела на коричневый ковер. — Лишает всякого желания снять обувь до того, как отправишься в постель.

— Так и есть. — Они оба видели слишком много преступлений, произошедших в мотелях. Коричневый особенно хорошо скрывает пятна. 

— Я собираюсь проверить туалет. Было одно похожее дело. Не смейся, а то кину в тебя чем-нибудь.

— Я не буду смеяться. Проверю душ. — Он все еще иногда проверял душ в своем собственном доме. Это было первое из увиденных им убийств, в Новом Орлеане: кровавые отпечатки рук на стенах ванной и выражение на лице жертвы, которое навсегда осталось с ним, несмотря на то, что в дальнейшем он видел смерти куда страшнее.

Они переоделись ко сну и почти синхронно достали свои ноутбуки. С Беверли было так легко, что это заставило Уилла задуматься о том, был ли он обречен испытывать влечение к людям, рядом с которыми чувствовал себя безнадежно неловко, или эта неловкость как раз и была симптомом влечения.

Он проверил свой телефон всего лишь три раза до того, как они погасили свет. Новых сообщений не было.

***

 

Следующее утро они по большей части провели в местном полицейском участке, просматривая папки с делами середины девяностых, касающихся городской старшей школы: все, начиная от мелкого вандализма и употребления алкоголя несовершеннолетними до девушки, въехавшей в здание школы на комбайне.

— Как насчет смерти в результате несчастного случая? — спросила Беверли.

— Что там написано?

— Юджин Лонг, семнадцать лет, утонул в пруду позади школы. Его нога застряла между камнями под водой. Был обнаружен спустя два дня после Хэллоуина.

— Дай взглянуть.

Она подтолкнула папку к нему по столу. 

— Я всегда думала, что с этим делом что-то не то, — произнесла шеф полиции. Ее звали Сесилия Мэлори, под пятьдесят, волосы уже практически седые. — Пруд был одной большой площадкой для вечеринки. И все еще ей является, когда администрация не смотрит. Кто-то должен был его видеть.

Уилл склонился над папкой и прищурился, разглядывая фотографии со вскрытия. Нога распухла, с нее сползала кожа. — Как долго он пробыл на дне? Выглядит так, как будто дня два, по меньшей мере.

— Да, около того, — ответила Мэлори.

— Как вы нашли его? 

— Корбин его нашел, он был шефом полиции до меня.

Телефон Уилла зазвонил до того, как он успел спросить, как именно Корбин нашел тело. Ганнибал.

— Да? 

— Сейчас более подходящее время?

— Э, пожалуй. Подождите минутку. — Он выскользнул наружу, провожаемый усмешкой Беверли, и прислонился к теплым кирпичам стены. — Привет.

— Здравствуйте, Уилл. 

Голос Ганнибала был теплым и довольным, одновременно глубже и мягче, чем привык Уилл. Это вызвало какое-то непонятное чувство в груди, у него перехватило дыхание.

— Я все еще не знаю, когда вернусь.

— Когда будете знать, позвоните и сообщите мне время прилета. Я встречу вас и отвезу домой.

— Это было бы, да, спасибо. — Уилл потряс головой, почти рассмеявшись над собой. — Я имел в виду, это было бы очень мило с вашей стороны. Вы не обязаны этого делать. 

— Я очень этого хочу.

Уилл на секунду зажмурился и глубоко вдохнул. Это был даже больше тон, чем слова: мягкий и интимный. — Я на работе, — сказал он.

— Конечно. Убью ли я бесповоротно все настроение, если поинтересуюсь, завтракали ли вы сегодня?

— Ага, но это, наверное, и к лучшему. Яйца и колбаса. Завтрак не так хорош, как ваш.

— Я думаю, нет.

Уилл чуть не задохнулся, пытаясь не рассмеяться. — Уверен, они старались, — произнес он так серьезно, как только смог.

— Мм. Чересчур самоуверенно? 

— Совершенно оправданно. Я никогда не ел ничего вкуснее того, что готовили вы.

— Не стоит кормить мое эго. Они достаточно велико и без вашего участия.

— Тот факт, что у вас есть по меньшей мере один недостаток, невероятно обнадеживает.

— О, у меня их гораздо больше, Уилл, клянусь вам.

Беверли просунула голову в дверь и жестами показала ему сворачиваться. — Я думаю, мне нужно идти.

— Хорошо, поговорим позже.

Как только он повесил трубку, Беверли затащила его внутрь. — Предыдущий шеф полиции — отец Люси Мэзэр.

— Между ними будто кошка пробежала, — сказала Мэлори. — Люси даже не позволяла ему больше видеться с внуками. Что-то случилось между ними в прошлом году. Кстати, как раз в это время.

Беверли посмотрела на Уилла. — Думаешь, она знала что-то об утонувшем подростке. Она и ее друзья были на вечеринке у пруда, слишком пьяные, чтобы помочь ему, и они просто смотрели. Годы спустя она призналась отцу, и он сорвался?

— Но ее собственный отец? — произнесла Мэлори.

Уилл уставился на нее на секунду. В теории Беверли не было ничего, что показалось бы ему маловероятным. — Мы должны, по крайней мере, съездить и поговорить с ним.

Они позвонили Джеку и выехали, все трое в арендованном Беверли кабриолете. Уилл сидел сзади и его колени были прижаты сидением Джека. Мэлори ехала в своей машине впереди. Показавшийся дом, бледно желтый с кремовым, был окружен соевыми полями.

Оливер Корбин висел на дубе перед домом. Его руки были связаны за спиной. Тело выглядело относительно свежим.

Убийца приберег его напоследок, — произнес Уилл. — Он винил его в случившемся больше, чем остальных.

— Почему вы так считаете? — спросила Мэлори.

— Потому что он знал и ничего не сделал.

— Он должен был, — сказала Мэлори. — Это была его работа.


	2. Chapter 2

Уилл взял билет на ближайший свободный рейс до Вашингтона. Сидя в зале ожидания, он колебался почти полчаса, прежде чем сдаться и написать Ганнибалу номер рейса и время прилета.

«… на кольцевой будет кошмар в это время дня, вам не обязательно приезжать»

«Конечно же, я приеду».

У Уилла не было сил спорить, так что он оставил все, как есть. Он провел полет, готовясь к предстоящей лекции, был вынесен толпой туристов в другой конец аэропорта и с облегчением проскользнул в черный бентли Ганнибала.

Как только он закрыл дверь машины, какофония звуков людей и машин, чеканные голоса объявлений и рев самолетов над головой стихли. Уилл откинулся на сидение и вздохнул. 

—Спасибо.

Ганнибал протянул руку назад, взял с заднего сидения красную розу на длинном стебле и преподнес Уиллу.

Уилл уставился на нее. 

— Серьезно? — вырвалось у него до того, как он смог сдержаться. 

Ганнибал приподнял уголок рта в улыбке. 

— По меньшей мере, вполовину серьезно. Символы важны.

Уилл протянул руку за розой, а когда их пальцы соприкоснулись, Ганнибал провел большим по его указательному, медленно и нарочито. 

— Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы вы неверно истолковали мои намерения.

Уилл сглотнул. 

— Не думаю, что в нашем случае это возможно.

— Остерегайтесь шипов, — произнес Ганнибал, вливаясь в медленный поток машин по направлению к 267-му шоссе.

— Метафорических или буквальных?

— В основном метафорических, но один буквальный пропустили на середине стебля. — Ганнибал наклонил подушечку большого пальца к свету, продемонстрировав маленький красный прокол в центре.

Уилл провел пальцами вниз по стеблю, пока не почувствовал кожей острый край, как у крючка рыболовной снасти. Шип подошел бы для одного из них, если бы получилось продернуть сквозь него леску. Непрактично, но привлекательно.

— Как прошел полет?

— Я смог немного поработать. Было терпимо. Как собаки?

— Вели себя на удивление хорошо. Я беспокоился, как пройдет прогулка, но они держались рядом. Если бы не знал, то решил бы, что они следят за мной.

— Они и следили, но не в том смысле. Я использую жесты чаще, чем команды голосом. Они привыкли сверяться со мной.

— Они скучали. Я, очевидно, не заменяю вас.

Уилл улыбнулся, взглянув на розу. 

— Вам стоило принести еще колбасы. Насчет завтрашнего дня… — начал было он и остановился.

— У нас назначен сеанс.

— Ага.

— Вы мой пациент, Уилл? Если это так, то я уже преступил ряд этических барьеров.

— Похоже, это не слишком-то вас беспокоит.

— Мне всегда было сложно думать о вас исключительно в профессиональных рамках.

— Я не ваш пациент.

— И все же я увижу вас завтра?

— Да.

— Вы уверены, что не хотите, чтобы я передал вас другому врачу? Ситуация может стать неловкой для вас.

— Не более неловкой, чем попытки поговорить с кем-то еще. Поверьте, я уже достиг всех вершин неловкости, которые может предложить терапия.

— Не буду притворяться, что не доволен. Боюсь, я становлюсь довольно эгоистичным, когда дело касается вас.

— Хороший выбор. Никакой конкуренции.

— Вы в последнее время, кажется, исключительно востребованы.

— Джек думает обо мне лучше, чем я есть.

— В самом деле? Или он просто понимает, что ему не найти никого лучше вас?

Уилл пожал плечами. Было бы нечестно отрицать это.

— Уверен, они старались, — произнес Ганнибал, тень усмешки вернулась на его лицо.

Уилл перевел взгляд на темнеющий за окном пейзаж, чтобы скрыть улыбку. 

— Чересчур самоуверенно?

— По большей части, конечно, оправданно. Я не встречал никого, похожего на вас.

— Сомнительный комплимент.

— Тогда попробую еще раз. Контроль, демонстрируемый вами, безупречен в каждом его проявлении. Вы пользуетесь своим разумом, как танцор — своим телом, даже когда танцуете на ножах.

Уилл почувствовал боль в руке, и взглянув, обнаружил, что сжал стебель своей символической розы слишком сильно, вогнав ее единственный шип себе в ладонь. Он стиснул розу еще крепче, скривив рот.

— Чересчур для вас? — спокойно спросил Ганнибал.

— Чересчур точно. — ответил Уилл.

Ганнибал дотянулся и легонько сжал его руку, пока пальцы Уилла не расслабились. Ладонь Ганнибала была теплой, кожа сухой и слегка шероховатой. Уилл посмотрел на руку, лежащую поверх собственной: она была вытянута так, словно защищала его. Он слышал слабые порывы ветра снаружи автомобиля. Ганнибал не выпустил его руки до тех пор, пока они не въехали на подъездную дорогу к дому Уилла.

Он позволил Ганнибалу завести себя в укрытие дома, а затем опустился на пол к собакам. Атакованный языками и бешено крутящимися хвостами, Уилл почувствовал себя уверенней. Поднявшись, он выпустил собак во двор и отправился искать Ганнибала.

— Простите. Сам не знаю, что на меня нашло. 

Ганнибал уже нарезал кубиками две моркови и сейчас натирал стейк перцем.

— Признание перед кем-то одной из своих проблем может ощущаться очень сильно. Обычно вы не говорите об этом, даже на наших сеансах.

— Нет смысла.

— Смысл обсуждения состоит не том, чтобы изменить реальность, а в том, чтобы принять ее.

— Я не хочу ее принимать.

— Какую из реальностей вы не хотите принимать? Ножи или танец?

— Не понимаю, как вам может казаться красивым что-либо из того, чем я занимаюсь.

— А каким оно кажется вам?

— Необходимым.

— Вы видите себя солдатом, с руками по локоть в крови, чтобы другие могли сохранить свои руки чистыми.

— Не солдатом. Палачом.

— Убийцей, как те, за кем вы охотитесь.

Уилл резко отвернулся. В окно он мог видеть лишь серые силуэты собак, скачущих туда-сюда в свете фонаря с заднего крыльца. 

Ганнибал издал неопределенный звук и объяснил Уиллу, как готовить морковь.

— Порой я думаю о том, каково бы это было — совершить такое в реальности, — произнес Уилл, подливая вино. — Подобно им.

— Как бы вы убили?

— Я не знаю.

Рядом с ним Ганнибал добавил что-то из небольшой темной бутылочки к стейку, и короткая вспышка оранжевого пламени осветила комнату.

— Ножом? — спросил Ганнибал. — Вы отлично с ним управляетесь. Не как шеф-повар, но ваша ловкость чем-то схожа с их.

Уилл все еще видел пламя перед глазами. 

— Возможно.

Ганнибал поднял нож, которым Уилл нарезал морковь, и протянул ему. Уилл взял его, пальцы аккуратно легли на видавшее виды дерево.

Ганнибал потянул Уилла за запястье и приставил нож к своему горлу. За много лет лезвие стерлось и истончилось и сейчас лежало, как полоса света, как раз над узлом галстука Ганнибала.

О боже, — произнес Уилл, но вышло почти беззвучно. — Боже мой.

Он не мог отвести взгляда. Давление металла на кожу Ганнибала привлекло все его внимание, он забыл, как дышать. Он медленно поднял свободную руку и провел большим пальцем по ямке выше лезвия.

— Как это ощущается?

— Пугающе, — выдавил из себя Уилл. Он чувствовал себя так, будто кто-то выбил воздух из его легких.

— И..?

Уилл не двинулся, даже когда Ганнибал отпустил его запястье. Он смотрел и смотрел, подойдя на полшага ближе. Он знал, с какой силой нужно нажать, чтобы сделать разрез этим ножом. Если он надавит хоть немного сильнее, то увидит кровь.

Ганнибал положил руку ему на бедро. 

— Уилл?

— Захватывающе, — прошептал он.

— А если я попрошу вас сделать разрез?

Уилл вскинул глаза на Ганнибала. Его лицо было спокойно, как море в штиль.

— Я бы сделал это, — произнес Уилл, сердце его бешено колотилось. — Я бы сделал, если бы вы захотели.

Ганнибал одобрительно улыбнулся и, как будто невзначай, отошел, чтобы проверить стейк. 

— Готово. Достаньте, пожалуйста, тарелки.

Уилл выпустил нож из онемевших пальцев: ему пришлось несколько раз согнуть и разогнуть кисть, прежде чем он смог взять тарелки, будучи уверенным, что не уронит их.

***

 

Они ели за кухонным столом, собаки расположились у их ног. Стейк au poivre, глазированная морковь, и картофель  
au gratin с сыром грюйер.

— Очень вкусно. — тихо сказал Уилл. В своих мыслях он все еще держал нож у горла Ганнибала.

— Рад, что вам нравится.

— Вам не нужно было… Я имею в виду, вы, должно быть, хотите поехать домой.

— Ганнибал посмотрел на него с удивлением. — Вы так думаете? А я был уверен, что хочу провести вечер с вами.

Уилл помотал головой в тщетной попытке включиться в происходящее. Каждый раз, поднимая вилку, он ощущал в своей руке тень ножа. 

— Простите. Обычно я лучше соображаю.

— Это я виноват.

— Я даже не знаю, было ли это терапией… или чем-то еще.

— Чем бы вам хотелось, чтобы это было?

— Вам не удастся вновь уйти от ответа таким путем.

— Вы спрашиваете, хотел ли я, чтобы вы порезали меня?

Уилл вцепился под столом в собственное колено. 

— А вы хотели?

— Я не планировал это, когда вручал вам нож, но, должен признаться, я заинтригован. Не ожидал такой реакции.

— Чего же вы ожидали?

— Страха. Нерешительности. А вместо этого увидел силу, целеустремленность, мне открылись определенные черты, которые вы нечасто можете позволить себе демонстрировать. Я нахожу их очень привлекательными.

Уилл посмотрел на свою еду. 

— Я не доем ужин, если вы продолжите разговор в таком ключе.

Ганнибал пробарабанил одним пальцем по краю своей тарелки и бросил взгляд в сторону кухни, где нож все еще лежал поперек разделочной доски.

— Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы еда пропала впустую. — сказал он в итоге.

Уилл медленно выдохнул и кивнул.

— Как поездка? — спросил Ганнибал, и они заговорили о деле, о вине, которое Ганнибал принес к ужину, и о недавнем убийстве в винограднике, это вино производящем.

— Вы поэтому его выбрали? — спросил Уилл.

— Это было одной из причин. Работа с ФБР повысила мою осведомленность о подобных вещах.

— Не с ФБР, со мной. Не валите с больной головы на здоровую.

— Вы говорите так, словно вы разносчик заразы.

— Вам не стоило бы думать о подобных вещах.

— Я сам сделал свой выбор — ввязаться в это, Уилл. Как и вы сделали свой.

Уилл уставился в тарелку.

— Я знаю.

— Вы хотите защитить меня.

— Я хотел бы быть способным. Ага, глупо, я знаю.

— Вовсе нет. Я нахожу это очаровательным.

Ганнибал улыбался ему. Уилл слышал это в его голосе, пусть даже и упорно и не поднимал взгляда от своей тарелки.

— Но бесполезным, — произнес он.

Легкие пальцы коснулись затылка Уилла, и он вскинул голову. Ганнибал поймал его взгляд. Прошло несколько долгих мгновений прежде, чем Уилл отвернулся.

— Я ценю это, — тихо сказал Ганнибал.

После ужина Ганнибал мыл тарелки, а Уилл вытирал их и ставил на место. Пиджак и жилет Ганнибала висели на стуле, рукава его рубашки были закатаны. Пена окутывала кисти рук и запястья.

— Я могу закончить после вашего ухода, — произнес Уилл. — Если вы собираетесь уходить.

— Я не возражаю.

Это вообще не было ответом. Либо это было приглашением говорить более прямо. Но Уиллу нравились воцарившиеся между ними мир и покой. Он потянулся убрать кастрюлю, а Ганнибал наклонился мимо него за полотенцем: рука на талии Уилла, грудь — к плечу, дыхание — на его шее.

Ганнибал вытер руки и встал позади Уилла, опершись на кухонный стол по обе стороны от него. Уилл мог видеть их с Ганнибалом отражение в окне над раковиной: его собственное лицо было ясно видно, лицо Ганнибала — скрыто в тени.

Мало-помалу Уилл откинулся назад, прижавшись к Ганнибалу. Не настолько, чтобы упасть, если тот отойдет, но ощутимо. Ганнибал обнял его рукой за талию.

— Боюсь, теперь я должен вас покинуть, — произнес он  
— Ваша машина все еще в Балтиморе.

«Значит, он не останется».

— Кто-нибудь подбросит меня утром.

— Алана?

— Может быть. Ей почти по пути, и она завтра тоже читает лекции в Академии.

— О чем вы будете рассказывать?

— О Чесапикском потрошителе.

— Интересная тема.

— Каждый из стажеров хочет стать тем, кто его поймает.

— Их амбиции понятны.

Уилл промолчал. Когда Потрошитель вновь начал убивать, Джек хотел подключить его к расследованию. Сейчас это было неизбежно. Мысль об этом заставила Уилла похолодеть до костей.

Рука Ганнибала сжалась вокруг его талии.

—Что-то не так? 

— Надеюсь, его никто не поймает, — сказал Уилл. — Надеюсь, он из тех, кто просто остановится, просто исчезнет, и никто никогда больше не услышит о нем.

— Верите, что это возможно?

— Может быть. Он умен. Он должен понимать, что не сможет ускользать вечно.

— Вы говорите так уверенно.

— Я изучил дело. Тщательно.

— Но вы никогда не видели его работу лично.

— Нет.

— Увидите, если он снова убьет. Это предоставит вам возможность узнать его получше.

— Я не хочу узнавать его лучше. — Уилл повернулся вполоборота к Ганнибалу, положив руку на его запястье. — Вы могли бы остаться на ночь, — предложил он, уже зная ответ.

— Мне кажется, это плохая идея.

— Окей.

— То, что произошло сегодня вечером, было неожиданным.

— Нет нужды объяснять. — Ганнибал попытался притянуть его ближе, но Уилл стряхнул его руки, скрестив свои на груди.

— Я понимаю.

— Не думаю, что вы понимаете.

— Давайте не будем об этом сейчас.

Ганнибал смотрел на него, слегка нахмурившись.

— Ну ладно, — произнес он. — Увидимся завтра.

— Окей.

Уилл проводил его до двери, беззвучно ругаясь тз-за того, что вел себя, как мудак, и не мог остановиться.

— Простите, — с трудом он выдавил из себя. — Это был длинный день.

— И я сделал его еще длиннее.

Уилл потер лицо, внезапно почувствовав себя болезненно усталым.

— Я не этоимел в виду.

— Но, тем не менее, это правда. Сегодня утром вы видели повешенного.

Он почти забыл. Казалось, прошло не меньше недели.

— Это моя работа.

— Это не значит, что подобные события оставляют вас безучастным. Поспите, Уилл. Увидимся завтра.

Уилл стоял и смотрел, пока задние огни автомобиля не скрылись за поворотом. Он сбросил одежду на пол рядом с кроватью и забрался между холодными простынями.

Собаки, почуяв его настроение и возможность, запрыгнули на кровать и улеглись вокруг — по обе стороны и поверх его ног. Обычно, он заставлял стаю спать на полу, но Маршал уткнулся носом в его руку и заскулил, и, пожалуй, так было лучше, по крайней мере на одну ночь.

— Надеюсь, вы, ребята, не рассчитываете получить колбасу на завтрак, — произнес Уилл и закрыл глаза.

***

 

На следующее утро, перед тем, как отправиться в класс, он сделал крюк. Разговоры с Джеком, как правило, лучше проходили один на один и при наличии элемента неожиданности.

Когда Уилл зашел в кабинет, Джек взглянул на него и поднял брови.

— ФБР напрямую оплачивает услуги доктора Лектера? — спросил Уилл. — Я не получаю свою часть счетов на оплату. Я ничего не получаю.

Джек медленно опустил ручку и сложил руки на стол.

— Нет, — произнес он после небольшой паузы. — ФБР не платит доктору Лектеру за твое лечение. С тех пор, как он подписал тебе допуск.

— Кто-нибудь платит?

— Я думал, ты платишь.

— Нет. Я знаю, ты хотел оставить наши встречи неофициальными, но…

— Он отказался принимать деньги. Пытался отказаться от денег еще за первый сеанс, но тогда нам нужна была запись об оплате.

Они смотрели друг на друга, или, точнее, Джек смотрел на Уилла, а он смотрел на то, как напряжены плечи Джека и сжаты его челюсти.

— Тебе не кажется, что это немного странно? — сказал Уилл, потому что Джек ожидал от него именно этого вопроса.

— Если ты предполагаешь у него скрытые мотивы, то я не представляю, что это могло бы быть.

— Большинство людей не работают бесплатно.

— Почему бы тебе не спросить его об этом?

— Я спрашиваю тебя.

Джек вздохнул.

— Он говорил, что считает тебя своим другом. Учитывая, как изначально неохотно ты согласился на встречи с ним, должно быть, он не хочет нарушать эти рамки.

— Возможно, — отозвался Уилл, задумавшись сильнее, чем ему хотелось бы.

«Он говорил, что считает тебя своим другом». Ганнибал разговаривал о нем с Джеком. Их сеансы были совершенно неофициальными с правовой точки зрения. Значит, врачебная тайна на них не распространяется.

— Мы закончили? — произнес Джек. — У меня есть работа, и она не включает в себя обсуждение твоей медицинской страховки.

Уилл попрощался и не спеша направился в аудиторию.

Хорошая новость: никакие потенциальные отношения между ними не могли обернуться против Ганнибала. Уилла беспокоил этот вопрос. Ганнибал самоуверенно считал, что сможет вечно прогибать под себя правила. По опыту Уилла, прогибались они лишь до определенного предела, а потом распрямлялись и выбивали тебе глаз.

Плохая новость: Джек не хотел, чтобы терапия была официальной. Он хотел, чтобы Ганнибал докладывал ему о психической стабильности пациента, а Ганнибал не мог бы этого делать, будь их отношения с Уиллом официально оформлены.

Джека слишком явно устраивало их соглашение и беспокоило, что оно может быть нарушено. Ганнибал что-то ему рассказывал. Очевидно, ничего похожего на правду, иначе дюжина мозгоправов из Бюро уже дышали бы Уиллу в затылок, настаивая на полноценном обследовании, но что-то он говорил.

Уилл отложил на время мысли об этом. Ему нужно было идти к студентам.

***

 

Занятие шло хорошо, пока он не задал довольно стандартный вопрос о биомаркерах в почве на участке разложения.

Поднялась рука и Уилл кивнул, предлагая ответить.

— Я думаю, жирные кислоты могут быть извлечены, с использованием хлороформа, — произнес Ганнибал и принялся объяснять процесс.

Это несомненно был его голос. Уилл всмотрелся в темноту и обнаружил Ганнибала у дальней стены.

— Вы действительно прочли ту работу по тафономии в судебной медицине, о которой я рассказывал?

— Я спрашивал у вас имя автора и название книги, не так ли?

Поднялась другая рука.

— Да? — сказал Уилл.

— Что это за книга, мистер Грэм?

— Вы можете спросить об этом доктора Лектера по окончанию занятия. Встаньте и дайте нам взглянуть на вас, доктор Лектер.

Уилл был выбит из колеи и надеялся отплатить тем же, но, конечно же, Ганнибал встал и кивнул аудитории, подняв руку и очаровательно улыбнувшись, как если бы он был монаршей особой, посетившей их класс. Он нарочито подмигнул Уиллу перед тем, как сесть на место, и тот вынужден был отвернуться, не в силах сдержать улыбки.

После занятия Ганнибал направился к столу Уилла. Небольшая группа студентов последовала за ним, держась на почтительном расстоянии.

Ганнибал оперся на стол и улыбнулся.

— Я должен извиниться за вторжение?

— Это я должен извиняться, за вчерашний вечер. Я… — Уилл покачал головой, не в силах объяснить даже самому себе, насколько жизненно важным казалось вчера, чтобы Ганнибал остался.

Он был избавлен от необходимости объясняться. Один из студентов Уилла набрался смелости прервать их, и Ганнибал на несколько минут оказался занят, отвечая на вопросы.

— Вы должно быть уже знакомы по меньшей мере с половиной того, о чем идет речь в этой книге, — заметил Уилл.

— Но разве доктор Лектер не должен..?

— Доктор Лектер — психиатр. Я бы сказал, знание о скорости разложения редко используется в его практике.

— Никогда не знаешь, что может пригодиться, — ответил Ганнибал. — Любая информация рано или поздно оправдывает затраты на ее получение.

— Так что учитесь, детки, — пробормотал Уилл, наклонившись, чтобы отсоединить проектор.

Ганнибал бросил на него веселый взгляд.

— Как насчет ланча? Здесь неподалеку есть ресторан, который я намеревался опробовать.

— Как, вы ничего для меня не приготовили?

— Вы застали меня врасплох. В другой раз.

Уилл перестал сматывать провода и взглянул на Ганнибала. Тепло и обещание, таящиеся в его последних словах, пленили Уилла, и секунду он только и мог, что улыбаться Ганнибалу и думать о том, как такое вообще может быть.

И пока не выпрямился, он не вспомнил, что у них все еще есть зрители. Его стажеры наблюдали за ними двумя так, словно это был теннисный матч.

— Что-то еще? — обратился к ним Уилл.

Они вышли, оглядываясь и бросая на них заинтересованные взгляды.

— Итак, куда мы идем? — спросил Уилл. Он сунул ноутбук в сумку и посмотрел на груду папок и книг.

— Ресторан называется «Леда». Я знаком с бизнес-партнером тамошнего шефа. Он обещал, что нам там понравится.

— Звучит как место, для которого я недостаточно хорошо одет. 

— Это ланч. И на вас галстук, ну или что-то вроде. В любом случае, я предпочитаю вас таким, какой вы есть.

Уилл взглянул на него.

— Это хорошо, потому что я, вероятнее всего, не поменяюсь.

Ганнибал смотрел на него секунду, а затем взял за галстук прямо под узлом. Он обхватил его пальцами один за другим, предоставив Уиллу достаточно времени, чтобы возразить. Уилл не сделал этого. Не смог. Он чувствовал тепло прикосновений Ганнибала на яремной впадине. Большой палец скользнул по линии воротничка.

Ганнибал притянул его к себе, заставив сделать полшага вперед, пока Уилл не оказался плотно прижат к его телу. Он положил обе руки Ганнибалу на грудь, обхватив лацканы его пиджака.

— Люди в вашем прошлом, стремившиеся изменить вас, не видели, чем вы являетесь на самом деле, — произнес Ганнибал. — Благодарю бога, что я не настолько слеп.

Уилл крепче сжал мягкую шерстяную ткань. Его очки съехали набок, когда он наклонил голову, и кончилось все тем, что его щека оказалась прижатой к подбородку Ганнибала. 

— Прекратите. Вы не можете просто говорить мне такое.

— Вы предпочитаете слышать от меня лишь неприятные истины?

— Их легче принять.

— Мне придется убедить вас в обратном, — мягко произнес Ганнибал.

Уилл порывисто вздохнул.

— И как вы планируете это сделать?

— Положительное подкрепление.

Ганнибал повернул лицо к изгибу шеи Уилла, оставив тень дыхания там, где губы прошли в миллиметрах от поверхности кожи без единого касания. Уилл со всей силы закусил губу, мышцы живота напряглись от желания.

Ганнибал намотал его галстук на кулак так, что Уилл мог чувствовать каждый миллиметр ткани, туго обхватывающей его шею. Когда Ганнибал потянул вправо, Уилл покорно наклонил голову. Обнаженная полоска кожи заставила его ощутить себя голым. Ганнибал провел, поглаживая, пальцем вниз по шее и прямо под воротничком рубашки. Это оставило след из мурашек на коже, дыхание Уилла сбилось.

— Есть что-то, чего бы вам хотелось? — мягко спросил Ганнибал.

Уилл медленно покачал головой, готовый ко всему, что бы Ганнибал ни решил с ним сделать. Он чувствовал себя парализованным, беспомощным, и это заставляло его член твердеть так быстро, что голова кружилась.

— Вы уверены? Я мог бы взять вас прямо здесь, нагнув через ваш собственный стол перед всей аудиторией.

— Боже, — прошептал Уилл. Он слишком отчетливо мог представить это. Не было ни шанса, что Ганнибал не заметил, как он толкнулся вставшим членом ему в бедро.

Медленная, понимающая улыбка Ганнибала заставила лицо Уилла вспыхнуть. Он попытался отвернуться, но тугая петля галстука вокруг шеи удержала его на месте.

— Я вижу, — произнес Ганнибал. — Но, мне кажется, вы можете пожалеть об этом, когда вам снова придется преподавать здесь. И я чересчур наслаждаюсь происходящим, чтобы закончить так скоро.

— Наслаждаетесь, мучая меня?

Ганнибал провел большим пальцем по его нижней губе. 

— Хотите, чтобы я остановился?

Уилл вновь помотал головой, чувствуя, как большой палец Ганнибала скользит по коже. Уилл никогда раньше не испытывал ничего подобного — Ганнибал разбирал его часть за частью, открывал все новые грани. Увидеть, что произойдет дальше, хотелось больше, чем прекратить это.

— Как вы решите.

— Тогда ланч. И наш сеанс вечером. А потом посмотрим.

Ганнибал отпустил Уилла и подхватил кучу его учебников и бумаг. Уилл потрогал собственное горло так, будто мог найти на нем несмываемую метку. Он огляделся в поисках сумки и обнаружил ее уже на своем плече, словно ничего не произошло. Меньше пяти минут, и всего одно настоящее касание, а голова все еще кружилась.

Они вместе вышли на стоянку, и Ганнибал, легко коснувшись его поясницы, направил Уилла к своему бентли.

***

 

«Леда» находилась в торговом центре под открытым небом рядом с шоссе, неудачно втиснутая между рядами дискаунтеров и сетевым фаст-фудом, в здании, похожем на бетонную коробку из-под обуви.

— Возможно, с «неподходяще одет» я поторопился», — сказал Уилл.

— Мне говорили, владелец как следует поработал над интерьером.

По виду Ганнибала можно было понять, что лучше бы оно так и оказалось.

Как выяснилось, владелец действительно постарался. Стены были выкрашены в темно-красный и черный цвета, окна, закрытые ставнями из резного дерева, скрывали вид на гипермаркет и дешевый универмаг снаружи. Столы — сервированы, казалось, случайно набранным фарфором и столовым серебром: здесь было все — от лица Бориса Ельцина на тарелке до птичьего гнезда на ручке вилки.

— Как вы оказались в моей аудитории? — спросил Уилл после того, как они сделали заказ.

— Я разговаривал с Аланой о передаче пациента, а на обратном пути проходил мимо. Услышав ваш голос, я просто не смог устоять.

— Рад, что не смогли. Я… я рад вас видеть.

— Звучит болезненно.

Уилл усмехнулся.

— Разве признание вины не всегда болезненно?

— Вы чувствуете себя виноватым, желая моего общества?

— Вы кажетесь мне чем-то, чем я вообще не имею права обладать. — Уилл поправил вилку с ручкой, обвитой серебряной лозой. — Звучит не очень хорошо. Вы не вещь.

— Вас испугает или успокоит, если я вам скажу, что чувствую то же по отношению к вам?

Уилл поднял на него взгляд от тарелки.

— Ко мне?

— Порой вы кажетесь мне диким животным, которое я подманил, возможно, достаточно близко к теплу моего костра, но которого никогда по-настоящему не смогу коснуться.

— Это чертовски сложная метафора. Вы хотите приручить меня, доктор Лектер?

— Не думаю, что у меня бы это вышло.

— Это не было вопросом.

Ганнибал наблюдал за ним несколько секунд.

— Нет, — сказал он в конце концов. — Дух свободы, который я начал замечать в вашей душе, нужно беречь, как сокровище. Я буду беречь, если мне представится такая возможность.

Выбить Уилла из колеи было несложно, но сейчас его не просто заставили почувствовать себя неловко. Ганнибал свой откровенностью раздавил его, раскатал, потряс и сделал почти больным, но все еще желающим большего. Ощущения были такие, как если бы он только что скатился с самой высокой горки в парке.

Принесли еду, и это избавило Уилла от необходимости отвечать. Пробуя первые несколько кусочков, Ганнибал сосредоточился на своей тарелке, как если бы он был у себя дома. Выражение его лица, однако, было более критическим, чем тогда, когда он оценивал собственную стряпню.

— Приемлемо? — спросил Уилл.

— Обычно я не обедаю вне дома. Пища, приготовленная в условиях ограниченного времени для широких масс в любом случае будет хуже той, что готовится для узкого круга. Но да, я считаю, качество приемлемым. У меня нет каких-то особых замечаний.

— Уверен, шеф-повар был бы счастлив услышать это.

— Вы получаете удовольствие, насмехаясь надо мной.

— В моей жизни сейчас не так много вещей, которые бы меня забавляли.

Ганнибал бросил на него странно мягкий взгляд поверх края бокала.

— В таком случае я готов смириться и развлекать вас. Время от времени.

Когда они закончили есть и попросили счет, Уилл отошел в уборную. На выходе на него налетел какой-то мужчина, толкнув достаточно сильно, из-за чего он ударился о косяк. Уилл вернулся к столику, потирая ушибленную сторону головы. 

— Ударились? — спросил Ганнибал. — Я видел шеф-повара, мне показалось, что он торопился.

— Да, мы с ним столкнулись. Буквально.

— Не слишком-то вежливо, — заметил Ганнибал, немного нахмурившись. — Мы, в конце концов, его гости.

Уилл пожал плечами.

— Полагаю, он действительно торопился.

Ганнибал бросил на него взгляд, который можно было прочесть как «вы так думаете?» и потянулся за счетом.

— Платим пополам, — сказал Уилл. — Не спорьте.

— И не думал. Вы можете сами заплатить за наш обед, если вам так хочется. — Ганнибал с легкой улыбкой передвинул счет по столу к Уиллу.

— Вы очень великодушны, — произнес Уилл. Он остался доволен, даже обнаружив, что они на двоих каким-то образом умудрились потратить больше семидесяти баксов.

Уходя, Ганнибал взял визитку со стойки у входа.

— Достаточно хорошо, чтобы прийти еще раз? — спросил Уилл.

— Возможно. Мой знакомый предложил вложить деньги в это место, но сперва мне нужно обсудить кое-что с шеф-поваром.


	3. Chapter 3

— Пожалуйста, заходите. — Ганнибал сделал шаг в сторону и жестом пригласил Уилла в свой кабинет.

— Вы делаете это нарочно? — спросил Уилл. Он сбросил сумку и пальто на кушетку и направился к окну. Снова шел дождь, настойчиво и нежно постукивая в стекло.

— Приглашаю моих пациентов войти?

— Та же фраза, та же интонация. Практически каждый раз, когда я прихожу сюда. Если вы так последовательны со мной, возможно, что и с другими тоже.

— Это создает ощущение чего-то привычного, ритуала. Большинство людей находят это успокаивающим.

— Так и есть. Неплохо, когда знаешь, чего ожидать. Мне просто стало любопытно.

— И в какой момент из подсознательного это превратилось в осознанное наблюдение?

— Я думал, не изменится ли все теперь… А когда все осталось по-прежнему... — Он пожал плечами.

— Понимаю. — Ганнибал стоял, прислонившись к письменному столу. Он изучал Уилла таким взглядом, словно пытался просчитать его.

— Если вы планируете для меня что-то вроде теста, постарайтесь быть оригинальным.

— Сделаю, что смогу. Как Огайо?

— Вы уже спрашивали меня об этом вчера вечером.

— Но не в качестве вашего психиатра.

— А в качестве кого? Раз уж мы решили, что я не ваш пациент.

— Да, Джек рассказал мне, что вы к нему приходили.

Уилл вновь взглянул на струящуюся снаружи ночь, а затем повернулся к окну спиной. — Я беспокоился.

— Все еще пытаетесь защитить меня?

— Да.

— В данном случае в этом нет необходимости.

— Я должен был удостовериться. — Уилл скользнул к ведущей на антресоль лестнице и положил на нее руку, глядя наверх. Размышляя о том, как хорошо было бы на время укрыться среди книг. — Я чувствую недосказанность между нами. Особенно с тех пор как… с того раза.

— Подойдите сюда.

Ганнибал сел в свое кресло, откинувшись назад, и положил руки на подлокотники, как если бы он восседал на троне. Когда Уилл подошел достаточно близко, Ганнибал, протянув руку, непринужденным жестом взял его за ремень и подтащил к себе, пока Уилл не оказался между его разведенных ног. Это не заставило сердце Уилла неровно биться, как в тот момент, когда Ганнибал держал его за шею, но определенно привлекло все его внимание.

— Расскажите мне про Огайо, — повторил Ганнибал.

— Вы когда-нибудь задумывались о секретах, хранимых людьми?

— Люди чаще доверяют мне секреты, чем скрывают их от меня.

— Вы правда в это верите?

Ганнибал молчал, размышляя. Уилл не знал, куда девать руки. Его ладони были немного влажными, и за последние три минуты он откинул волосы со лба трижды. Он скрестил руки на груди и ждал.

— В большинстве случаев доверяют, — произнес Ганнибал. — Но вы правы, один секрет может стоить дюжины других с точки зрения психического воздействия.

— Оливера Корбина убили, потому что он сохранил в секрете то, что не должен был.

— Почему он так поступил?

— Чтобы защитить свою дочь.

— Достойная причина. Многие бы решили, что в этом случае стоит промолчать.

— Но не тогда, когда он задолжал кому-то правду.

— И в чем заключается правда?

— Смотрели ли они, как парень тонул, и не помогли ему, или это они его утопили.

— В таком случае, эти убийства были отложенной местью. Актом правосудия.

— Вы так считаете?

— А что думаете вы?

Уилл потер лицо. Его глаза болели, а кожа казалась слишком тонкой. — Пять человек мертвы.

— Да, это так. Считаете, они не заслуживали смерти?

— Что за вопрос?

— Один из тех, которых вы избегаете. Было ли это неправильно с точки зрения морали? Был ли Гаррет Джейкоб Хобс неправ с точки зрения морали, убив свою жену и перерезав глотку дочери? — Ганнибал сделал паузу. — Были ли неправы вы, убив его.

— Он был убил ее, поступи я иначе. Он и так почти это сделал.

— Это оправдывает его убийство в ваших глазах?

— А в ваших?

— Вас шокирует, если я скажу, что меня не беспокоит моральный аспект ваших действий? Вы спасли ее жизнь. Возможно, что и мою тоже.

— Цель оправдывает средства?

— Вы сказали, что чувствуете себя палачом. Ваш убийца из Огайо играл ту же роль, предавая монстров правосудию. Узнаете ли вы себя в нем, так же, как в Хоббсе?

— Хватит. — Уилл отшатнулся и сделал шаг назад, высвобождаясь из хватки Ганнибала.

Ганнибал позволил своей руке упасть. Уилл обеспокоенно взглянул на него сверху вниз, но Ганнибал посмотрел в ответ без единой эмоции на лице. Прошло несколько секунд, возможно, минута. Теперь, когда Ганнибал не удерживал его на месте, Уилл почувствовал себя беззащитным.

— И это все? — спросил он в итоге. — Больше никаких вопросов?

— Вы попросили меня остановиться.

— Я в порядке. Я могу… вы можете продолжать.

— Вы выдержите? Вы это имели в виду? В этом я не сомневаюсь.

— Тогда почему вы остановились?

— Потому что вы меня попросили, — произнес он мягко. — Это все что от вас требуется, в любой момент.

Уилл засунул руки в карманы, затем, мгновение спустя, снова их вытащил и обнял себя, потирая ладонями внешнюю сторону рук.

— Обычно этого недостаточно.

— Со мной — достаточно.

Уилл сделал вдох и резко выдохнул.

— Мы сейчас говорим не о терапии.

Ганнибал одарил его полуулыбкой. 

— Определенно не только о терапии. Не хотели бы вы выбрать особенное слово? Такое, которое вы не произнесете случайно или повинуясь рефлексу.

— Не думаю, что вы полагаете, будто мне нужно стоп-слово при общении с моим психиатром.

— Его можно использовать в разных ситуациях.

— Можно. Что на самом деле у вас на уме, доктор Лектер?

— Ничего из того, что, как мне кажется, могло бы стать проблемой для вас. Но нам стоит быть готовыми на случай чего-либо непредвиденного.

Уилл подумал о руке Ганнибала, сжимающей его галстук, тянущей за него, затягивающей его вокруг шеи. Он сглотнул. — Вы знаете, что делаете?

— У меня ученая степень, — мягко произнес Ганнибал.

— Я не про психиатрию. Про… про остальное.

— Если вы хотите знать, есть ли у меня опыт в сексуальном доминировании, то я вынужден буду ответить «нет». Вы об этом спрашиваете?

— Да… думаю, что об этом. В общих чертах. — Уилл надеялся, что по голосу не заметно, как срывается его дыхание. Боже, ему достаточно было просто слышать, как Ганнибал произносит эти слова, чтобы желудок переворачивался, и Уилл не знал, от нервов ли это или от вожделения. — Так мы говорим об этом?

Ганнибал снова взял его за ремень, и Уилл почувствовал, как уходит напряжение в плечах.

— Если, как вы выразились, решение за мной, тогда да — мы вступаем на эту территорию. У меня есть несколько кристально четких идей, касающихся того, что я хотел бы сделать с вами.

Уилл несколько секунд смотрел на него не отрываясь. — Каких именно? — смог он выдавить из себя в конце концов.

— Мы можем обсудить их сегодня за ужином, если вы не против.

Уилл торопливо кивнул.

— Вы выбрали слово?

Уилл вспомнил о зарослях шиповника и ежевики возле озера, где было найдено тело Люси Мэзэр и где гнездились краснокрылые дрозды, чувствуя себя в безопасности среди шипов.

— Дрозд, — сказал он.

Ганнибал улыбнулся, показав ряд зубов, и это не было той очаровательной, безобидной усмешкой, которую он демонстрировал Уиллу ранее. Ничто в ней не было призвано успокоить, и у Уилла на мгновение закружилась голова, когда он вспомнил свое недавнее прошлое, с их первой встречи до этого момента.

— Я могу продолжать? — спросил Ганнибал.

Уилл кивнул, не уверенный, однако, что это всерьез. Ганнибал притянул его ближе, пока ноги Уилла не оказались прижатыми к внутренним сторонам его бедер.

— Мы говорили о морали.

— Вы говорили.

Ганнибал поднял на него взгляд, и молчание, повисшее в воздухе до того, как он ответил, показалось Уиллу по-настоящему долгим.

— Вы осознаете разницу между правильным и неправильным, Уилл? — В вопросе Ганнибала не было ни капли осуждения, он просто спрашивал.

Уилл обнаружил, что снова пытается выскользнуть из его хватки, и вздохнул с облегчением, когда она осталась неизменной. — Осознаю, — сказал он, потирая ладонями свои бедра и смотря в сторону, на дождь за окном. — Я не всегда… могу почувствовать эту разницу.

— Думаю, было бы сложно представлять себя на месте убийц, будь оно иначе. Вы когда-нибудь ее чувствовали?

— Иногда. Я не совсем ненормальный.

— Я нахожу это, скорее, механизмом защиты, чем недостатком вашей личности.

— Вам легко так говорить. Вы никогда не смотрели на жертву и…

— И что?

Уилл помотал головой, картинки промелькнули у него перед глазами, слишком многочисленные и кровавые, чтобы сосчитать их. Рывок за ремень выкинул его из воспоминаний, и он, пораженный, вновь взглянул на Ганнибала.

— Продолжайте, — произнес тот.

Это не было просьбой и это пробудило что-то в памяти Уилла. — Я вел расследование серии убийств в Новом Орлеане. Убийца использовал трупы жертв. В сексуальном плане. — Уилл потер глаза, чтобы избавится от сотен кровавых кадров, все еще живо стоящих перед глазами, хотя прошли годы, с тех пор, как дело было сдано в архив. — Я попытался проникнуть в его голову. Я смотрел на тела этих женщин, на то, что он сделал с ними, и я чувствовал… Я чувствовал то же, что и он.

— Сексуальное возбуждение?

— Уверены, что все еще хотите, чтобы я поехал с вами домой? — Уилл болезненно улыбнулся, глядя в пол и на до блеска начищенные кожаные туфли Ганнибала. Он мог различить цвет потолка, смутно отражающегося в них.

— Это кажется естественным продолжением вашего таланта, так что я не понимаю, почему это должно беспокоить вас больше, чем другие его аспекты.

— У меня встал на гребанном месте преступления.

— Следите за языком, — мягко произнес Ганнибал, дернув его за ремень и резко вернув в настоящий момент, к спокойствию, царящему в кабинете.

— В самом деле? Вас напрягает в этом предложении только ругательство?

— Вы когда-нибудь плакали на месте преступления, почувствовав то, что чувствует убийца? 

Уилл кивнул, одним быстрым движение подбородка.

— Некоторые чувства могут стать причиной непроизвольных физиологических реакций. Такие как скорбь и сексуальное желание. Вот что я пытаюсь донести до вас.

— Вы говорите так, будто все это я взял от них, но прошлой ночью…

— Вы держали нож у моего горла, — спокойно произнес Ганнибал.

— Мне понравилось то, что я при этом чувствовал, — резко произнес Уилл. — Мне это понравилось. Что если дело не в них? Или не совсем в них?

— Вы боитесь себя. Вы думаете, что-то внутри вас отзывается на их тьму?

Уилл помотал головой, но это не было отрицанием.

— Вы думаете, что заслуживаете быть наказанным за это?

Голос Ганнибала был настолько мягким и лишенным каких-либо оттенков, что Уилл не сразу понял значение его слов. Когда же до него дошло, он крепче обхватил себя, вогнав ногти в собственную кожу, чтобы справится с ситуацией, которая внезапно вышла из-под контроля.

— Я… вы имеете в виду, наказанным вами?

— Я говорил в общем, но, если это то, чего вы хотите, мы, конечно же, можем это обсудить.

— Я… думаю, мне нужно присесть. — Он весь горел, комната покачнулась.

— На колени, — мягко сказал Ганнибал.

Уилл уставился на него. 

— Что?

Ганнибал потянул его за ремень вниз, и ноги Уилла подогнулись. Его колени со стуком ударились об пол. Он вцепился в собственные бедра и наклонил голову. Ганнибал легко провел рукой по его волосам, а затем запустил в них пальцы и позволил Уиллу прильнуть к его руке.

— Это уже… Я хочу сказать, нам не стоит…

— Вы предпочли бы разделять наши отношения здесь и за пределами этого кабинета?

— У меня это не очень хорошо выходит. Разделять. Все просачивается.

— Сообщите мне, если измените свое мнение.

Будильник мягко зазвенел, оповещая о том, что час истек.

Уилл зажмурился. — Можно я просто останусь тут ненадолго?

— Столько, сколько хочешь. Подвинься ближе. — Ганнибал мягко потянул его за волосы, пока Уилл не придвинулся настолько, что уткнулся лбом в его колено. Ганнибал накрыл его затылок рукой и слегка сжал. — Очень хорошо.

Уилл уперся ладонями в пол и сконцентрировался на дыхании. И на том, чтобы не думать, где он сейчас находится и что делает. Пока у него это получалось, происходящее казалось до странности умиротворяющим.

Он слегка переместился, чтобы почувствовать щекой шерстяную ткань брюк Ганнибала. Она была мягкой и гладкой. На клетках узора хорошо было фокусировать взгляд, составляя каталог из десятков тончайших оттенков цвета, пытаясь избавиться от любых других мыслей в голове.

Ганнибал взял со стола блокнот, положил на колено и принялся рисовать. От звука карандаша, скользящего по гладкой бумаге, плечи Уилла начали расслабляться.

— Вы рисуете во время ваших сеансов с другими пациентами? — Голос Уилла, когда он задал этот вопрос, прозвучал немного глухо, так как говорил он практически в колено Ганнибала.

— Большинство моих пациентов предпочитает, чтобы я обращал на них все мое внимание.

— Но не все?

— Несколько из них более сдержанны. Они верят, что нуждаются в помощи, которую я могу им предложить, но не желают взаимодействовать больше необходимого. Иногда я работаю над своими записями, или читаю, или мы просто сидим в тишине.

— Целый час?

— Да, если это то, что они хотят.

— Похоже на бесполезную трату денег, нет?

Ганнибал усмехнулся и погладил свободной рукой Уилла по волосам. — Так вот почему ты снова и снова заставлял себя разговаривать со мной? Из страха, что деньги ФБР будут потрачены впустую?

— Нет. Ну в какой-то мере. Но также мне не хотелось тратить впустую ваше время. И свое.

— У меня немного пациентов, столь же ориентированных на результат, как и ты в том, что касается их терапии. — Ганнибал произнес это, все еще забавляясь, но также и с нежностью в голосе. Он провел пальцами вниз по шее Уилла, потом наверх — за ухо, и снова запустил их в его волосы.

Большинство пациентов Ганнибала не видели в галлюцинациях убитого ими человека. Колени Уилла начали болеть, но ему не хотелось двигаться. Не хотелось, чтобы Ганнибал прекращал касаться его в этой теплой, отстраненной манере, как если бы он забыл, где находится его рука, если бы эти прикосновения были больше нужны ему самому, а не Уиллу.

— Вы не рисуете даже когда они не планируют разговаривать с вами? — спросил Уилл.

— Мне кажется, я слишком концентрируюсь на рисовании и упускаю определенные моменты. Но этого не происходит, когда я с тобой.

Уилл попытался сдержать улыбку. — Вы говорите, что ваши пациенты заставляют вас скучать, доктор Лектер?

— Тсс. — Ганнибал нежно потянул его пряди, выговаривая, в его голосе звучал смех. — Боюсь, что это страшный секрет психоанализа. Терапевт, который утверждает, что ни разу не заскучал, слушая своих пациентов, определенно лжет.

В конце концов Уилл поднял голову и с облегчением обнаружил, что Ганнибал все еще погружен в свой рисунок. 

— Париж?

— Мне говорили, что я всегда его рисую. — Ганнибал сделал паузу. — Но да, на самом деле, это он. Основание Эйфелевой башни. Тебе лучше?

— Думаю, да. — Уилл начал подниматься, но Ганнибал вернул его на место, надавив рукой на плечо.

— Я не говорил, что ты можешь встать. Дай мне взглянуть на тебя.

Он взял Уилла за подбородок и поднял его лицо. Уилл позволил ему, сбитый с ног этим непринужденным проявлением контроля. Он обнаружил, что задержал дыхание в то время, как Ганнибал изучал его, и заставил себя расслабиться.

— Я буду жить, доктор?

— Думаю, да. Останься так на минуту.

Ганнибал встал, и оставляя Уилла стоять на коленях перед пустым креслом. Оказавшись внезапно покинутым, Уилл ощутил, как его желудок сжался. С Ганнибалом, сидящим перед ним, касающимся его, ситуация была приемлемой. Более, чем приемлемой. Без него Уилл почувствовал себя глупо.

Он поднялся на ноги, суставы его затекли, одно колено щелкнуло, когда он разгибал его. Уилл потянулся, расправляя плечи.

Ганнибал повернулся и посмотрел на него, слегка наклонив голову набок. Он держал пальто Уилла, перекинув его через руку.

— Вы не можете так просто говорить мне, когда садиться, а когда вставать.

— Могу и говорю. Конечно, я не могу принудить тебя делать что-то. Это правда, и, я думаю, ты именно это имел в виду.

Уилл с усилием оторвал взгляд от блестящей поверхности стола и обратил его на Ганнибала, излучавшего непоколебимое спокойствие.

— Возможно, — ответил он.

Ганнибал пересек комнату и помог Уиллу надеть пальто. Тот не мог вспомнить, чтобы кто-то делал для него подобное с тех пор, как ему было три, и он носил варежки на резинках. Ганнибал встал позади него и разгладил пальто на плечах, прижавшись так, что Уилл мог почувствовать его дыхание на своем затылке.

— Мне бы не хотелось принуждать тебя, — произнес Ганнибал. — Я наслаждаюсь твоим послушанием. Было бы нечестным по отношению к тебе, и, в то же время, лицемерным притворяться, что это не так. Но это не является обязательным условием того, что происходит между нами.

— Что происходит между нами? — Уилл тут же помотал головой. — Не отвечайте. Мы можем идти?

— Конечно. Ты почувствуешь себя лучше, как только поешь.

— Оптимистичный прогноз.

Ганнибал сжал его плечо. — Ты не почувствуешь себя хуже. Этот диагноз достаточно консервативен?

— Да.

Ганнибал не предложил подвезти его, и Уилл ехал за ним в своей машине, благодарный за предоставленное пространство. И за возможность сбежать, если дойдет до этого, несмотря на то, что он знал: ему нужно собраться и вести себя, как взрослый. Удрать в свою машину должно быть было не лучшим ходом вне зависимости от дальнейшего развития их отношений.

***

 

Они ели при свечах бараньи отбивные с идеально зачищенными косточками и лимонным соусом с травами. Теплое сияние растекалось лужицами по поверхности стола и подсвечивало случайные детали: узор из завитков на ручке вилки, дамасский орнамент на белых салфетках, блеск ногтя на большом пальце Ганнибала и складки кожи ниже, на суставе. Ганнибал рассказывал о своих коллегах, о нескольких примечательных бывших пациентах, о местах, где он побывал и которые Уилл никогда не видел.

Пока Ганнибал мыл посуду, Уилл устроился в кресле. Он уже выучил по предыдущим ужинам, что помогать бы ему не позволили. 

— Как насчет десерта? — спросил Ганнибал, закончив с последней тарелкой.

— Звучит хорошо. Могу я что-нибудь сделать?

— Погаси свечи, а затем, если тебе так хочется, можешь взбить сливки.

Уилл нашел на серванте гасильник для свечей. Он уже получал подобные распоряжения от Ганнибала. Просьбы, произнесенные так, что не предполагали вариантов отказа, либо приказы, настолько вежливые, что люди слушались без вопросов. Уилл погасил свечи одну за другой, глядя, как тонкие струйки дыма поднимаются к потолку.

В кухне Ганнибал указал ему на охлажденную чашу из нержавеющей стали и венчик. 

— Остановись, когда достигнешь желаемой консистенции, или, когда тебе покажется, что рука сейчас отвалится. — Ганнибал коротко улыбнулся. — Что бы ни случилось раньше.

— Знаете, сейчас выпускают электрические миксеры, слышали о таких?

— Люди веками вручную делали все, что можно сделать с их помощью. Не вижу причин выделять им место на моей кухне.

— Вычеркиваю из списка подарков на Рождество.

Уилл взял венчик и принялся за работу. На поверхности сливок появились маленькие пузырьки, затем они превратились в тонкий слой светлой пены, и наконец сливки стали сгущаться.

— Тебе лучше? — спросил Ганнибал в то время, как сливки начали превращаться из чего-то, похожего на пудинг, во что-то более густое и светлое.

— Да, и в самом деле лучше.

— Видишь? Хорошая еда удивительным образом восстанавливает тело и дух. Кофе?

— Да, спасибо. Мне кажется, сливки готовы. Для чего они?

Ганнибал указал на бамбуковый поднос. Рядом с кофейными чашками стояли два блюдца с малиновыми тартами, каждый из которых мог бы поместиться у Ганнибала на ладони.

— Когда вы успеваете все это готовить? — Уилл густо покрыл один из тартов взбитыми сливками и теперь ожидал получить от Ганнибала слегка неодобрительный взгляд. Уилла они всегда забавляли.

— Я испек основу для тартов пока тебя не было, а crème pâtissière готовится довольно просто. — Он взглянул на Уилла. — Конечно, ты едва ли сможешь распробовать его под таким слоем взбитых сливок. У него тонкий аромат.

Уилл подавил смешок. Очевидно, период неодобрительных взглядов они уже миновали. — Тут еще много осталось. Хотите, чтобы я положил и на ваш тоже?

— Спасибо, нет.

Ганнибал поставил кофейник на поднос и забрал у Уилла чашу со взбитыми сливками. Он несколько раз взмахнул венчиком, вновь взбивая их, подцепил идеально подходящую по размеру порцию и водрузил ее поверх малины, создав завиток, увенчанный элегантным пиком.

Уилл наблюдал за его действиями с теплым чувством в груди, удивляясь, как вообще так вышло, что они смогли найти общий язык, не говоря уж об остальном. Чем больше Уилл узнавал Ганнибала, тем более невероятным казалось ему это.

Они расположились в кабинете. Уилл развел огонь в камине и старался не издавать непристойных звуков, поедая свой тарт, что оказалось сложнее, чем он мог бы предположить. Он никогда раньше не пробовал десерта, который вызвал бы у него желание неприлично выражаться.

— Это на самом деле… Надеюсь, это не прозвучит, как заезженная пластинка, но… Это восхитительно.

— Десять минут полной тишины в то время, пока ты предавался десерту, говорят сами за себя, — ответил Ганнибал, улыбаясь.

Уилл отставил пустую тарелку и отхлебнул свой кофе. Отблески пламени рисовали сложные узоры на ковре и их ногах. 

— Хочешь начать или это сделаю я? — произнес Ганнибал.

— Не знаю, что сказать.

— Скажи мне, чего ты хочешь.

— В данный момент? Спрятаться под кроватью, как бы смешно это ни прозвучало.

— Это всегда сложный вопрос. Особенно, когда вовлечен второй человек, чьи желания могут как совпадать, так и не совпадать с твоими.

— Я ни с кем не встречался с тех пор, как мне исполнилось двадцать.

— Но тебе бы хотелось этого сейчас?

Уилл уставился в чашку с кофе. — Да.

— Хорошо. Я тоже этого хочу. А что насчет остального?

— Вы имеете в виду сексуальное доминирование?

— Да.

— Я не знаю… Я даже не знаю, как разговаривать об этом. Как думать об этом.

— Тебе понравилось то, чем мы занимались недавно?

Уилл почувствовал, что его лицо пылает, и совсем не от близости огня. — Думаю, вы знаете, что понравилось. Уверен, это было очевидно.

— Даже то, что я попросил тебя встать на колени?

— Вы велели мне встать на колени.

Ганнибал подтвердил его слова кивком головы. — И все же?

— Было хорошо, пока вы были там. Я имею в виду… когда вы сказали это, я был ошарашен. Но затем, когда я это сделал, когда встал на колени… Это было хорошо. Все стало таким простым. — Он понизил голос, частично делая вид, что разговаривает сам с собой, просто чтобы суметь произнести это. — Как если бы вы просто могли сказать мне, что делать, и я бы сделал это и все было бы в порядке.

Воцарилась тишина. Уилл слушал треск поленьев в камине и пытался не думать. Прошло меньше минуты прежде чем Ганнибал поставил свой кофе и забрал у Уилла его чашку.

— Подойди сюда на минутку.

Уилл последовал за ним к стене напротив камина, расчерченной встроенными книжными полками. Ганнибал медленно положил руки на запястья Уилла и скользнул большими пальцами дальше, погладив его ладони. Его хватка стала крепче, и Уилл смог почувствовал напряжение, возникшее между ними, ощутив его как тяжесть на языке.

Ганнибал рывком поднял его запястья и прижал их к книжной полке по обе стороны от головы Уилла. Уилл резко вдохнул и сдвинулся, чувствуя линии и углы дерева, впечатавшегося в его спину.

— Так хорошо?

— Сильнее, — попросил Уилл, с трудом удержав себя от того, чтобы добавить «пожалуйста».

Ганнибал медленно подался вперед, все ближе и ближе, пока Уилл не оказался прижат всем его весом к книжным полкам. Ганнибал сжал запястья Уилла. Давление ощущалось почти болезненно.

Дыхание Уилла сбилось. Его мозг проигрывал сценарии побега, так словно он и вправду хотел бы сбежать. Пока у него не было точки опоры, и Ганнибал бедром удерживал его ноги врозь, Уилл не был уверен, что смог бы вырваться. Ганнибал держал его стальной хваткой.

— Ты боишься? — мягко спросил Ганнибал.

— Нет. Немного.

Ганнибал придвинулся ближе, так, что Уилл мог чувствовать его дыхание на своей шее. Затем он отклонился и взглянул на Уилла. — Чего ты хочешь?

Уилл потянулся за поцелуем, но Ганнибал дернул его запястья выше за голову. Он удерживал их одной рукой, глядя Уиллу в глаза, а второй сжал в кулаке его волосы. Уилл отвернулся, тяжело дыша, с эрекцией настолько сильной, что не было ни шанса, что Ганнибал не заметит.

— Попроси.

Уилл сглотнул. — Поцелуй меня. Боже, ты уже достаточно долго тянул с этим.

Ганнибал сперва поцеловал уголок его рта, и Уилл испугался, что это будет все, что он получит, — очередное поддразнивание. Это заставило его испытать болезненную неудовлетворенность, но в то же время послало очередной всплеск возбуждения по телу. Когда Ганнибал в конце концов прижался губами к его губам, Уилл беспомощно выгнулся навстречу.

Он попытался вырваться из рук Ганнибала, держащих его запястья, когда тот лизнул его сомкнутые губы, и проник внутрь — скользя языком по зубам. Ганнибал сжал его крепче, вгоняя ногти в кожу, пока рот Уилла не приоткрылся, и он не издал невнятный умоляющий стон. Этот звук, донесшийся из его собственного рта, заставил Уилла вспыхнуть, сделал его член тверже.

Нижняя губа Уилла оказалась зажата между зубами Ганнибала. Его дыхание омывало кожу, он медленно вонзил зубы в мягкую плоть, сперва лишь оставляя свой след, но затем угрожая прокусить ее.

— Больно, — пробормотал Уилл, не желая, однако, прекращать это.

Ганнибал царапнул зубами по его губе, а затем вновь прижал их рты друг к другу, горячие и мокрые. Запястья Уилла пульсировали, терзаемые болью от вонзенных в них ногтей. Он не мог сдержать себя и не тереться о бедро Ганнибала, твердое, горячее и расположенное как раз там между его ног, где это было нужнее всего.

Ганнибал прервал поцелуй и дернул Уилла за волосы. 

— Не двигайся.

Уилл старался. Он больше не двигал бедрами, но продолжал ерзать в объятиях Ганнибала. Часть его желала получить свободу и двигаться, другая хотела, чтобы Ганнибал держал его крепче, подчиняя.

Ганнибал потянул его за волосы, заставив откинуть голову и обнажить горло. Мягкие губы прижались к шее. Поцелуи здесь остались нежными, а через несколько секунд Ганнибал ослабил хватку. Дыхание Уилла прерывалось на каждом вдохе, и, когда Ганнибал выпустил его запястья, он обхватил плечи Ганнибала в поисках поддержки.

— Что… — начал было он, но задохнулся. — Что это было… Как ты… — он остановился, пытаясь прийти в себя.

Ганнибал притянул его и обнял, нежно проводя рукой по волосам. — Только поцелуй. Только то, о чем ты попросил.

У него тоже стояло. Уилл чувствовал его член, прижимающийся к нижней части живота. Хорошо хоть так. Не он один был возбужден.

— Ты так прекрасен, такой отзывчивый, — прошептал Ганнибал. — Такой чувствительный. Малейшее прикосновение… 

— Заткнись, — пробормотал Уилл, одновременно желая прекратить это и услышать больше.

— Такой несдержанный, а ведь мы только начали. Так, словно до меня тебя никто не касался.

Уилл посмотрел на следы на своих запястьях, провел языком по нижней губе, распухшей от зубов Ганнибала. 

— Никто не касался меня так. Я бы запомнил.

— Хорошо, — ответил Ганнибал, пожалуй немного резко.

— А ты собственник? 

— В целом — нет. Но, когда дело касается тебя, — похоже, что да.

Уилл вцепился пальцами в рубашку на спине Ганнибала и положил голову ему на плечо. — Ты будешь первым, кто меня трахнет.

Рука в его волосах на мгновение сжалась, и Ганнибал выдохнул со смешком. — Откровенная манипуляция.

— Может быть.

— И невероятно самонадеянная.

— Вероятно.

— Так и есть. Будешь допивать свой кофе?

— Да, — произнес Уилл, но не двинулся с места. Он все еще не доверял свои ногам. — Мне скоро уходить, так ведь?

— Ты можешь переночевать в комнате для гостей, если хочешь.

— Не то что бы я хотел показаться самонадеянным, но есть какая-то причина, по которой мы не может заняться сексом сегодня вечером?

— Я уже говорил тебе раньше.

— Тебя слишком сильно это забавляет. Играть со мной. Как кот с мышью.

Ганнибал поцеловал его в шею. — Мм… Если это поможет, то обещаю не есть тебя, когда наиграюсь.

— Ты не возражаешь против подобного сравнения.

— Пожалуй, кот и крыса — больше соответствует действительности.

— Крысы хуже кошек. Меня жутко покусала одна, когда я был ребенком. У меня вся рука… — он зевнул на середине фразы так, что челюсть щелкнула, — распухла. Возможно, мне стоит остаться у тебя.

— Иди и допивай свой кофе.

Они медленно оторвались друг от друга. Это оказалось болезненней всего, что Ганнибал сделал с ним, так как оставило в груди гнетущее ощущение пустоты.

Уилл взял свой кофе и застыл у кресла Ганнибала. Его собственное стояло всего в трех футах отсюда. Он должен был бы заставить себя в него сесть. Через минуту.

Ганнибал поймал его запястье и поцеловал покрасневшую кожу, там, где впивались его ногти. Он мягко потянул Уилла, заставляя сесть у его ног.

Уилл благодарно подчинился. Он избавился от гордости и смущения в эту ночь и настолько устал, что мог бы заснуть прямо у кресла Ганнибала, прильнув к его бедру. Огонь в камине согревал и расслаблял мышцы. Уилл пил свой кофе маленькими глотками.

— Как ты? — спросил Ганнибал.

— В порядке. Хорошо. А ты?

Ганнибал запустил пальцы в волосы Уилла и так и оставил руку там. — Весьма удовлетворен.

— Рад, что ты позабавился.

— А ты нет?

— Не уверен, что «позабавился» подходящее слово, но я не хочу останавливаться.

— Хотел бы попробовать что-то определенное?

— Могу я подумать об этом, когда не буду почти что засыпать?

— Конечно. — Ганнибал провел пальцами по горлу Уилла, туда, где ровно бился его пульс. — Что бы мы ни делали, я всегда остановлюсь, если тебе это будет нужно.

— Я знаю, — ответил Уилл, и он действительно знал это, он верил, доверял Ганнибалу так, как не доверял никогда и никому. Он не заметил, как и в какой момент это случилось, но Ганнибал каким-то образом прокрался внутрь него. Ощущалось это так, будто малая его часть проникла Уиллу под кожу, как жало или шип, и место это ныло, напоминая об их связи.


	4. Chapter 4

На следующий день Алана появилась в дверях аудитории посреди лекции. Виновато улыбаясь, она пыталась что-то сказать Уиллу, но он никак не мог разобрать, что именно.

— Секундочку, — обратился он к слушателям, после чего направился к ней.

— Это Джек, — сказала она. — Он хочет, чтобы ты подъехал на место преступления. Меня попросили подменить тебя на лекции.

— Осталось всего полчаса.

— Тело изувечено, не хватает нескольких органов. Уверена, ты понимаешь, что все подумали.

У Уилла внутри все упало. За пару минут он ввел Алану в курс дела о пройденном материале, подхватил сумку и вышел.

Прибыв на место преступления, он насчитал семь полицейских машин и вдобавок фургон криминалистов из ФБР. С дюжину или около того офицеров полицейского департамента Балтимора ожидали вблизи желтой ленты, а не около дома. Это был плохой знак. Беверли встретила его у входа, но ничего не сказала. Она провела его внутрь — в кабинет.

Планировка была такая же, как у Ганнибала: камин, письменный стол, одну стену полностью закрывали полки с книгами. Тело свешивалось с книжной полки. Мужчина, белый, под пятьдесят или чуть старше, черные волосы, вероятно, окрашенные. Он был обнажен по пояс, руки вытянуты по обе стороны и прибиты к дереву. Плоть и мышцы рук были порезаны на тонкие ленточки, раскрытые веером. В каждую рану вставлена страница с печатным текстом.

Джек заметил Уилла и кивнул. — Долго ты добирался.

 

— Пробки. — Уилл все еще смотрел на тело. Отвести взгляд оказалось непросто.

— Очистите комнату, — прорычал Джек, и Уилл остался наедине с трупом.

Он закрыл глаза.

Спустя какое-то время Уилл осознал, что Джек зовет его.

— Уилл! Ты меня слышишь?

— Да, прости, я сейчас. — Уилл потер лицо и вновь надел очки, но комната все еще была как в тумане, расплываясь перед глазами.

— Это он?

— Да.

— Ты уверен?

— Уверен.

— Мы должны взять его в этот раз. Ты меня понимаешь?

Уилл устало кивнул.

— Что ты можешь мне сказать? 

—Это нападение было чем-то спровоцировано.

— Прошло много времени. Он в любом случае должен был вскоре снова начать убивать.

— Я не говорю о том, что это случилось слишком рано. Убийство выглядит слишком… целенаправленным. Подчеркнуто. — Уилл подошел ближе к телу и взглянул на него. — Похоже, что в этот раз у Потрошителя был мотив.

— Это не соответствует описанию, которое ты ему дал.

— Это не соответствует ни одному его описанию. Это нечто новое.

— Что за мотив?

— Что нам известно о жертве?

— Юрист, хорошо зарабатывал, отсутствуют крупные задолженности, в разводе, алименты платил вовремя.

— Что насчет охраны дома?

— Мы ждем отчет, но сигнализация не сработала, и провода не были перерезаны.

— Потрошитель шел за ним до дома. Напал на него, когда тот открывал дверь.

— Как ты это понял?

— Портфель брошен у входной двери, он опрокинут.

— Многие люди оставляют сумки у двери.

— Не этот парень. Не в подобном доме. Из какой книги были вырваны страницы?

— Она на кириллице. Нам пришлют переводчика.

Телефон Уилла зазвонил. Он проверил: Ганнибал. Уилл отвернулся, чтобы ответить на звонок.

— Да?

Последовала небольшая пауза. — Ты занят. Звонок от дядюшки Джека?

— Ага.

— Я собирался предложить поужинать сегодня вечером.

— Не уверен, что получится. Ты знаешь кириллицу?

— Да, но из всех языков, ее использующих, я говорю только на русском.

— Не вешай трубку. — Уилл повернулся к Джеку. — Это доктор Лектер. Могу я отправить ему фото одной из страниц?

— Отправляй.

Все трое ждали, пока картинка дойдет, Джек свирепо хмурился, глядя на тело, как если бы силой воли мог заставить мертвеца говорить.

— Это страница из «Лолиты». Свет моей жизни, огонь моих чресел. Мой грех, моя душа, и так далее.

— Спасибо! Я тебе позвоню, окей?

— Конечно.

— Набоков, — сказал он Джеку, повесив трубку. — «Лолита».

— Считаешь, Потрошитель пытается рассказать нам что-то об этом парне?

— Я считаю, в этот раз нам стоит сфокусироваться на жертве.

Один из криминалистов в соседней комнате позвал Джека. — Сэр? У нас тут еще страницы. Похоже, это другая книга.

 

Джек вздохнул и вновь оставил Уилла наедине с покойником.

— Я даже не знаю твоего имени, — тихо произнес Уилл.

Ветерок трепал книжные страницы. Уилл взглянул на окна: все они были закрыты. Он мог чувствовать ветер на своем лице, горячий, как воздух из открытой духовки. Страницы шуршали, касаясь друг друга. Это был тихий, непрекращающийся шепот, повторяющий слова, которые Уилл не мог разобрать.

Он подошел ближе. Глаза мертвеца открылись.

— Уилл?

Уилл отступил назад, пронзенный страхом, но голос шел откуда-то позади него.

Беверли, нахмурившись, стояла в дверном проеме. 

— Ты в порядке?

— Нормально. — Он сглотнул. — Все нормально. Что такое?

— Просто хотела узнать, не подбросишь ли ты меня? Я приехала с Зеллером и Прайсом, но они пробудут тут еще несколько часов. Я хочу вернуться в лабораторию.

— Конечно. Без проблем.

— Супер, дай мне только собраться. Встретимся снаружи?

Он кивнул, и она вновь исчезла в конце коридора, взбежав по лестнице. Выйдя на улицу, он вдохнул зимний воздух, наполнивший его рот вкусом неизбежного снега и выхлопных газов. Пот на загривке медленно высыхал, оставляя на коже шлейф мурашек. Уилл ждал Беверли, прислонившись к своей машине.

— Мистер Грэм?

Он посмотрел и сразу же пожалел, что не остался внутри, пусть и в закрытом пространстве. Фредди Лаундс.

— Что вам нужно?

Она одарила его сияющей улыбкой.

— Я знаю, наше с вами знакомство было не слишком приятным, и я просто хотела извиниться, снова. Ничего личного.

— Вы о том, что назвали меня психопатом и поведали тысячам людей, что я безумен и у меня пистолет? В этом не было ничего личного?

— Разве это не то, о чем людям стоит знать? Как вам кажется?

— Мне кажется, что ваш сайт — настоящая помойка. А ваша манера писать оскорбляет журналистику.

— Я стараюсь быть настолько точной, насколько это возможно. Вы бы очень помогли мне, если бы рассказали что-нибудь о последнем убийстве Чесапикского Потрошителя.

— Без комментариев.

— Как вы думаете, понадобится десять выстрелов, чтобы уложить его, или в этот раз вы обойдетесь меньшим количеством?

— Если бы я собирался всадить в кого-нибудь десять пуль, я выбрал бы не его. По крайней мере, он честен в своих поступках. Вы разрушаете жизни людей, а потом говорите, что они сами напросились.

Он рывком открыл дверь автомобиля и, забравшись внутрь, захлопнул ее за собой, а затем ударил ладонью по рулю. Фредди помахала ему рукой, уходя, без сомнения, мысленно уже составляя заголовки.

Беверли закинула пару сумок на заднее сидении и села рядом с ним впереди. — Скорей! В Бэт-пещеру!

Он не смог сдержать улыбки, заводя машину. — Если это делает меня Робином, тебе стоит подумать еще раз. Не уверен, что костюм из спандекса будет хорошо на мне смотреться.

— Это Бэтмен и Робин периода экономического спада. Клетчатые костюмы, защитные очки и никому не светит крутой тачки.

— Звучит куда реалистичнее.

— Критикам понравится. Мы покорим Канны. Это действительно был Потрошитель?

— Да.

— Никаких сомнений?

— Нет. Просто все… все говорит об этом. Есть отличия, но это он.

— Ты думаешь, погибший парень на самом деле причинял вред детям, и поэтому Потрошитель его убил?

— Я не думаю, что Чесапикский Потрошитель внезапно превратился в линчевателя, нет.

Она вздохнула. — Ненавижу места преступлений Потрошителя. Невозможно найти хоть что-то. Как если бы он носил костюм биозащиты. Который, кстати, мог бы стать отличным костюмом суперзлодея в фильме «Бэтмен: Мировой Кризис».

— Не думаю, что этот фильм собрал бы большую кассу.

— Было бы забавно, если бы собрал. Мы же собираемся снять кино для критиков, а не блокбастер. Кстати, как там твой бойфренд?

— Он не… — Уилл остановился на полуслове. Прошлой ночью они определенно преодолели рубеж, до которого еще можно было что-то отрицать. — Он… в порядке.

— Увидишься с ним сегодня?

— Когда вскрытие?

— Когда вернутся наши Хекл с Джекилом. Мы должны закончить довольно рано — останется еще куча времени для ужина.

— Может быть.

— Встреться с ним. И не болтай о том, как разрезать трупы. Это и в самом деле почему-то отпугивает людей.

— До сих пор это не было для него проблемой.

Она улыбнулась. — Да он, похоже, отличный парень.

— Да. Думаю, да.

Высадив ее, Уилл припарковался в гараже и набрал номер Ганнибала.

— Уилл? — В голосе Ганнибала, когда он ответил на звонок, прозвучало настоящее тепло, как если бы он ждал этого звонка.

Уилл откинулся на сидении и закрыл глаза. — Привет. Со вскрытием будет покончено через пару часов. Ты все еще хочешь, чтобы я приехал?

— Безусловно. Во сколько бы ты ни освободился. Я не начну, пока тебя здесь не будет. Ты сможешь поработать над своими навыками владения ножом.

Уилл сглотнул, вспоминая нож у горла Ганнибала. — Только не доверяй мне чего-нибудь слишком сложного.

— Но я доверяю тебе — просто сказал Ганнибал. — Главная задача состоит в том, чтобы держать пальцы подальше от лезвия ножа. Скорость — дело практики, важнее всего аккуратность.

Учитывая то, насколько острыми были ножи в доме Ганнибала, он говорил чистую правду. Уилл пообещал позвонить, как только вскрытие будет закончено, и поехал домой покормить и выгулять собак. Там он затолкал чистую одежду и зубную щетку в сумку и закинул ее на заднее сидение. На всякий случай. 

***

 

Припарковавшись у дома Ганнибала, Уилл взглянул на скомканный галстук в подстаканнике: он снял его, когда ехал на место преступления. Сейчас он разгладил его и повязал вновь. Уилл никогда не видел Ганнибала за ужином не при полном параде: в пиджаке, жилете и с галстуком, и притворился, что именно это заставило его снова надеть галстук, а не мысли о том, как Ганнибал берет за него и затягивает его туго вокруг горла. 

Ганнибал открыл через мгновение после того, как Уилл позвонил в дверь. Его взгляд упал на галстук, и Ганнибал медленно улыбнулся, потянувшись к нему, в то время как сердце Уилла пело от всплесков адреналина.

Ганнибал схватил Уилла за галстук, подтянул к себе и прижал к дверному косяку, упершись второй рукой у него над головой. Нависая, хотя он едва ли был выше Уилла, и демонстрируя превосходство в силе.

— Что подумают твои соседи?

Ганнибал прижался сильнее к Уиллу и обхватил его лицо ладонями. — Что мне очень повезло, — прошептал он, и на последнем слове их губы встретились.

Ганнибал прикусил нижнюю губу Уилла и проник языком в рот, стоя тут же, у открытой двери. Зимний воздух холодил кожу, но Уилл чувствовал почти лихорадочный жар там, где их тела соприкасались. Прошло несколько секунд прежде, чем он вспомнил, что на этот раз его не держат, и он может двигаться, и положил руки поверх литых мышц на спине Ганнибала.

Он вздрогнул, когда Ганнибал все же втянул его в дом, первые шаги его были нетвердыми.

— Могу я взять твое пальто? — спросил Ганнибал.

— Ты можешь взять намного больше, если хочешь, — ответил Уилл, однако сбросил пальто с плеч и отдал Ганнибалу.

— Звучит заманчиво, но сначала ужин.

В кухне Ганнибал выдал Уиллу два зеленых яблока и инструкции, как тонко их нарезать.

— Держи костяшки плотно прижатыми к плоскости лезвия. Так ты сможешь направлять нож и убережешь свои пальцы.

— Где ты этому научился?

— Читал и экспериментировал. Это было не так сложно.

Ганнибал встал позади него и показал, как правильно держать нож. Его рука поверх руки Уилла была теплой и немного липкой от сока карамболы, которую он резал до этого. Второй он оперся на кухонный стол, заключив Уилла в клетку из своих рук, и поцеловал его в челюсть.

— Что-нибудь представляет для тебя сложность?

— Ждать, когда я хочу чего-нибудь. Но я нахожу, что оно того стоит. Моральные принципы позволяют тебе есть фуа-гра?

— Да. Я съем что угодно.

— Я много раз слышал, как люди говорили подобное, но лишь некоторые из них на самом деле имели это в виду.

Уилл пожал плечами. — Во всяком случае так было до сих пор. Большую часть моей жизни. Я не мог себе позволить быть разборчивым. Прайс рассказывал, что как-то в Корее он ел живого осьминога. Я бы скорее всего не стал есть то, что еще шевелиться.

— Да, я тоже обычно предпочитаю, чтобы пища не могла дать мне отпор, когда я ее ем.

— Я скорее беспокоился об осьминоге. Хотя, думаю, мне не хотелось бы, чтобы он попытался вылезти обратно по моему пищеводу. У меня достаточно сильный рвотный рефлекс.

— Важная информация, — улыбнулся Ганнибал.

— Я имею в виду, я… Не знаю, можно ли что-то с этим поделать.

Проходя мимо Уилла к плите, Ганнибал провел пальцами по его шее. — Практические занятия лучше всего помогают в подобных ситуациях.

Он начал обжаривать фуа-гра, оставив Уилл с головой, полной ярких картинок, абсолютно непохожих на те, что он когда-либо себе представлял.

За ужином они ели свиную грудинку с кисловатыми яблоками, сваренными в белом вине, и крошечным молодым картофелем и фуа-гра с вареньем из карамболы, которое Ганнибал приготовил, пока Уилл нарезал яблоки.

— Как прошло вскрытие? — спросил Ганнибал.

— Меня предупредили не разговаривать с тобой о том, как разрезают трупы.

Ганнибал едва заметно приподнял бровь. — В самом деле?

— Беверли была со мной в машине, когда ты позвонил в Огайо. И все было… слишком очевидно. Она не знает, что это был именно ты, но… да.

Ганнибал поднял уголок рта в короткой улыбке. — Очевидно? В самом деле?

Желудок Уилла сжался, охваченный жаром, похожим одновременно на смущение и желание. Уилл подумал о том, преодолеет ли он когда-нибудь это, настанет ли день, когда Ганнибал не сможет влиять на его эмоции одним только взглядом или определенным тоном голоса.

— Если бы ты подслушал мою часть разговора, что бы ты подумал? 

— Думаю, я бы почувствовал ревность. Ты собираешься рассказать ей?

— Это… мы должны это сделать?

— А ты хочешь?

Уилл подцепил картофелину вилкой и завис в нерешительности, не донеся ее до рта. — Мне ненавистна мысль о том, чтобы рассказать кому-то, о том, что это будет не только между нами.

— Значит, мы не будем никому говорить.

— Так просто?

— Не навсегда. В конце концов один из нас может проколоться. Но сейчас да — так просто.

— Окей.

Ганнибал сделал глоток вина. — Ну, так это Чесапикский Потрошитель?

— Сегодня каждый считает своим долгом задать мне этот вопрос. Да, это он.

— А книжные страницы? «Лолита»?

— У нас нет доказательств, что жертва совершила что-то подобное.

— Ты веришь в его невиновность?

Уилл вздохнул. — Я думаю, что Потрошитель верил в то, что он виновен в чем-то, но это совсем не обязательно значит, что погибший и в самом деле был растлителем малолетних.

— Если мистер Сандерс виновен, значит ли это, что его убийство оправданно, в отличие от остальных убийств, совершенных Потрошителем, независимо от того, каковы были его намерения?

— Это все еще убийство.

— Но вопрос интересный, не так ли? Один из тех, которые, как мне кажется, занимают тебя, учитывая то, что ты чувствуешь по отношению к смерти Гаррета Джейкоба Хоббса. В любом случае, я надеюсь, ты будешь держать меня в курсе дел.

Уилл кивнул, теряя аппетит, несмотря на фуа-гра, тающую на языке.

— Во время вскрытия нашли что-то существенное?

— Не особо. Нельзя ничего сказать, пока мы не сопоставим возможное оружие с нанесенными ранами. Жертва умерла от потери крови. У трупа не хватает печени и почек.

— Что насчет второй книги?

— Это был «Юлий Цезарь». Тоже на русском. Я пока не смог сложить эти факты. У тебя есть аспирин? Головная боль меня убивает.

— Да, конечно.

Уилл принял таблетки, погасил свечи и смотрел, как Ганнибал убирает со стола, хотя большая часть посуды была вымыта еще тогда, когда он готовил.

Ганнибал заварил в белом чайнике зеленый чай оттенка бледного нефрита, и они прошли с ним в кабинет. Уилл сам разжег камин, до того, как Ганнибал попросил его. Привычность этих действий, то небольшое пространство, которое было отведено ему в жизни Ганнибала, согрело его еще до того, как он чиркнул спичкой.

— Я спросил тебя прошлой ночью, есть ли что-то, что тебе хотелось бы попробовать. Ты подумал об этом?

— Я был немного занят сегодня днем.

— Может тебе нужно время, чтобы обдумать это сейчас?

— Это означает, что сегодня между нами что-то будет?

Ганнибал одарил его легкой улыбкой. — Что-то — да. Ты не ответил на вопрос.

Да, он не ответил. Он и в самом деле не хотел об этом думать. Одним из самых привлекательных аспектов происходящего между ними было то, что все решения принимал Ганнибал.

— Мне нравилось то, что ты… что мы делали до сих пор.

— То, что я делал с тобой до сих пор.

— Да.

— Ты наслаждался моим контролем.

— Ты действительно хорош в этом. Не только в этой ситуации. Во всем, что ты делаешь, ты демонстрируешь высочайший уровень контроля.

Ганнибал хмыкнул, обдумывая что-то, и отпил свой чай. — Подойди сюда, — сказал он, отставив чашку.

Уилл поднялся и пересек пространство между ними. Какая-то часть его ожидала, что ему вновь прикажут встать на колени. Он внутренне готовил себя к этому, когда Ганнибал схватил его за рубашку и резко дернул на себя. Уилл споткнулся, но смог бы устоять на ногах, если бы Ганнибал не поймал его за талию и не развернул так, чтобы следующим рывком усадить к себе на колени, спиной прижав к своей груди.

Уилл застыл, чувствуя себя неуклюжим и слишком тяжелым, не зная, куда девать руки и ноги. Казалось, что любое его движение неизбежно приведет к тому, что он одной из своих костей вопьется Ганнибалу в незащищенную часть тела.

— Не уверен, что это хорошая идея.

— Доверься мне. — Ганнибал подвинулся и раздвинул своими ногами бедра Уилла, разводя их как можно шире.

— Я выгляжу глупо.

— Возможно. Но я наслаждаюсь открывающимся мне видом. Расстегни рубашку.

Уилл начал с нижних пуговиц. Когда он достиг верхних, Ганнибал оттолкнул его руки и сам развязал ему галстук.

— Скрести запястья.

Уилл тяжело сглотнул и вытянул руки вперед, забыв об абсурдности своего положения. Ганнибал обмотал их галстуком и туго стянул, резко дернув при этом и заставив Уилла задохнуться на миг. Скользнул, проверяя, пальцем под ткань.

— Скажи мне, если это начнет причинять дискомфорт. Смысл упражнения не в этом.

Уилл кивнул. Не имело значения, что на самом деле это не было наручниками, и он мог освободиться за секунды. Он бы не стал.

— Повтори мне свое слово.

— Дрозд.

— Хорошо. — Ганибал провел губами за ухом Уилла. — Вот теперь ты можешь просить меня остановиться, так, как ты хочешь. Я буду знать, что ты на самом деле имеешь в виду.

Уилл закрыл глаза и закусил губу, со всей силы. — Не надо… Это не так.

— Разве? — Ганнибал расстегнул рубашку Уилла и провел ладонями по его бокам, развел пальцы, касаясь грудной клетки. — И что же это тогда?

Уилл промолчал, погрузившись в ощущения, наконец-то чувствуя, как Ганнибал касается его обнаженной кожи. Он дернулся, когда Ганнибал достиг щекотного местечка и почти ударил его локтем.

— Чувствительный во всех смыслах.

— Не смейся.

— И не думал.

Однако он стянул рубашку Уилла с плеч, зафиксировав руки натянутой тканью, так что тот едва мог пошевелить ими. Ганнибал нежно коснулся губами обнаженных плеч Уилла, проложив от одного к другому дорожку из поцелуев, прикусив основание шеи и заставив Уилла задрожать.

— Расскажи мне о своем первом сексуальном опыте.

— Мне было пятнадцать, ей — семнадцать. В кузове пикапа ее отца.

— Ее идея?

— По большей части. Я определенно не возражал.

Ганнибал провел ладонями по груди и животу Уилла, пока кончики его пальцев не уперлись в ремень брюк, а затем обратно. Кожу Уилла покалывало от этих прикосновений, но одновременно они успокаивали его.

— Вы познакомились в школе?

— Вместе ходили на математику.

— И ты при этом был на два года младше ее?

— Перескочил через два класса в начальной школе. Мы занимаемся сексом или слушаем историю моей жизни?

— Ты сейчас определенно рассказал мне о своей жизни больше, чем я смог вытянуть из тебя традиционными методами. Скажи мне, она была сверху?

— Да.

Ганнибал потер большими пальцами соски Уилла, уверенно и настойчиво. Уилл не смог сдержаться и выгнулся навстречу прикосновению, совсем немного. Ганнибал одобрительно хмыкнул и продолжил ласкать его соски, одновременно поцеловав основание шеи и слегка прикусив его, оставляя едва заметные отпечатки зубов на коже.

— Она держала тебя? 

— Нет, конечно же нет. Все было не так. — Он имел в виду: все было не так, как сейчас.

— Поза, — пояснил Ганнибал. — Она соединила ваши руки и прижала их к полу, опираясь на них всем своим весом, когда двигалась на твоем члене.

Уилл был вынужден закрыть глаза. И прошлое, и настоящее казались одинаково реальными. Ганнибал царапнул ногтем большого пальца по его соску, и Уилл задохнулся, чувствуя, как настоящее побеждает.

— Она бы не смогла, — ответил он торопливо. — На самом деле, нет.

— Мм. А я бы смог. Даже если бы ты вздумал сопротивляться.

Сердце гулко билось у Уилла в груди, возбуждение, страх и желание скручивались в один тугой комок. Вставший член явно выделялся бугром спереди брюк. Его до боли хотелось коснуться, но когда Уилл потянулся вниз, он почти надеялся, что Ганнибал его остановит.

Он поймал Уилла за руку чуть выше локтя и уверенно потянул назад. 

— Хочешь попробовать сбежать? — мягко спросил Ганнибал. — Уверяю, у тебя ничего не выйдет. Ты связан и уязвим. Преимущество на моей стороне. Я намного сильнее тебя, и я намерен удерживать тебя в этом положении, беспомощным и полностью открытым мне. 

Это слово. «Беспомощный». Услышав его, Уилл почувствовал, что больше не смог бы оставаться спокойным, даже если бы захотел. Он слишком много работал над тем, чтобы быть каким угодно, только не «беспомощным».

Он изо всех сил выгнулся, пытаясь вырваться из хватки Ганнибала, но все, чего добился, — лишь наставил себе синяков. Ганнибал был непоколебим, сильный, как если бы каждый день своей жизни он вытягивал сети, полные рыбы. Его пальцы впились глубоко в кожу Уилла.

Ганнибал развел ноги шире, и бедра Уилла теперь были растянуты почти до боли. Он не мог сдвинуться вперед в достаточной мере, чтобы поставить стопы на землю. У него не было точки опоры, а Ганнибал крепко прижимал его к себе.

Все что он мог — беспомощно извиваться у Ганнибала на коленях, чувствуя, как жесткий контур эрегированного члена вжимается в его зад при каждом движении. Уилл замер, последний раз судорожно вздохнул и рухнул назад Ганнибалу на плечо.

— Так лучше? — спросил Ганнибал.

Уилл молча кивнул, ошеломленный и возбужденный.

— Ты в полной безопасности, — прошептал Ганнибал. — От мира, от себя. Я владею тобой. 

Уилл закусил губу, чтобы сдержать полный желания стон, когда Ганнибал вновь начал ласкать его соски. Они стали очень чувствительными под медленными и жесткими движениями его пальцев, а короткие щелчки ногтями выбивали резкие выдохи изо рта Уилла, даже когда ему казалось, что он готов к ним.

Первый сильный щипок заставил его закричать. Он непроизвольно напрягся в своих путах и попытался вырваться из рук Ганнибала.

— Тсс, — успокаивающе прошептал Ганнибал. Он поймал его руки в свои, нежно удерживая.

— Это больно.

— Да. И я собираюсь сделать это еще раз.

— Нет, — сказал Уилл, но все равно позволил Ганнибалу сдвинуть рубашку и завести свои руки за голову, оставшись обнаженным и распростертым перед ним. Сейчас, когда боль прошла, он чувствовал на ее месте только жар.

Следующий щипок был сильнее. Ганнибал использовал ногти. Уилл выгнулся навстречу ему и вцепился руками в спинку кресла. Ганнибал ущипнул снова, и снова. Уилл пытался дышать сквозь резкую боль, но она продолжала нарастать.

— Такой чувствительный, — прошептал Ганнибал. Он легко переместил Уилла, так чтобы нагнуться и лизнуть участок кожи, который он только что подвергал пыткам.

Уилл выдохнул, а затем вздрогнул от ощущения ногтей Ганнибала, впивающихся в ребра. — Нет, блядь, нет….

— Не хочешь, чтобы я продолжал причинять тебе боль? — Ганнибал положил ладонь на член Уилла, касаясь так легко, что Уилл едва мог чувствовать это. — Мне казалось, ты наслаждаешься этим.

— Я… нет, вовсе нет, — сказал Уилл, толкаясь, однако, членом в ладонь Ганнибала.

Ганнибал сильно укусил его между шеей и плечом.

— О боже, — Уилл почти простонал это. Боль была тупой и горячей, место укуса почти сразу же начало пульсировать. — Боже, блядь, пожалуйста!

Ганнибал надавил большим пальцем на место укуса, а затем скользнул выше. — Ты хотел бы, чтобы я укусил тебя здесь, где все смогут видеть оставшуюся метку?

— Ты… — Уилл резко выдохнул, когда Ганнибал вновь нажал пальцем на начинающий наливаться синяк. — Я бы позволил тебе.

— Я знаю, что ты бы позволил. Ты не в состоянии сейчас принимать решения, не так ли?

Ганнибал накрыл ладонью член Уилла и оставил ее там, даже когда тот, приподняв бедра, начал тереться об нее. Уилл закусил губу, но все равно не мог перестать издавать низкие, полные желания звуки, которые заставляли его краснеть и делали его член тверже.

— Не мог бы ты просто… — Прикосновений было достаточно лишь для того, чтобы оставить его еще более неудовлетворенным. Уилл чувствовал, как трусы цеплялись за кожу, мокрые и липкие там, где головка члена касалась их.

— Просто что? — Ганнибал немного сжал его член. — Заканчивай свои предложения, Уилл. Как ты можешь ожидать, что я пойму, чего ты хочешь, если ты даже не можешь закончить предложение.

— Какой же ты мудак, — произнес Уилл, продолжая тереться о ладонь Ганнибала. Всего лишь час назад он и представить не мог, что скажет кому-то подобное во время секса, тем более Ганнибалу.

Ганнибал выдохнул смешок ему в ухо. — Ну что за манеры. Тебе повезло, что я так увлечен тобой.

— Садист. Боже, просто позволь мне… — Уилл заскулил, когда Ганнибал убрал руку. Не смог сдержаться. Он чувствовал себя так, словно Ганнибал полностью лишил его самоконтроля.

— Расстегни брюки, — произнес Ганнибал, направив руку Уилла, когда тот непонимающе взглянул на него.

Ясно. Он на самом деле мог двигаться, хотя бы так. Уилл разжал руки, мертвой хваткой вцепившиеся в спинку кресла, и расправил плечи. Правое болело, но он привык не обращать на это внимания. С пуговицей он возился несколько секунд. Ему было сложно использовать обе руки из-за того, что его запястья были перекрещены, но он справился. Расстегнуть молнию было проще.

Его член топорщился в расстегнутой ширинке, натягивая трусы. Даже столь небольшое облегчение заставило Уилла вздохнуть, он боролся с собой, чтобы не потянуться к члену, не начать себя трогать. Сжав руки в кулаки, он крепко прижал их к животу.

— Ты учишься.

Уилл вогнал ногти в ладони. — Ты говоришь так, словно это школа послушания.

— Вовсе нет. Я тоже учусь, ты знаешь.

— Как лучше провоцировать меня.

— Да. Спусти брюки вниз. Белье тоже.

Это было не так просто. Уилл стянул их вниз дюйм за дюймом, все это время болезненно ощущая под собой эрекцию Ганнибала, вжимаясь в нее при каждом движении. В конце концов его собственный член выскочил из трусов и шлепнул его по животу, темно-красный, влажный и липкий вокруг головки.

А Ганнибал все еще был в костюме и галстуке и в долбанном жилете. Уилл зажмурился и представил, как стоит на коленях, прямо так, упрашивая Ганнибала позволить отсосать ему. Член дернулся на животе.

— Встань.

— Что?

— Поднимись, пожалуйста, на ноги.

Ганнибал помог ему, придерживая обеими руками за талию. Уилл едва владел ногами, и он почувствовал, как заметно они дрожат, когда в итоге смог выпрямиться и попытался стоять без посторонней помощи.

Ганнибал мягко развернул его лицом к себе и вновь откинулся на кресло с довольным выражением лица. 

— Очень хорошо. Положи руку на член.

Уилл сглотнул. — Ты в самом деле собираешься заставить меня…

— Я не собираюсь заставлять тебя что-либо делать. Мы можем прекратить это прямо сейчас, если ты этого хочешь.

— А ты… ты собираешься просто смотреть?

— Да. Ты очень привлекателен в таком положении. Сомневающийся, даже слегка напуганный, почти отчаявшийся. Не уверенный, что сможешь выдержать, как я наблюдаю за тобой, теряющим последние оставшиеся крохи самоконтроля. И все же, я думаю, ты выдержишь. Я думаю, что едва коснувшись себя, ты уже не сможешь остановиться. Вперед.

Уилл взял член в руку и погладил его, от основания до головки. Резко отвернулся и закрыл глаза. За первым поглаживанием последовали второе и третье.

— Открой глаза.

— Я не могу.

— Уилл. Сейчас же. Пожалуйста.

Уилл украдкой посмотрел на Ганнибала, откинувшегося в кресле, собранного и абсолютно спокойного. Он сидел, положив ногу на ногу, барабаня пальцами одной руки по подлокотнику.

— Вот так лучше. Рассказать тебе, как ты сейчас выглядишь?

— Могу себе представить, — пробормотал Уилл.

— Можешь? Кожа вокруг твоих сосков, там, где ты позволял мне играть с ними, вся красная. Думаю, ты сейчас чувствуешь такой жар, что едва ли можешь заметить, что залился румянцем, но я заметил. Это очаровательно. Так неожиданно для того, кто столько работал над самоконтролем. Но ведь сейчас все по-другому, все в новинку, не так ли? И ты страшно смущен своими желаниями.

— Стоп, — сказал Уилл, и это прозвучало, как стон, так сжалось его горло. — Пожалуйста.

Ему хотелось спрятать лицо, но тогда ему пришлось бы перестать себя трогать, а он не мог, просто не мог. Член был такой твердый, и каждое прикосновение ощущалось так приятно, и каждое слово, что произносил Ганнибал, заставляло его желать большего.

— Ты сейчас совсем сбит с толку, — произнес Ганнибал мягко. — Покрасневший с ног до головы, полураздетый, со стоящим членом. Вся рука скользкая от смазки. И ты позволяешь мне смотреть на это. Устраиваешь это представление для меня.

Член Уилла дернулся, капли смазки скользили под пальцами. Уилл сжал зубы, чтобы не застонать.

— Вперед. Заканчивай шоу.

Жар и желание пронзили тело Уилла, как электричество, он жестко провел рукой по члену, она расплывалась на периферии его зрения. Ясно видел он только Ганнибала. Все остальное начало размываться по краям, в то время, как он кончал, и он закрыл глаза. Теплая влага попала на руки и живот.

Уилл стоял не двигаясь, ноги его тряслись, в руке он все еще держал член. Покачнувшись, он уставился на Ганнибала, оцепенев.

Ганнибал встал и притянул его к себе, потного и перемазанного в сперме, прижимая к своему костюму так, словно это не имело никакого значения. Как если бы держать его в своих руках было намного важнее. Уилл спрятал лицо у Ганнибала на плече, и вцепился в него так, будто мог провалиться сквозь землю, если бы не сделал этого.

— Ты был так хорош, — сказал Ганнибал, убирая волосы со лба Уилла и целуя его. — Так прекрасен для меня. Ты все сделал идеально.

Почему-то Уилл не ожидал ласки. И она пронзила его, как выстрел, неожиданно резко отозвавшись в груди и горле. Он оттолкнул Ганнибала и отшатнулся назад. Несколькими отчаянными рывками сорвал галстук, освободив руки. И прижался к стене рядом с камином.

— Уилл…

— Дрозд. — Голос Уилла дрожал.

Ганнибал замер на месте. — Хорошо. — Он посмотрел на Уилла спокойным, оценивающим взглядом, к которому тот привык за время их сеансов. Это ослабило узел иррациональной паники в груди Уилла. — Я приготовлю нам кофе?

Уилл кивнул.

— Пойдешь со мной?

— Окей.

Уилл посмотрел на себя. Он вытер руки и живот краем рубашки и застегнул молнию на брюках. Руки тряслись слишком сильно, чтобы справиться с пуговицами.

Ганнибал вынул из резного деревянного сундука одеяло и взглянул на Уилла, спрашивая разрешения, перед тем, как накинуть его ему на плечи. Завернувшись в одеяло, Уилл проследовал за Ганнибалом в кухню.

Четкие, выверенные движения Ганнибала успокоили Уилла. К моменту, когда перед ним появилась чашка с кофе, его руки уже не тряслись, и он смог взять ее. Он прислонился к кухонному столу, в то время как Ганнибал сел в кожаное кресло, на безопасном расстоянии от него. На самом деле дальше, чем этого хотелось бы Уиллу.

Он отошел на шаг от стола и остановился в нерешительности посреди комнаты. — Могу я… — начал он было, но просто не смог произнести окончание фразы.

Каким-то чудом, Ганнибал, казалось, понял, что ему нужно. Он протянул руку. Уилл ухватился за нее и опустился на пол у его ног.

— В любой момент. Тебе не нужно спрашивать, об этом не нужно.

— На публике будет смотреться странновато. — Уилл прижался лицом к бедру Ганнибала. Шерстяная ткань пахла его лосьоном после бритья, чем-то теплым и темным, и совсем немного — кедром.

— Уверен, мы с этим справимся.

— Я сказал это не всерьез.

— Я знаю. Я всерьез.

Уилл закатил глаза. — Великолепно. Можешь присоединиться ко мне, когда придется снова выезжать на место преступления.

— Я бы сделал это, ты знаешь. Как твое плечо?

— В порядке. Болит немного, и только. — Уилл повернул голову, чтобы взглянуть на Ганнибала. — Как ты узнал?

— Увидел, как ты бережешь его. Я раньше не замечал дискомфорта, иначе бы остановился. Сообщай мне в будущем о подобных вещах, пожалуйста.

— Это просто поза. Руки над головой.

— Я запомню. Старая травма? 

— Меня ударили ножом.

— Могу я взглянуть?

Уилл сбросил одеяло с плеч и позволил Ганнибалу стянуть рубашку. Тепло его рук проникало в кожу. Ганнибал провел по шраму кончиком пальца.

— Я совсем его не заметил, — прозвучало так, словно он говорил сам с собой.

— Он практически незаметен, если не знать, куда смотреть. К тому же ты был слегка увлечен другими вещами.

— И все же. Подождешь здесь минутку?

Уилл снова натянул одеяло на плечи, плотно завернувшись в него. — Куда ты?

— Всего лишь в другой конец комнаты. — Ганнибал дождался кивка и лишь затем подошел к одному из шкафов. Уилл увидел, как он открыл другой шкаф, внутри которого обнаружилась микроволновка, и положил в нее что-то.

— У тебя есть микроволновка?

— Кое для чего она может быть полезна.

—Только не говори мне, что разогреваешь в ней остатки еды. Не думаю, что смогу сейчас пережить шок.

Ганнибал покачал головой, скорее шутливо, чем отрицательно и вернулся, чтобы приложить нагретую подушечку к плечу Уилла, подсунув ее под рубашку. На глубокую боль это не повлияло, но слегка влажное тепло просочившись в него, расслабило напряженные мышцы.

Уилл вновь склонил голову к креслу, в котором сидел Ганнибал. — Так лучше. Спасибо.

Ганнибал наклонился к нему и поцеловал уголок его рта. Он запустил пальцы в волосы Уилла. Прошла минута или две, прежде чем Уилл отхлебнул свой кофе и собрался с мужеством заговорить.

— Полагаю, ты захочешь поговорить об этом.

— Мне кажется, в общих чертах я тебя понимаю. — Ганнибал натянул одеяло повыше на плечи Уилла и погладил его по волосам. — Ты позволишь мне заботиться о тебе, как сейчас. Действия приемлемы. Тебе не нравятся слова.

Напряжение начало медленно подниматься вдоль позвоночника Уилла. Он обхватил колени руками. — Все нормально. Я буду в порядке в следующий раз.

— По-моему я уже говорил, что мне хотелось бы, чтобы у тебя все было лучше, чем «в порядке».

— Ну, мы не можем получать все, что хотим. Такова жизнь.

— В тот раз мне показалось, ты не имел ничего против. Я обещал преподать тебе несколько уроков.

— И вновь мы вернулись к школе послушания.

Он ожидал, что Ганнибал — нет, не отчитает его — но по крайней мере скажет что-то вежливое и отстраненное и отступит. Может на эту ночь, а может и навсегда.

Этого не произошло. Ганнибал продолжил прикасаться к нему, к его волосам, шее, лбу и щекам. Вопреки своим мыслям, Уилл вновь начал расслабляться. Голова у него болела, а прикосновения Ганнибала были так приятны. Уилл позволил себе закрыть глаза.

Они остались сидеть так. Уилл не знал, сколько времени прошло, но внезапная мысль заставила его обеспокоенно выпрямиться. Он обернулся и посмотрел на Ганнибала.

— Ты ведь не… Могу я что-нибудь сделать для тебя? Прости, я не подумал.

Ганнибал улыбнулся. — Нет, но спасибо. Сегодня это не стояло на повестке дня.

— Почему нет?

— Потому что у меня были другие планы. Не беспокойся. Как ты?

— Лучше. Кажется, лучше. Я должен идти.

— Ты должен идти наверх и принять душ. Ты оставил свою сумку в холле, да? Я принесу ее.

Он помог Уиллу встать на ноги и подтолкнул его по направлению к лестнице. Уилл поднялся наверх. Было приятно принять душ, а когда он вышел из ванной, на гостевой кровати его ждала пижама. Из белого шелка. Рядом стояла сумка с его обычными футболкой и боксерами. Уилл надел одежду, выбранную Ганнибалом, и пошел стучаться к нему в дверь.

Когда она открылась, он оказался лицом к лицу с Ганнибалом, держащим в руке зубную щетку с чем-то вроде Аквафреша на ней.

Уилл уставился на него. — Забудь. Ничего важного.

— Заходи. Дай мне минутку.

Уилл присел на край кровати. Он почувствовал облегчение, когда Ганнибал зашел в ванную и закрыл за собой дверь. Вернувшись через несколько минут, тот сел рядом с Уиллом, также одетый в пижаму и смутно пахнущий мятой.

Ганнибал откинулся назад, опираясь на руки и улыбнулся Уиллу, волосы его падали на лоб мягкими прядями. Сердце Уилла сжалось. За последние несколько дней он и забыл, как сильно на самом деле ему нравился Ганнибал. В конце концов это наверняка причинит ему боль.

— Хочешь сегодня спать со мной?

— Да. Пожалуйста.

Ганнибал убрал покрывало, и они легли вместе. Свет погас. Уилл лежал, не двигаясь, и слушал, как Ганнибал дышит.

— Все, что я сказал тебе, — правда, — тихо произнес Ганнибал. — Ты был сегодня идеален.

— Я растерялся.

— Ты вел себя именно так, как мне хотелось.

Уилл обнаружил, что его до странности успокоили эти слова. Ганнибал не был дураком. До сих пор он всегда знал, какие его действия вызовут определенные реакции со стороны Уилла. И если он решил нажать именно эти кнопки — он понимал, что произойдет дальше. За исключением последних нескольких минут.

— Прости. Мне жаль, как все закончилось. Мне следовало держать рот на замке.

Ганнибал нашел его руку под одеялом и сжал ее. — В следующий раз я буду знать, что некоторые слова стоит приберечь на потом, когда ты не будешь так уязвим.

— Ты мог бы просто ничего не говорить.

— Слова важны, даже когда слышать их тяжело.

— Они ничего не значат. Никогда не значили.

— Они значат очень много. Будь иначе, они не ранили бы тебя так сильно. Спи, Уилл. Не думай об этом сейчас. Подумай лучше о том, что бы ты хотел получить на завтрак.

Уилл закрыл глаза в темноте, представляя легкие шаги Ганнибала по кухне, медленный вальс с маслом и солью, огнем и мясом. Заснул он на удивление легко.


	5. Chapter 5

Подошвы липли к влажным пятнам крови на полу. Уилл не знал, была ли это его кровь. Кто-то схватил его за рубашку. Это был Сандерс, пригвожденный к книжным полкам и беззвучно открывающий рот. Книжные страницы, торчащие из ран на его руках, шелестели, подобно крыльям.

Уилл шагнул к нему, и вот уже сам оказался прибитым к дереву, с руками, разведенными, как если бы он был распят на кресте. Ганнибал целовал его. Каждый удар сердца заставлял кровь сочится из ран Уилла, его член стоял, Уилл терся им о бедро Ганнибала решительно и бездумно. Гаррет Джейкоб Хоббс с запавшими глазами и выгнившей плотью вокруг зубов смотрел из-за плеча Ганнибала и улыбался.

Резко вздрогнув, Уилл проснулся. Во сне он наполовину сполз с кровати, пытаясь освободиться от простыней, в которых запутались его руки.

Ганнибал сел и провел рукой по глазам. — Уилл?

—Не… не надо… Все в порядке. — Уилл прижался к стене. Прохладный воздух из окна помог ему прийти в себя, и он медленно пробирался к двери. — Я сейчас вернусь. Просто подожди меня здесь. Пожалуйста.

Ганнибал нахмурился, но затем кивнул. Уилл сбежал вниз по лестнице.

В кухне он сунул голову под кран. Холодная вода стекала по затылку. Пот высыхал на коже. Сердечный ритм замедлился. Эрекция уже спала, вероятно до того, как он выбрался из кровати. Он надеялся на это.

Уилл зашел в гостевую комнату сменить пижамную куртку, которую дал ему Ганнибал, на одну из своих футболок. В пустой комнате было прохладно и пахло свежестью. Ночные кошмары не коснулись гладкой поверхности кровати, застеленной белыми простынями. Было бы проще остаться здесь, но Ганнибал в конце концов отправился бы искать его.

Уилл прошел в конец коридора. Ганнибал сидел в кровати с включенным светом. Уилл сел рядом с ним.

— Хочешь, я лягу в другой комнате?

— Нет, если только ты сам этого не хочешь.

Уилл пожал плечами.

Ганнибал дотронулся до его руки. — Тогда останься здесь.

Когда они вновь легли в постель и погасили свет, Ганнибал придвинулся ближе. Уилл прижал руки к груди и оставил их там, как барьер между собой и Ганнибалом, не дав себя обнять. Он ожидал неизбежных расспросов, но Ганнибал не произнес ни слова.

***

На следующее утро Ганнибал приготовил ему лимонные блинчики и поджарил бекон, а потом поцеловал у дверей на прощание. Когда Уилл вернулся домой, собаки встретили его настоящим цунами из виляющих хвостов и высунутых языков. Он накормил их и вывел на прогулку в поле.

Вокруг еще царили краски осени, все было идеально ярким, и только голубизна неба поблекла, и оно выглядело по-зимнему бледным. Уилл нашел шапку, запиханную в карман куртки с прошлой зимы, и натянул на голову. Дыхание белым облачком вырывалось изо рта. Он бросал собакам палки, пока его рука не заболела, и улыбался. Когда они вернулись домой, собаки рухнули перед камином, и Уилл включил для них обогреватель.

Приняв душ и переодевшись к лекции, Уилл протер рукой запотевшее зеркало: у отражения не было лица. Бумага покрывала череп. Сверху были нацарапаны несколько строчек на кириллице. Ниже, не совпадая с костями черепа, располагался рисунок Ганнибала, перекошенный так, что глаза Уилла на нем съехали в район уха, а рот поглощал подбородок.

Грудь Уилла сдавило, ребра его будто уменьшились в размерах, так что нельзя было терпеть. Он дернулся назад и почти свалился в ванну. Рука разжалась, и тюбик зубной пасты со стуком упал на пол.

Он осознал, что в дверь кто-то царапается. Дернул ручку, открывая, и опустился на колени, позволяя Уинстону лизать свое лицо.

— Все хорошо, — произнес он, вжимаясь лицом в шкуру Уинстона. — Все хорошо, все хорошо. — Уилл вновь взглянул в зеркало, но увидел там лишь свое отражение. — Все в порядке.

Это случилось уже во второй раз. Или даже третий, если считать тот случай, когда он увидел Хоббса на грибной плантации. Дважды за последние два дня. Уинстон заскулил: Уилл прижал его слишком сильно. Отпустив собаку, он поднялся на ноги. Почистил зубы, оделся. Больше делать было нечего.

Просто стресс, как сказал Ганнибал. Все еще не было причин считать это чем-то большим. Уилл вернулся на кухню, чтобы взять еще кофе.

Стакан из-под сока, в который он поставил розу, лежал перевернутым на кухонном столе. Возможно, кто-то из собак уронил его, но скорее всего дело было просто в слишком длинном стебле и тяжелом бутоне. Вода испарилась, и роза уже завяла.

C помощью ножа для чистки овощей он легко отделил от стебля шип. Уилл все еще думал как-то использовать его в приманке. Саму розу он выбросил в мусорное ведро.

Он взглянул на стол, где хранил инструменты и материалы для изготовления приманок. Шип был крошечный, его легко можно было потерять среди других кусочков, забыть о нем, даже не теряя. Уилл не хотел забывать.

В конце концов, он прилепил шип кусочком липкой ленты на внутреннюю сторону ремешка своих часов. Уилл едва смог почувствовать выпуклость, когда вновь надел часы на запястье. Проверяя себя, он еще раз взглянул в зеркало ванной, но не увидел ничего, кроме собственного отражения, и, выйдя из дома, сел в машину и направился в Куантико. 

***

Несколько его студентов, из самых бесстрашных, остались после лекции, чтобы задать вопросы, он выгнал их только когда пришла Беверли и уселась на его стол.

— Привет, — весело поздоровалась она. — Хочешь зайти и взглянуть на волосы?

— Не знаю. Стоит?

— Думаю, да. Их обнаружили в доме Сандерса.

Уилл начал собирать вещи, но затем остановился. — Ты ведь не имеешь в виду просто несколько выпавших волос, да?

— Нет. Я имею в виду пряди волос, обязанные лентами разных цветов, завернутые в папиросную бумагу и хранившиеся в ящике для сигар, который был найден в системе вентиляции. Кроме того, ты мог бы подбросить меня до лаборатории.

— Мой Бэтмобиль — твой Бэтмобиль.

— Хороший засос, — сказала она, когда они шли по стоянке.

— Хорошая попытка.

Она усмехнулась. — Похоже, что либо ты знаешь, что нет никакого засоса, либо ты их все уже заметил и стратегически прикрыл.

— Либо то, либо то, — согласился Уилл.

Большая часть меток поблекла за ночь. На запястьях Уилла остались лишь следы синяков, которые он получил, когда дергал, развязывая, галстук. Один синяк, оставшийся на шее, прилично ниже воротничка, на самом деле нельзя даже было назвать засосом.

Отпечатки зубов Ганнибала выделялись ярко красными и сиреневыми пятнами. Подобные метки Уилл скорее привык видеть на трупах, чем на своей коже. Обычно, после лекций он снимал галстук, если, конечно, не забывал надеть его до этого, но сейчас Уиллу было приятно давление на шее, постоянно напоминавшее об отметинах на его теле, спрятанных под одеждой.

— Не хочешь поделиться, а?

Уилл открыл двери Вольво и запустил двигатель. — Что случилось с твоей машиной?

— Ну ладно. Ничего не случилось, все в порядке. Я приехала с Аланой.

— Не знал, что вы знакомы.

Последовало молчание. Уилл повернул голову и посмотрел на Беверли.

— Мы… можно сказать, тусуемся вместе.

— Можно сказать? — Уилл выехал со стоянки и теперь они направлялись к лаборатории. Облака высоко в небе расчерчивали его белыми полосами.

— Ты ведь знаком с ней уже какое-то время, да?

— Ага, несколько лет. Она была одной из первых, с кем я познакомился, когда начал преподавать.

— Так значит, ты бы знал, стоит ли… эээ… — Беверли остановилась.

Уиллу потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы понять, о чем она говорит. — Стоит ли тебе прекратить обсуждать за ужином вскрытия?

Она фыркнула. — Метафорически выражаясь. Обычно, я лучше во всем этом разбираюсь, клянусь, но ее я просто не могу прочесть. Мы могли бы пообедать вместе в качестве пролога к чему бы там ни было, или же просто пообедать.

— Она очень самодостаточная.

— Твой способ сообщить, что и ты ничего не знаешь?

— Я никогда ее ни с кем не видел. Ты не спрашивала ее?

— Я пыталась. Можно так сказать. У нее отлично получается менять тему разговора. Порой я замечаю лишь пару часов спустя.

— Алана, из всех людей, с которыми я знаком, — одна из самых наблюдательных. Вероятно, знает, что ты чувствуешь к ней.

Беверли вздохнула. — Мне, пожалуй, понадобится пара часов на стрельбище, чтобы просто осознать, хорошо это или плохо. — Беверли поймала его вопросительный взгляд. —Стрельба помогает мне думать. Или не думать. Что бы там ни было.

— Я думаю, если бы она была не заинтересована, — она бы что-нибудь тебе сказала.

Беверли взглянула на него. — Думаешь?

— Ага. Хотя, тебе стоит принять во внимание источник.

— То есть лучшего профайлера ФБР? Боже, о чем я только думала, прося у тебя совета.

Уилл слегка улыбнулся и покачал головой. — Поговори с ней.

— Ты поступил так со своим?

— А. Нет. Это было… Он почти все сделал сам.

— Счастливчик. А что если я скажу ей, и это будет странно, и мы больше не сможем общаться? Да что это со мной? Я была выше этого начиная со старших классов.

— Если хочешь, можешь вместо этого рассказать мне про волосы, — говоря это, Уилл пытался не улыбаться.

Она колебалась. — Я думала подождать, пока мы не приедем в лабораторию.

— Почему?

— Потому что ты ничего не сможешь сделать, пока мы туда не доберемся, а ты захочешь сделать. Предварительно, мы уже сопоставили два образца волос с делами о пропавших людях.

— Вы еще не получили образцы ДНК.

— Нет, но он прикрепил к прядям маленькие ярлычки. На первой, длинных светлых волосах, стоит дата, третье марта прошлого года, и всего одно слово: Бэллоуз. Кэт Фостер, 12 лет, длинные светлые волосы, пропала за два дня до этой даты, когда шла домой из школы. Она училась в школе, находящейся на Бэллоуз-роад, в Фэйрфаксе.

— Сколько всего прядей было найдено?

— Семь.

Уилл кивнул, чувствуя, как внутри у него все упало. Никто даже не заметил связи. — Есть определенный тип жертвы?

— Возраст, как мы предполагаем, о чем-то еще сложно пока говорить. Другой девочке, которая, как мы практически уверены, стала его жертвой, было около тринадцати, рыжие волосы, пропала после репетиции музыкальной группы. Слово с ярлыка на пряди волос совпало с названием улицы, по которой она обычно возвращалась домой. О других мы пока ничего не выяснили.

— Вот те две — последние по времени?

— Может да, а может и нет. На одной из них нет даты.

Это могло не иметь никакого значения. Возможно, девочка мертва, а у Сандреса просто не было возможности записать это. Или она могла сейчас находиться где-то в ловушке и молить Бога, чтобы ее спасли.

***

Уилл осушил чашку с остатками кофе и слегка стукнулся головой о стол. Взглянул на карту связей на стенде, на фото улыбающейся двенадцатилетней девочки со скобками на зубах и темными локонами, которые совпали с той прядью из коллекции Сандерса, на которой не было ярлыка. Девочку звали Хлое Бэлл, и она пропала всего за шесть часов до того, как предположительно был убит Сандерс.

— Он знает, где она.

— Ты ведь осознаешь, что Сандерс мертв, да? — отозвался Зеллер. — И посему вряд ли сможет поговорить с нами.

Прайс грустно покивал головой. — И где только Брюс Уиллис, когда он так нужен.

— Или Вупи Голдберг.

— Не Сандерс, Потрошитель.

Прайс прекратил вычищать свое ухо ластиком от карандаша. — Мне жаль тебя расстраивать, но я не думаю, что и этот нам что-то расскажет.

— Он уже это сделал. — Уилл взглянул на фотокопии страниц, перевод текстов, снимки с места преступления. — Сообщение должно быть где-то здесь.

— Ну да, он же всегда так нам помогает, люблю этого парня. — Зеллер со стоном потянулся. — Пора по домам?

Было почти два ночи. Никто из них и не думал уходить, и все это знали.

Уилл вновь пролистал страницы. Очевидно, не было совпадением то, что Потрошитель убил Сандерса сразу после того, как тот похитил очередную девочку. Потрошитель знал, где она. Он оставил им подсказки. Иначе это не было бы игрой. Уиллу просто нужно было найти их.

— Ты мог бы присоединиться к нам в реальном мире расследования и, возможно, тогда мы нашли бы ее быстрее. — сказал Зеллер.

Уилл вцепился себе в волосы и потянул за них. У него так болела голова, будто ее вот-вот должна была расколоть новорожденная Афина, и ее появление было бы очень кстати: помощь бы ему не помешала

— Я сказал…

— Я услышал тебя. Еще бы я не услышал. — огрызнулся Уилл.

— Клянусь богом, детки, я сейчас разверну эту лабораторию, и никто из вас не попадет в Диснейленд, — вмешалась Беверли.

— Я схожу за кофе. — Уилл вздохнул. — Кто-нибудь еще будет?

Руки подняли все.

Уилл подхватил свое пальто и направился к выходу. Свежий воздух и кофе, который не стоял на горячей плите в течение трех часов, могли помочь. Должны были помочь.

Беверли поймала его в коридоре у дверей лаборатории.

— Слушай, я знаю, каким Зеллер бывает мудаком.

— Мы всем хотим одного и того же, я знаю.

— Я знаю, что ты знаешь. Просто, ты уверен, что стоит фокусироваться на Потрошителе, а не на Сандерсе? Если бы Потрошитель хотел, чтобы мы нашли девочку, он мог бы яснее дать понять это.

— Ему все равно, найдем мы ее или нет. Он просто хочет посмотреть, как мы дергаемся.

— Ну окей, хотя…

— Все подсказки здесь. Я найду их.

Он отмахнулся от нее, что бы она там ни хотела сказать дальше, и вдавил кнопку лифта. Снаружи холодный воздух окутал его, вытеснив туман из головы. Уилл проглотил еще две таблетки аспирина и направился по территории кампуса к кафетерию.

Женщина за стойкой подняла руку, когда он зашел. — Четыре кофе, знаю-знаю. Что будешь есть?

— Только кофе.

— Милый, ты здесь уже в третий раз за последние семь часов, и выглядишь с каждым разом все дерьмовее. Возьми что-нибудь поесть. И для своих товарищей тоже.

Уилл слабо улыбнулся. — С чего вы решили, что весь этот кофе не для меня?

Она взглянула на него. — Могу в это поверить. Когда твои руки начнут трястись так, что ты не сможешь вынуть кредитку, я перестану наливать тебе кофе. Бейглы со сливочным сыром?

— Было бы здорово, спасибо.

Он облокотился на стойку и закрыл глаза. В кафетерии пахло кофе и прогорклым маслом, и немного сигаретным дымом, который впитался в волосы и одежду женщины. Вдали от яркого света лабораторных ламп головная боль уменьшилась.

Потрошитель оставил им девять страниц из «Юлия Цезаря» и восемь — из «Лолиты», одну из которых он разрезал пополам и использовал дважды. Переводы не выявили ничего общего у страниц, ничего, на что стоило бы обратить внимание.

Он схватил салфетку и вновь записал номера страниц, так что теперь он мог изучать их взглядом.

35 3 7 26 11 24 26 21 20  
8 7 18 26 15 19 21 24 11

Он попытался подгонять их к координатам, номерам улиц, чему-то еще. Перевел цифры в буквы, но так они выглядели еще бессмысленней.

(35? C E?) C G Z K X Z U T  
H G R Z O S U X K

Он не использовал всю информацию. Почему «Юлий Цезарь»? Почему на русском? Это не могло быть случайностью.

Женщина вернулась с его бейгелями. — Миленький ты тут приготовил суп с буквами. Кофе будет через несколько минут. Мне пришлось поставить вариться новую порцию

Уилл не обратил на ее слова внимания и продолжил смотреть на буквы, пока они не начали расплываться у него перед глазами. Он что-то упускал.

— Цезарь, восемь букв.

Он удивленно поднял на нее взгляд. — Что вы сказали?

— Кроссворд. — Она кивком указала на лежащий перед ней листок. — Я думала «император», но одна буква лишняя.

Уилл прищурился на несколько секунд на серый газетный лист, и его мозг подбросил кусок полузабытой информации из программы старших классов. — Попробуйте «когномен».

— Подходит, спасибо.

Возможно, он не туда смотрел. Может, это была не пьеса «Юлий Цезарь», а человек. Уилл похлопал по карманам, ища сотовый, но оказалось, что он оставил его на рабочем столе.

— Могу я воспользоваться вашим телефоном? Это важно.

Она сняла со стены беспроводную трубку. Уилл набрал номер Ганнибала.

— Юлий Цезарь использовал какой-нибудь код? Или, может, есть код, названный в его честь или как-то связанный с периодом его правления? Есть что-нибудь?

Ганнибал лишь на мгновение помедлил с ответом. — Да. Шифр Юлия Цезаря. Выбирается число и алфавит сдвигается на столько букв влево.

— Сколько всего букв в русском алфавите?

— Тридцать три.

— Ты лучше Гугла. Спасибо, мне нужно бежать.

— Уилл… Я у тебя дома. Ты попросил меня покормить собак, а после я остался, чтобы приготовить ужин. Я должно быть заснул.

Уилл поморщился, так как лишь часть его принимала участие в разговоре — одновременно он строчил на салфетке, сдвигая алфавит на тридцать три буквы влево. — Извини.

— Не извиняйся. Я просто хотел сказать, что я у тебя дома. Хочешь, чтобы я остался и подождал тебя?

— Я вернусь только через несколько часов. А может даже завтра.

— Простого «да» или «нет» будет достаточно.

— Да. Пожалуйста.

— Увидимся, когда закончишь. Удачи!

— Спасибо.

Он взглянул на номера страниц: сейчас, будучи расшифрованными, они сложились в «35 Уотертон, Балтимор». После секундного раздумья Уилл применил шифр также к номеру дома и получил: «68 Уотертон». Он дописал на салфетке номер телефона и подтолкнул ее через стойку к женщине. — Позвоните по этому номеру и попросите Беверли Катц или Джека Кроуфорда. Скажите им, что я нашел ее, пусть отправляют подкрепление и парамедиков по этому адресу, понятно?

Она моргнула. — Понятно. Без проблем.

Он бросился к своей машине и несколько раз нарушил ограничения скорости, пока ехал от Куантико до Балтимора. Улица была пуста. 68 Уотертон выглядел так же, как любой дом в квартале: не новый, но ухоженный, краска кое-где облупилась, но окна чистые. Свет внутри не горел. Входная дверь выглядела слишком крепкой, чтобы выбить ее, но рядом с ней был вход в подвал. Уилл собрался с силами и ударил по двери ногой, рядом с замком. Дверь распахнулась.

Помещение было пустым. Наверх вела лестница. В углу стояли стиральная машинка и сушилка. Здесь же была закрытая дверь, сквозь щель снизу пробивался свет. Снаружи дверь закрывала решетка. Уилл поднял ее и толкнул дверь. Что-то врезалось ему в бок, он почувствовал острую боль, услышал звук бьющейся керамики. В его руке он был пистолет.

Он моргнул, и теперь мог видеть ясно. Он целился в маленькую девочку с темными кудрявыми волосами. Она держала в руках разбитую лампу, как бейсбольную битву, и готова была замахнуться еще раз.

— Все в порядке, — сказал он, пряча пистолет. — Меня зовут Уилл. Я из ФБР. Мы искали тебя. Хлое, да?

Она кивнула, но лампу не опустила.

Он присел на корточки, балансируя на носках, надеясь так выглядеть менее угрожающим. — Хочешь увидеть мое удостоверение?

— Да.

Он подтолкнул его к ней по полу. Она изучала удостоверение несколько секунд, переводя глаза с Уилла на фото и обратно.

— Вы на самом деле пришли сюда, чтобы меня вытащить?

— На самом деле. Люди, с которыми я работаю, скоро будут здесь. И парамедики. Ты ранена?

— Нет. — Она подтолкнула удостоверение обратно к нему и осторожно опустила лампу. — Он ничего не сделал. Он просто схватил меня. Я подумала, что вы могли быть им. Я видела его всего секунду. А затем очнулась здесь одна, и я не могла выбраться, и не знала, что он собирался делать со мной дальше. — Она остановилась, сделав несколько дрожащих вдохов.

— Все хорошо, все в порядке. Теперь с тобой все будет хорошо.

— Мы можем выйти отсюда? Я не хочу больше оставаться здесь внизу.

Они поднялись вместе по ступенькам. Уилл достал из машины бутылку воды для нее и дал надеть ей свою куртку, пока они ждали. Куртка доставала ей до колен.

— Где он, — спросила она. — Вы его поймали? Что если он вернется?

— Он не вернется. Он мертв.

— Вы убили его?

— Нет, кто-то другой.

Она притихла на минуту. — Я рада, что он мертв.

— Я тоже.

Она придвинулась ближе и крепко ухватилась за его руку. Они молча ждали приближающихся сирен.

***

Уилл вырулил к дому в кромешной предрассветной тьме. Дом светился мягким светом. Ганнибал должно быть зажег лампы в каждой комнате. Это заставило Уилла улыбнуться.

Входная дверь открылась, и Ганнибал вышел на крыльцо. Он был без запонок, рукава свисали свободно вокруг запястий. Он поднял руку, приветствуя Уилла.

Уилл вышел из машины и направился к нему. Он шел слишком быстро, слишком нетерпеливо, и слишком устал, чтобы скрывать это. Ганнибал приглашающе раскинул руки. Уилл нырнул в объятия, прижимаясь ближе в то время, как Ганнибал обнял его за плечи. Большая ладонь накрыла его затылок, и Уилл наклонил голову. Он дышал теплым воздухом в темном узком пространстве между их телами.

— Ты нашел пропавшего ребенка?

— Да. Она в порядке.

— Хорошо.

Ганнибал провел его внутрь и усадил на кровать. Собаки столпились у ног Уилла на несколько минут, пока он здоровался с ними, после чего поплюхались на свои лежанки или на ковер, кто-то из них залез под кресло в углу комнаты.

Ганнибал расстегнул пуговицы на рубашке Уилла и помог снять ее. Он также осторожно стянул с него футболку и теперь рассматривал его в сиянии ночника. Его взгляд задержался на отметине на шее Уилла, и он нежно поцеловал ее до того, как начать раздеваться самому.

Ганнибал сменил простыни, которые были с утра, Уилл чувствовал кожей их прохладу и свежесть. Ганнибал присоединился к нему в кровати, оставшись в одних черных боксерах. Тепло, исходящее от его тела, притягивало, как магнит. Ганнибал подтащил Уилла поближе к себе и оставил смазанный поцелуй у него на лбу.

Уилл разжал скрещенные руки и положил одну из них на грудь Ганнибалу. Медленный ритм дыхания Ганнибала усыпил его.


	6. Chapter 6

Уилл проснулся в пустой постели, ощущая запах кофе. С кухни доносились звуки готовящейся еды. Судя по тому, под каким углом падали в комнату солнечные лучи из окна, было еще очень рано. Он едва ли проспал больше трех часов, но и три часа без ночных кошмаров казались сейчас настоящим подарком.

Он потянулся и запустил руки в волосы. Кружка стояла на тумбочке у кровати, над ней поднимался пар. И все, что Уилл мог сейчас сделать, — это свернуться калачиком на боку и улыбаться, глядя на нее, радуясь тому, что он один и может позволить себе это глупое чувство благодарности за что-то столь малое, пусть даже всего на несколько секунд.

Приподнявшись на локте, он дотянулся до кружки. Темная жидкость покачнулась, и на ее искаженной поверхности Уилл увидел мертвые глаза Гаррета Джейкоба Хоббса, подернутые голубоватой дымкой.

Уилл сделал несколько вдохов и аккуратно поставил кружку обратно на тумбочку. Он был еще в полусне. Это ничего не значило. Когда он вновь взглянул на кофе, видение исчезло. Уилл отбросил одеяло.

Ганнибал стоял у электроплиты, жаря яйца и колбаски. Четыре ломтика хлеба лежали рядом с тостером, дожидаясь своей участи. Не отрывая взгляда от сковороды, Ганнибал сделал шаг назад к Уиллу, и тот прильнул к нему, позволяя обнять себя одной рукой за талию.

— Ты одет, — произнес он.

— Да, обычно я надеваю одежду по утрам.

— Забавно. — Уилл зевнул и положил подбородок Ганнибалу на плечо. — На самом деле это странно. Я никогда не видел тебя настолько раздетым, как вчера ночью.

— Терпение. Поставь тосты, пожалуйста. Яйца практически готовы. Ты потерял свой кофе?

— Нет. Я… — Уилл возился с тостером, ручку которого очень кстати заклинило. Черта с два он расскажет Ганнибалу о Гаррете Джейкобе Хоббсе в своей чашке и об остальном. Только не сейчас, когда альтернативой был приятный, нормальный завтрак и Ганнибал, не смотрящий на него, как на проблему, требующую решения. Может, он скажет Ганнибалу на следующем сеансе. Если это не прекратится. — Одна из собак сунула нос в кружку. Я налью новый.

Закончив с тостером и обернувшись, Уилл заметил внимательный взгляд, который бросил на него Ганнибал. Проигнорировав его, он начал доставать посуду и приборы.

— Сегодня на улице теплее, — произнес Ганнибал за завтраком. — Возможно, это последний по-настоящему теплый день осени. Что собираешься делать?

— После обеда у меня работа. Но Джек сказал нам до этого времени в Куантико не появляться. Может порыбачу. Я иногда ловлю рыбу и зимой, но все же приятнее заниматься этим, не рискуя отморозить себе яйца.

Ганнибал взглянул на него с мягким упреком, не одобряя выбор фразы. Именно ради этого взгляда Уилл и сказал то, что сказал.

— Могу я присоединиться, или это занятие требует одиночества?

Уилл завис, не донеся вилку с кусочком колбаски до рта. — Ты хочешь пойти со мной на рыбалку?

— Только если тебе будет приятна моя компания.

— Я пытаюсь представить тебя в заброднике. — осторожно сказал Уилл. — И не то что бы у меня хорошо получается.

Ганнибал улыбнулся. — Пожалуйста, остановись. Нет, я рыбачил в прошлом, но это действительно не то, как я предпочитаю проводить время. Я смогу себя занять. Возьму блокнот для зарисовок.

— Ты действительно этого хочешь?

— Не могу устоять перед возможностью понаблюдать за тобой в естественной среде обитания.

— Окей, конечно. Ээ, я имел в виду, я буду рад. Я найду тебе сапоги. Нам придется пройти через луг позади дома.

— Я надеялся одолжить у тебя не только сапоги. Не думаю, что моя одежда подходит для подобной экспедиции.

Уилл окинул его взглядом. — Ты можешь взять что угодно из моих вещей, если думаешь, что они тебе подойдут.

— Уверен, я что-нибудь найду. Мы не на столько отличаемся.

Перерыв комод, Ганнибал нашел лишь серую футболку, которая туго обтянула его грудь, и самую старую и грязную пару из всех джинсов Уилла. Въевшаяся намертво полоса машинного масла перечеркивала бедро Ганнибала, внизу рваные края штанин свисали бахромой на его голые ноги.

Уиллу пришлось сглотнуть дважды, прежде чем он снова обрел голос. — У этих сзади дырка, — постарался он произнести как можно спокойнее.

— Да, к несчастью. Но они сидят лучше всего.

Уилл жестом попросил Ганнибала повернуться, и тот повиновался. Дырка на джинсах появилась, когда Уилл зацепился в сарае за торчащий гвоздь, сейчас же это была целая прореха. Уилл надевал эти джинсы только дома, потому что не горел желанием демонстрировать свое нижнее белье незнакомцам. На Ганнибале мелькающий сквозь отверстие черный хлопок каким-то немыслимым образом смотрелся не неряшливо, а скорей вызывающе.

— Пойдет? — Ганнибал вновь повернулся к нему лицом.

Уилл осознал, что пялится уже слишком долго и сделал небольшой глоток кофе, так что, когда он заговорил, его голос не был похож на карканье. Может на него так подействовал вид Ганнибала в его собственной одежде или просто тот факт, что он был без обычной его брони. В любом случае, Ганнибал сейчас казался Уиллу даже более обнаженным, чем прошедшей ночью, когда он разделся до нижнего белья. Он выглядел так, словно был частью жизни Уилла.

— Смотрится неплохо. Здорово, я имею в виду. Хорошо. Очень хорошо.

Ганнибал поднял уголки рта в едва заметном выражении довольства.

— Спасибо.

— Носки, — Уилл вновь указал на комод.

Ганнибал ушел одеваться. Уилл нашел для него сапоги, собрал удочки и приманки. Несколько приманок, изготовленных совсем недавно, он хранил в несессере на столе. По крайней мере, они были в нем пару дней назад. Сейчас из семи там осталось только три. Уилл проверил стол, посмотрел в большом ящике, и даже в коробке со снастями, хотя он никогда не бросил бы приманки болтаться там среди мотков проволоки, лески и запасных плоскогубцев.

— Ганнибал, — позвал он. — Ты не трогал мои приманки?

— Нет. — отозвался Ганнибал, нагнувшийся над чем-то за кухонным столом. — Смотрел на полу? Собаки разыгрались с утра. Возможно, кто-то из них смахнул приманки со стола.

Их не было ни на полу, ни под диваном, но их там и не могло быть. Несессер был застегнут на молнию, он всегда был застегнут. Живя со стаей собак, Уилл должен был быть аккуратным, и эта привычка к аккуратности прочно укоренилась в нем. Он упаковал несессер с тремя оставшимися приманками и присоединился к Ганнибалу в кухне, все еще хмурясь своим мыслям.

Мог ли он убрать приманки и забыть об этом? Возможно. Если учесть то, что происходило с его головой в последнее время. Он отметил этот факт, как то, о чем также стоило упомянуть на их следующем сеансе с Ганнибалом. Но только не сегодня.

— Где ты видел их в последний раз? — рассеянно спросил Ганнибал. Он нарезал кубиками дыню.

Уилл наблюдал за его действиями, на миг позабыв о приманках. На столе стояла наполовину заполненная сумка-холодильник. Ганнибал очевидно готовил им с собой ланч.

Ганнибал посмотрел на него через плечо. — Что-то не так?

Уилл покачал головой. Все было так. Все сходилось к тому, что его жизнь становилась пугающе совершенной. Даже появление мертвого человека в чашке с кофе казалось нормальным в сравнении с этим. Уилл поймал себя на том, что цепляется за галлюцинацию, как за подтверждение того, что это все еще была его жизнь, а не чья-то лучшая, в которой он оказался по ошибке.

Солнце грело их спины, пока они брели по лугам к ручью позади его участка. В другой день Уилл оставил бы собак дома, но в последнее время он слишком часто бывал в разъездах, да и, если честно, ему было все равно, поймает ли он сегодня что-нибудь или нет. Собаки вились вокруг, забегая вперед и назад, над высокой травой виднелись лишь их хвосты.

Густая поросль сомкнулась вокруг, когда они с Ганнибалом пересекли луг. Стелящиеся побеги ежевики цеплялись за одежду. Уилл шел первым, стараясь расчистить в этих зарослях тропу для Ганнибала. Несколько поздних ягод, все еще висящих на фоне колючек, окрасили соком его пальцы.

Они вышли к ручью на заросшую травой и мхом поляну в окружении берез. Из воды торчал плоский камень, нагретый лучами солнца, по размеру идеально подходящий для того, чтобы присесть на него.

— Здесь прекрасно, — сказал Ганнибал.

Уилл усмехнулся, пытаясь не выдать голосом своего удивления. — Рыбалка не так хороша. Вот почему тропа в таком виде. Однако, здесь красиво, да.

— Спасибо. Что показал мне это место.

Уилл хотел было сказать, что ничего такого в этом нет, но у него никогда не получалось хорошо лгать. Вместо этого он пожал плечами и начал влезать в свой рыболовный комбинезон.

Часом позже, с Уинстоном под боком и Тедди — в ногах, Ганнибал растянулся на одеяле, расстеленном на траве. Он было начал делать зарисовки в блокноте, но сейчас карандаш выскользнул из его пальцев. Руку Ганнибал подложил под голову, глаза его были закрыты, дыхание — глубоким и ровным.

Уилл едва держал удочку. Любая рыба весом больше пары фунтов в секунды вырвала бы ее у него из рук. Чувствуя себя лишь немного виноватым, он вытащил мобильник и быстро сделал снимок. Должно быть, будет чертовски больно смотреть на это фото однажды, когда между ними все будет кончено, но, возможно, воспоминания об этом дне стоят боли.

Он вновь обратил свое внимание к ручью и поймал пару рыбешек, слишком мелких, чтобы оставить их себе. Собаки гонялись друг за другом, запрыгивая в воду и обратно, продираясь сквозь поросль. Было очевидно, что ему придется провести добрых пару часов, выбирая колючки и семена из их шерсти, но он позволил им делать, что вздумается.

В конце концов Ганнибал пошевелился и потянулся. Он обернулся к Уиллу, сонно улыбаясь, с полузакрытыми глазами. — Сколько я проспал?

— На данный момент меньше трех часов. Я все еще должен тебе.

— Мм… Иди сюда.

Уилл положил удочку и стащил рыболовный комбинезон, а затем вытянулся на боку на одеяле. Ганнибал скользнул рукой ему под голову и притянул к себе, вовлекая в серию медленных поцелуев, перетекающих один в другой, как вода по гладким камням.

Дыхание Уилла сбилось, когда он почувствовал зубы Ганнибала на своих губах. Он прижался ближе, отдаваясь поцелую, и в следующим момент обнаружил себя лежащим на спине. Ганнибал оседлал его бедра, а запястья прижал к одеялу. Его рот был твердым, он вел в поцелуе, в то время как Уилл был рад подчиниться.

— Могу я… — Уилл потянул руки из хватки Ганнибала, сгибая пальцы, — я хочу прикоснуться к тебе.

Ганнибал отпустил его, но остался на месте, нависая над Уиллом, расположив руки по обе стороны от его головы, закрывая собой солнце.

Уилл провел ладонями по бедрам Ганнибала. Деним плотно облегал их, и где бы Уилл ни коснулся — везде под тканью были плотные, твердые мышцы. Вонзив ногти в шов на внутренней стороне бедер Ганнибала, пальцами Уилл погладил острые углы его тазовых костей.

Футболка задралась с одной стороны, и Уилл положил руку на обнажившуюся кожу. На то же место, к которому он прикасался, стоя на кухне в их первую ночь. Он потянулся и поцеловал его.

Ганнибал подцепил пальцем ворот рубашки Уилла. — Сними это.

— Мы что, собираемся… прямо здесь?

Ганнибал скользнул пальцем по губам Уилла, а потом между ними. — Ты хоть понимаешь, что я хочу сделать с тобой, когда ты говоришь мне подобное, Уилл? Задаешь эти невинные вопросы, широко распахнув глаза и с легкой дрожью в голосе, как будто все зависит от меня, и ты не в силах отказать мне ни в чем.

Все, что Уилл мог, — взглянуть на него и покачать головой.

— Да, прямо здесь. Сними это.

Уилл неловко выпутался из рубашки, все еще пойманный в ловушку нависающим над ним Ганнибалом.

Тот провел пальцем вниз по телу Уилла: от впадинки на горле до пояса джинсов. Уилл не сдержался и потянулся навстречу касанию, и это движение плотно прижало его бедра к бедрам Ганнибала.

— Ты и в самом деле исключительный, — произнес Ганнибал, и его глаза расширились от удовольствия, наблюдая за тем, как выражение лица выдает Уилла. — Ты не согласен?

— Обычный.

— Напрашиваешься на комплименты?

— Констатирую очевидное. Белый мужчина, под сорок, каштановые волосы, приблизительно шести футов роста. Услышь ты такую ориентировку по радио — закатил бы глаза. Как можно заметить в толпе кого-то подобного?

— Я думаю, я заметил бы тебя по тому, как ты стоишь, по рисунку морщин сзади на твоей шее. Или по тому, как ты почти перестаешь дышать, когда я застаю тебя врасплох.

Ганнибал улыбнулся, казалось вполне искренне, и Уилл заставил себя сделать вдох.

— Да, вот так. Это одна из тех вещей, которые мне особенно нравится проделывать с тобой. Ты становишься абсолютно неподвижным. Мне не стоит в этом признаваться, но я наблюдал за тем, до какого состояния ты накручивал себя изнутри, и гадал, что произойдет, коснись я тебя. — Ганнибал положил руку Уиллу на горло. — Здесь. Насколько ты был бы шокирован. Улегся ли бы хаос в твоей голове, сделай я это.

Уилл посмотрел на него снизу вверх, вновь почти не дыша. Хватка на его горле ощущалась безопасной гаванью, а не угрозой. Он едва кивнул.

Ганнибал поцеловал его, в губы, а затем в переносицу. Свободной рукой он накрыл щеку Уилла. — Это самое неуместное из того, что я когда-либо делал с пациентами. Надеюсь, ты простишь меня.

— Я не твой пациент.

— Но ты был им, в самом формальном смысле во время нашего первого сеанса, и именно тогда эти мысли впервые посетили меня.

— Мы могли бы сэкономить кучу времени.

— Ты бы убежал так быстро и так далеко, что я никогда не увидел бы тебя вновь.

— Да. Пожалуй.

— Терпение почти всегда вознаграждается, вот что я обнаружил.

Уилл попытался понять, означало ли это, что Ганнибал все спланировал, выжидая, завоевывая его доверие все это время, и, если все на самом деле так и было, что он чувствует по поводу этого. Его мысли разбежались, как только Ганнибал прижался губами к отметине на его шее и начал сосать.

Это все еще причиняло боль: то, как Ганнибал засасывал кожу, и то, как он давил языком, заставляло место укуса пульсировать и ныть, и эта ноющая боль отдавалась жаром в конечностях и животе Уилла. Ему не было сказано оставаться неподвижным, так что он провел ладонями по плечам Ганнибала и скользнул пальцами ему в волосы, взлохмачивая их. Они прижались друг к другу бедрами, и Ганнибал медленно терся об него, пока Уилл не почувствовал их затвердевшие члены, неудобно сжатые плотным денимом.

Ганнибал сполз вниз, лизнув впадинку на горле Уилла, а затем двинулся дальше, дразня один сосок зубами и языком. Уилл зажмурился, сжав пальцы в волосах Ганнибала, возможно, слишком крепко, и приподнял бедра, потираясь о него. Ганнибал сомкнул зубы вокруг соска, и Уиллу показалось, что кожа сейчас лопнет, он не смог сдержать стон.

— Больно…

— Я знаю. И должно быть. — Лизнув в последний раз, Ганнибал выпустил сосок и посмотрел на Уилла. — Хочешь, чтобы я сделал то же со вторым?

Уилл торопливо кивнул.

— Попроси меня.

Уилл открыл рот, но слова не шли. — Пожалуйста, — выдавил он в итоге, понимая, что этого недостаточно.

— «Пожалуйста» что? Ты должен выражаться конкретнее.

— Я не могу.

— Мм. Жаль. Тогда, может, пообедаем?

Он начал садиться, и Уилл схватил его за ворот футболки. — Нет. Боже, ну ты и ублюдок.

— Ты не первый, кто мне говорит об этом. — Ганнибал положил ладонь Уиллу на грудь, принуждая того лечь, и медленно лизнул поверх второго соска. Влажный след заставил кожу Уилла покрыться мурашками. — Ну же, давай. Я обещаю, этот раз будет самым сложным. Потом станет легче.

Уилл, не отрываясь, смотрел на его рот, на влажный блеск его губ. Он чувствовал себя почти больным, нервозность, смущение и возбуждение сплелись в один тугой узел в его животе.

— Я хочу… хочу, чтобы ты сделал это. Укусил меня здесь. Твои зубы на моей коже. Я хочу, чтобы было больно. — Уилл закрыл глаза. — О боже, пожалуйста, Ганнибал.

Ганнибал медленно вдохнул. — И я буду счастлив сделать это для тебя.

В это раз не было времени подготовиться. Уилл ерзал, вдавливая пятки в одеяло, цеплялся за него в то время, как боль становилась все резче и настойчивее. Неизбежной. И он сам попросил об этом, буквально попросил.

Когда Ганнибал выпустил его, Уилл откинулся на одеяло, задыхаясь, как выброшенная на берег рыба. Его сердце билось слишком часто, и Уилл мог почувствовать, как проступает вдоль позвоночника сквозь кожу пот. Ганнибал мягко поцеловал его.

— Очень хорошо. Расскажи мне, как твой отец наказывал тебя, когда ты был ребенком?

Уиллу понадобилось несколько секунд, прежде чем до него дошел смысл вопроса. Он нахмурился, все еще тяжело дыша, все еще заведенный больше, чем ему хотелось бы. 

— Сейчас? — произнес он в конце концов.

— Если ты не против.

— Я против. Не думаю, что кто-либо захотел бы разговаривать о своих родителях во время секса. Или. Чем бы это сейчас ни было.

— Но ты станешь. Чтобы сделать мне приятно.

Уилл отвернулся. Он едва чувствовал мягкие прикосновения к своей груди и бокам. — Он не наказывал, слишком часто, — в конце концов сказал он. — Я не совершал ничего настолько плохого, и большинство моих выходок он игнорировал.

— А когда не игнорировал?

— Мне было восемь, я украл кое-что из магазина. Он не знал, что со мной делать. Я понимал это даже тогда. Он сказал мне, что когда он сам был ребенком и поступал дурно, его отец отправлял его срезать прут, так что я должен сейчас сделать именно это.

— Хорошо. Значит ты будешь знать, что искать.

Уилл взглянул на лицо Ганнибала, ища хоть какое-то подтверждение тому, что тот шутит. Он не увидел ничего. Лишь уверенный изгиб рта и непреклонность во взгляде. Уилл торопливо опустил глаза.

— Ясно. Ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал это сейчас?

— Пожалуйста. — Ганнибал слез с него и уселся на одеяло, скрестив ноги, абсолютно собранный.

Уилл сел и потер ладонями предплечья. Его кожу покалывало чем-то между ознобом и лихорадкой. Он проверил в кармане все еще ли при нем его карманный нож, а затем поднялся. Переходя от дерева к дереву, пробуя ветки, Уилл отгонял от себя любую мысль, которая пыталась прорваться на поверхность и переполнить чашу.

Над ручьем свесила свою крону ива, и Уилл скользнул под занавес ее ветвей. Тонких, гибких. Он срезал одну ветку, толщиной в палец в основании, сужающуюся на конце, как плеть. Не двигаясь, какое-то время Уилл стоял и смотрел на то, как его рука обхватывает прут.

— Уилл.

Услышав голос Ганнибала у себя за спиной, Уилл обернулся, выставив ветку перед собой, как оружие. Ганнибал накрыл его руку своей и подождал, пока тот не выпустил прут.

— Ты расстроен.

— Я в порядке.

— Мы не обязаны делать это.

— Я в порядке. Боже, я мог вынести это, когда мне было восемь, и сейчас это не станет проблемой.

— Ты злишься.

— Да! — начал Уилл и внезапно остановился.

— Да, — подтвердил Ганнибал. — Ты был зол, когда твой отец наказывал тебя?

— Я заслуживал наказания.

— А сейчас?

Уилл уставился на землю: здесь в густой тени ветвей ивы травы почти не было. Он сглотнул. 

— Я не сделал ничего плохого.

Перед глазами у него, однако, стояла картина того, как он держал нож у горла Ганнибала, а за его спиной, как всегда, был Гаррет Джейкоб Хоббс, выжидая, когда он обернется.

— Я тоже так думаю, — сказал Ганнибал.

Уилл взглянул на него. — Тогда что это?

— Исследование. Когда я спросил тебя, думаешь ли ты, что заслуживаешь наказания, ты выглядел неуверенным.

— Возможно, я и был не уверен.

— Но сейчас ты уверен. Это хорошо. И, в данном случае, я соглашусь: с тобой все в порядке, Уилл.

Ганнибал протянул ему руку, и Уилл принял ее, позволяя притянуть себя в объятия. Он вцепился в футболку на спине Ганнибала и пытался сделать вид, что острое облегчение, которое он сейчас испытывал, не пугало его до чертиков.

— Я бы предпочел, чтобы это было для наслаждения, — сказал Ганнибал. — Мне кажется, мы оба получим от этого большое удовольствие. А ты что думаешь?

— Мне было не слишком больно, когда он делал это, — произнес Уилл неуверенно, его голос был глухим, потому что он говорил в плечо Ганнибалу.

— Ты возражаешь?

— Я не знаю. Возможно.

— Твой отец бил восьмилетнего ребенка. Не могу представить, чтобы он счел возможным делать это со всей силы.

— В отличие от тебя.

— В отличие от меня.

— Я говорил не в серьез, когда назвал тебя тогда садистом.

— Часть тебя имела это в виду.

— Эта часть была права?

— В целом, я обнаружил, что твое психологическое чутье безупречно.

— Тебе и в самом деле нравится причинять мне боль?

— Тебя это беспокоит?

— Меня это успокаивает. Если бы ты делал это только для меня… Не думаю, что я смог бы принять это.

— Это не только для тебя.

Уилл отодвинулся, чтобы взглянуть на него, на его рот и узоры, в которые солнечные лучи и тени сложились на его лице. — Окей. Значит так. Давай сделаем это.

Ганнибал смотрел на него непреклонно.

— В чем дело?

— Я не уверен, что ты сейчас в состоянии решать, хочешь ты этого или нет.

Уилл почти расхохотался. — Ты думаешь, я когда-нибудь бываю в состоянии? Мне кажется, у меня половина мозга отключается, стоит тебе только прикоснуться ко мне.

— И тем не менее, нужно время, чтобы прийти в себя, обсудить….

— Я не хочу приходить в себя. Не хочу ничего обсуждать. Я хочу, чтобы ты ударил меня.

Ганнибал медленно выдохнул. Он положил руку на затылок Уилла.

— И даже не пробуй притворяться, тебе не отвертеться, — добавил Уилл.

Ганнибал притянулся его ближе и крепко поцеловал, оставляя пальцами синяки на шее, а поцелуями — на губах. Уилл обмяк в его руках.

— Давай, — сказал он, прикусывая нижнюю губу Ганнибала. — Давай же. Так сильно, как ты хочешь. Я смогу выдержать это, обещаю.

— Уилл, — Ганнибал чуть протянул его имя, лишь намеком на стон.

То, как это прозвучало, эта потеря контроля, пусть всего на мгновение, отдалось жаром в каждой клеточке тела Уилла. Он прижался губами к шее Ганнибала. — Пожалуйста. Я хочу этого.

Ганнибал мягко оттолкнул его. Его щеки окрасил румянец, глаза сверкали, взгляд не отрывался от лица Уилла. — Да, — сказал он.

Выдохнув, Ганнибал пригладил волосы. Прут лежал в его руке идеально, Уиллу нравилось, как тонкие пальцы обхватывали зеленое дерево. Ганнибал сделал шаг вперед. Уилл отступил, желание и легкий страх расцветали в его груди. Ганнибал похлопал прутом по его ноге. Уилл не мог отвести взгляда.

— Лицом к дереву. Руки положи на ствол.

Кора была прохладной, по крайне мере, холодней его рук, холодней его лба, когда он прижался им ко стволу. Кровь кипела, а древесный сок охлаждал. Только мертвая древесина казалась теплой при прикосновении к ней.

— Сможешь удерживать руки в таком положении, или ты хочешь, чтобы я привязал тебя? 

— Я не буду двигаться.

— Хорошо. — Ганнибал провел рукой по его спине, как если бы готовил холст для будущей картины. — Скажи мне твое стоп-слово.

— Дрозд.

— Я жду, что ты используешь его, если в какой-то момент все станет слишком для тебя. Я могу довериться тебе? Ты сделаешь это?

— Да, — ответил Уилл. Осознание того, что он может остановить Ганнибала, если ему это будет нужно, до странности пугало. Мысли Уилла блуждали вокруг его ночных кошмаров и воспоминаний. Ему на ум никогда не приходила мысль об аварийном выключателе. Никогда не было иного выбора, кроме как продолжать.

Первый удар застал его врасплох, обжигающая линия легла наискось через левую лопатку. Уилл схватился за ствол дерева, но скорее от неожиданности, чем от боли.

— Мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты сосредоточился на том, что происходит здесь и сейчас, — произнес Ганнибал, — достаточно снов наяву.

— Я не… — Уилл машинально принялся отрицать, испытывая легкое чувство вины, будучи пойманным за руку.

Ганнибал схватил его за шею сзади. — Уилл.

— Прости. Я не буду… это больше не повторится.

— Уверен, так и будет, — сказал Ганнибал мягко, и новый удар пересек след от первого, сильный, достаточный для того, чтобы заставить Уилла зашипеть сквозь зубы от боли. — Два. Всего будет десять. Если хочешь, можешь считать, но в этом нет необходимости.

Уилл ждал следующего удара, но не дождался. Вместо этого, он почувствовал, как Ганнибал с силой ведет пальцами по уже начавшим формироваться рубцам на коже. Когда Ганнибал вонзил в них ногти, Уилл сглотнул и прижался щекой к стволу.

Третий и четвертый удары легли поверх первого. Уилл боролся с собой, чтобы оставаться абсолютно неподвижным, не дернувшись ни на дюйм. Боль жалила и обжигала, не собираясь угасать. Пятый удар пришелся на то же место, пересекая предыдущие. Уилл вжался грудью в ствол дерева, обвив его руками, чтобы не упасть.

Ганнибал вновь остановился. Он прижался ртом к спине Уилла и лизнул поврежденную кожу, провел по ней губами, царапнув зубами по выступившим линиям. Последнее наконец заставило Уилла издать странный низкий звук сквозь стиснутые зубы, глаза его были крепко зажмурены, а каждая мышца в теле напряжена в попытке остаться беззвучным и неподвижным.

Ганнибал вновь провел зубами по коже, на этот раз сильнее, и еще раз, и тогда, чтобы смолчать, Уилл закусил собственное плечо.

— Скажи мне, что ты чувствуешь? 

Уилл помотал головой, не издав ни звука, он весь подобрался, каждая клеточка его тела была напряжена.

— Сейчас же. Пожалуйста. — Ганнибал ущипнул его со всей силы, зажав вспухшую кожу, и проворачивая ее между пальцами.

Уилл вскрикнул, резкий звук перешел в хныканье. Он дернул плечом вперед, но там не было места, и не было шанса укрыться, избежать боли. 

— Черт. Это больно, — произнес он низким, срывающимся голосом. — Ганнибал, пожалуйста.

— «Пожалуйста, остановись»? «Пожалуйста, сильнее»?

— Я не знаю. Я не могу… все, что хочешь.

— Тебе не стоит оставлять выбор за мной. — Ганнибал мягко прикусил мочку уха Уилла. — Я всегда буду желать сделать лишь больнее.

— Тогда сделай это.

Уилл наклонился вперед, сжавшись в ожидании следующего удара. Но почувствовал лишь, как самый кончик плети медленно скользит вдоль спины, спотыкаясь на каждом позвонке. Поверх ремня, вдоль шва на джинсах.

— Разведи ноги, для меня, пожалуйста, — произнес Ганнибал. А затем, когда Уилл раздвинул их на шаг, добавил: — Шире.

Уилл расставил ноги шире, вздрогнув, когда Ганнибал провел плетью между ними, точно по яйцам, и вперед — крепко прижимая и ведя вдоль напряженного члена. У Уилла было несколько долгих мгновений, чтобы поразмыслить о том, как далеко Ганнибал планировал зайти, причиняя ему боль, а затем шестой удар с треском обрушился на внутреннюю сторону его левого бедра.

Даже через джинсу боль ощущалась резким жжением на нежной коже, и Уилл вновь вскрикнул. Птицы вокруг замолчали или улетели, шелестя крыльями. Звук отозвался в голове шелестом бумажных страниц, и Уилл зажмурился, боясь того, что он может увидеть.

— Сильнее, — попросил он

И вновь, седьмой, по внутренней стороне правого бедра. Кажется, седьмой. Может и восьмой. Может это уже не имело значения. Его ноги тряслись, расставленные слишком широко, мышцы были предельно напряжены. Еще два удара пришлись по задней стороне бедер, и он больше даже не пытался молчать.

— Еще один, — голос Ганнибала прозвучал спокойно и мягко на фоне рваного, влажного дыхания Уилла.

Ганнибал прикоснулся кончиком плети к шее Уилла, и тот вздрогнул.

— Хочешь выбрать куда?

— Ты… — он замолчал, когда его голос дрогнул, и покачал головой. — Ты решаешь.

— Да. Я. Именно так.

Он отступил назад, и Уилл услышал, как плеть свистит по воздуху перед тем, как со всей силы обрушиться на его зад, как раз на место, на котором сидят. Боль обжигала, как кислота и соль. Ганнибал опустил плеть.

— Тебе не нужно останавливаться. Я могу выдержать больше. Могу. — Уилл слышал свое собственное сбитое дыхание. Кровь ревела в ушах. Его ноги тряслись.

Ганнибал развернул Уилла, отняв его руки от ствола. — Это не тебе решать. Мне. И я думаю, что как раз столько — достаточно. Не так ли?

Уилл мола кивнул. Он покачнулся и оперся рукой о плечо Ганнибала, а другой — о ствол дерева позади себя. Ганнибал провел ладонью вдоль его ширинки, и Уилл откинул голову на ствол, втянув носом воздух.

— Очень хорошо, — сказав это, Ганнибал сделал шаг назад. — Иди сюда.

Он мягко взял его за руку, ведя за собой к одеялу. Уилл лег на одеяло лицом вниз, повернув голову на бок, к ручью. Белка и Стрелка скакали через поток. Они плескались и толкались, капли воды блестели в воздухе, как бриллианты. Что-то холодное коснулось спины Уилла, и он зашипел.

— Это мазь. Ускорит заживление и смягчит боль. Не двигайся, пожалуйста.

Уилл подтянулся, наполовину поднявшись, а затем вновь улегся плашмя. — Тебе не нужно… Я хочу сказать, мне хотелось бы…

Ганнибал провел ногтем вдоль рубца, и Уилл вцепился в собственные волосы и выругался.

— Ты будешь чувствовать, — проговорил Ганнибал довольным голосом. — Не нужно беспокоиться об этом. В особенности, на задней стороне бедер. День или два сидеть будет не слишком комфортно.

— Ты так доволен собой, что это просто отвратительно.

— Тебе стоит быть повежливее с тем, кто ухаживает за твоими ранами.

Он притянул Уилла к себе, разворачивая так, что его голова оказалась у Ганнибала на коленях. Его пальцы распутывали волосы Уилла и слегка массировали его голову.

— Беру свои слова обратно, — пробормотал Уилл. — Ты замечательный. Не останавливайся.

Молчание. Солнечные лучи. Журчание воды, пение птиц, шелест листьев. Полоса машинного масла на джинсах Ганнибала — все стало кристально четким. Уилл мог видеть каждую нить, вплетенную в ткань. Камни у ручья, бледно-желтое одеяло, на котором они с Ганнибалом лежали. Каждый лист на дереве, что раскинулось над ними, обрел новизну и почти болезненную сочность.

— Как ты?

— В порядке.

— Хм. Что ты украл?

Уилл повернул к нему голову и медленно моргнул. — Что?

— Из магазина. Причина, по которой твой отец наказал тебя.

— О. Ты никому не расскажешь?

— Даю слово.

— Это была птица. Чучело колибри.

— Как она выглядела?

— Зеленая с красным. словно кто-то перерезал ей горло. Мне так ее хотелось. — Уилл повернулся набок, и Ганнибал обнял его за плечи. — Я думаю, он бы понял, если бы это был, ну знаешь, шоколадный батончик, или кассеты. Что-то нормальное.

— Дети — странные маленькие монстры. Я сам таким был, клянусь. Восхищение природой вряд ли можно счесть чем-то необычным.

— Каким ты был?

— О, жутким. Характер у меня был ужасный, мне сложно было угодить, я часами пропадал в лесу в то время, как должен был быть в школе. Твой отец был счастливчиком по сравнению с моим.

— Ты говорил, что рос сиротой.

— Я им стал. В итоге.

— Что произошло? — Уилл чувствовал, что не стоило спрашивать. Но Ганнибал снес все его барьеры, и он просто не мог сдержаться.

Долгое время Ганнибал молчал, и Уилл уже готов был принять его молчание за ответ. Он гладил лицо и шею Уилла, отслеживая его черты, обводя кости, вены и артерии, скорее, чтобы успокоиться самому, чем успокоить Уилла.

— Если я скажу тебе, ты ничего не скажешь в ответ, ни сейчас, ни когда-либо в будущем. Любое выражение сочувствия или сопереживания будет мне отвратительно.

Уилл кивнул.

— Их убили, когда я был еще совсем юным. Из всей семьи выжила только моя младшая сестра. И ее я тоже потерял, некоторое время спустя.

Уилл ничего не сказал, не позволив чувствам отразиться на его лица. — Спасибо, что поделился со мной.

Ганнибал слабо улыбнулся ему и потянулся через него к сумке с ланчем.

Уиллу стоило бы подняться, чтобы поесть, но Ганнибал удержал его, притянув рукой за шею. Уилл лежал головой на бедре Ганнибала, позволяя ему кормить себя, и тот отламывал кусочки хлеба и сыра, клал ему в рот виноградины, дольки яблок и ломтики сыровяленой колбасы.

Уилл подумал, что позже, он должно быть будет смущен и шокирован тем, что позволил это. Но в данный момент, внимание Ганнибала, принадлежащее только ему, согревало и дарило покой, поддерживало его, как если бы он плыл в чистой воде, а все проблемы мира остались на берегу.

— Тебе тоже нравится эта часть? — спросил Уилл и тут же пожалел об этом. Если Ганнибал считал это чем-то вроде платы за то, что происходило ранее, он предпочел бы не знать этого.

Вновь последовала долгая пауза. Ганнибал налил себе еще вина и сделал глоток. Он поднес стакан к губам Уилла, и тот отпил тоже: темно-красное, с насыщенным вкусом.

— Она едва ли не моя самая любимая, — ответил Ганнибал. — Хотя тебе не стоит заблуждаться насчет причин этого. Они не слишком альтруистические.

— Обладание.

— Да. Ты никогда не принадлежишь мне больше, чем в эти мгновения. Это опьяняет. — Короткая улыбка, которой он одарил Уилла, была почти самоуничижительной. — Как это должно быть грустно звучит.

— Это моя реплика, чтобы успокоить тебя тем, что я настолько же безумен, как и ты?

— Я вижу, ты приходишь в себя, — в глазах Ганнибала плескалось довольство.

— Абсолютно вменяемый и более или менее нормальный, как ты и сказал. В данный момент, скорее менее. — Все менее и менее. Уилл вновь подумал о пропавших приманках.

Ганнибал коснулся синяка на его боку. — Что это? Я заметил прошлой ночью, когда ты ложился в постель. Это сделал не я.

— Хлое. Пропавшая девочка в деле «Потрошителя». Она ударила меня лампой, когда я вошел. Подумала, что это мог быть Сандерс, вернувшийся за ней.

Последовала пауза. — Она должна была ударить тебя довольно сильно.

— Она играет в хоккей на траве. Мне она показалась довольно сильной для ребенка. — Уилл взглянул на Ганнибала, усмехнувшись. — Мне это не понравилось, если это то, что тебя беспокоит.

Ганнибал посмотрел на него с легким раздражением. — Как мило с твоей стороны, что ты пытаешься меня успокоить. Но, как ни странно, нет.

— Что тогда?

— Мне не нравится, когда другие люди оставляют на тебе метки.

— Мне это тоже не слишком нравится. Однако, это неизбежно.

— Тем не менее, — на секунду он замолк, — я рад, что вы нашли ее. Я был уверен, что у тебя получится.

— Это было проще, чем я мог представить. Не просто, но… Не знаю. Он мог бы заставить нас танцевать и дольше.

— Вы все еще должны найти его. Может быть, он предпочитает этот танец тому, в котором ваше внимание сосредоточено на ком-то другом.

Уилл зевнул и закрыл глаза. — Да. Но все же. Если бы я знал о существовании этого кода, или даже просто о том, что у Юлия Цезаря был код, или начал искать связь раньше, это все заняло бы час. Очень просто.

— Это было просто для тебя. Я думаю, ты недооцениваешь свой вклад.

***

— Он скоро будет, — сказала Беверли, когда Уилл присоединился к ней в кабинете Джека тем же днем. — Удалось поспать?

— Да, немного. А тебе?

— Ага. Виделся со своим бойфрендом?

— Мы можем не называть его так? Он старше меня.

— Ого, насколько старше? — Она махнула рукой. — Погоди, прости меня, это не то, на чем стоит заострять внимание. Если ты скажешь мне его имя, я больше не буду называть его «бойфрендом». Пусть на самом деле он и есть твой бойфренд.

— Я не скажу тебе его имя. Так вот что значит иметь сестру, да?

— Это значит иметь друга. Сестра — это намного хуже.

Уилл сложил руки на груди. — Как продвигается с Аланой? — произнес он многозначительно.

— Мы даже не виделись. Я поехала домой и свалилась замертво, а потом закинулась хлопьями и выслушала крики сестры о том, что я выпила весь апельсиновый сок.

— Ты живешь с сестрой?

— С младшей. Она ходит в школу в Джорджтауне. Одна из причин, почему моя личная жизнь не так интересна, как твоя. Ты правда не собираешься ничего мне рассказать?

— Прошлой ночью он заехал ко мне покормить собак, — произнес Уилл, все еще не уверенный, хочет ли он делиться даже столько немногим, но чувствуя себя обязанным рассказать хоть что-то. — И остался. Он все еще был там, когда я вернулся домой.

Беверли посмотрела на него и улыбнулась, мягче, чем обычно.

Уилл уставился на стенд с материалами по делу. — Когда мы были в Огайо, кто-нибудь спросил соседей Люси Мейер о ее ссоре с отцом?

— Нет. У нас есть только то, что рассказала Мэллори.

— Было бы неплохо подтвердить ее слова.

Беверли кивнула. — А что насчет дела Потрошителя? Есть идеи? Мы уже нашли зажигалку, и, знаешь, мы, как обычно, нашли довольно много, но на самом деле ничего, что действительно могло бы помочь.

Уилл поднялся, чтобы рассмотреть материалы на стенде. Его взгляд привлекла фотография Хлое и новый снимок подвала, где она была обнаружена.

— Ты уже была там? — спросил он, указывая на фото.

— Сама я не была. Зеллер и Прайс притащили мне кучу барахла для исследования. Пока не нашла ничего важного.

— Есть перечень того, что было в комнате?

— Кровать, стол, лампа, ковер, канистра с водой. Все.

— С водой?

— Ага. Думаю, он не хотел, чтобы она страдала от обезвоживания, если бы у него не вышло сразу вернуться.

— Но там была только вода? Еды не было? — Вошел Джек, и Уилл обернулся к нему. — Мне нужно взглянуть на помещение, в котором Сандерс держал девочку.

— Нет, тебе нужно взглянуть на это. — Джек развернул к ним с Беверли монитор и вбил в поисковую строку адрес TattleCrime.

ЧЕСАПИКСКОГО ПОТРОШИТЕЛЯ ЧЕСТВУЮТ, КАК ГЕРОЯ?

Уилл промотал пост. Там были цитаты: мать Хлое говорила, что признательна Чесапикскому Потрошителю за то, что он убил человека, похитившего ее дочь, однако Джек не был бы таким мрачным, если бы там было только это. Ближе к концу статьи Уилл обнаружил свои собственные слова: «Если бы я собирался всадить в кого-нибудь десять пуль, я выбрал бы не его. По крайней мере, он честен в своих поступках.»

— Это звучало не так.

— Почему бы тебе не рассказать мне, как именно это звучало? Потому что, чтобы ты там ни говорил о Лаундс, она никогда не давала повода обвинить ее в неточном цитировании.

— Я добавил кое-что еще после этого, — пробормотал Уилл. — Если честно, думаю, было бы хуже, если бы она привела цитату полностью.

Джек смотрел на него в упор. — Что ты сказал ей?

— Что-то вроде… «вы разрушаете жизни людей, а потом говорите, что они сами виноваты».

— Подразумевая, что предпочел бы застрелить ее? — Джек вздохнул. — Чудесно. Уилл, ты не можешь позволять ей доставать тебя вот так.

— Я все еще надеюсь, что она получит предписание, запрещающее мне приближаться к ней.

— Не смешно.

Боковым зрением Уилл видел Беверли, сжимающую губы в попытке не рассмеяться.

— Она стервятник, Джек.

— Время от времени она очень полезный стервятник. Стервятник с широкой читательской аудиторией. Просто держись от нее подальше. Ради всего святого, это ведь не так сложно.

— Все не так плохо, — встряла в разговор Беверли. — На самом деле, она еще мягко с ним обошлась.

Джек вздохнул. — Проехали. Что у нас есть?

Следующие несколько часов потерялись в обсуждениях и исследованиях. К семи команда прошлась по деталям дела столько раз, что Уиллу начало казаться, что они читают катехизис, а не расследуют преступление.

— Я хочу еще раз осмотреть подвал, где он держал девочку, — Уилл произнес это уже в третий раз.

Ему стоило быть понастойчивее до этого. Сейчас в его ушах звенели голоса людей, находящихся вместе с ним в кабинете Джека. Воздух здесь душил Уилла. И только пылающие линии вспухшей кожи на его ягодицах и задней стороне бедер помогали собраться.

Джек уставился на стенд и постучал по нему костяшками пальцев. — Завтра. Иди домой, ты чудовищно выглядишь. Никто из нас не спал толком прошлой ночью, и мы не можем думать ясно. Ты тоже, — сказал он Беверли. — Наши шансы удвоятся в этом цикле, если он будет придерживаться своей схемы. Я хочу, чтобы каждый из нас был в наилучшей форме, когда мы найдем следующее тело.

Выйдя из офиса, Беверли поймала Уилла за руку. — Ты и вправду жутко выглядишь.

— Спасибо.

— Ты не болен? 

Болен. Уилл постарался не рассмеяться. — Я в порядке. Просто нужно немного отдохнуть, как Джек и сказал.

— Ты ведь сказал бы мне, если бы что-то было не так, правда? Ну или хоть кому-то. 

Он должен был кому-нибудь рассказать. Он знал это. Едва слышимый, шелест бумажных крыльев примешивался к звукам вокруг него. Возможно, это всего лишь Джек листал бумаги в своем кабинете. А может и нет. Сердце Уилла билось слишком часто, вдоль позвоночника струился пот, руки ощутимо дрожали.

— Я не… — Его телефон зазвонил. На экране высветился номер Ганнибала. — Прости. Мне нужно ответить. — Он поднял трубку на ходу и продолжил идти, ответив.

— Ты приедешь сегодня? — спросил Ганнибал.

Уилл закрыл глаза и нажал кнопку лифта, опершись на нее всем своим весом. — Не знаю, нужно?

Ганнибал на секунду замолчал. — Где ты?

— В холле рядом с кабинетом Джека. В лифте, — сказал он, заходя внутрь.

— Собаки будут в порядке в твое отсутствие?

Уилл прислонился к стене и вцепился в металлический поручень. — Да.

— Ты можешь вести машину или хочешь, чтобы я приехал и забрал тебя?

— Я могу вести. — Должно быть. Он проглотил еще две таблетки аспирина. Вода должна была помочь. У него все еще оставалась бутылка в машине.

— Тогда скоро увидимся.

— Окей.

Он почувствовал себя лучше, и свежий воздух снаружи помог. Уилл опустил стекла в автомобиле и одним глотком выпил сразу полбутылки воды. Остановившись на светофоре, он прикрыл глаза и на секунду позволил себе оказаться в кабинете Ганнибала, представил огонь в камине, мягкий ковер, руку Ганнибала в своих волосах.

Дверь была не заперта, когда он подъехал, так что он сразу прошел внутрь. — Ганнибал?

— В кухне.

Уилл улыбнулся сам себе. — И с миром все в порядке.

Ганнибал оторвался от нарезки куска чего-то тонкими ломтиками и взглянул на Уилла. — Хм?

— Ничего. Могу я помочь?

Ганнибал указал ножом в сторону кресла. — Ты можешь присесть и рассказать мне, как прошел день.

Уилл опустился в кресло, памятуя об отметинах, оставленных Ганнибалом на его теле. После часов, проведенных на жестком стуле в кабинете Джека, те, что были на бедрах и ягодицах, причиняли особенно сильную боль, но Уилл в любой момент мог ясно почувствовать любую из них, по всему телу. Спустя мгновение он скинул обувь и подтянул ноги в кресло. Ганнибал принес бокал вина. Уилл вдохнул аромат и постарался вспомнить о второй половине этого дня хоть что-то, кроме тумана в голове и чувства разочарования.

— Не особо, — сказал он в итоге. — Открывал сегодня TattleCrime?

— Похоже, что современной публике нравится, когда ее герои приходят с темной стороны.

— Я могу понять, почему ее мать сказала это. Непонятны комментарии всех этих людей. Как если бы они забыли о обо всем, что он сделал.

— А что насчет тебя? «По крайней мере, он честен в своих поступках».

— Фраза вырвана из контекста, — пробормотал Уилл.

— Возможно, ты прав. Немногие вещи столь же честны, как убийство.

— Я имел в виду, что, если бы мне нужно было выбирать, я предпочел бы пристрелить ее. Но я ни в кого не хочу стрелять.

— Чего же ты хочешь?

Уилл тяжело опустился на стул, обвив руки вокруг бокала с вином. — Было бы здорово никогда больше не разговаривать с ней, и чтобы он просто исчез. Это и двенадцать часов сна без кошмаров — и я буду абсолютно доволен жизнью.

— Ты уже второй раз упоминаешь о том, что хотел бы, чтобы Чесапикский Потрошитель исчез. Ты бы предпочел такой вариант развития событий тому, в котором ты его ловишь?

— Мы не планируем поймать его. А если поймаем — не обойдется без жертв. Кто-то должен будет умереть. Я не хочу, чтобы кто-либо умирал.

— Даже он?

— Даже он.

Повисло молчание. Когда Уилл поднял взгляд, то обнаружил, что Ганнибал наблюдает за ним без единой эмоции на лице. Нечитаемый взгляд, расслабленный рот, тьма, отражающаяся в глазах.

— Наверное, ты прав, — сказал он в итоге. — Боюсь, у меня не вышло отстирать жирное пятно с твоих джинсов.

— Тебе не нужно было и пытаться. Мне, пожалуй, стоит просто выкинуть их. В них даже в магазин выйти стыдно.

— Если ты все равно собираешься выбросить их, может, в таком случае я оставлю их себе? — Ганнибал улыбнулся ему. — Мне кажется, тебе больше нравится, как они выглядят на мне.

— Ты в самом деле собираешься носить их?

— Из всей одежды, которая у меня есть, они больше всего подойдут, если ты вновь возьмешь меня на рыбалку.

— Значит ли это, что ты хотел бы пойти со мной еще раз?

— Только пока всем понятно, что рыбачить я не собираюсь.

Уилл спрятал улыбку в бокал с вином, безнадежно счастливый. — Понятно.

— Накрой, пожалуйста, на стол. Еда почти готова.

— Что это?

— Сердце, приготовленное с луком-шалотом и уксусом, на подушке из рукколы и припущенной в сливочном масле спаржи.

— Что за сердце?

— Свиное. От на редкость спортивной свинки, как мне показалось. Ее мышцы, должно быть, в отличной форме.

После ужина Ганнибал проводил Уилла в кабинет, придерживая его за локоть, как если бы Уилл мог заблудиться по дороге. Огонь тлел в красных разломах между наполовину обугленными поленьями. Свежая древесина и немного уговоров вернули его к жизни.

Уилл поспешил обратно, чтобы прильнуть к креслу Ганнибала, сев с вытянутыми ногами прямо пред ним. В этот раз не было ни кофе, ни чая, ничто не занимало его ум — только языки пламени, лижущие камни, и нежные пальцы Ганнибала, скользящие сквозь пряди его волос.

— Переночуешь у меня, — сказал Ганибал, и Уилл даже и не подумал спорить. Он так устал, и каждый удар сердца отдавался толчками в его голове. — Хочешь пойти наверх? Я знаю, что еще рано, но, мне кажется, ты мог бы поспать.

— Не хочу шевелиться.

— Есть что-то, чего ты хочешь?

Пальцем он скользнул по шее Уилла вниз и надавил на одну из красных линий на его плече. Уилл вздрогнул и повернулcя к Ганнибалу, нахмурившись.

— Вы, доктор, кажется, решили, что секс поможет отправить меня пораньше в постель?

Ганнибал дернул уголком рта. — Это наиболее вероятный результат, согласись. И, я уверен, не составит для меня труда.

— Ну хорошо. Раз уж ты спросил, я хочу, хоть раз заставить тебя кончить. Я хочу… — Картина того, как он стоит на коленях, умоляя Ганнибала дать ему пососать член, предстала перед ним, как наяву, и Уилл сглотнул. — Я хочу отсосать тебе.

— Ты этого хочешь? Покажи мне сперва свою спину.

Уилл сжал челюсти. — Так ты проверяешь, как там моя спина, или готовишься заняться со мной сексом?

— Не вижу причин, почему я не могу делать это одновременно. Пожалуйста, сними рубашку. Сейчас же.

Пальцы Уилла начали расстегивать пуговицы еще до того, как он осознал смысл прозвучавших слов. Он не стал бороться с собой. Пуговицы были расстегнуты, фланелевая рубашка и футболка легли на пол рядом с ним, Уилл подтянул колени к себе и обнял их, наклонившись вперед. В этом положении он почувствовал, как боль вспыхнула сразу в дюжине мест на растянутой коже и в мышцах.

Ганнибал прикасался к нему везде: от шеи к плечам, по ребрам, вниз к талии и под пояс джинсов. Ногти слегка царапали вдоль отметин на коже, и Уилл крепче цеплялся за свои колени. Сегодня он не смог бы вынести больше и не хотел этого, до тех пор, пока Ганнибал не надавил, и жесткий узел, скрутившийся в течение рабочего дня, распался, оставив после себя лишь обрывки.

— В следующий раз мне стоит тщательнее работать над рисунком, — произнес Ганнибал.

— Плохо выглядит?

— Ты выглядишь прекрасно.

Уилл закатил глаза. — Прекрати.

— Будем притворятся, что ты не хочешь нравится мне? Я видел, как ты любовался отметинами на твоем плече. Трогал их через рубашку, задумавшись, не отдавая себе отчета.

— Это был всего лишь вопрос, — пробормотал Уилл, наклонившись сильнее вперед и коснувшись лбом коленей.

— Мы не можем винить холст за неуклюжую руку художника. В следующий раз будет лучше.

Уилл обернулся в пол-оборота и увидел, как блики от камина отражаются на его лице. — Ты правда не делал этого прежде?

— Никогда. Я бы лучше управился с ножом или скальпелем. Следы, которые я привык оставлять на человеческой плоти, держатся дольше.

Уилл подвинулся так, чтобы оказаться между ног Ганнибала, и положил руки ему на бедра. — Ты бы хотел сделать это? Порезать меня?

Ганнибал накрыл руки Уилла своими, теплыми и сухими, местами даже грубыми. Секунды тикали. Полено треснуло и осело в камине. Уилл, задержав дыхание, наблюдал за едва заметными движениями рта Ганнибала, пока тот размышлял.

— Да, — сказал он в конце концов. Уверенно и безоговорочно, даже не думая извиняться за это. — Я бы очень этого хотел.

— Расскажи мне, — Уилл потянулся к ремню Ганнибала.

Ганнибал закрыл глаза в то время, как Уилл расстегивал молнию на его брюках. — Я бы привязал тебя. Не к кровати. Думаю, стол в гостиной подошел бы. Пиршество во всех смыслах, кроме одного.

Уилл освободил член Ганнибала из плена брюк и белья. Уже наполовину поднявшийся, он твердел под руками Уилла. — Продолжай, — сказал Уилл и провел губами по головке.

— Грудные мышцы натянуты, руки привязаны по обе стороны стола, — произнес Ганнибал мгновение спустя. — Скальпель. Спирт.

Уилл погладил член и вслед за рукой провел по нему языком, пробуя на вкус и увлажняя кожу.

— Первый надрез будет здесь, — Ганнибал прикоснулся к впадинке у основания собственной шеи. — А потом — вниз, точно вдоль грудной кости, по бронхам, к желудку.

— Раскрывая меня, — прошептал Уилл и почувствовал, как Ганнибал погружает пальцы в его волосы.

— Да. Красная нить с нанизанным бисером капель крови. Как проблески магмы сквозь трещины в черной скале. Намек на то, что внутри тебя. Еще, — сказал он и потянул Уилла за волосы, пока тот не сомкнул губы вокруг головки и не начал сосать.

— Рассекающие линии поверх твоих легких и сердца, — прошептал Ганнибал. — Ветвящиеся, как рога.

Уилл резко поднял взгляд, но уловил лишь отблеск света, отразившегося в полуприкрытых глазах. Ганнибал провел ладонью по щеке Уилла.

— Сожми губы сильнее. Как глубоко ты сможешь взять его?

Уилл подался вперед настолько, насколько смог, но головка члена уперлась ему в основание языка, в глотку, и он вынужден был отпрянуть назад, на глазах его выступили слезы. Уилл с трудом сглотнул и попробовал еще раз, а потом еще, пока не растворился полностью в ритме, позабыв о дискомфорте.

Влажный от слюны и смазки, вкус которой Уилл чувствовал на корне языка, член Ганнибала скользил между губами Уилла, растягивая его рот слишком широко, заставляя челюсти болеть от напряжения. Слюна стекала по подбородку Уилла, он потянулся, чтобы стереть ее.

Ганнибал поймал его за запястье. — Оставь это. Мне нравится смотреть на тебя. На то, как сильно ты стараешься угодить мне. Практика творит чудеса. Однажды я увижу, как ты заглатываешь его целиком, прямо до основания.

Уилл застонал и покрутил запястьем. Он хотел прикоснуться к себе, но не мог освободиться из хватки. Он принялся сосать сильнее, гладя другой рукой ствол, облизывая его и потирая языком под головкой. Ганнибал сжал руку сильнее, вгоняя ногти в кожу, и кончил беззвучно, откинув голову назад, так что Уилл мог видеть лишь изгиб его шее и приоткрытые губы.

Он отодвинулся, едва дыша, позволяя Ганнибалу притянуть себя наверх, почти усадив на колени, и поцеловать. Одним коленом Уилл опирался о стул между его ног. Они с Ганнибалом прижимались друг к другу открытыми ртами, Ганнибал посасывал его язык. Вскоре Уилл мог лишь цепляться за Ганнибала, чтобы удержать равновесие, пока мир вращался вокруг.

Ганнибал взял его за бедра и переместил, практически подняв, а затем вновь опустив на себя. Уилл оседлал его, потираясь бедрами уже на автомате, и потянулся к пуговице джинсов.

— Нет, — сказал Ганнибал, поймав Уилла за запястья и заводя ему руки за спину.

Он выкрутил левую, неудобно, на грани боли, но с правой был очень осторожен даже сейчас, и Уилл не чувствовал напряжения в больном плече, только тепло рук Ганнибала, сжимающих его так, что мир Уилла сузился до точки, где его лоб соприкасался с плечом Ганнибала, и твердого члена, зажатого джинсами, лихорадочного трущегося о бедро Ганнибала.

— Только так, — произнес тот, обдавая дыханием щеку Уилла. — Это все, что я позволю тебе, так что используй эту возможность наилучшим образом.

Вжимаясь в него бедрами, Уилл знал, как, должно быть, смешно выглядит сейчас: неуклюжий и отчаявшийся. Это знание заставило его вспыхнуть, наполнило жаром его грудь, лицо и его член. Он потянулся назад из хватки Ганнибала, не для того, чтобы вырваться, а чтобы почувствовать, как тот сжимает его еще крепче, запирая в своих объятиях.

Ганнибал провел губами по его щеке. — Ты не сбежишь, — прошептал он. — И мы оба знаем, что на самом деле ты этого не хочешь. Ты сопротивляешься лишь потому, что знаешь — я смогу удержать тебя. Ты желаешь этого, этого унижения. Ты будешь очень стараться лишь для того, чтобы кончить себе в джинсы. Я не хочу, чтобы ты заляпал меня.

Ганнибал говорил негромко и почти успокаивающе, и это заставляло Уилла пылать. Трение удерживало его точно на грани, его было недостаточно, а мышцы бедер и спины болели от напряжения, когда он двигался.

— Лжец, — выдохнул Уилл. — Ты хочешь этого так же сильно, как я. Ты жаждешь моей крови на твоих руках. Готов поспорить, ты хочешь попробовать ее на вкус.

Ганнибал вонзил ногти в запястья Уилла и навис над ним, как дикий зверь, готовящийся напасть на свою жертву. Он укусил Уилла за плечо, резко, до синяков. Уилл заскулил и кончил, практически рыдая.

Он упал вперед, от внезапного сброса напряжения его конечности ослабли, голова закружилась. Ганнибал устроил его у себя на груди и что-то мягко говорил ему. Уилл слышал нежный и успокаивающий тон его голоса, но не понимал слов, которые тот произносил.

Ему казалось, он должен пошевелиться, ответить, сделать хоть что-нибудь. Иначе ему оставалось быть лишь покорным скоплением подергивающихся нервов, а ведь он мог куда больше. И хотел бы сделать куда больше, вот только, когда он попытался сесть, Ганнибал притянул его обратно с возмутительной легкостью.

— Останься ненадолго, — сказал он, и эти слова, абсолютно понятные, на контрасте с тем, что Ганнибал произносил до этого, заставили Уилла нахмуриться.

— Это был французский. Я не говорю по-французски.

— Да, я знаю. И потому, что бы я ни сказал, — это не сможет расстроить тебя.

— Что… — Но Уилл знал, что говорил ему Ганнибал. Все то, что Уилл запретил произносить, — он хвалил его, говорил ему незаслуженные комплименты. Ганнибал все равно сказал это, даже если Уилл и не мог понять. У Уилла не было сил разбираться сейчас, что он чувствовал по этому поводу, но большая часть его пугала. — Мне нужно привести себя в порядок, — пробормотал он и начал вставать.

— Останься. Расскажи мне, что тебя беспокоит.

— Я не могу просто сидеть здесь.

— Почему нет?

— Я не нуждаюсь в том, чтобы со мной нянчились. Ни в чем подобном.

— Но ты был бы абсолютно счастлив, сидя у моих ног.

Уилл отвел взгляд, лицо его пылало. Он не мог отрицать этого.

— А если я скажу тебе, что прямо сейчас я предпочитаю, чтобы ты был ближе?

Невыносимое желание сбежать немного отпустило Уилла после этих слов. Он посмотрел на Ганнибала: на его подбородке пробивалась щетина, рот был сжат в прямую, строгую линию. — Я в любом случае пойду в уборную, — сказал Уилл.

— Уже скоро, обещаю. Дай мне побыть с тобой сейчас.

Уилл позволил себе прильнуть к плечу Ганнибала, обнимавшего его одной рукой. — Ты был со мной большую часть дня.

— И в то же время — считанные минуты, каждую из которых ты заставил меня заработать, — сказал Ганнибал, улыбаясь при этом.

— Не понимаю, почему ты делаешь это.

— Нет, понимаешь. Возможно, тебе сложно осознать себя чем-то, вроде приза, но ты более чем осведомлен о том, как вижу тебя я.

— Не важно, есть ли в этом смысл.

— Думай обо мне, как об одном из твоих убийц. Не может быть, чтобы мотивы моих действий было понять сложнее, чем их.

Уилл подавил зевок. Его джинсы остывали и липли к коже. Совсем скоро ему придется что-то сделать с этим, но сейчас, когда он так удобно устроился, с рукой Ганнибала на своих плечах и второй — на поясе, оно едва ли того стоило.

— То, о чем ты говорил, — скальпель и обеденный стол. Мы можем сделать это.

Ганнибал замер, его рука покоилась на шее Уилла. — Правда?

— Да. Определенно.


	7. Chapter 7

Уилл заснул в постели Ганнибала, спиной чувствуя, как поднимается и опадает его грудь, подобно устойчивому ходу метронома. Проснулся он, ощущая холод и боль в затекших мышцах, в темноте и замешательстве.

Впереди светились огни, окруженные рассеянным туманом мерцанием. Кровати не было. Под ногами была твердая поверхность. Он стоял на желтой пунктирной линии. Кто-то — Ганнибал — звал его по имени.

— Уилл? Ты очнулся?

Уилл неуверенно кивнул, и Ганнибал взял его за руку, чтобы отвести к обочине.

— Твой телефон разбудил меня, и я обнаружил, что тебя нет. Парадная дверь была открыта.

— Я ходил во сне?

— Да. Давай вернемся в дом.

Уилл позволил Ганнибалу провести себя вдоль незнакомых улиц с рядами темных домов, аккуратных газонов и роскошных автомобилей. Завернув за угол, он увидел дом Ганнибала, единственный, где горел свет. Ганнибал был полностью одет, сна ни в одном глазу. Уилл прислонился к капоту его Бентли, когда они проходили мимо — он был теплый.

— Ты искал меня какое-то время?

Ганнибал бросил взгляд на руку Уилла, лежащую на капоте. — Да. У меня не сразу получилось найти тебя, и я испугался, что ты мог забрести довольно далеко от дома. С тобой случалось такое прежде?

— В последнее время нет. Кто мне звонил? Джек?

— Да. И думаю, он попытался дозвониться еще раз.

Уилл потер глаза и взбежал по лестнице в спальню. Было немногим позже трех утра. Первый звонок от Джека был около сорока минут назад, и еще один — спустя пять минут. Телефон вновь зазвонил, и Уилл едва не выронил его.

— Да?

— Где, черт подери, ты был? 

— Ходил во сне. Я очнулся посреди дороги.

Последовало долгое молчание. — Ты в состоянии вести машину?

— Не знаю. — Уилл чувствовал себя оторванным от мира, свободно плывающим в пространстве. Это было не такое уж неприятное чувство.

— Потрошитель снова убил.

Уилл закрыл глаза. — Диктуй адрес. Я приеду.

Спускаясь по лестнице, он почувствовал запах кофе. Галогеновые лампы в кухне светились той же туманной аурой, как и фонари за окном, мир вокруг казался нечетким, и Уилл не мог избавиться от этого ощущения, сколько бы не тер глаза. Ганнибал передал ему чашку кофе, черного, с ложкой сахара.

— Ты должен ехать?

— Да. Снова Потрошитель. — Уилл издал стон. — Черт. Мои джинсы.

— Они в сушилке. Должно быть, уже высохли.

Уилл с облегчением облокотился о кухонный стол. — Спасибо. За кофе и за то, что постирал их.

— Моя вина, что им потребовалась стирка.

Воспоминания о том, как он бездумно терся о колени Ганнибала, нахлынули на Уилла, уставившись в пол, он кивнул. Он уже собрался сбежать в прачечную, но когда проходил мимо, Ганнибал поймал его за руку и притянул ближе, целуя след от укуса на плече, еще один — уже сходящий — на шее, и наконец — в губы, долго и страстно, пока Уилл не прильнул к нему, забыв на мгновение обо всем на свете. Ганнибал обвил одну руку вокруг его попы, и Уилл вздрогнул.

— Ты когда-нибудь собираешься…

— По-настоящему ценные вещи стоят того, чтобы их подождать. — Ганнибал вновь поцеловал его. Он провел пальцами вдоль шва на пижамных брюках, Уилл ощутил тепло сквозь скользкий шелк. — Могу я отвезти тебя? Пожалуйста, — добавил он, едва Уилл открыл рот, чтобы возразить. — Простое «да» или «нет». Я уже одет и вряд ли смогу заснуть. Мне не сложно.

Уилл колебался, но приступ лунатизма выбил его из колеи больше, чем ему хотелось бы думать, и он сомневался, что, побывав на месте преступления Потрошителя, почувствует себя лучше. — Да, — ответил он. — Спасибо.

Ганнибал кивнул, и Уилл направился в прачечную. Когда он вернулся, одетый во вчерашнюю одежду, Ганнибал держал в руках две кружки-термоса с кофе.

Мир за окнами Бентли промелькнул серией стоп-кадров: единственный проснувшийся дом на темной улице, развешенные слишком рано рождественские гирлянды, одинокий бегун под фонарем. Когда они уже почти прибыли на место, Уилл заметил между деревьями красные и синие огни полицейских машин, подъезжающих к парку.

Джек подошел к ним и резко остановился. — Ты в порядке? — И затем Ганнибалу: — Он в порядке? — На его лице не отразилось ни грамма удивления, когда он увидел Ганнибала, скорее уж облегчение.

— Я на самом деле надеюсь, что да, — ответил тот. Бесстрастно, спокойно. Как всегда.

— Как и я, доктор Лектер. Я доверяю вам…

Уилл не дослушал окончания фразы. Скользнув в темноту у обочины, он обошел несколько тонких молодых деревьев и нашел стоящую на краю участка, огороженного желтой лентой, Беверли. Уилл протянул ей свой нетронутый кофе. 

Она приподняла ленту, пропуская Уилла. — Ты в буквальном смысле лучший человек на этой планете.

— Подожди с выводами, пока не попробуешь.

Беверли бросила на него настороженный взгляд, но все же сделала глоток. На ее лице медленно проступило выражение, которое легко было принять за блаженство. — Я солгала. Этот кофе — лучший человек на планете, и я собираюсь выйти за него. У нас родятся самые сладкие детки. Пойдем, я покажу тебе труп.

— Джек сказал, это Потрошитель?

— Мы ждем тебя, чтобы утверждать это с полной уверенностью, но да — все сходится. Кажется, так.

— Кажется?

— Ну, мы предполагаем, что недостающие органы находятся в брюшной полости, но не можем вскрыть ее до тех пор, пока не прибудем в лабораторию. Также, мы не обнаружили голову.

Место преступления было окружено еще одним периметром из ленты, а несколько пластиковых «камней» вели к телу, чтобы сохранить хоть какие-то отпечатки на земле вокруг него. Труп был подвешен за лодыжки к ветви дерева, вниз головой. Лужа крови натекла из обрубка шеи на покрытую изморозью траву.

— Это Мэллори, — сказал Уилл. — Шеф полиции из Огайо. Не узнаешь ее?

— Без головы? Нет. Не узнаю. Ты уверен?

— Взгляни на ее руку. То же обручальное кольцо. Даже лак на ногтях тот же.

— Мы сверим отпечатки пальцев. И позвоним ее семье. — Беверли не отрываясь смотрела на тело, взгляд ее был нечитаемым. — У нее двое детей.

— Я помню.

— Мне попросить всех уйти?

— Это бы помогло.

Беверли принялась освобождать от людей место преступления, и Уилл отключился от нее, от звуков шагов вокруг, от голоса Джека, кричащего на кого-то вдалеке, и монотонного воя полицейских сирен. Желтая лента и пластик на земле исчезли.

Парк погрузился во тьму и тишину ночи, холодный ветер хлестал одинокую фигуру с телом Сесилии Мэллори, перекинутым через плечо. Еще теплым. Она была задушена. Уилл мог бы приложить пальцы к синякам, расцветающим на ее шее.

Она была высокой женщиной, спортивного телосложения, с плотными мышцами — нелегкая ноша. Он положила ее на траву в футе от дерева и сделал разрез на ее животе. Достал внутренние органы, вычерпал ее дочиста, подготовил к тому, чтобы снова наполнить.

— Ее голова — в полости живота, — произнес Уилл, все еще не открывая глаз. Он не знал, был ли рядом с ним кто-то, кто мог услышать его слова, обычно — был. Ждущий, что оракул заговорит.

— Почему?

Уилл открыл глаза и посмотрел в пространство между Джеком и Ганнибалом — оба они старались держаться подчеркнуто нейтрально, Джек при этом был скорее мрачен, Ганнибал — отстранен.

— Вы двое поспорили из-за меня?

— В какой-то момент, — ответил Ганнибал.

Джек дернул челюстью. — Беверли сказала, это шеф полиции из Огайо.

— Она убила Люси Мэзер, Корбина и остальных. Потрошитель сказал, что знает ее тайну. Сказал ей прийти сюда. И убил ее. Голова в животе. Она буквально поглотила себя своей скорбью. Или жаждой мщения.

— Почему она убила их? Она знала утонувшего мальчика?

— Да. Я видел фотографию в ее кабинете. Думаю, это был он. Она должно быть обнаружила что-то в записях Корбина, после того, как тот ушел на пенсию.

— Но что за дело Потрошителю до Мэллори?

— Он рисуется перед нами. Указывает на наши ошибки. — Во всем этом было что-то знакомое. Уилл уставился на труп Мэллори, желудок которой распирала ее вина. Как и в случае с Сандерсом, то, кем она была при жизни, было не столь важно как то, чем она стала. Как и Кейси Бойл, как и Марисса Шур, за исключением того, что теперь он не указывал на убийцу, а выставлял его на всеобщее обозрение.

— Это подражатель, — произнес Уилл. — Чесапикский Потрошитель — подражатель Гаррета Джейкоба Хоббса.

— Но Николас Бойл…

Уилл не дал ему закончить, помотав головой. — Не важно. Этому есть объяснение. И это так. В этом есть смысл. То же неприятие, то же презрение и высокомерие, не только по отношению к жертвам, но и по отношению к нам. Кейси Бойл и Марисса Шур были демонстрациями. Указателями. Чтобы посмотреть, сможем ли мы понять. Сандерс и Мэллори были убиты потому, что мы не смогли.

— Чтобы доказать, что он лучше нас? 

— У него нет ни малейшего сомнения, что он лучше нас. Такого вопроса даже не возникает. — Потерев лоб, Уилл махнул Джеку и развернулся. — Мне нужно подумать. Дай мне минутку.

Он направился по тропинке туда, где она спускалась с холма тремя ступеньками каменных плит. Усевшись на нижнюю из них, Уилл потер лицо. Затылок у него взмок, но зубы при этом едва не стучали от холода, а руки и ноги практически онемели. А ведь на улице было не так уж холодно. Даже пар изо рта не шел при дыхании.

Ганнибал сел ступенькой выше и положил ладонь ему на плечо. Уилл придвинулся немного ближе, так что его рука касалась голени Ганнибала. Так близко, как он мог себе позволить, не вызвав при этом вопросов у окружающих. 

— Как ты? — спросил Ганнибал.

— Мне жарко. Или холодно. Не знаю. — Уилл вытряхнул на руку пару таблеток аспирина и проглотил их на сухую.

— Что случилось с твоим кофе?

— Беверли сделала ему предложение. Я верну твой термос, не волнуйся.

— Это не то, что беспокоит меня в данный момент. ДНК Николаса Бойла нашли на теле мисс Шур.

— Подброшено.

— Мне хотелось бы верить тебе, Уилл. Я просто не понимаю, как такое возможно.

— Как-то! — Это было так, должно было быть так. Он ничего не упустил, чтобы там не подразумевал нежный тон Ганнибала.

— Ладно. Пожалуйста, не расстраивайся. — Ганнибал сжал его плечо. — Пожалуй, нам стоит поехать домой. — Он замолчал на секунду. — Ко мне домой.

Уилл слабо улыбнулся. — Хочешь, чтобы я поверил, что это была оговорка?

— Ты можешь, конечно, верить в это, если тебе так хочется.

— Я совсем недавно провел у тебя кучу времени.

— Это проблема?

— А для тебя это не проблема?

— Была бы — я бы не стал вновь звать тебя.

— Нет, я имею ввиду… Я все ждал, когда тебе все надоест, но, похоже, ты и правда хочешь, чтобы я был рядом.

— Это так необычно для того, с кем у тебя завязываются отношения?

—Больше, чем ты можешь себе представить.

— У тебя еще есть дела здесь?

Уилл вздохнул. — На самом деле нет. Мне просто нужно подумать, а моя голова как в тумане.

— У тебя была беспокойная ночь.

— Мне нужно домой. Если бы ты подбросил меня до моей машины…

— Конечно. Могу я еще что-нибудь для тебя сделать?

Уилл закрыл глаза и уткнулся лицом в ладони. — Честно? Я хочу, чтобы ты отвез меня к себе и поцеловал на кухне так, чтобы я забыл обо всем на свете. Вот почему мне нужно поехать к себе. Я должен сосредоточиться.

— Утром. Утром ты поедешь к себе. А сейчас, позволь мне забрать тебя домой.

— На самом деле я не в состоянии для чего-то… Моя спина меня убивает. И задница тоже.

— Уверен, я смогу поцеловать тебя, не усугубив твоих травм. Кухня — это обязательное требование? — в его голосе Уиллу послышалась улыбка.

— Там хорошо. Мне там хорошо. Это то место, где ты чувствуешь себя лучше всего. Там ты — это ты в наибольшей степени. Мне это нравится.

— Мне и самому это очень нравится. — Ганнибал взял Уилла за руку и поднялся, потянув его за собой. — Пойдем.

— Встретимся у машины. Мне нужно спросить кое-что у Беверли и забрать твою кружку.

Ганнибал кивнул и отпустил его. — Конечно.

Уилл посмотрел, как он уходит, исчезая в полутьме среди деревьев — серое пальто растворилось в сером свете. Затем он нашел Беверли, понаблюдал, как она выхлебала оставшийся кофе, взял кружку, и после этого догнал Джека.

— Представь на мгновение, что я прав, и Потрошитель действительно подражатель Хоббса. Что общего у тех убийств и последних жертв Потрошителя?

Джек сунул руки в карманы и отвернулся от Уилла, чтобы посмотреть, как снимают с дерева тело Мэллори.

— Мы, — ответил он. — Мы расследовали дело Хоббса, мы расследовали убийства, в которых подозревается Мэллори. Мы должны были бы расследовать преступления Сандерса.

— Да. Убийства все ближе к нам. И он, должно быть, тоже все ближе.

— Как близко?

— Не знаю. Но что-то изменилось. Теперь он исследует другие темы. Правосудие и мораль. В его предыдущей серии убийств ничего подобного не было.

— Ты говорил, он не собирался становиться линчевателем.

— Ты можешь нарисовать картину правосудия и не будучи заинтересованным в том, чтобы оно свершилось.

Джек кивнул, хоть и не выглядел полностью убежденным. — Что-то еще?

— Да. Ты должен извиниться перед Ганнибалом.

— Это его работа…

— Его работа — слушать как богатые засранцы говорят про свои расстроенные нервы. Он помогает нам по дружбе. Нам обоим. Не заставляй его принимать чью-то сторону, и уж точно не делай этого, когда я стою рядом. Боже, Джек. Не обращайся с ним так, словно он твой подчиненный.

— Не обращаться с ним так, как я обращаюсь с тобой. Ты это хотел сказать?

— Да, это то, что я сказал.

Джек медленно выдохнул. — Справедливая оценка. Я запомню.

— Хорошо. Увидимся завтра.

Когда он подошел, Ганнибал стоял рядом с машиной. Он открыл пассажирскую дверь, и Уилл позволил мягкому и тихому пространству Бентли поглотить себя.

— Никогда прежде не видел, как ты это делаешь, — сказал Ганнибал, выруливая на шоссе.

— Мой коронный трюк для вечеринок?

— На вечеринках он пользуется успехом?

Уилл выдохнул с смешком. Он надеялся скрыть горечь в голосе, но безуспешно. — Только на очень особенных вечеринках.

— Ты не произвел на меня впечатление того, кому интересны вечеринки.

— Вечеринки не заинтересованы во мне.

— За исключением очень особенных. Ты становишься незаменимым для дядюшки Джека.

— И что ты об этом думаешь? Смотреть здесь особо не на что.

— Важен результат, а не то, как это выглядит.

— Я спросил, что ты думаешь.

— Честно?

Уилл улыбнулся уголком рта. — Звучит, как предупреждение.

— Возможно, тебе стоит счесть его таковым. Я бы хотел снять верхушку твоего черепа и погрузить руку внутрь. Коснуться. Все остальные чувства кажутся мне недостаточными, а я хочу испытать все.

Горячая дрожь прошла сквозь грудь и поселилась в основании позвоночника. Уилл прижался лбом к прохладному стеклу. — Это…

— Звучит, как навязчивая идея? Слишком нездорово?

— До странности возбуждающе?

Ганнибал мягко усмехнулся. — Я говорил тебе, что первоначально меня привлек в тебе твой мозг.

Уилл взглянул на него. — В таком случае, не перемешай там все, когда заберешься внутрь своими пальцами. От него немного будет пользы, если он превратится в месиво.

— Я буду обращаться с ним со всей возможной заботой и почтением. Разве так не было до сих пор?

— Принято. — Уилл потер бедра ладонями. — Ты сказал, что никогда не делал этого прежде.

— Не причинял боль ради сексуального удовлетворения? Так и есть.

— Ты когда-нибудь об этом думал?

— Пару раз. В конце концов, я решил, что это не стоит потраченных усилий. С тобой у меня не было подобных сомнений.

— Это лестно. Я думаю.

— А ты? Ты задумывался об этом всерьез раньше?

— Нет. Не об этом. Не о том, что мы делаем.

— О чем-то похожем? Связанным с этим?

— Я думал о вещах куда худших, — медленно произнес Уилл. — Думал о том, как кто-то ранит меня. Намного сильнее, чем делал ты, или сделаешь, или мог бы сделать. О чем-то, из-за чего я попал бы в больницу. В лучшем случае. А может — в могилу.

— Ты об этом подумал, когда я сказал, что хотел бы погрузить пальцы в твой мозг?

— Да. Это не было мыслями о сексе.

— Чем это было?

— Это успокаивало. Призрачная фигура, разрезающая меня, так что кровь была везде, говорящая мне, что все будет хорошо, все будет в порядке. — Он сделал глубокий, дрожащий вдох. — На самом деле, я не хотел, чтобы это случилось. Это просто было чем-то, о чем я думал.

— Фантазии о насилии для снятия напряжения едва ли можно счесть чем-то необычным. Ты не задумывался о том, что эти мысли могли быть проекцией твоих страхов?

— Я не боюсь тех, чьи эмоции испытываю.

— Нет. Ты боишься себя.

Дорога шуршала под колесами. Уилл взглянул на свои руки, вцепившиеся в колени. — Хочешь сказать, я представлял, как кто-то делает со мной то, что я боялся сотворить с кем-то еще?

— Я предлагаю тебе обдумать эту возможность.

Уилл потянулся, чтобы прибавить температуру обогревателя, и запахнул пальто плотнее, заворачиваясь в него. — Не уверен, что хочу делать это.

— Ты скажешь мне, если эти фантазии вернутся?

— Подумаю об этом. — Уилл вздохнул. — Похоже, это означает «да».

Ганнибал одарил его полуулыбкой и положил руку ему на шею. — Не в состоянии отказать мне?

— Не будь таким самоуверенным. Я могу отказать тебе прямо сейчас.

— Но не в этом.

«Мало в чем вообще», — подумал Уилл. Он не ответил, и остаток пути они провели в молчании. В нескольких домах на улице, где жил Ганнибал, уже зажегся свет. Изморозь посеребрила листья, а предрассветные лучи рассыпались жемчугом по замерзшей земле. Ганнибал взял Уилла за руку у входной двери и отвел в кухню.

— Мне нужно идти, — сказал Уилл.

— Сядь на стол.

— Зачем?

— Потому что я попросил.

Уилл подтянулся на руках, чтобы усесться на столешницу из нержавеющей стали. — У меня такое ощущение, что я нарушил тут уже с десяток правил. Что будет, если я оставлю следы на твоих шкафах? Меня отлучат от дома?

Ганнибал раздвинул ему колени, встав у него между ног. — Уверен, я бы придумал, как тебе возместить ущерб. Мне нравится, когда ты на моей кухне. Очень.

Уилл скользнул пальцами под галстук Ганнибала, клубок из синих и темно-бордовых пейсли. Он не смог бы заставить себя ухватиться за него так же крепко, как это делал Ганнибал, но тот прильнул к нему, стоило лишь слегка потянуть за ткань.

Их губы встретились и так и остались, теплые, сухие, в почти целомудренном поцелуе. Ганнибал положил руку Уиллу на бедро, с силой проведя пальцем вдоль внутреннего шва джинсов.

Когда он задел уже превратившуюся в синяк отметину от прута, Уилл издал наполовину протестующий, наполовину наполненный безнадежным желанием звук. Ганнибал оставил палец, там, где он был, вонзив его в нежную плоть. Он изменил угол, под которым соприкасались их рты, вынуждая Уилла раскрыть губы, углубляя поцелуй для тех пор, пока Уилл не смял в кулаке шелк его галстука, вцепившись второй рукой Ганнибалу в плечо.

Уилл отстранился, тяжело дыша. — Мне нужно идти, — сказал он, скользя взглядом по лицу Ганнибала.

— Ты ждешь моего разрешения?

Он ждал, в каком-то смысле. Он бы ушел так или иначе, должен был — работа была слишком важна. Но ему хотелось, чтобы Ганнибал отпустил его и направил. И, возможно, этого было достаточно, чтобы оставить его и улизнуть безнаказанным.

— Может быть, — сказал он, потупив взгляд, пальцами лаская кожу на шее Ганнибала. — Да. Могу я идти?

Три долгих удара сердца Ганнибал молчал. Воздух как будто сгустился между ними. — Очаровательно, — сказал Ганнибал в итоге. — Не слишком честно, но очень мило. Полагаю, мне стоит сказать, что я не получаю удовольствия, когда мной манипулируют.

— Но ты получаешь удовольствие.

— Ты удачно выбираешь моменты.

— Я стараюсь. Ты не так часто позволяешь мне это. — Он провел губами по шее Ганнибала. — Хочешь, чтобы я попросил тебя на коленях? Я мог бы.

Ганнибал на мгновение сжал пальцы на его бедре, а затем отпустил. Он взял лицо Уилла в свои ладони и поцеловал его еще раз. — Ты опасный человек. Иди.

Уилл соскользнул со стола и вышел, не прощаясь. Он сел в машину и поехал навстречу рассвету. Солнечные лучи жгли его глаза. Поехать домой, выгулять собак, покормить их, поесть самому. Лекций сегодня нет, так что можно сосредоточиться на деле. Предстоящий день прошел у Уилла перед глазами, четкий и спланированный. Он, однако, совсем не удивился, когда свернул со знакомой колеи, вырулив на развязку шоссе, так что теперь солнце светило ему в спину. Подвал, в котором Сандерс держал Хлое, заставил его сделать это.

Уилл припарковался за полицейской машиной в Уотертоне. Низко падающие лучи солнца осветили улицу, и та сверкала пятнами машинного масла, кристаллами соли и змеящимися линиями дорожных заплат. Он сбежал вниз по ступенькам ко входу в подвал и увидел полицейского у двери. Рядом с ним, прислонившись к стене, стояла Фредди Лаундс, зажав сигарету между губ, в то время как коп наклонился к ней, поднося зажигалку.

Уилл выхватил сигарету и бросил на пол. — Ты даже не куришь. Она репортер, — добавил он, обращаясь к полицейскому. — Уверен, вам польстило ее внимание, но если вам важно через неделю все еще работать на своем месте, скорее всего, вы не захотите больше ее слушать.

Лаундс бросила на него скучающий взгляд. — Что привело вас сюда в столь ранний час, мистер Грэм?

— Моя работа.

— Забавно, меня тоже. Есть какая-то причина тому, что вы снова здесь, в то время как у вас свежий труп для осмотра?

— Ты можешь убраться, или я буду более чем счастлив взглянуть, как тебя выкидывают отсюда. Или сделать это сам.

— А вы кто, сэр? — спросил полицейский.

— Уилл Грэм, ФБР. — Он вытащил удостоверение.

— Это временное удостоверение. Лучше следите за ним, пока он здесь, — сказала Лаундс, обращаясь к копу. — У него не все в порядке с верхним этажом. Если вы понимаете, о чем я.

Бессонная ночь взвела гнев внутри него, как пружину. — Хочешь, чтобы я показал тебе, насколько я не в порядке? Уберись от меня. Ты мусор, Лаундс. Ты отравляешь воздух.

Ее глаза сузились на мгновение, а затем она улыбнулась ему. — Знаешь, не слишком разумно с твоей стороны посылать того, кто зарабатывает на жизнь, ведя блог о таких, как ты, дорогуша.

Она неторопливо направилась прочь, и Уилл медленно выдохнул.

Полицейский бросил на него сомневающийся взгляд, но открыл дверь, и Уилл прошел внутрь.

Комната выглядела так же, как когда он был здесь в последний раз. Осколок лампы лежал на полу — красная керамика с белыми полосками. Уилл сел на кровать. Он закрыл глаза и смотрел, как настоящее облетает.

Мимо него прошел Сандерс и бросил на кровать бесчувственное тело Хлое. Провел рукой по ее волосам. Уилл наблюдал за ним из полутьмы главной комнаты. Он уже был здесь, когда Сандерс вошел, на два шага впереди него, ожидая. Сандерс взглянул на девочку еще раз и прикоснулся к ее щеке. Уилл чувствовал слабое, отстраненное отвращение, наблюдая за ним, и он знал, что это было не его чувство. Собственное отвращение душило бы его.

Сандерс вышел из комнаты и опустил решетку на место. Он проследил взглядом, как Сандерс поднялся по ступенькам. Дверь открылась и закрылась. Он настигнет его позже, в его доме. Это будет несложно.

Уилл поднял решетку и открыл дверь. Он не взглянул на маленькую фигурку на постели. Канистра с водой была поставлена в углу. Рука в перчатке включила лампу. Черная кожа, хорошо сшитая, знакомая…

— ... в порядке? Эй, агент Грэм, очнитесь!

Уилл открыл глаза и моргнул от резкого света. Комната в подвале исчезла. Он стоял в кафетерии, том же, где разгадал на салфетке код Чесапикского Потрошителя двумя днями ранее. Женщина за стойкой, положив руку ему на плечо, смотрела на него со смесью раздражения и беспокойства.

Беверли распахнула стеклянные двери, держа в руке дорожную кружку, и застыла, увидев Уилла. — Где ты был все это время? Я звонила тебе все утро.

— Сколько… сколько времени?

— Двенадцатый час. Ты отключил телефон? Джек тоже пытался дозвониться.

Он приехал в Уотертон около семи. Он отчаянно искал в своей памяти хоть что-то, чем можно было бы заполнить прошедшие между этим и настоящим моментом часы, но там ничего не было. Комната, Потрошитель, пустое место, и вот сейчас — это.

Он провел рукой по лицу. Горло болело, а кожа казалась натянутой слишком сильно. Беверли ждала ответа. — Зачем? Что… еще одно тело?

— Ты не видел этого?

— Не видел чего? — Его желудок сжался от плохого предчувствия. Не тело. Беверли не смотрела бы так, будь это труп.

Она достала свой телефон и несколько секунд тыкала в кнопки. Когда она протянула телефон Уиллу, он мгновенно узнал цвета и дизайн TattleCrime, но его взгляд пропустил заголовок. Все, на что он мог смотреть, — это фотография.

Дом Ганнибала, главный вход. Уилл прильнул к дверной раме. Ганнибал прижался к Уиллу. Его взгляд метался между кулаком Ганнибала, держащим его за галстук, слившимися в поцелуе ртами, выражением на его собственном лице.

Это стало последней каплей перед тем, как гнев сдавил ему горло, душа его. Лицо Ганнибала было практически скрыто из-за угла, под которым снимала камера, но на его собственном отразилось все — вплоть до малейшей искры надежды и желания, и отчаяния. Его дыхание и сердечный ритм, казалось, остановились на долгое мгновение, перед тем, как приступ тошноты вышвырнул его обратно в реальность.

— Вы можете отвести его в подсобку, — сказала женщина за стойкой. — Там есть пара стульев, и я принесу ему воды.

— Спасибо, — отозвалась Беверли. Она взяла его за руку.

Телефон вернулся к ней в карман, но Уилл все еще видел перед собой картинку, неважно, были его глаза открыты или закрыты. Оцепенение разливалось по его конечностям, и он едва переставлял ноги, шаркая по изношенной промышленной плитке.

Подсобка была заполнена рядами картонных коробок с чипсами и растворимым картофельным пюре. Два складных стула стояли, прислоненные к кулеру. Беверли разложила оба и усадила Уилла.

— Ты как? На мгновение мне показалось, что мы теряем тебя.

— В порядке, я в порядке. — Он прижал основания ладоней к глазам с такой силой, что не видел ничего, кроме плавающих цветных пятен. — Я вновь побывал в том доме, где Сандерс держал…

— Уилл. Стоп.

— Это важно. Вода…

— К черту воду.

В этот самый момент женщина из-за стойки вошла в подсобку, неся в руках пару бутылок Дасани для них обоих, и резко остановилась.

— Беверли вздохнула. — Я о другой воде.

— А, понятно. — Она сунула бутылку Уиллу в руку и положила широкую ладонь ему на лоб. Жесткая и прохладная, она до странности напомнила ему руку его отца. Уилл прильнул навстречу прикосновению. — Ваш парень весь горит, — сказала она Беверли. — Возможно, вам стоит подумать о том, чтобы отвезти его к доктору.

Она ушла, вновь оставив их вдвоем. Беверли наклонилась к нему и отвела одну из его рук от лица, но ей так и не удалось заставить его встретиться с ней взглядом.

— Знаешь, почему мы не спим со своими психиатрами? — спросила она.

— Он не мой психиатр, — пробормотал Уилл. — Я проверял. Никто не платил ему. Мы просто разговаривали. Джек знал это. У него нет права быть недовольным моей личной жизнью.

— Мы не спим со своими психиатрами потому, что мы встречаемся с ними для того, чтобы рассказывать им то, что мы не можем рассказать нашим друзьям. Или семье. Или бойфренду.

Уилл почувствовал себя так, словно с него содрали кожу, и у него не вышло до конца скрыть то, как его передернуло от ее слов. Он знал, что должен был рассказать Ганнибалу о галлюцинациях, и определенно он должен сказать ему про последние четыре часа, воспоминания о которых стерлись из его памяти. Но часы, проведенные вместе, казались ему оазисами, слишком прекрасными, чтобы портить их. Он сцепил пальцы в замок на шее. — Ты имеешь право на свою точку зрения. 

— С тобой что-то происходит, — сказала Беверли. — Я не хотела давить на тебя. Я считала, что доктор Лектер справится с этим. Но ты не сказал ему ни слова, не так ли?

— Ни об этом. Ни о том, что происходит уже какое-то время. — Он открыл крышку своей бутылки и осушил половину в один глоток, чувствуя жжение в горле. Земля рушилась под его ногами. Настало время сделать прыжок. — Я понятия не имею, где был последние четыре часа. Я не могу вспомнить.

— Это дерьмово, — сказала она мягко.

— Я вижу то, чего нет. У меня такое ощущение, что моя голова может расколоться в любую секунду. Это длится… вечность, должно быть. — Он улыбнулся ей, без сомнения, болезненной улыбкой. — Я начинаю думать, что со мной должно быть что-то не так.

Она смотрела на него всего, должно быть, пару секунд до того, как вытащить телефон и начать набирать номер. — Так. Я звоню Алане. Как долго это продолжается? Господи боже, Уилл, это ведь может быть чертова опухоль мозга.

Туманная пелена, сотканная одновременно из облегчения и страха, повисла в воздухе на несколько следующих минут. Уилл сфокусировался на прохладном скольжении воды в своей глотке, на запахах кофе и прогорклого масла, и на том, чтобы не сбежать.

— Она хочет поговорить с тобой, — сказала Беверли, протягивая ему телефон.

— Да? — сказал он в трубку.

— Ты записан на МРТ сегодня в полдень в больнице Джона Хопкинса, а после этого у тебя назначена встреча с моим другом, доктором Жозефиной Бэллами. В данный момент у тебя присутствуют какие-то симптомы?

— Я в порядке. За исключением головной боли. Можешь кое-что для меня сделать?

— Что-то еще, ты имеешь в виду? — она сказала это сухим тоном, но он смог расслышать и улыбку в ее голосе, и это согрело его.

— Кое-что еще. Не звони Ганнибалу.

— Если ты собираешься защищать его…

— Я не в состоянии защищать никого из нас. Мне просто не нужно, чтобы ситуация стала еще хуже, чем она есть, и я не знаю, как Ганнибал отреагирует, если Джек попадется ему на глаза с этим. Он не привык, чтобы его допрашивали. Мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты оставалась нейтральной стороной.

— Я не чувствую себя так.

— Ответственным взрослым? Не пьющим водителем?

Ее смешок был вынужденным, но искренним. — Я попробую. Вы не сможете продолжать ваши встречи. Ты ведь понимаешь это, так?

— Говоря официально, это не были встречи. Мы просто беседовали. Или ты имела в виду, что я не смогу больше спать с ним?

Он вздохнула. — Думаю, я имею в виду, что лучше бы ему передать тебя другому психиатру, иначе я утоплю его в его же собственном домашнем пиве. Поговорим об этом позже, когда ты будешь чувствовать себя лучше.

— Если только у меня нет опухоли мозга.

— Опухоль мозга не спасет тебя от этого разговора. В четыре часа. Ты будешь там?

— Да. И, э… спасибо.

Он вернул телефон Беверли до того, как Алана ответила. Если сканирование ничего не покажет… Слова повторялись и преследовали друг друга по окружности его черепа, не давая ответов, не приводя ни к каким выводам.


	8. Chapter 8

Медсестра выдала ему две больничных распашонки: одну, чтобы прикрыть спину, вторую — то, что спереди. Это помогло, но все же они не полностью скрыли кровоподтеки, полосами поднимавшиеся к его плечам, и оставили на виду два следа от укуса: один, уже начавший сходить, и один совсем свежий.

На Уилла бросали любопытные взгляды, но никто не сказал ни слова. Ассистент в кабинете МРТ, спросил, будет ли ему удобно лежать на спине. Уилл не знал, что последовало бы, ответь он «нет».

После этого он провел полчаса в коридоре, сидя в инвалидном кресле и чувствуя, как замерзают пальцы на руках и ногах, в то время как отчетливый сквозняк раздувал его больничный халат. Уилл уже начал волноваться по поводу приема у подруги Аланы, когда ассистент вновь появился и сообщил, что его кладут в больницу, и доктор Беллами осмотрит его в палате.

Это значило, что они смогли обнаружить что-то на его МРТ. Уилл с облегчением откинулся на спинку кресла: голова у него почти что кружилась от разом схлынувшего напряжения.

— На самом деле я не должен обсуждать с вами результаты сканирования до того, как их увидит ваш невролог, — произнес ассистент, очевидно ошибочно истолковав реакцию Уилла, — но не сказал бы, что новости плохие.

У Уилла вырвался еле слышный смешок, больше похожий на мягкий выдох, на сердце у него совсем полегчало. — Не беспокойтесь об этом. Меня сейчас порадовала бы и опухоль мозга.

— Не часто мы слышим подобное, — заметил ассистент и оставил Уилла с кучей документов на заполнение.

Когда спустя час он опустился на больничную койку, на запястье у него был розовый пластиковый браслет, и, казалось, он потерял не меньше пол-литра крови. Уилл вытащил телефон и написал сообщение Беверли:

«меня положили в больницу, так что, похоже, я не чокнутый»

«поздравляю!! врач скоро придет?»

«ага, должна уже прийти»

«круто. алана зашла. хочешь навещу тебя с ней?»

«если только пообещаешь не выходить из комнаты и спасти меня, когда она захочет поговорить о Ганнибале. беседа будет крайне неудобной»

«извини, не выйдет. тут ты сам разбирайся, ковбой»

Уилл улыбнулся и положил телефон на грудь. Глаза закрылись сами собой.

Он стоял в подвале. В руке у него была крышка от канистры с водой. Вода начала литься через край и уже дошла ему до лодыжек. Она была холодной, но от нее поднимался пар. Струйки крови, разворачивающиеся в ее прозрачной толще, обвивались вокруг его ног, пачкали все, чего касались.

Рука в перчатке сомкнулась вокруг его шеи, и, потрясенный, Уилл проснулся. Угол, под которым солнечные лучи падали в комнату, изменился. Больничный халат был мокрым от пота. В ногах кровати стояла женщина: темная кожа, коротко-стриженные волосы, ощущение жесткого контроля. Она держала в руке его карту, но не смотрела на нее. Она наблюдала за ним.

Уилл подождал, пока дыхание выровнялось настолько, что он смог говорить. 

— Полагаю, вы доктор Беллами?

Она кивнула, едва заметным движением головы. 

— Мистер Грэм. Вы произвели на меня впечатление человека, привыкшего к ночным кошмарам.

— Идеально подмечено, доктор.

— Можете сказать, что они стали хуже в последние три месяца?

— В какой-то мере, да.

— Головные боли, галлюцинации, провалы в памяти, лунатизм. Что-то еще? Ночные поты раньше были?

— Да, это было, — мысленно он вернулся ко времени, когда начал работать с Джеком. — Высокая температура, может быть. У меня нет термометра.

— Температура, определенно. 38 и 3, когда вы поступили к нам. — Она вернула карту обратно в карман в изножьи кровати. — У вас энцефалит, мистер Грэм. Правое полушарие вашего мозга воспалено. С теми симптомами, что я наблюдаю у вас, я удивлена, что вы не попали ко врачу раньше.

— Я не думал, что все так плохо.

Она взглянула на него холодно, напомнив ему Ганнибала в те моменты, когда тот был особенно отстранен. — В другой ситуации я бы списала это на обычные мужские закидоны, но став свидетелем вашего кошмара, я вам верю. Алана говорит, вы работаете профайлером на ФБР?

— Так и есть.

— В таком случае, хоть это и не моя область, я надеюсь, вы посещаете психотерапевта. Вы не рассматривали возможность поучаствовать в исследованиях сна?

— Вы правда думаете, это могло бы помочь?

— Я думаю, что если бы у меня были такие кошмары, я бы использовала этот шанс.

— Я заметил, что вы не стали будить меня.

— Существует грань, между ментальным и физическим, с которой я не так часто сталкиваюсь в своей работе. Было интересно посмотреть на то, как вы прошлись по ней. — Она сцепила руки в замок за спиной. — Мы подождем, пока придут ваши анализы крови, и тогда приступим к лечению.

— Как скоро меня выпишут?

— Не раньше, чем через сорок восемь часов. И когда вас выпишут, вам будет показан полный покой. Никакой работы, если только следующее сканирование мозга не покажет существенного улучшения.

Уилл подумал о деле Потрошителя. Совсем скоро их вызовут туда, где будет обнаружено новое тело.

— Я не могу сейчас взять больничный.

— Мистер Грэм, это не то, от чего вы можете просто отмахнуться. Отдых — важная часть вашей терапии. Мир продолжит вращаться и без вашего участия.

— Мой босс, похоже, думает иначе.

— Я знакома с Джеком Кроуфордом. Отправляйте его ко мне, если он будет доставлять вам проблемы, а я уверена, что он будет.

Они попрощались, вернее сказать, попрощался Уилл, а Беллами лишь коротко кивнула в ответ. Она ушла, а Уилл остался таращиться на индикатор садящейся батареи на экране телефона и размышлять, кому позвонить насчет собак. Он решил, что это должен быть Ганнибал, несмотря на то, что горел желанием объясняться с ним лишь немногим больше, чем встречаться и разговаривать с Аланой.

— Привет, — выпалил он, когда Ганнибал взял трубку. — Я в больнице. У меня энцефалит. Можешь покормить собак?

Последовала пауза. — Конечно, — произнес Ганнибал. — Тебе сделали сканирование мозга?

— Да. Правая сторона, полностью воспалена.

— Я полагаю лунатизм… Но я бы ожидал и другие симптомы, особенно, если болезнь зашла так далеко.

— Другие симптомы были. Я не говорил тебе.

— Могу я спросить почему? — Ганнибал произнес это абсолютно ровным голосом, без намека на упрек. Или на что-то еще.

— Я… не отдавал себе отчета.

Ганнибал ничего не ответил.

Уилл закрыл глаза и потер переносицу. Он подумал о том, дадут ли ему морфин от головной боли. 

— Мы можем поговорить об этом позже?

Снова пауза. — Могу я увидеть тебя после того, как съезжу к собакам?

— Если хочешь.

— Конечно я хочу. — Уиллу показалось, он смог уловить, как едва заметно смягчился его тон. — Я принесу тебе что-нибудь поесть.

— Ты не должен. У тебя есть собственные дела. Ты и так проводишь со мной кучу времени.

— Потому что мне этого хочется. Это нормально, когда двое людей, состоящих в отношениях, хотят видеть друг друга достаточно часто.

— Да, насчет этого… Ты видел сегодняшний выпуск TattleCrime?

— Один из пациентов сказал мне про фото. Сам я еще не видел.

— Я сожалею.

— Едва ли это твоя вина.

— Моя. Ей нет до тебя дела. Она сделала это, чтобы задеть меня. Я встретил ее этим утром. И сказал кое-что не слишком умное.

— И все же, единственная, кого я виню в этом, это мисс Лаундс. Тебе принести что-то еще?

— Да, зарядку для телефона, если не сложно.

Ганнибал согласил принести зарядку, смену одежды, туалетные принадлежности и экземпляр «Миссии на Маврикий», но только не ноутбук и ничего, относящегося к работе.

— Тебе нужен отдых.

— Да я нормально себя чувствую. — Но, если честно, глаза у него снова слипались, а ведь еще даже солнце не село.

— Не смеши меня. Увидимся через несколько часов.

Он повесил трубку, не попрощавшись. Уилл откинулся на подушки. Его халат все еще был влажным от пота. Чувствуя холод в груди, Уилл натянул тонкое одеяло до самых ушей и попытался отгородиться от мира вокруг.

Тихий стук в дверь вернул его к реальности. Уилл не мог сказать, получилось у него заснуть или нет. Солнечные лучи, падающие через окно, то вспыхивали, то снова гасли, когда пробегающие по небу облака скрывали клонящееся к закату солнце.

Рядом с кроватью стояла Алана. Она улыбнулась, когда он поднял на нее взгляд.

— Как ты?

— В порядке. За исключением того, что происходит с моим мозгом, конечно. Кто бы мог подумать.

— Тебе поставили диагноз?

— Энцефалит.

Выдохнув, она присела в кресло рядом с кроватью. — Это прозвучит странно, если я скажу, что чувствую облегчение? Необычный диагноз.

— Я не сошел с ума, и я не умираю. Думаю, я справлюсь.

Он попытался сесть, не желая лежать перед ней замотанным в кокон из одеял, как инвалид. Садясь, он продемонстрировал оба халата, слишком облегающих и прозрачных, и след от укуса на плече. Он увидел реакцию Аланы, когда она заметила укус. Она машинально отвела глаза, затем снова взглянула на отметину, а потом усилием воли заставила себя посмотреть Уиллу в глаза.

— Ты и правда очень хочешь домой, да? 

Его горло сдавило, и он смог только кивнуть ей. Люди, режущий глаза свет флуоресцентных ламп, мимоходные вторжения в его личное пространство и частную жизнь — все это ощущалось солью на свежих ранах. Он все еще не мог решиться позвать медсестру и попросить новый халат — тот факт, что его лишили простой возможности позаботиться о себе самому казался невыносимым.

— Я сейчас приду. — Аланы вышла из палаты и вернулась через несколько минут с пижамой и халатом. — Они из здешнего магазина подарков, — сказав это, она оставила его, чтобы он мог переодеться.

— Спасибо, — неловко поблагодарил он, когда она вернулась. Неловкость часто примешивалась у него к чувству благодарности, но сейчас он ощущал ее особенно остро.

— Надолго ты тут?

— Она сказала, по меньшей мере сорок восемь часов. — Он попытался улыбнуться. — Как думаешь, есть шанс, что они продержат меня на успокоительном до момента выписки?

— И ты не попробуешь больничные деликатесы? 

— Ганнибал принесет мне что-нибудь, — сказал он и сразу же пожалел о своих словах.

Алана подперла рукой подбородок. — Не терпится увидеть его?

Уилл провел ладонью по одеялу, разглаживая несуществующие складки. Сжал пальцами ватный тампон, приклеенный к сгибу руки, там, где из него выкачивали флакон за флаконом крови. — Вовсе нет. Так заметно?

Она неуверенно покачала рукой в воздухе. — Ему? Должно быть. Есть причины волноваться?

— Не люблю чувствовать себя загнанным в ловушку.

— А ты так себя чувствуешь?

Он отвел взгляд и уставился в окно. Красный отблеск заката, отражающийся от корпуса вентиляции на здании напротив, резал глаза. — Я не могу выйти отсюда.

— И каждый может приходить сюда и уходить, когда им вздумается. Будет лучше, если я уйду? — В ее голосе он расслышал теплые нотки, на мгновение тронувшие уголки ее рта.

— Я просто хочу домой.

— Он покормит собак?

Уилл горько усмехнулся. — Конечно, покормит. Час туда, час обратно, и потом еще дорога сюда. Почему бы ему не покормить их?

— Я не знаю. Почему нет?

— Ты здесь как мой друг или как психотерапевт?

— Я впадаю в этот модус каждый раз, когда меня что-то пугает. Равно как и ты начинаешь все анализировать и давать уклончивые ответы.

Звук, который он издал, можно было милосердно истолковать как признание вины. Уилл сжал телефон так, что его рука заболела, цепляясь за него, как за последнюю связующую нить с внешним миром, пусть ему и не хотелось никому звонить.

— Я никогда прежде не видела, чтобы Ганнибал встречался с кем-то.

Уилл взглянул на нее, на мгновение отвлекшись от жалости к себе, которая пронизывала его с головы до ног. — Вы давно друг друга знаете?

— Больше десяти лет. У него были короткие интрижки. Ничего серьезного, по крайней мере я о таком не слышала.

— С чего ты решила, что у нас с ним не такая интрижка?

— Потому что я представить не могу, чтобы он был настолько глуп, чтобы решить, что хоть что-то, связанное с тобой может быть простым. — Эти слова должны были бы обидеть его, но в улыбке Аланы не было ничего, кроме нежности.

Уилл потер затылок, изо всех сил постаравшись улыбнуться в ответ. — Я специализируюсь на доставлении проблем. Все еще хочешь утопить его в его собственном пиве?

— Именно так. Но я делаю все возможное, чтобы казаться ответственным взрослым человеком. — Она коснулась его руки. — Это всего пара дней. Мне сейчас уйти и дать тебе отдохнуть?

Он кивнул, а затем, когда она начала вставать, поймал ее за запястье. В горле застряли слова, которые он должен был сказать ей и не сказал. — Ты всегда… Я рад, что мы знакомы. Всегда был.

Она освободила руку и наклонилась к нему, обняв за плечи. Ее волосы щекотали ему щеку и шею. Она пахла мылом и медом.

Когда Алана ушла, Уилл встал и подошел к окну. Свет снаружи померк до тускло-серого. В Вулф Трап сумерки бы медленно ползли по лугам и постукивали в окна дома еще за час до того, как обосноваться в нем. Здесь, среди высотных зданий, граница между днем и ночью была острее, закат был меньше похож на медленное засыпание, больше — на резкое пробуждение от кошмара в поту и страхе. 

— Я встретил Алану по пути сюда, — раздался позади него голос Ганнибала. — Она ничего не сказала, но было не похоже, что она рада меня видеть.

— Она хочет утопить тебя в твоем домашнем пиве.

— Не думаю, что на текущей стадии брожения подобные добавки будут уместны. — Он замолчал ненадолго. — Как ты?

— Я не схожу с ума.

— Ты боялся этого?

— Я боялся этого так или иначе всю мою жизнь. В последнюю пару месяцев этот вопрос встал особенно остро.

Сейчас он мог чувствовать, как близко от него находился Ганнибал, и это было не тепло его прикосновений, а скорее перемещение потоков воздуха и, возможно, едва заметное полярное притяжение их тел, электрические импульсы, скачущие от нерва к нерву.

— Кто твой лечащий врач?

— Беллами. Алана порекомендовала ее.

— Мы вместе учились на медицинском. О ней очень хорошо отзываются

Уилл пожал плечами. — Что ж, надеюсь, она решит мою проблему, и я смогу отправиться домой.

— Да, конечно.

Уилл обхватил себя руками. Физически расстояние между ними едва ли было больше метра, но между той легкостью, что они ощущали, стоя ранним утром на кухне Ганнибала, и холодной отстраненностью текущего момента, казалось, пролегла пропасть.

— Я не собираюсь извиняться, — сказал он. — Я никогда не обещал, что буду говорить тебе все.

— Я бы не стал просить тебя об этом. То, о чем мы молчим, формирует наш внутренний мир и притягивает нас к тем, чьи собственные секреты создают личность, дополняющую нашу. 

— А наши секреты создали нас дополняющими друг друга?

— Мне кажется, да, — медленно произнес Ганнибал.

— Но ты все еще зол на меня?

— Не зол, нет.

— Что тогда?

— Может повернешься ко мне?

— Нет. Говори, что собирался.

Последовало молчание. Уиллу казалось, что за шумом машин вдали он может расслышать, как открываются и закрывают клапаны его сердца.

— Прямо сейчас я чувствую, что ты мог бы воспользоваться любым выражением недовольства с моей стороны, как предлогом, чтобы отдалиться от меня, — сказал в итоге Ганнибал. — Если это то, чего ты хочешь, — тебе не нужны оправдания.

— С чего бы мне этого хотеть?

— Большая часть твоих мыслей и мотивов все еще недоступны моему пониманию. Возможно, ты боишься стать обузой для меня. А может ты просто хочешь, чтобы я приложил больше усилий, пытаясь вернуть твои чувства.

— Оба варианта звучат не слишком-то привлекательно.

— Может предложишь свой собственный?

Уилл подумал о бесконечных смущающих разговорах с каждым своим знакомым, с каждым их знакомым. О том, как будут шептаться друзья Ганнибала из высшего общества за его спиной, когда статья Лаундс станет всеобщим достоянием. О том, как под этим грузом постепенно сотрется все, что на короткое время удержало их вместе.

— Порой расстаться друзьями — лучше для всех.

— Возможно, — Ганнибал положил руку ему на плечо. — Но позволь мне заверить тебя, что как бы мы ни расстались — хорошо от этого не будет никому.

Услышав это, Уилл обернулся. Рука Ганнибала соскользнула ему на пояс. Холодное, резкое выражение на его лице привлекло внимание Уилла, который удивленно подумал о том, что, возможно, их расставание может ранить Ганнибала так же сильно, как и его самого.

— Будет непросто, да?

— Представить себе не можешь насколько.

— Обещаешь?

— Обещаю.

Четырьмя этажами ниже завыла и смолкла сирена. На ровную линию рта Ганнибала упала тень. Уилл подумал о том, каково это будет — никогда больше не коснуться этих губ поцелуем.

— Я все еще не жалею о том, что не сказал тебе.

— А я жалею, что не был более наблюдательным.

— Ты не можешь замечать все.

Ганнибал смотрел на него, ожидая. Возможно, он ждал решения Уилла о том, как все будет дальше между ними.

— Ты принес ужин?

— Да, если ты присядешь, я накрою для нас стол.

Когда Ганнибал отвернулся, Уилл едва не упал, споткнувшись — ноги внезапно отказались держать его, когда напряжение разом покинуло тело. Он благодарно уселся у окна за небольшой столик из оранжевого пластика.

Ганнибал вынул два пищевых контейнера и снял с них крышки. Насыщенный, пряный запах поплыл в воздухе. Уилл нагнулся над своей порцией и вдохнул ароматный пар. — Пахнет чудесно.

— Шелковый цыпленок в бульоне. Птица с черными костями ценится в Китае за свои лечебные свойства с семнадцатого века. Ягоды годжи, женьшень, имбирь, зизифус и звездчатый анис.

— Ты сварил мне куриный бульон. — Уилл бросил быстрый взгляд на темную плоть, плавающую в прозрачном бульоне: красные ягоды напоминали капли крови или горлышко колибри.

— Если ты так желаешь упростить сложное и полное нюансов блюдо, то да — я сварил тебе куриный бульон.

— Порой нам стоит воспринимать вещи проще. Я понимаю, что символы важны.

Строгая линия рта Ганнибала смягчилась. — Ешь.

Они ели. Их колени соприкасались под столом. Сумерки сгущались, пока не стали ночью.

— У меня завтра пациенты весь день, — сказал Ганнибал, упаковывая остатки супа. — Но если хочешь, я вновь принесу тебе ужин.

— Мне бы этого хотелось. — Уилл с удивлением обнаружил, что сказал чистую правду. Он поднялся и обошел вокруг стола.

Ганнибал привлек его к себе, поместив между разведенными ногами, положил руки Уиллу на бедра и легко сжал их. — Откуда это? — Он прикоснулся пальцами к голубой пижаме из полусинтетической ткани.

— Из здешнего магазина подарков.

Тихое хмыканье, которое издал Ганнибал, в лучшем случае можно было принять за неодобрение. — Я не нашел ничего подходящего у тебя дома, так что принес одну из моих пижам.

— Я не буду расхаживать здесь в шелковой пижаме. — В особенности тогда, когда каждый, кто хоть немного знаком с ним, сразу поймет, что пижама не его.

— Эта достаточно скромная, — Ганнибала, казалось, позабавила реакция Уилла. — Из черного хлопка. Не буду отрицать, я предпочитаю тебя, одетым в шелк, но не там, где каждый может увидеть это.

Привычные собственнические нотки в этом утверждении заставили Уилла покраснеть. Он расслабился в руках Ганнибала, прильнув к нему, а тот взял его лицо в ладони и поцеловал, глубоко и влажно, исследуя языком каждый уголок рта.

— Знал бы ты, как твоя кожа ощущается сквозь тонкий шелк, — прошептал Ганнибал. — Она так сладко согревает его. А очертания твоего тела просвечивают сквозь белизну ткани. Когда-нибудь я отсосу тебе через нее. Каким же восхитительно растрепанным ты будешь, когда я закончу.

Уилл вцепился Ганнибалу в плечи, прижимаясь ближе. — Мы на самом деле не можем… — пробормотал он, а затем Ганнибал вновь поцеловал его, одной широкой ладонью придерживая за поясницу, а вторую слишком сильно сжав в его волосах, и Уилл потерялся в ощущениях.

Если в дверь и стучали — он этого не услышал, и только какая-то отдаленная часть его сознания опознала звук шагов. Последовало мягкое покашливание. Ганнибал посмотрел через плечо Уилла, как лев, поднявший голову над добычей.

— Доктор Беллами.

— Доктор Лектер.

Ганнибал лишь сильнее вцепился в Уилла, когда их прервали, но теперь он сделал шаг назад и разгладил помятую ткань на его плечах.

— Рад видеть вас, как всегда.

— Мне нужна лишь пара минут наедине с моим пациентом, и затем я больше вас не побеспокою.

— Конечно, — ответил Ганнибал и направился к двери, оставив Уилла, который вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони и рухнул в кресло.

— Мой ассистент рассказал мне о состоянии вашей спины, — произнесла она, как только дверь закрылась. — Он был обеспокоен. Как правило, я не тот, к кому приходят с проблемами немедицинского характера, так что я должна была сделать вывод, что увиденное глубоко поразило его.

— Все нормально, — коротко ответил Уилл.

— Это было по взаимному согласию?

— Да.

— Это сделал Лектер?

Уилл поднял на нее взгляд. — Вы серьезно? Это не ваше дело.

— Вы правы. Будь это кто-то другой — меня бы здесь уже не было. Для меня это вторжение в вашу личную жизнь столь же неприятно, как и для вас.

— Он вам не нравится. Никогда не встречал никого, кому бы он не нравился.

— Это моя природная склонность — не доверять подобному очарованию. В особенности, когда я не могу понять, что кроется под ним.

— И что это значит? Вы меня предостерегаете от общения с ним?

— Вовсе нет. У меня нет ничего против него, ни что касается профессиональных качеств, ни личных.

— Я не люблю грубить, но в этом случае мне просто приходится быть грубым. Почему вы все еще здесь?

— Пытаюсь успокоить свою совесть. — Она протянула ему визитку. — Позвоните мне, если вам понадобится помощь, сейчас или в будущем. Спокойной ночи, мистер Грэм.

За те две секунды, что прошли до момента, когда Ганнибал вернулся в комнату, Уилл чуть не поддался абсурдному импульсу спрятать визитку под подушку. Вместо этого он положил ее на стол.

— Она спрашивала об отметинах на моей спине. — Он подтянул на кровать сумку, принесенную Ганнибалом, поставил заряжаться телефон и вынул пижаму.

— Что ты ей сказал?

— Что я в порядке, и что ее это не касается. Мне показалось, ты ей не нравишься. — Он взглянул на Ганнибала, пытаясь понять, какую реакцию вызвали его слова, но даже если тот как-то и отреагировал — самоконтроль его был безупречен.

— Как я уже говорил, мы учились вместе. Боюсь, я не всегда был таким, как сейчас.

— И что же ты сделал? Подкинул ей покойника в кровать? — Он махнул рукой. — Да ладно, можешь не отвечать. Я собираюсь переодеться.

Он взял пижаму в ванную, так как каждый здесь, по-видимому, считал, что может врываться в его комнату, стоит только захотеть. Доктор Беллами назвала Ганнибала «очаровательным». Определенно имея в виду не студенческие проказы. Застегивая пуговицы, Уилл смотрел на свое отражение в зеркале. Он выглядел озадаченным. Более озадаченным, чем ощущал себя, а ощущал он себя в основном бесконечно усталым.

Среди туалетных принадлежностей он нашел свою зубную щетку и пасту, и мыло, принадлежащее Ганнибалу. Очевидно его собственное мыло не прошло фейс-контроль, и этот факт позабавил Уилла больше, чем должен был бы. Почистив зубы и умыв лицо, он вышел из ванной, чтобы обнаружить свою кровать застеленной и с опущенным подголовником, а Ганнибала — в кресле рядом с ней, читающим небольшую книгу в красном переплете.

— Ты не уходишь?

— Я планировал остаться с тобой, пока ты не уснешь. Ты не возражаешь?

Уилл присел на краешек кровати и потер глаза. — Мне не нужно, чтобы ты сидел со мной, — произнес он, слишком усталый, чтобы озаботиться вежливым ответом.

— Возможно, это нужно мне, — ответил Ганнибал, не поднимая глаз от книги.

— Не нужно. Ты не настолько сентиментален, — сказав это, Уилл, однако, подтянул ноги на кровать и забрался под одеяло, улегшись на бок и наблюдая за тем, как скользят пальцы Ганнибала по кремового цвета бумаге, когда он переворачивает страницу.

— Ну тогда, похоже, я просто хочу быть здесь.

— Вместо того, чтобы отдыхать дома, сидя в удобном кресле у камина, в комнате, не пахнущей дезинфекцией.

— Я достиг той жизненной стадии, когда у меня редко возникает необходимость делать то, чего мне не хочется, Уилл. Так что ты сам можешь сделать вывод касательно моего присутствия здесь.

— Погаси верхний свет.

Ганнибал заложил страницу пальцем и встал, чтобы выключить лампы. Он подтянул кресло немного ближе к бра на стене и вновь сел в него.

Уилл смотрел на Ганнибала, подложив руку под голову и натянув одеяло до подбородка. В юности он бесчисленное количество раз засыпал вот так — наблюдая за своим отцом.

Бо Грэм возвращался домой с верфей, ставил в духовку их нехитрый «телевизионный» ужин и усаживался на полу среди сломанных вещей. Доставать готовый ужин из духовки, в то время, как его отец чинил тостеры, телевизоры, пылесосы и швейные машинки, стало обязанностью Уилл, едва тот научился ходить.

Уилл думал о том, каким бы стал Ганнибал, будь Бо Грэм его отцом, или же их миры были настолько далеки друг от друга, что подобное было просто невозможно.

— Ты улыбаешься. — Ганнибал посмотрел на него поверх книжной страницы.

— Рад, что ты здесь, — пробормотал Уилл, сдаваясь наконец. Слова ускользали, глаза слипались сами собой. — Это просто глупо, каким счастливым ты иногда меня делаешь.

У него была лишь секунда, чтобы отметить ничего не выражающее лицо Ганнибала, а потом пустота сна погребла его под собой.

Медсестра разбудила Уилла посреди ночи, чтобы дать обезболивающее и первую порцию лекарств от энцефалита. Сонный, он с трудом смог проглотить таблетки и сразу же упал обратно на подушки, стоило ей выйти за дверь.

Он помнил несколько коротких мгновений в полусне, перед тем, как Ганнибал ушел. Как неуклюже попытался и не смог поймать его за рукав. Как Ганнибал присел на кровать, так чтобы он смог дотянуться до него. Почти засыпая и еле ворочая языком, Уилл потребовал поцеловать его еще раз так, словно это было его законным правом. Ганнибал обнял Уилла ладонью за затылок и оставлял на его лице один нежный поцелуй за другим, пока тот не уснул окончательно, окруженный теплом и ароматом дорогого лосьона после бритья.

***

 

Он проснулся еще трижды до того, как наступило утро, но только раз — от кошмара. В другие два его будил то шум за дверью, то завывание сирен внизу на улице. Если бы он мог заставить кого-нибудь дребезжать по коридору нагруженной тележкой где-то раз в час, он, пожалуй, и вовсе избежал бы кошмаров.

Беверли зашла к нему в начале восьмого, в руках у нее был кофе и сэндвичи из Старбакса, на лице — заговорщицкое выражение.

— Меня тут нет, — сказала она. — Даю тебе отдохнуть.

— Похоже, кто-то выслушал лекцию.

— Подслушал, на самом деле. И тебе бы стоило услышать, как Алана говорила с Джеком. Я едва не поддалась соблазну записать для тебя разговор.

— Я в порядке.

— Вот именно это ты мне сказал перед тем, как попасть сюда. И что же — половина твоего мозга едва не взорвалась, расколов твой череп. Я больше не собираюсь верить тебе, когда ты говоришь, что в порядке.

— Ты поверишь мне, если я скажу, что мне скучно и что я только час, как проснулся?

— Я принесла тебе пару газет, — она бросила их на столик на колесах у кровати. — «Вестник судебной медицины» и «Космо».

— «Космо»?

— Зеллер дал мне «Вестник», Прайс — «Космо». Не знаю, почему я не спросила, откуда он у него. Скорее всего, он ответил бы, что проводил культурологическое исследование.

Уилл пробежался по заголовкам. Потрошитель был на первой полосе, рядом со взрывом газа и новым убийством: труп был обнаружен в Макдональдсе с вилкой в языке.

— Этот не наш?

— Нет, если только это не повторится. Полицейский департамент не хочет, чтобы мы вмешивались.

— И над чем мы сейчас работаем? Что-то новое появилось?

— Не уверена, что должна говорить тебе, но тут и рассказывать особо нечего. Ни новых тел, ни какого-то продвижения в деле. Все слишком затянулось. Я вчера вернулась от тебя в Управление и обнаружила Зеллера и Прайса, уснувшими вдвоем на кушетке в комнате отдыха. Хочешь глянуть фотку? Зи пускал слюни.

— Не стоит, — ответил он, но она все равно ему показала, и он не смог сдержать смеха. — Ты ведь сделала копии?

— Целую кучу. Лицо Зи, когда он увидит это, расслабит меня не хуже пары часов на стрельбище.

Уилл поерзал на кровати. Они почти доели сэндвичи, время уходило. — Теперь ты можешь выслушать, что я думаю про воду?

— Ты про канистру, которую Сандерс оставил в подвале?

— Это был не Сандерс, вот что я пытался сказать тебе. Это был Потрошитель.

Беверли замерла, не донеся стакан с кофе до рта, и отставила его в сторону. — Он оставил ей воду, зачем, на тот случай, если мы не найдем ее за пару дней?

— Чтобы у нас был запас времени, да.

— Но зачем ему это? Черт. Зачем ему это было делать? Ему плевать было, умрет она или нет. Он не мог этого сделать, ну правда же?

— У него есть его личный кодекс, которому он следует. Это могло быть его частью. А может он просто хотел посмотреть на конфликт, который за этим последует. Ты ведь злишься сейчас. И Джеку это все тоже не понравится.

Она нахмурилась. — А тебе это нравится?

— Нет. Он опытный убийца, со сложившимся стилем, ему все удается, и вот он пробует что-то новое. Зачем?

Она покачала головой. — Ты мне скажи.

— Не могу, но что-то изменилось. Возможно, он ждет реакции.

— Нашей?

— Чьей-то. Я поделюсь с тобой, если мне еще что-то придет в голову.

Беверли посмотрела на него. — Окей, но только потому, что я знаю — мне тебя не остановить. Официально я даю тебе отдохнуть.

— Как только Алана появится, я извещу ее о твоей официальной позиции.

— Отлично.

Официально и не официально, Уилл отдохнул куда больше, чем ему хотелось. Между завтраком и полуднем он смог прочесть не больше двух страниц книги, не задремав при этом. Болеутоляющие приглушили непрекращающийся ор головной боли, и, лишенное необходимости фокусироваться и привычного потока кофе, тело взяло свой реванш.

К трем часам, отчаявшись, он начал оставлять разрозненные заметки по делу на обложке книги и гадать, принесет ли Ганнибал ему чертов ноутбук или же он тоже в списке запрещенных вещей.

— Привет! — раздался чей-то голос.

Уилл посмотрел, а затем опустил взгляд на полметра вниз, туда, где личико Хлое выглядывало из-за дверного косяка.

— Можно?

— Э, конечно. Заходи. Привет. — Он снял очки и потер глаза. — Что ты… Твои родители знают, где ты?

Она проскользнула в дверь, сжимая в руке потертую хоккейную клюшку. — Ага. Моего младшего брата тут лечат от астмы, мы были в холле, и я услышала, как одна леди спрашивала медсестру про тебя, и тогда я узнала, в какой ты палате, и моя мама сказала, что я должна вернуть это тебе.

Она вытащила из кармана вязанную шапку и аккуратно расправила ее перед тем, как бросить в изножье кровати.

— О, — вырвалось у него.

Хлое уставилась в пол. Уилл не видел ее лица — одни лишь кудряшки. — Она была в кармане, когда ты дал мне свою куртку. Мне жаль, что я взяла ее.

— В самом деле?

Она взглянула на него. — Это нехорошо — брать чужие вещи.

— Врать тоже нехорошо.

— Но она сказала, я должна извиниться.

— Это моя шапка. И мне все равно, сожалеешь ты или нет.

— Правда все равно?

— На самом деле, не совсем так. Но это не та ложь, о которой я говорил. Я думаю, твоя мама, скорее всего, сказала тебе, написать мне письмо, и тогда она отправила бы мне шапку по почте, а еще я думаю, что она сейчас не в курсе того, где ты находишься.

— Я вообще-то сейчас должна быть на тренировке по хоккею, но они не пустили меня, как будто у меня что-то сломано, а ведь ничего даже не случилось, и вместо этого мне пришлось тащиться с моим глупым братом на дурацкий прием к доктору, а она сейчас просто сидит болтает с соседками и читает книгу.

— И ты услышала, что я здесь.

— Ага. И отправилась искать тебя.

Уилл вздохнул и откинулся на подушки. — Это должно быть непросто, когда стольким людям есть до тебя дело. Я видел, как твой отец плакал, когда они с мамой приехали за тобой.

Хлое нахмурилась, вновь уставившись в пол. — Ты заставишь меня позвонить ей, да?

— Ага.

— А что если у меня нет телефона?

— У меня есть.

Она вздохнула разочарованно и вытащила из кармана красный телефон-раскладушку.

Та часть разговора, что услышал Уилл, состояла в основном из извинений и номера его комнаты. Повесив трубку, Хлое сложила руки на груди и повернулась к Уиллу.

— Она сейчас придет за мной. Доволен?

— Зачем ты взяла шапку?

— Просто захотелось, — пробормотала она.

— Ты все еще хочешь, чтобы она была у тебя?

Она настороженно подняла на него глаза. — Ага.

— Можешь оставить ее себе.

— Правда? — Он кивнул, и она, схватив шапку, натянула ее на голову. Шапка доходила ей до самых бровей, и из под нее торчало облако восторженных кудряшек.

Они оба развернулись к двери, услышав торопливые шаги по коридору. Высокая женщина в вельветовых джинсах и туфлях на плоской подошве крепко обняла Хлое. Она зажмурилась, и на мгновение Уилл с беспокойством подумал, что она может заплакать. Женщина сделала глубокий вдох и обняла Хлое за плечи.

— Пожалуйста, я тебя очень прошу, никогда так больше не делай. Я так испугалась, когда не смогла найти тебя.

— Со мной все было в порядке, — пробормотала Хлое.

— Но я-то об этом не знала. — Она взглянула на Уилла. — Простите, что так вышло.

— Он сказал, что я могу оставить себе шапку. 

Мать Хлое посмотрела на шапку с сомнением и подошла к Уиллу, протянув ему руку. — Я Лидия Белл. Простите, что не представилась должным образом в ту ночь. И не поблагодарила вас. Я ничего не соображала. Мы все.

Уилл коротка пожал протянутую руку. — Уилл Грэм. Не беспокойтесь об этом.

— О, конечно же, я знаю, кто вы. — Она улыбнулась. — Хлое только о вас и говорит.

— Мам, могу я остаться здесь, пока Билли на процедурах?

— Я думаю, на сегодня ты уже достаточно побеспокоила мистера Грэма. — ответила ее мать, но быстрый взгляд, который она бросила сперва на дочь, а затем на Уилла, говорил о том, что она может и передумать.

К своему удивлению, Уилл пошел на поводу у Хлое. — Никаких проблем, — сказал он и жестом обвел пустую комнату. — Прямо сейчас я совершенно свободен.

Далее последовали недолгие переговоры, когда Хлое заставили пообещать быть вежливой и дождаться возвращения матери, но исход их был предрешен. У миссис Белл был взгляд человека на грани срыва. Уилл слишком часто видел этот взгляд, устремленный в его сторону, чтобы тут же не распознать его.

— Тебя подстрелили? — спросила Хлое, как только ее мать ушла.

— Нет. У меня энцефалит.

— Что это?

— Воспаление мозга.

— О. Ты можешь умереть из-за этого?

— Ага, но не умру. Меня уже лечат.

— Я умею стоять на руках. Хочешь покажу?

— Конечно.

Она положила клюшку на пол у кровати. Уперлась ладонями в пол и закинула ноги на стену.

— Здорово. Знаешь, у нас не так много времени до того, как твоя мама вернется. Так что, может скажешь мне чтобы ты там ни хотела сказать?

— С чего ты взял, что я что-то хочу сказать?

Уилл просто ждал. После секундного раздумья она соскользнула на пол и, пройдя к окну, уселась на подоконник и принялась болтать ногами.

— Я читала о тебе в интернете. Ты был копом, был ранен, раскрыл целую кучу убийств. На одном из сайтов было написано, что ты сумасшедший.

Спасибо, Фредди Лаундс. — Хочешь спросить меня, сумасшедший ли я?

— Там было написано, что ты мог думать, как плохие парни, и ты делал это все это время. Ты поэтому сказал, что рад тому, что он мертв?

Уилл потер глаза и сел прямо. Он посмотрел на дверь в надежде, что там материализуется Алана. У него не было полномочий вести с Хлое этот разговор.

— Ты первая это сказала. Ты волнуешься, что с тобой может быть что-то не так? Что я согласился с тобой только потому, что думал, как думают плохие парни?

— Они все повторяют, что что бы я ни чувствовала — это нормально, но что, если я ничего не чувствую? Я просто хочу, чтобы все было как раньше.

— Ты говорила об этом со своими родителями?

— Ага. Они выглядели обеспокоенными. Папа сделал такое лицо — как у совы. — Она задрала брови и потерла несуществующую бороду.

Уилл попытался придумать тактичный, не травмирующий ответ, но ни то, ни другое никогда не было его сильными сторонами. Как обычно, ему пришлось выложить правду, как она есть: 

— Я рад, что он умер потому что, если бы он не умер, погибла бы ты. Мы не знали, что он убил других детей. Мы даже не искали его.

— Тот, кто его убил, тоже очень плохой. Я прочла другую статью на том сайте, где было написано, как он вырезал органы из людей и пожирал.

Уилл поморщился. — Твоя мама знает, что ты читаешь это де… сайт?

— Конечно нет. Она бы убила меня. Но это моя жизнь. Как я могу быть недостаточно взрослой, чтобы читать про мою собственную жизнь?

— Чесапикский потрошитель убил Сандерса не для того, чтобы спасти тебе жизнь.

— Тогда почему он убил его?

— Как раз это мы и пытаемся выяснить. Если мы узнаем, зачем он сделал это — нам будет проще поймать его.

— Это твоя работа?

— Да, это моя работа.

— Если ты поймаешь его, могу я с ним встретиться?

— Нет.

— Но…

— Никаких «но», даже не думай.

— А если мои родители скажут, что они не против?

— Твоя мама выглядит вменяемой, так что я представить не могу, чтобы она могла согласиться на такое. Но даже если вдруг это случится — все равно нет.

— Но почему! Он спас мне жизнь.

Пока Уилл пытался придумать более убедительный ответ, чем «потому что я так сказал», одновременно благодаря бога за то, что у него-то, похоже детей не будет, в дверь постучали, а затем она открылась. В палату зашел Ганнибал и поднял бровь, заметив Хлое.

— Не думал, что у тебя посетитель.

Уилл вздохнул. — Доктор Ганнибал Лектер, Хлое Белл. Из дела Сандерса.

Ганнибал взял ее за руку и немного наклонился. — Мисс Белл. Рад знакомству.

Хлое соскользнула с подоконника и крепко пожала ему руку, покачав ее вверх-вниз. — Я тоже рада, доктор Лектер. — Она нахмурилась. — Вы тоже работаете на ФБР? Вы были там той ночью?

— Боюсь что нет. Я консультировал ФБР, но не по этому делу.

— Но я вас где-то видела.

— Правда? — Ганнибал слегка наклонил голову влево и сцепил руки за спиной.

Хлое нахмурилась. — Я вспомнила. Вы парень, с которым агент Грэм целовался на фото. — Она посмотрела на Уилла. — Он твой парень?

Уилл подавил желание натянуть одеяло на голову. — В каком-то смысле.

— Нельзя быть чьим-то парнем «в каком-то смысле». Он либо твой парень, либо нет

— Он его парень. — Ганнибал произнес это абсолютно официальным тоном, но морщинки в уголках его глаз говорили о том, что он наслаждается ситуацией. — И, кстати говоря, по поводу фотографии — мисс Лаундс сейчас в холле и она спрашивала о тебе, — добавил он, обращаясь к Уиллу.

— Это она пишет статьи на том сайте? — спросила Хлое. — И у нее такие невероятные рыжие волосы?

— Ага, — сказал Уилл. — Это ее ты видела, когда она спрашивала обо мне?

— Да. Я хочу поговорить с ней.

— Нет.

— Ты не будешь указывать, что мне делать. Ты такой же, как моя мама.

— Что еще он говорил тебе не делать? — Казалось, Ганнибала развлекает происходящее.

— Я хотела встретиться с Чесапикским потрошителем, если они поймают его, но агент Грэм сказал «нет», даже если мои родители разрешат мне.

— Подозреваю, что кроме твоих родителей и Уилла есть еще довольно много людей, которые будут против этой встречи. Тебе стоит направить свою энергию на что-то другое.

— На что? Мне не разрешают ничего делать. Меня как будто наказывают за то, что я была похищена.

— Они боятся за тебя. Этот страх нелогичен, так как произошедшее вряд ли повторится, но он застрял у них в головах и будет влиять на их решения, касающиеся тебя, пока не пройдет какое-то время. Боюсь, что это цена, которую платят за то, чтобы быть любимыми. Полная свобода делать то, что тебе хочется, в перспективе означает одиночество, мисс Белл. Я не пожелал бы этого никому.

До того, как Хлое ответила, а Уилл начал размышлять, что же Ганнибал хотел сказать ему этой речью, пусть он ни разу и не взглянул на него, произнося ее, мать Хлое постучала в дверь и проскользнула в комнату. За руку она держала маленького, покрытого сыпью, мальчика. Он вырвался и бросился к Хлое, обняв ее за талию.

— Я взял тебе виноградный, — сказал он, протянув ей леденец.

Уилл по большей части молчал, пока они прощались, однако он дал матери Хлое рабочий номер Аланы. Кому-то в этой семье должна была в какой-то момент понадобится помощь психотерапевта, даже если этим кем-то будет не Хлое.

— Милое семейство, — произнес Ганнибал когда они ушли, впрочем, в его словах не было особого энтузиазма.

— Наверное.

— Ты так не думаешь?

— Я просто не могу понять, как люди могут так жить. Настолько привязанными друг к другу.

— Ты предпочитаешь, чтобы твои путы были буквальными.

— Я предпочитаю знать, где они, вот и все. Я думал, ты не придешь до ужина.

— Я встречался здесь с коллегой. А потом увидел мисс Лаундс и решил, что будет полезным пообщаться с ней. Так что мы перенесли встречу, и вот я здесь.

— Пообщаться с ней?

— Мы немного побеседовали. Ничего, что ей захотелось бы процитировать на своем сайте. Не беспокойся.

Уилл поерзал на жесткой больничной койке. Он вглядывался в тень Ганнибала на полу. — Так ты сейчас уходишь?

— Как я уже сказал, мы перенесли встречу. На самом деле мы собираемся пообедать в «Леде». Так что у меня есть немного времени, если ты захочешь, чтобы я побыл с тобой.

— Я могу уснуть. Я весь день то засыпаю, то просыпаюсь.

— Ничего страшного.

Уилл посмотрел на свои руки, вцепившиеся в край видавшей виды простыни. — Да. Останься. Пожалуйста.


	9. Chapter 9

Уилла выписали на следующий день. Он позволил Ганнибалу отвезти себя домой и завладеть кухней, чтобы приготовить ужин, и теперь сидел на крыльце, укутанный в два одеяла и нескольких собак, в то время как остальные рыскали туда-сюда в потемках.

Облака струились мимо тонкого серпа луны, закрывая почти все звезды. Уилл видел Венеру, половину созвездия Ориона, случайные проблески Полярной звезды. Белка дремала у него на коленях, пуская слюни на свитер.

Возможно, на него повлияло время, проведенное вдали от дома, а может это было действие лекарств, но все вокруг виделось резче, кристально четким и свежим, как первый осенний ветер после безысходного, душного лета. Кожу покалывало в предчувствии надвигающегося шторма.

— Уилл? — Ганнибал выглянул из-за москитной сетки на двери. — Ужин почти готов.

Уилл выпутался из одеял и собак и зашел внутрь, идя на запах готовящейся еды. Когда он добрался до кухни, Ганнибал выкладывал на тарелки обжаренные ломтики светлого мяса. Взяв кастрюлю, он полил мясо соусом, пахнущим лимонами и усыпанным каперсами.

Уилл подошел ближе, чтобы рассмотреть содержимое тарелок через плечо Ганнибала. Мясо было серым, за исключением румяных зажаренных краев. У кусочков была знакомая витиеватая форма — совсем недавно Уилл видел ее на показанных ему доктором Беллами снимках МРТ.

Улыбнувшись, он закусил губу. — Ты что, и правда приготовил мне на ужин жаренный мозг?

— Боюсь, что да, — ответил Ганнибал. — Мой мясник редко его получает, и было уже поздно отказываться.

Уилл рассмеялся ему в плечо. Он скользнул рукой вокруг талии Ганнибала и коротко обнял его. — Я накрою на стол.

Ганнибал развернулся, с почти невероятной скоростью, и поймал его за локоть. Он поцеловал Уилла в краешек рта, а затем на мгновение прижался лбом к его лбу. И вернулся к тарелкам, которые украшал розами из томатов и икрой.

После ужина они вышли прогуляться в темноте. Трава уже пожухла, и ее повисшие концы обвивались вокруг их лодыжек. Собаки серыми тенями метались вокруг, то забегая на сотню метров вперед, то внезапно тычась носами в ладонь Уилла. Мороз сделал все вокруг и даже воздух похрустывающим и прозрачно-свежим.

В какой-то момент их неспешной прогулки Ганнибал дотянулся и взял Уилла за руку. Ладонь Уилла лежала в его ладони, теплой и сухой, и изгиб пальцев Ганнибала ощущался до странности поглощающим. Уилл попробовал вспомнить, когда последний раз держался с кем-то за руки, но так и не смог.

Когда они повернули обратно к дому, Уилл как всегда остановился, чтобы взглянуть на него. 

— Ты видишь? — спросил он.

— Я вижу свет во тьме леса, — ответил Ганнибал.

— Откуда ты знаешь, что это не пожар?

— А откуда тебе известно, что твоя лодка не утонет во время шторма?

Уилл не ответил. Ганнибал выпустил ладонь и обнял его за плечи, притягивая к себе. Поколебавшись мгновение, Уилл скользнул рукой под пальто Ганнибала, обнимая его за талию и прижимаясь покрепче.

Ганнибал был прав. Расстаться им будет непросто. Он упустил свой шанс, тогда в больнице, если он вообще у него был. Уилл повернул голову и уткнулся носом Ганнибалу в шею, целуя то место, где ровно бился пульс. Краем глаза он видел свой дом, светящийся в ночи, как маяк.

— Ночью будет снег, — сказал Ганнибал. — Чувствуешь запах?

Уилл кивнул. Холодный, влажный воздух с каждым вдохом струился по его горлу как вода.

— Ты когда-нибудь бывал ночью в лесу после снегопада? — спросил Ганнибал. — Лунный свет становится ярче, словно отраженный гранями призмы.

Уилл закрыл глаза. Он мог увидеть тот лес, снег, дорожку следов, петляющую между деревьями. — Сколько тебе было?

— Когда их убили? Одиннадцать.

— Ты пришел домой и обнаружил тела. Убийцы все еще были в доме.

— Да, — ни один мускул не дрогнул на его лице.

— Ты убил их.

На этот раз последовала пауза, рука Ганнибала едва заметно сжалась на его плече, но в конце концов Уилл почувствовал, как он кивнул.

— Да. Одного из отцовской винтовки. Второго — кухонным ножом. Второй умер не сразу.

— «Думай обо мне, как об одном из твоих убийц», вот что ты сказал. Ты — один из моих убийц.

— Твой любимый, я надеюсь.

Потерявшийся среди теней чужого детства, Уилл не улыбнулся, но прижался к Ганнибалу покрепче и погладил рукой его бедро. — Да, мой любимый. А твоя сестра?

— Умерла через несколько дней от ран. Это было милосердно.

— Ты так думаешь?

Ганнибал пожал плечами. — Для нее, да. Не для тех, кто остался.

*** 

Вернувшись в дом, Ганнибал принялся мыть посуду, а Уилл вытирать ее, пусть Ганнибал и одарил его неодобрительным взглядом, когда он не присел отдохнуть.

— Я в порядке. Я себя лучше не чувствовал за последние месяцы.

— Это не означает, что ты здоров.

— Не думаю, что пара вытертых тарелок отправит меня вновь на больничную койку.

— Я добьюсь большего эффекта, сказав, что сегодня вечером ты мне нужен хорошо отдохнувшим?

Уилл взглянул на него. — Едва ли. Я собирался лечь пораньше.

— Я не прикасался к тебе три дня.

Уилл сглотнул. — Да, я заметил.

Он вытер последнюю тарелку и увидел кухонный нож, лежащий на подоконнике на свернутом полотенце. Потянулся за ним, но Ганнибал поймал его за запястье.

— Оставь это пока. Было непросто простерилизовать лезвие.

— Простерилизовать… о, — Уиллу внезапно перестало хватать воздуха.

— Ты вспомнил, что произошло той ночью.

— Не думаю, что смог бы забыть, как держал нож у твоего горла.

— Хочешь зайти дальше?

— С тобой?

— Да. Со мной.

Уилл медленно кивнул, неотрывно глядя на него широко-раскрытыми глазами. «Второго — кухонным ножом». — Как ты сделал это? Убил второго.

— Под ребра и вверх — прямо в сердце. — Он коротко улыбнулся. — Мне повезло. Кратчайший путь к сердцу человека, говоря языком анатомии, лежит через его желудок.

— Как мы… Где...? — Нестерпимо хотелось прикоснуться к ножу, Уилл был уже возбужден, ему было жарко, эмоции переполняли его, сердце вибрировало в груди, как сжатая пружина.

Ганнибал поманил его за собой. — Возьми нож.

В соседней комнате Ганнибал присел на деревянный стул с жесткой спинкой. Пуговицы у него на груди уже были наполовину расстегнуты, и он, расстегнувшись до конца, снял рубашку и повесил ее на спинку стула.

Уилл направился к нему с ножом в руке. Как один из его убийц. Как если бы Ганнибал был его жертвой. Которую он собирался вскрыть и разобрать на части.

Когда он подошел достаточно близко, Ганнибал притянул его к себе, и Уилл оказался у него на коленях, оседлав бедра. Ганнибал взял его за запяcтье, развернув руку так, что лезвие ножа легло Уиллу на левое предплечье.

— Грань между необходимым давлением и недостаточным очень тонкая, — сказал он. — Равно как и между достаточным и слишком сильным.

Он надавил на тыльную сторону ладони Уилла, и тот почувствовал, как едва заметно поддалась кожа на предплечье, расступаясь под лезвием. Когда он убрал руку, там, где нож касался кожи, осталась красная линия.

— Чувствуешь?

— Да, — прошептал Уилл. Он смотрел на порез, пока тот не начал расплываться, и Уиллу пришлось протереть глаза свободной рукой. Он так часто дышал, что от избытка кислорода у него едва не кружилась голова.

— Уилл, — Ганнибал обхватил его лицо ладонями и поднял, так что Уилл больше не видел пореза. Ганнибал поцеловал его в лоб. — Я не позволю тебе причинить мне вред, я обещаю. Ты веришь мне?

Уилл кивнул на автомате. Верить Ганнибалу вошло у него в привычку. Зашкаливающий пульс начал понемногу успокаиваться, и Уилл сделал несколько медленных вдохов.

Ганнибал вновь взял его за запястье, поглаживая большим пальцем сухожилия и место, где бился пульс. — Хочешь остановится?

— Нет. Я хочу… Что я могу сделать?

Ганнибал отпустил его руку и положил ладони Уиллу на бедра. — Все, что захочешь.

— Что, если я зайду слишком далеко?

— Я остановлю тебя, если это понадобится. Не беспокойся.

Уилл окинул его взглядом: спокойное, собранное выражение лица, резкие тени, отбрасываемые сухожилиями на шее, широкую грудь, изгибы ребер, легкую округлость живота. Прижав лезвие плашмя чуть ниже ребер, Уилл изучал взглядом натянутую кожу и отражаемый металлом свет.

Его собственное размытое отражение смотрело на него, искаженная картинка из прошлого. Он мог быть кем угодно. Гарретом Джейкобом Хоббсом с ножом в руке, перерезающим горло дочери. Абсолютно кем угодно.

Уилл запнулся, слишком сильно вцепившись в рукоятку ножа. — Я не знаю, с чего начать. Не знаю, как…

— Ты знаешь, — произнес Ганнибал уверенным голосом.

Ощущая себя так, словно все его тело рассыпалось на части, Уилл все же повернул нож лезвием к коже и твердой рукой провел линию, повторяющую изгиб нижнего ребра Ганнибала. Уилл помнил, с какой силой тот давил, делая надрез на его предплечье, и воссоздал движение, насколько смог.

Нож оставил за собой красную линию, на ней проступила капля крови, затем — еще две. Уилл смотрел на то, как они слились вместе и стекли тонкой струйкой по гладкой коже Ганнибала.

— О боже, — прошептал он, едва дыша. — О боже. — Он не мог говорить или думать о чем-то еще. В его голове не было места ничему, кроме созданной им картины. На затылке у него проступил пот.

Ганнибал накрыл рукой напрягшийся член Уилла сквозь ткань джинсов, и у того сбились дыхание и сердечный ритм. Он посмотрел на Ганнибала и не смог отвести глаз, пойманный его взглядом.

— Продолжай. — Ганнибал слегка сжал пальцы, и Уилл застонал и толкнулся в его ладонь. Жар и трепет растекались по его животу и груди.

На ноже остались пятна крови.

— Не могу поверить, что делаю это, — прошептал Уилл.

— Я могу. Ты способен на много большее.

Уилл приложил нож к ребрам с другой стороны, зеркально к первому надрезу. В этот раз он надавил немного сильнее, стараясь аккуратнее следовать изгибу нижнего ребра, и точно повторил его форму. Уилл смотрел, как на обоих концах надреза выступило по капле крови. Они не стекали, а только все больше наливались, приняв округлую форму и став похожими на два крошечных рубина-кабошона. Уилл подумал о том, как выглядел бы Ганнибал с разрезами вдоль каждого ребра, под грудиной, поверх бедренных костей, повторяющими и обозначающими каждую часть его скелета.

— Я хочу увидеть тебя. Каждую часть тебя.

Ганнибал помассировал его член. Уилл со всей силы закусил губу, жар заливал его с головы до ног. Упершись ногами в пол, он покачивался навстречу прикосновениям.

— Увидишь, — сказал Ганнибал.

— Ты не понимаешь. Я хочу увидеть твои кости.

Ганнибал только улыбнулся, его лицо излучало сдержанное удовольствие и доброжелательность. — Покажи мне.

Уилл поднял нож и коснулся краем лезвия скулы Ганнибала. Они оба на мгновение перестали дышать. Ганнибал посмотрел на Уилла с жадностью и голодом во взгляде и расстегнул пуговицу на его джинсах.

— Сделай это, — произнес он севшим голосом и расстегнул молнию на джинсах Уилла, просовывая руку внутрь и касаясь обнаженной кожи его члена.

— Все увидят, — Уиллу едва хватило воздуха произнести это, и привычная тишина комнаты поглотила его слова.

— Пусть видят. — Ганнибал положил ладонь на горло Уилла, ее тепло и тяжесть успокаивали. — Хочу, чтобы они знали, что ты делаешь со мной.

Это прозвучало, как объяснение в любви. Уилл придвинулся ближе и их взгляды встретились. Мало по малу, объединенные усилие и вес Уилла сделали свое дело — он вжал нож в кожу. Уилл ощутил, как едва заметно дернулся Ганнибал, почувствовал прерывистое движение его большого пальца по головке члена, и только затем увидел, как медленно стекает по щеке струйка крови.

Нож выпал из его руки. Ганнибал впился в губы Уилла отчаянным поцелуем, лаская его член, пока поверхность его не стала одним обнаженным нервом. Уилл прижался к Ганнибалу, цепляясь за него и вгоняя ногти ему в спину. Он нащупал край кости, там, где лопатка отходила от спины, и, закрыв глаза, представил, что там тоже проходит кровавая линия, еще одна трещина в броне Ганнибала.

Подняв вторую руку, он коснулся лица Ганнибала, почувствовав теплое и липкое, когда его большой палец скользнул поверх раны. Ганнибал продолжал дрочить ему, жестко и безжалостно, и Уилл кончил с яркой вспышкой перед глазами, оглохнув от оргазма на несколько секунд.

Лежа на груди Ганнибала, Уилл постепенно возвращался в мир. Он не чувствовал холода, но зубы его стучали. Дрожь зарождалась у него в груди и распространялась по всему телу, заставляя его чувствовать слабость и опустошение.

Ганнибал привлек его к себе. Одной рукой он гладил Уилла по спине, непрерывно водя ею между лопаток. Второй — прижимал его голову к своему плечу, вновь и вновь перебирая волосы. Спустя минуту или две, Уилл достаточно восстановил дыхание, чтобы попасть в ритм этих движений.

Он прижал ладонь к порезу на боку Ганнибала. Кровь была липкой, она уже не текла, но еще не до конца высохла. Уилл наощупь провел рукой вдоль плеча, шеи Ганнибала и коснулся его щеки. Почувствовав надрез на скуле, Уилл поднял голову и прикоснулся к нему губами. Рука у него в волосах на мгновение сжалась, но Ганнибал промолчал.

Уилл потянулся и встал, ноги едва держали его. Он взял Ганнибала за запястье и потянул на себя. — Пойдем.

— Куда ты собрался?

— В ванную. Чтобы я мог отмыть это.

— Не нужно. Я планировал сделать это сам, когда уложу тебя в постель.

— Нет, я это сделаю.

— Ну хорошо.

Ганнибал пошел за ним, явно позабавленный, но Уилл просто не мог оставить все, как есть. Это в его руках был нож, и это он должен был все убрать. Пусть даже Ганнибалу и пришлось подставить ему плечо пару раз во время их короткой прогулки до ванной.

— Упрямец, — сказал Ганнибал, пока Уилл отмывал от крови его лицо.

— Я предупреждал.

Ганнибал смотрел на Уилла несколько секунд, а затем взял его за подбородок и заставил взглянуть себе в глаза. — Ты попросил Алану не подпускать ко мне Джека?

Уилл опустил взгляд, вытирая руки мокрым полотенцем.  
— Не совсем так.

— А что же тогда?

— Я лишь попросил ее не обсуждать с тобой наши отношения, пока мне не станет лучше. И, по возможности, не давать обсуждать их другим. Просто выиграть время, пока я не буду в состоянии разобраться с последствиями.

— Защитить меня.

Уилл пожал плечами. Он не мог этого отрицать.

— Учитывая наши роли, кое-кто может решить, что это я должен разбираться с последствиями.

— Наши роли. Ты имеешь в виду себя в качестве моего психотерапевта или меня, как твоего…

— Сабмиссива? — предложил Ганнибал.

Уилл не смог подобрать ни одного логичного возражения против этого слова, но выражение лица выдало его.

— Любимца? — в голосе Ганнибала послышалась тень усмешки. — Ты сидишь у моих ног и ешь с моих рук.

— Заткнись, — пробормотал Уилл, делая все возможное, чтобы скрыть тот ужасающий факт, что на этот раз выбор слова пришелся ему по душе. — Хочешь, чтобы я обработал Неоспорином?

— Нет. И так нормально. И независимо от того, какую из моих ролей я имел в виду, похоже, что это я должен разбираться с возникшей ситуацией.

— Я знаю, что все будут винить тебя. Это унизительно.

— Это предполагает, что ты не в состоянии принимать решения.

— Да.

— Возможно, в этом есть смысл, учитывая твое текущее физическое состояние.

— Я был все еще в состоянии работать над делами.

— Это единственный критерий ясности ума, который имеет для тебя значение?

Уилл отвернулся, чтобы вытереть руки и убрать за собой. — Да. — Он знал, что все должно было бы быть иначе, но дело обстояло именно так.

Ганнибал прижался к нему сзади, грудью к спине, положив ладони на раковину по обе стороны от Уилла, запирая его в клетке из своих рук. Уилл чувствовал, как он смотрит на него в зеркало, но не поднимал взгляда, продолжая вытирать руки.

— Мне не нужно, чтобы ты защищал меня, — в голосе Ганнибала не было ничего от оборонительной позиции, которую занял бы Уилл на его месте. Лишь констатация факта, и немного любопытства, как если бы Ганнибал и представить себе не мог, что Уилл попытается.

— Мне не было нужно, чтобы ты сидел со мной в больничной палате.

— Как ты определяешь, что тебе нужно? — Ганнибал втянул носом воздух у воротничка Уилла и прижался губами к выцветающему синяку.

Уилл попытался найти слова, но Ганнибал провел зубами по его коже, и все мысли вылетели из головы. Он закрыл глаза и откинул голову назад, не отдавая отчета своим действиям. Ганнибал был таким теплым.

— Уилл?

— Я… С тобой невозможно ни о чем думать, — дыхание Уилла сбилось против его воли.

— Твой разум — грозное оружие. Мне доставляет удовольствие знать, что я могу обезвредить его. Лишить тебя защиты.

Ганнибал крепко ухватил его за запястье, вонзив ногти в кожу. Уилл на мгновение перестал дышать.

— Ты не… Я не беззащитен.

Ганнибал крепче сжал руки и провел ногтями, оставляя глубокие царапины, по внутренним сторонам запястий Уилла. Уилл беспомощно выгнулся, прижавшись к Ганнибалу и откидывая голову ему на плечо.

— Посмотри в зеркало, Уилл. Разве ты похож на того, кто не нуждается в подобном?

Уилл крепко зажмурился, отворачиваясь от зеркала. — Не буду. Я знаю, как я выгляжу, когда ты делаешь это со мной.

— Когда ты позволяешь мне это делать.

— Да. Да.

— Ты доверился мне, едва войдя в мой офис в самый первый раз, и с каждой нашей встречей ты доверяешься мне все больше. Не думай, что я не понимаю, как мне повезло, — мягко произнес Ганнибал.

— Я нравлюсь тебе таким, — Уилл сказал это отчасти, чтобы успокоить себя самого.

Ганнибал прижался щекой к щеке Уилла и поцеловал его в уголок рта. — Очень, очень нравишься, Уилл. Да.

Уилл теперь уже осознанно прильнул к нему. — Не знаю, нужно ли это мне, но я хочу этого, — сказал он тихим голосом. — Я хочу тебя.

— Я у тебя есть.

— Но…, — Уилл успел прервал себя на полуслове, до того, как произнести что-то глупое, на вроде «как надолго».

— Я у тебя есть, — продолжил Ганнибал так, словно Уилл не произнес ни слова. — И, думаю, ты поймешь, что избавиться от меня тебе будет куда сложнее, чем ты ожидал.

Уилл едва заметно улыбнулся. — И насколько это будет сложно? Перебьешь всю посуду?

— О да, по меньшей мере.

— Тогда лучше бы нам расстаться здесь. Твоя посуда слишком хороша.

— А половина твоей — из пластика. Она бы отскакивала от пола.

— Ты преувеличиваешь. Только пять чашек. Я получил их все в подарок на заправке в Вулф Трэп. — Ему даже не нужно было открывать глаз, чтобы увидеть почти болезненное выражение лица Ганнибала, и Уилл не стал скрывать того, как сильно его это позабавило.

Он уже собирался сказать Ганнибалу, что собрал из этих чашек сервиз, предвкушая реакцию, но тут Ганнибал прижал руки Уилла к раковине и выпустил его запястья.

— Не двигайся, — произнес Ганнибал и, просунув руки у Уилла подмышками, начал расстегивать его рубашку.

Уилл покрутил запястьями, разминая их, и в конце концов открыл глаза, чтобы рассмотреть отметины на руках — две вертикальных красных линии. Верхний слой кожи был содран стараниями Ганнибала.

— Не думал, что мой плохой вкус, в том, что касается стеклянной посуды, сможет вдохновить тебя на такое.

— У тебя не плохой вкус. Ты сразу распознаешь вещь высокого качества, увидев ее. В большинстве сфер жизни.

— Хочешь сказать, я подсознательно считаю себя не достойным обладать хорошими вещами?

— Ты сейчас применяешь к себе психоанализ, или эта мысль — подарок одного из прошлых твоих психотерапевтов, имя которого обречено было затеряться во тьме.

Уилл коротко рассмеялся, пусть даже его рубашка в этот момент оказалась расстегнутой, и обнаженная кожа на плечах покрылась мурашками. Потянув рубашку вниз, Ганнибал стянул ее до локтей.

— Второе. Что ты делаешь?

— Раздеваю тебя.

— Спасибо, это я понял. Зачем?

— Потому что хочу, чтобы ты был обнажен.

— Что у тебя на уме?

— Скоро узнаешь. Не думай об этом сейчас.

— Ты так часто повторяешь это в последнее время. Начинает звучать как «не забивай этим свою маленькую прелестную больную головку».

— Хорошо, потому что именно это я и имею в виду.

Уилл развернулся вполоборота, чтобы увидеть лицо Ганнибала, но тот взял его за плечо, и вновь развернул к зеркалу.

— Положи руки на раковину. Пожалуйста.

— Ганнибал…

— Уилл.

Это было даже не предупреждение. Самое большее — мягкое напоминание. Уилл вернул руки на место и сглотнул. Он уставился в пол, а Ганнибал тем временем вытащил ремень из его джинсов и, свернув, положил на край раковины.

— То, что ты сказал про Фредди Лаундс… Мне стоит…

— Тебе стоит поступить так же, как и всегда, и позволить мне самому с ней разобраться.

Ганнибал встал на колено, чтобы развязать ему ботинки, и Уилл теперь смотрел сверху вниз на его макушку. — Почему?

— Потому что я так хочу, и потому что ты хочешь позволить мне это. Подними ногу.

Уилл поднял, и Ганнибал стащил ботинок с его ноги. — Мне не следует так поступать.

— И вторую. Почему нет?

Уилл знал, что на то было множество разумных, веских причин, должно было быть, но в голову лезло только совсем нелогичное, такое, чем ему ни с кем не хотелось делиться.

Ганнибал отставил в сторону обувь Уилла и присел на корточки. — Потому что, как ты мне сказал однажды, чтобы почувствовать себя брошенным, нужно чего-то ждать, а ты предпочитаешь не иметь ожиданий? Потому что ты всю свою жизнь борешься за то, чтобы тебя не воспринимали слабым, хрупким, неуравновешенным, и тебе кажется, что приняв даже частицу чьей-то помощи, ты позволишь людям думать о тебе так.

Внезапно Уиллу потребовалось сделать огромное усилие над собой, чтобы удержать ладони на краю раковины и не обхватить себя руками в поисках хоть небольшой психологической защиты. Он смотрел на костяшки своих пальцев, пока Ганнибал помогал ему выбраться из джинсов.

— Теперь скажешь мне почему я хочу позволить тебе защитить меня?

Ганнибал медленно поднялся, проведя рукой по обнаженной ноге Уилла и изгибу бедра. — Потому что ты знаешь, что я нахожу твою уязвимость очень привлекательной, и это возбуждает тебя. Это превращает любую видимую слабость в твое преимущество.

— Только поэтому? — едва проговорил Уилл.

— Нет. Но остальное тебе не слишком понравится.

— Все равно скажи.

Ганнибал вновь шагнул ему за спину. Он подтолкнул Уилла вперед, прижавшись к нему всем телом, вжимая его бедра в край раковины. Мягкая шерсть брюк Ганнибала скользила вдоль обнаженного зада Уилла.

— Твой опыт предупреждает тебя о том, что любая протянутая тебе рука однажды исчезнет, оставив тебя слабее, чем ты был до того. Когда я говорю тебе встать передо мной на колени, принять боль, которую я причиняю тебе или позволить мне разобраться с мисс Лаундс, я снимаю с тебя ответственность. Выбор за мной, и если я ошибусь — это будет только моя вина. Я пользовался этим аспектом твоей личности с того самого раза, как принес впервые завтрак в твой номер в мотеле.

Говоря это, Ганнибал прикасался к его груди и бокам. Его дыхание согревало шею Уилла, и тот льнул к нему все сильнее.

— Не слишком лестная картина, ни для одного из нас.

— Да, но зато точная.

— Похоже тебе это нравится, ну хоть немного. — Уилл почувствовал, как Ганнибал провел между его ягодицами своим вновь затвердевшим членом, и толкнулся навстречу прикосновению.

— Порой я думаю, это мне это слишком сильно нравится. Власть, которую ты даришь мне, кружит голову. Если бы я мог, я бы планировал твой день, выбирал тебе одежду, готовил своими руками всю еду, что ты ешь.

— Бывали дни, когда я мог бы позволить тебе это. Я чувствовал себя уставшим.

— Таким уставшим, что хотел бы не быть собой. Да. Я помню.

— Я не это имел в виду.

— Разве?

— Возможно. Тогда.

— Не сейчас?

— Не все время. Сейчас все по-другому.

— Да. Для нас обоих.

Ганнибал обнял Уилла за талию и притянул к себе. Уилл повернул голову так, чтобы откинуть ее Ганнибалу на плечо. Он все еще чувствовал эрекцию Ганнибала. Уиллу хотелось что-нибудь сделать с ней, а не услышать в очередной раз «позже», «я этого не планировал», и, хуже того, «не беспокойся об этом», любая из этих отговорок вывела бы его из себя или вернула в момент, когда он в последний раз слышал ее, и он не мог предугадать в какой именно.

— Могу я убрать руки с раковины?

— Можешь.

Уилл обернулся в объятиях Ганнибала и накрыл рукой его член, одновременно целуя в губы. — Могу я отсосать тебе? Или… Все, что угодно, на самом деле. Чего ты хочешь?

— Иди сюда.

Ганнибал положил руку ему на шею, и Уилл позволил ему подтолкнуть себя к кровати, растянувшись на ней, лицом вниз. В руке у Ганнибала был его ремень.

— Собираешься выпороть меня? 

Ганнибал на мгновение прикрыл глаза. — Нет. Не сегодня. Думаю, твое тело получило уже достаточно адреналина для одного дня.

Уилл смотрел, как Ганнибал сбросил с себя оставшуюся одежду. Пялился, по правде говоря. Он никогда прежде не видел Ганнибала полностью обнаженным. Уилл подумал о том, как он сложен. Не об особенностях строения его костей или мышц, чертах лица, рта, глаз или рук, а о единстве его тела и энергии.

Ганнибал присел рядом с ним на край кровати и улыбнулся уголком рта.

— Прости, ты что-то сказал? — спросил Уилл.

— Нет. Я ждал, пока все твое внимание ни будет принадлежать мне.

— Оно твое, поверь мне.

— Мм. Я бы хотел связать твои ноги вместе этим ремнем, повыше колен. Это приемлемо?

— Да.

— Вот так просто? Ничего не хочешь спросить?

— Нет.

Пару секунд Ганнибал просто смотрел на него. Он откинул волосы со лба Уилла, наклонился поцеловать его и прошептал несколько слов ему в губы. На французском, Уилл узнал «хороший» и «милый» и мог угадать остальные, даже не зная их точного значения. Он протестующее фыркнул, но слишком устал, чтобы всерьез возражать, он потратил все свои силы с тех пор, как вернулся домой из госпиталя, и сейчас, растянувшись на кровати с Ганнибалом, направляющим его, он чувствовал, как уходят остатки напряжения.

Ганнибал пропустил ремень у него под бедрами, крепко стянул их и скользнул пальцем под край ремня. — Не давит?

— Нрмально.

— Уилл. Я задал вопрос. Пожалуйста, отнесись к этому серьезно.

Уилл поднял руку и потер лицо. — Сейчас хорошо. Может через какое-то время станет неудобно, но мне все равно.

Ганнибал ослабил ремень, и колени Уилла перестали тереться друг о друга. — Так лучше?

— Ага. Ты можешь… — Ганнибал ждал, поглаживая бедро Уилла, пока тот не заставил себя произнести:  
— Руки. Ты можешь связать и их тоже.

— У тебя за спиной?

Уилл торопливо кивнул.

— Твое плечо.

— Неважно, мне все равно. Я просто, мне это нужно.

Ганнибал вдавил большой палец в мышцу чуть ниже шрама, и Уилл застонал.

— Ты проходил физиотерапию?

— Ты шутишь? Я прошу тебя связать мне руки, а ты решил поиграть в доктора?

Ганнибал сжал его волосы в кулак и потянул. Не сильно, но так, чтобы предупреждение было очевидно.

— Я… Когда еще был в больнице. С тех пор — нет. Я уехал в Вашингтон. И больше ничего не делал. — Уилл произнес это так быстро, что почти проглотил половину слов. Сдаваться так быстро и безоговорочно было стыдно, но пальцы Ганнибала, гладящие его по волосам и шее, того стоили.

— Я запишу тебя. Результаты лечения сейчас будут не такие заметные, как если бы ты сделал это вовремя, но хоть что-то.

Уилл набрал воздуха, чтобы высказать все, что он должен был, все протесты и рациональные возражения, важнейшим из которых было то, что он ненавидел любую физиотерапию и даже мысль о прикосновениях незнакомцев заставляла его покрываться мурашками… а затем он просто выдохнул. Все, что он смог из себя выдавить: — Не думаю, что моя страховка покроет процедуры. Уже немного поздно.

— Я оплачу счета.

А вот это уже было хуже. Или лучше. Уилл хотел сказать, что он не может, но они разговаривали о том, почему Ганнибал может, буквально пять минут назад. Он мог просто сказать «нет». Утром он даже был бы в состоянии сказать «нет» и рассчитывать на то, что Ганнибал ему поверит.

Уилл не хотел никакой физиотерапии, но какая-то часть его хотела сказать «да» Ганнибалу, позволить ему позаботиться о себе, просто потому, что тот это предложил. Уилл почувствовал, как тянет у него в груди.

— Обычно плечо меня не беспокоит, — ответил он, и это было все равно что попросить Ганнибала поговорить с ним об этом. Уилл уткнулся лицом в подушку и беззвучно выругался.

— Оно беспокоит меня — мне не нравится, когда ты испытываешь боль.

— Когда не ты делаешь мне больно.

Ганнибал провел рукой по его спине, поцеловал в поясницу. — Да. Мы уже обсуждали мои собственнические наклонности.

Несколько долгих секунд Уилл дышал в подушку, спрятав лицо и увлажняя дыханием хлопковую наволочку. Повернувшись к Ганнибалу и медленно выдохнув, он произнес: — Окей. Окей, хорошо. — Облегчение, которое он почувствовал при этом, было почти эротическим.

Ганнибал поцеловал Уилла, ненадолго прихватив зубами нижнюю губу, когда тот отстранился. — Спасибо.

— Это была моя реплика.

— Уверен, ты понимаешь, что это не так.

Встав на колени на кровати, он просунул ногу между бедер Уилла. Когда Ганнибал потянулся к ящику прикроватной тумбочки, Уилл почувствовал его член, скользящий по своей спине. Ганнибал вынул из ящика небольшую стеклянную баночку.

— Это не мое, — сказал Уилл.

— Нет, я принес это с собой.

Когда он открыл крышку, в воздухе запахло чем-то теплым, быть может корицей, Уилл не мог точно сказать, что это было. Он наблюдал за тем, как Ганнибал смазал свой член, а затем погрузил два пальца глубоко в банку со смазкой. Одним пальцем едва касаясь он провел вдоль спины Уилла, вниз, между ягодиц.

Уилл выгнулся навстречу касанию, одновременно подавив зевок. — Прости. Надеюсь, что бы ты там ни запланировал — оно не потребует активного моего участия. Ты меня вымотал.

— Да, как я и планировал. — Ганнибал протолкнул оба пальца сразу между бедрами Уилла, крепко прижатыми друг к другу ремнем. — Тебе не нужно ничего делать, просто лежи спокойно.

— Что ты… О, о! — вырвалось у Уилла, когда он почувствовал, как твердый член легко вошел на всю длину между его скользкими бедрами. —Бог мой. Ты это серьезно.

—Именно так. — Ганнибал обхватил запястья Уилла и прижал его руки к кровати. Перенеся на них весь свой вес, он втерся бедрами в лежащего под ним Уилла.

Тому пришлось изогнуться немыслимым образом, но он не мог отвести взгляда. После первого толчка, он уже почти не видел члена Ганнибала, но движения его бедер завораживали, а сухожилия на руках чутко выделялись, когда он удерживал себя над Уиллом. Челка упала на лоб и бросала тень на глаза. Уилл смотрел на рот Ганнибала, на то, как прошелся по губам язык, как Ганнибал стиснул зубы, резко толкнувшись вперед, так что головка его члена скользнула по яйцам Уилла.

Уиллу пришлось вновь уткнуться в подушку и выругаться, потому что он никак не смог бы вновь кончить сегодня, пусть даже желание и наполняло его внутренности, а пальцы ног подгибались, зарываясь в простыни.

— Черт, черт, Ганнибал, ты можешь… — он даже не понимал, о чем просит.

— Нет, — голос Ганнибала прозвучал ниже и грубее, чем Уилл когда-либо слышал. — Только так. Лежи спокойно и позволь мне обладать тобой.

Не удержавшись, Уилл потянулся из хватки, но у него ничего не вышло. Ганнибал лежал на нем всем своим весом, костяшками пальцев упираясь в кровать, чтобы не повредить запястий Уилла.

— Дай мне что-нибудь, — взмолился Уилл.

В ответ, Ганнибал опустился ниже, прижимаясь каждым сантиметром своего тела к его спине и бедрам. Он придвинулся ближе к Уиллу, толкаясь между его бедрами, горячий и твердый. С каждым толчком он проезжался членом по входу Уилла, и тот цеплялся за простыни и вдавливал колени в матрас.

— Предпочитаешь, когда используют твое тело, а не мозг? — прошептал Ганнибал ему прямо в ухо.

Уилл пожал плечами и толкнулся бедрами навстречу. — Я хочу…

— Хочешь попробовать вырваться? Обещаю, я не позволю тебе сбежать.

Уилл извивался под ним, изо всех сил пытаясь освободить запястья, но Ганнибал с легкостью сдержал обещание. Он лизнул плечо Уилла, оставляя влажную дорожку, и легко куснул его за лопатку.

— Когда ты борешься со мной, я чувствую, как сжимаются твои мышцы вокруг моего члена. Хотел бы я узнать, каково это — быть внутри тебя.

Услышав это, Уилл не смог сдержать стона и потерся о кровать, его член даже с натяжкой нельзя было назвать твердым, голова была пуста от усталости и ни к чему не ведущего возбуждения. — Пожалуйста, — простонал он.

— Чего ты хочешь? О чем ты меня просишь?

— Я не знаю. Просто… говори.

— Тебе нравится, когда вся твоя личность сведена к этому? Не нужно думать, не нужно ничего решать. Никакой ответственности за свои действия. Ты мой во всех смыслах этого слова.

Ганнибал вжался в него бедрами, между их телами было скользко и горячо. Уилл чувствовал его дыхание на своей шее. Они оба тяжело дышали. Толчки стали быстрее. Уилл чувствовал, как смазка, сочащаяся из члена Ганнибала пачкает его бедра, остается между ягодиц.

— Из тебя вышла прелестная игрушка, — прошептал Ганнибал. — И такая послушная. Ты бы позволил мне забавляться с тобой всю ночь и лишь молил бы о большем.

Уилл закрыл глаза и зарылся лицом в подушки. Жар, стыд и похоть сжирали его. Он в первый раз рванулся всерьез из хватки Ганнибала, еще, а потом еще сильнее, пока Ганнибал не впился ногтями в его бедра, прижимая к кровати, и, должно быть, оставляя на коже синяки. Уилл хотел, чтобы они остались.

Ганнибал прикусил его шею сбоку, а затем, прижавшись губами, начал сосать, высоко, прямо под челюстью. Уилл чувствовал зубы, язык, то, как жестко всасывал Ганнибал кожу. Скрыть след будет невозможно.

— Я не хотел оставлять засосов, когда людям пришлось бы гадать, кому принадлежат эти метки. Но сейчас все будут знать правду, не так ли? Они будут смотреть на тебя и видеть меня. Возможно, мне стоит поблагодарить мисс Лаундс.

— Боже, Ганнибал…

— Мне жаль, что снимок тебя расстроил, но не могу сказать, что так уж недоволен случившимся. Знаешь, почему?

Уилл покачал головой. Толчки Ганнибала сотрясали все его тело. Трение кожи о кожу причиняло боль.

— Теперь я знаю, как ты выглядишь, когда я тебя целую. Я могу почувствовать, как ты напряжен и как твое тело в конце концов покоряется мне. Все в тебе восстает против этого, но когда ты отдаешь себя мне — ты отдаешься полностью и без остатка. Ты выглядел на снимке так, словно в тот момент у тебя было все, что ты только мог пожелать в этом мире.

— Так и было, — сказал Уилл в подушку, пытаясь заглушить свои слова. Он надеялся, что Ганнибал не услышал его, и одновременно желал, чтобы все же тот услышал. — Так и есть. Ты заставляешь меня забыть обо всем. Это плохо, я знаю, что плохо, так не должно быть, это неправильно, для нас обоих, но ты сводишь меня с ума, я постоянно хочу тебя, я так много хочу от тебя, а ты продолжаешь давать мне, все, о чем я прошу, и то, о чем не прошу, и это… Ты…

Он прервался на последнем слове, когда Ганнибал со всей силы укусил его за плечо и кончил между его бедер.

Они оба упали обессиленные. Вес Ганнибала поверх его тела ощущался как бетонная плита. Уиллу приходилось прилагать усилия, чтобы дышать, но ему было все равно, он не хотел двигаться. Ганнибал медленно растирал его запястья, зализывал и лениво посасывал укус на плече.

— Пожалуй, — сказал он в итоге, когда пот уже остыл на их коже, — нам стоит повторить это, когда ты будешь не так вымотан.

— Мм, — согласился Уилл. — Воды?

— Да, конечно. Сейчас.

Ганнибал поднялся со спины Уилла и расстегнул ремень. Он вернулся через минуту со стаканом воды и влажным полотенцем. Вытер их обоих, и перекатил Уилла на спину так, чтобы он не мешал перестилать кровать.

Уилл позволил ему это, лежа там, где его положили, одну руку уронив на грудь, вторую свесив с кровати. Он даже не потянулся за стаканом. Казалось, это потребует слишком большого усилия.

— Порой мне кажется, что я так же плохо на тебя влияю, как моя работа — на меня. — Уилл не знал, откуда взялась эта идея, но он ощущал, что в ней есть доля правды, смутно, как и все вокруг сейчас, и ему было сложно удержать свои мысли внутри, где им и должно было быть.

— А я на тебя плохо не влияю?

— Ты лучшее, что есть в моей жизни. И мне будет очень больно, когда ты уйдешь от меня.

— Почему ты думаешь, что я уйду?

— Все уходят. Только не надо давать обещаний, которых не сдержишь. Я слишком расслаблен, чтобы спорить с тобой сейчас.

— Как прагматично. Ладно, как пожелаешь. — Ганнибал расположил их обоих под одеялом и подтянул Уилла поближе к себе. Затем протянул ему стакан. — Пей.

Уилл осушил полстакана. Он потянулся через Ганнибала, чтобы поставить стакан на тумбочку, и уронил на пол свои часы

— Я подниму их. — Ганнибал надавил ладонью ему на грудь, заставляя лечь обратно. Ему не потребовалось большого усилия. Уиллу казалось, что даже кости его сейчас стали жидкими.

Выпрямившись, Ганнибал провел пальцем по выпуклости на внутренней стороне ремешка часов. — Что это?

— Шип, который ты дал мне. Не хотел потерять его.

Ганнибал усмехнулся и притянул Уилла ближе, укладывая его голову к себе на грудь. — Я дал тебе розу, Уилл. Шип на ней оказался случайно. Что ты собирался с ним сделать?

— Прикрепить к блесне, если придумаю как.

— Символично. Как в сказке.

— Или в истории про серийного убийцу. — Уилл зевнул. — Когда она сказала «никакой работы», думаешь, она и лекции имела в виду?

— Да. А теперь закрывай глаза. — Ганнибал положил ладонь на затылок Уилла и мягко потянул его за волосы. — Спи. Отдохнешь завтра. Придешь в себя. Это все, о чем тебе нужно думать.

Уилл уснул раньше, чем успел ответить ему.

Утром его разбудило солнце, светящее прямо в лицо. Уилл не помнил, чтобы ему снились кошмары. Ганнибал сидел рядом в кровати, читая что-то на своем планшете.

— Доброе утро, — сказал он.

— Сколько… — Уилл прочистил горло и сделал глоток воды, — сколько сейчас времени?

— Почти восемь.

— Еще девяти не было, когда мы отправились в кровать.

— Уверен, твое тело было только радо отдохнуть.

— Оно всегда радо. Но тут подключается мой мозг, и я просыпаюсь по пять раз за ночь с мертвецами в постели и крысами на стенах. Что ты сделал?

— Так сложно поверить в то, что ты мог просто проспать спокойно одну ночь?

— Да, — без колебаний ответил Уилл.

Ганнибал одарил его долгим взглядом и отложил планшет. — Я наблюдал за тобой. Было несложно унять кошмар до того, как он тебя разбудит.

Уилл уставился на него. — Всю ночь?

— Ты хотел, чтобы тебя оставила в покое мисс Лаундс, Чесапикский потрошитель исчез и еще ночь без кошмаров. Боюсь, что могу исполнить лишь два из твоих желаний.

— Но ты совсем не спал? У тебя же сегодня пациенты. Ты не можешь…

Ганнибал прижал палец к губам Уилла, не дав тому договорить. — Мне не требуется много сна, и, похоже, что спал я все равно больше, чем ты в свою обычную ночь. Мои сегодняшние пациенты, если так можно выразиться, непритязательны. Я сам так решил. Все, что от тебя требуется, это простое «спасибо».

— Спасибо. — Уилл поцеловал его пальцы, затем ладонь и притянул Ганнибала ниже, прижимаясь губами к губам. — Спасибо!

— Пожалуйста, — ответил тот. — Иди и прими душ. Я приготовлю нам завтрак, а затем мне нужно будет уйти.

Уилл перебрался через него, чтобы встать с постели, а потом вновь поцеловал. Он остановился у двери и оглянулся. — Ты можешь… Если ты говорил серьезно… — Он замолчал. Казалось, то, что он собирался сказать, прозвучит абсурдно. Сама мысль была абсурдной.

— Все, что я говорил прошлой ночью, было абсолютно серьезно.

— Если ты хочешь выбрать, что мне надеть, я, пожалуй, не буду возражать. Сегодня. — Сказав это, Уилл ощутил настоятельную потребность сбежать, но заставил себя стоять спокойно. Если Ганнибал рассмеется, услышав его слова, ему лучше узнать об этом сейчас.

Ганнибал не рассмеялся, он откинул одеяло и подошел ближе.

— Ты пялишься. — Ганнибал остановился напротив Уилла и пальцем подцепил его за подбородок, заставив взглянуть на себя. Жест был настолько очевидный, что не должен был действовать на Уилла подобным образом, и все же каждый раз он невольно задерживал дыхание.

— Ты голый. Естественно, я пялюсь.

— Мм. Полагаю, ты будешь настаивать на том, чтобы выйти сегодня из дома.

— Я не собираюсь весь день проваляться в шелковой пижаме, если ты об этом.

Вокруг глаз Ганнибала собрались морщинки, он выглядел довольным. — Ты говорил серьезно, предлагая мне выбрать тебе одежду?

— Настоящую одежду. В которой я смогу выйти из дома.

— Если ты настаиваешь.

— Настаиваю. — И тут что-то щелкнуло у него в голове, и Уилл вспомнил, что каждый раз, когда видел Ганнибала в пижаме, пижамы эти были из хлопка. — Ты купил эту специально для меня?

— Да. Я все гадал, когда ты заметишь.

Лишь усилием воли Уилл сдержал готовые сорваться с губ слова «ты не должен был». — Я… я пойду в душ.

Ганнибал медленно улыбнулся ему. — Иди, конечно.

Уилл махнул рукой на чувство собственного достоинства и, не сказав больше ни слова, нырнул за угол в ванную комнату. Закрыв дверь и прислонившись к ней на несколько секунд, он мысленно убеждал себя, что это ничего не значит, что нет причин для сердца, разом ухнувшего в желудок, для истомы, теплом разливающейся по конечностям, для этого странного чувства, то ли смущения, то ли возбуждения, которое, похоже, вызывал у него только Ганнибал.

Уиллу даже не нравился шелк. Нет, он не возражал, но предпочел бы остаться в футболке и шортах. Вот только, очевидно, больше всего другого он предпочитал удовлетворять прихоти Ганнибала, и лишь воспоминания о словах того, как ему нравится видеть Уилла, одетым в шелк, было достаточно, чтобы заставить его шагнуть под струи горячей воды, где можно было дать волю рукам, без опасения быть услышанным.

Закончив, Уилл с силой протер запотевшее зеркало. Выглядел он все еще дерьмово, но в сравнении со своим двойником на рисунке Ганнибала, парень в отражении явно выигрывал. Ему отчаянно требовалась стрижка, но синева вокруг глаз ушла, как и серый цвет лица, пусть это и было сейчас лишь следствием горячего душа.

Ганнибал вошел, не постучавшись, и Уилл, озябнув под внезапным потоком холодного воздуха, схватился за полотенце. Ему и в самом деле стоило разобраться с печью до того, как зима окончательно вступит в свои права.

— Закрой дверь.

Ганнибал повиновался, и, подойдя ближе, встал у него за спиной, как и прошлой ночью. Прильнув к Уиллу, он протянул руку и стер конденсат с зеркала одним широким кругом. Затем дотронулся пальцами до метки высоко на шее Уилла. — Ты думал, что тебе на следующий день проводить занятия, когда позволял мне сделать это?

— Люди так и так на меня глазеют. По множеству причин.

— Ты хотел, чтобы они увидели?

Уилл подвинулся и поднял полотенце, чтобы вытереть волосы. Вода стекала по его шее и пальцам Ганнибала.

— Возможно. Я не не хотел этого.

— Тебе нравится эта метка?

— Мне больше нравятся другие. Укусы.

Ганнибал слизнул капли воды с самого свежего, местами еще красноватого. — Почему?

— Они честнее. В них больше тебя. Эту ты оставил для показухи.

— Ты бы хотел показать всем другие?

— Нет. Они только для меня.

— Ты словно защищаешь их. Так же, как ты защищаешь меня.

— Не только тебя. Это. Нас с тобой. Люди будут говорить, и не слишком приятные вещи. Ты ведь это понимаешь, да?

— Очевидно, что так, я близко знаком со взглядами общества.

— Я говорю не только об гомофобии в целом. Я имею в виду, что люди, видя нас вместе, будут задаваться вопросом, какого хрена ты вообще со мной делаешь?

— Или, быть может, они будут думать, что ты делаешь рядом со мной.

— Возможно и так, да.

— Не похоже, чтобы этот вариант тебя особо беспокоил.

— Меня достаточно часто поливали дерьмом просто за то, какой я есть, в особенности те, с кем мне приходилось работать. Я привык к этому. С тобой такого не было, и не должно быть.

— Ты поэтому желал сохранить наши отношения в тайне?

— Да. — Уилл вздохнул. — Но если бы я просто рассказал всем тогда, это не стало бы такой новостью, и она не стала бы публиковать тот снимок.

— Это в любом случае едва ли было новостью. Полагаю, скорее актом мести.

— Возможно. — Уилл тряхнул волосами и продолжил вытираться. — Что на завтрак?

— Яйца «Бенедикт». Это не займет много времени, стоит только начать варить яйца.

— Я потороплюсь.

Ганнибал еще раз поцеловал его в шею и ушел. Выйдя из ванной, Уилл обнаружил лежащую на кровати одежду. Боксеры, джинсы, футболку, пуловер — ничего из того, что он не выбрал бы для себя сам. Вот только он не выбирал это для себя сам. И подозревал, что будет помнить об этом весь день.

Ганнибал был на кухне, у плиты. На столе уже стоял кофейник — Уилл не помнил, чтобы у него был такой, по-видимому с кофе. Графин был его, но последний раз Уилл покупал апельсиновый сок несколько месяцев назад.

— Сколько еды ты принес? — спросил Уилл, направляясь к холодильнику.

— Только самое необходимое.

Уилл открыл дверцу, заглянул внутрь и вновь закрыл. — Надеюсь, ты планируешь проводить здесь много времени, иначе мне придется в конце концов выбросить большую часть этого.

— Это разумное количество еды для взрослого мужчины, у которого есть желание питаться чем-то лучшим, чем кофе и то, что он покупает на заправках.

— Это было только раз. Никогда раньше видел, чтобы кто-то затаил злобу на бутерброд.

— И, конечно же, я буду приходить и готовить.

Это была их третья или четвертая встреча. Уилл пропустил ланч и попросил разрешения поесть, пока они разговаривают. Ганнибал предложил ему поговорить за ужином, а затем практически вынудил выкинуть сэндвич с мокрой ветчиной и майонезом в мусорную корзину на выходе. В тот раз он впервые побывал у Ганнибала дома.

«Ты не должен», — подумал Уилл. — Я предупредил тебя, что ем все подряд, — сказал он вслух вместо этого.

— И сейчас, когда я видел, как ты ешь больничную пищу, я чуть больше готов поверить в это.

Ганнибал разложил их завтрак по тарелкам и жестом пригласил Уилла к столу.

— Ты забрал у меня поднос.

— Ты кормишь своих собак лучшей едой, чем та. Ланч в холодильнике, тебе будет нужно лишь разогреть его.

— Ты меня совсем избалуешь, если будешь продолжать в том же духе.

— Ты против?

Он не был против. К своем стыду. Уилл опустил взгляд на тарелку. — Это ведь тоже проявление твоих собственнических инстинктов?

Ганнибал откусил и прожевал кусок яйца перед тем, как ответить. — Возможно. Я больше привык заботиться о вещах, чем о людях. Чтобы сохранить идеальное звучание музыкального инструмента требуется внимание и тщательная настройка. Нож будет служить тебе лишь до тех пор, пока ты точишь его лезвие.

— И кто же я? Клавесин или нож?

— Оба. И больше, чем они. В тебе есть собственная мелодия и твоя особенная острота. Хочешь поговорить о том, что произошло ночью?

Уилл обратил свой взгляд к тонкой красной линии на щеке Ганнибала. — Ты ведь в порядке, правда?

— Я — да. А ты?

— Да, со мной все нормально. — Он улыбнулся, опустив глаза. — Лучше, чем нормально. Все хорошо.

— Порой мне казалось, что тебя одолевают сомнения.

— Я боялся того, чего мог бы захотеть.

— Знакомое тебе чувство.

— Да. Но то, что произошло, помогло мне.

Ганнибал поднял на него довольный взгляд. — Я рад это слышать, Уилл.

— Яйца великолепны. Спасибо.

— Пожалуйста. Прошу тебя, не забудь также про ланч.

— Планируешь позвонить мне и удостовериться, что я поел?

— А я должен?

Уилл поспешно мотнул головой. — Обычно я питаюсь нормально. У меня лишь было несколько неудачных месяцев.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я позвонил и проверил? — Ганнибал задал вопрос абсолютно ровным голосом. Так, словно желать подобного было хотя бы немного разумно.

— Можешь позвонить, если тебе хочется, — ответил Уилл, стараясь, чтобы это прозвучало обыденно. И, похоже, не преуспел в этом. Он налил себе еще апельсинового сока. — Почему ты никогда… не ставишь никаких условий. Ты никогда не говоришь «сделай это или», а всегда лишь «сделай это, пожалуйста».

— В этом нет необходимости. Ты всегда стараешься сделать все возможное.

Уиллу нечего было ответить на это. Он сосредоточился на еде, стараясь не думать о том, как он делает все возможное и о том, к чему все идет в последнее время. Не давать волю растущим подозрениям, что он сделает практически все, о чем Ганнибал мог бы попросить его.

— Что если бы я не стал?

— Вряд ли подобное возможно. А ты сам как думаешь?

Уилл опустил голову, часть его хотела признать, насколько Ганнибал был прав, другая же была потрясена этим желанием. — Снегоуборщик приезжал?

— Да, рано утром. Дорога уже достаточно чистая.

Уилл выглянул в окно. Толстый слой белых сугробов укрыл поля, достаточно тяжелый, чтобы ни камень, ни случайный колос не пробились сквозь него. Уилл закончил с завтраком и поднялся.

— Выезд наверняка прилично завалило снегом. Схожу за лопатой.

— Предполагалось, что ты должен отдыхать.

— Это и есть отдых.

— Твой доктор бы с тобой не согласилась.

— Ну, я не позволю тебе заниматься этим. — Он встал и подхватил свою куртку, откопав шлем. Ему было сложно представить Ганнибала в пуховике и дутых сапогах, даже просто в вязаной шапке, хотя тот просто должен был носить зимой в Балтиморе что-то потеплее пальто и туфель из итальянской кожи.

Ганнибал слегка наклонил голову, в той манере, которая делала его неуловимо похожим на рептилию. — Не позволишь мне?

— Ты просто не должен делать этого и все. Допивай свой кофе. Там не может быть больше трех дюймов снега.

Ганнибал откинулся на спинку стула. Уиллу показалось, что он выглядел довольным. — Ты похоже все решил.

— Я вернусь через несколько минут. — Уилл вышел во двор.

Было приятно ощутить морозец, а упражнения с лопатой заставили его кровь бежать быстрее и разбудили даже лучше, чем кофе. Он разбросал небольшой сугроб из грязного снега, оставленный снегоуборщиком, а затем почистил машину Ганнибала и откопал тропинку к главному входу. Остальное могло подождать.

Когда он вернулся в дом, Ганнибал уже надел пальто. Он сунул в руки Уиллу чашку со свежей порцией кофе и поцеловал, прикоснувшись горячими губами к прохладной коже.

Уилл отставил кофе и прильнул к нему. — Уже уходишь?

— Боюсь, что да. По такому снегу не получится ехать быстро.

— Ага. Слушай, не приезжай сегодня. Это безумие — снова тащиться сюда по такой погоде. Обещаю, со мной все будет в порядке.

Ганнибал обвил руку вокруг его талии и поцеловал Уилла в макушку. — Чем займешься?

— Надеюсь, починить печь. Ну или, если не выйдет, позвоню кому-нибудь, чтобы починили печь. Хоть бы никто не свил гнездо в дымоходе. Выгуляю собак.

— Звучит очень по-домашнему.

— По сравнению с тем, что было вчера?

— Верно подмечено. Если передумаешь, ты всегда можешь позвонить мне.

— Я хорошо умею быть один. Второй из моих особых талантов.

— И он так же плохо влияет на твою жизнь, как и первый?

Уилл пожал плечами. — Время от времени. Но не всегда.


	10. Chapter 10

Воздуховод печи был забит грязью и собачьей шерстью — Уилл решил, что исправить это будет не сложно. — Что-то вы, ребята, слишком сильно линяете, — обернулся он к Уинстону.

Пес плюхнулся рядом, уложив голову Уиллу на колени, пока тот вычищал лопасти вентилятора и закрывающую их решетку. Спустя десять минут после начала работы в дверь позвонили.

Спихнув Уинстона, Уилл поднялся наверх, по пути вытирая руки о джинсы. Алана, приоткрыв входную дверь и пытаясь при этом не выпустить Белку и Маршала, всматривалась в темное помещение.

— Привет.

— Ты не запираешь дверь?

— Запираю, конечно. Когда ухожу.

Она протиснулась сквозь узкую щель и наклонилась поздороваться с собаками. — Выглядишь получше.

— Ага. Я… выспался сегодня.

— Нечасто такое бывает?

— Вообще не бывает. Кофе будешь?

— Да, спасибо.

Его обычная жестянка с растворимым кофе стояла на полке, как и всегда, но рядом с ней примостились электрическая кофемолка и френч-пресс, что навело Уилла на мысль поискать кофе в зернах в морозильнике. Он обнаружил его там рядом с доисторической пачкой замороженного шпината.

Алана наблюдала за ним, облокотившись на кухонный стол. — Это Ганнибал принес?

— Ага. Видела этот набор у него? Думаю, это самый минимум, на который он мог согласиться.

Она улыбнулась и покачала головой.

— Что?

— Мне странно видеть его с кем-то. Его вещи у тебя дома. Он всегда был… нет, не одиноким, скорее самодостаточным. Люди не задерживались рядом с ним.

— Но не ты.

— Мы встречались, разговаривали. Но я не уверена, что могла бы назвать его другом. Или нет, я-то могла бы. Не уверена, что он назвал бы меня другом.

— Он упоминает тебя в разговорах.

Она приподняла бровь. — Что говорит?

— На самом деле ничего особенного. Просто ты вообще-то наша единственная общая знакомая, за исключением Джека. — Уилл взглянул на нее. — Я передал, что ты хотела утопить его в его собственном пиве.

Она застонала. — Думаешь стоило?

— Он ответил, что на этой стадии брожения уже поздно что-то добавлять.

Уилл молол кофе и смотрел, как Алана улыбается, когда Уинстон тычется носом в ее ладонь.

— Похоже на него, — произнесла она, когда он выключил кофемолку.

— Ты ему нравишься.

— Он мне тоже. Но я все еще злюсь на него.

— Ты могла бы вместо этого злиться на меня. В произошедшем я виноват не меньше его.

Залив кофе кипятком, Уилл наблюдая, как взгляд Аланы снова и снова возвращается к метке у него на шее. Внезапно он вспомнил, что закатал рукава, приступая к чистке воздуховода. Оба его запястья с прошлой ночи были украшены браслетами из синяков.

Уилл гадал, спросит ли Алана про них, и что он ответит, если она все же задаст вопрос. Цвет синяков был таким ярким, что они казались нарисованными на коже. Они нравились Уиллу, он хотел, чтобы они остались здесь навсегда, и, кажется, подобные мысли касательно лопнувших капилляров нельзя было счесть здоровыми.

— Не могу с тобой согласиться.

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что все это приведет лишь к тому, что ты выставишь меня жертвой? И ты знаешь, как я на это отреагирую.

Он наблюдал за тем, как крупинки кофе оседали на дно стеклянного сосуда. Алана, подтянувшись, уселась на кухонный стол, Уинстон с трудом удерживал голову на ее ступне.

— Знаю.

— Тогда может попробуем по-другому?

— Какие будут предложения?

— Что бы ни происходило между нами — оно происходит. Может, у тебя бы и вышло убедить его не встречаться со мной. Я бы предпочел, чтобы ты не пыталась. Ты в любом случае не сможешь убедить меня не видеться с ним.

— Мне остается только принять это, да?

— В итоге всем останется только это. Джек взбесился потому что больше не может рассчитывать на объективность Ганнибала, когда дело касается меня.

— Не думаю, что он когда-либо был объективен.

Уилл пожал плечами. — Может и так. Субъективное или сделанное под влиянием суждение не обязательно ошибочно. Но Джеку понадобится кто-то, чьи выводы будут казаться ему объективными.

— И ты думаешь, этим кем-то буду я?

— Думаю, да.

Уилл опустил пресс и налил им обоим кофе. Насыщенный, темный аромат наполнил кухню.

Алана сделала глоток. — Ты всегда себя чувствуешь единственной игрушкой на детской площадке, с которой все хотят поиграть?

— Если продолжить эту метафору, то один мой глаз потерялся в песочнице, а набивка повылезала.

Она слегка улыбнулась над краем чашки. — Хочешь сказать, что с тобой надо бережно обращаться?

На мгновение боль на месте синяков на запястьях стала чуть сильнее. Ему пришлось сражаться с желанием потереть их. — Я бы так не сказал.

— Тогда что бы ты сказал? Я не хочу выставлять тебя жертвой, но ничего из сказанного тобой не заставило меня думать, что Ганнибал менее ответственен за произошедшее.

— Ничто, из того, что я скажу, и не сможет. Я не этого добиваюсь.

— Тогда чего?

— Думаю, я попрошу тебя стать моим психотерапевтом.

Алана уставилась на него, он уставился в пол.

— Не ожидала, что ты к этому ведешь.

— Я не говорю, что на постоянной основе. Я даже не могу пообещать, что действительно буду разговаривать с тобой.

— Я не соглашусь, если это лишь уловка, чтобы успокоить Джека.

— Это не уловка. Ну, или не только она. Я бы рассказал Ганнибалу про галлюцинации. Я бы давно уже рассказал ему.

— Если бы ваши отношения были чисто профессиональными.

Уилл кивнул. — Мне стоило рассказать ему. Вот в чем дело. А еще в Джеке. И в тебе.

— Во мне?

— Ты очень стараешься быть мне другом. И я благодарен тебе за это. — Он коротко улыбнулся ей. — Я знаю, со мной непросто. Но это ведь не все, чего ты хочешь от меня, не так ли?

Алана пошевелилась, и голова Уинстона соскользнула с ее ноги. Он тыкался носом в ее лодыжку, пока одна из туфель не упала на пол. Она лежала на боку: зеленая замша на выцветшем рисунке линолеума в его кухне. Алана даже не пошевелилась, чтобы поднять ее, она просто уставилась в свой кофе, кончики ее ушей порозовели.

— Я испытываю определенный профессиональный интерес касательно тебя, ты прав, — тихо произнесла она. — Извини. Вероятно, на роль твоего терапевта я едва ли подхожу больше Ганнибала.

Уилл наклонился, чтобы поднять ее туфлю, отмечая резиновую набойку на пятке, потертость внутри, там, где золотой шрифт марки производителя стерся за годы носки.

— Либо ты, либо он. — Уилл натянул туфлю ей на ногу. Он взглянул на Алану снизу, все еще удерживая одной рукой ее лодыжку. То, что отразилось на лице Аланы, не было профессиональным интересом.

— Извини. — Он поднялся на ноги и прислонился к столу напротив.

— Кроме этого, меня влекло к тебе, — с усилием произнесла она.

— Мне хотелось поцеловать тебя с нашей первой встречи.

Она взглянула на него. — Почему не поцеловал?

— Поцеловал бы, если бы мы хоть на тридцать секунд остались вдвоем. Но это бы ни к чему не привело, не так ли? Ты бы не позволила этому случится. Из-за своего профессионального интереса.

— Это было бы нечестно по отношению к тебе. Я бы не смогла перестать анализировать.

— Значит будет лучше, если между нами будут отношения, где это уместно.

— Ты можешь быть очень убедительным, когда захочешь.

— Это значит «да»?

— Если ты говорил серьезно, то да.

— Я всерьез намереваюсь высиживать по часу в неделю в твоем кабинете до тех пор, пока Джек не перестанет волноваться о моем психическом здоровье. Сверх этого я ничего не обещаю.

— Я не собираюсь сидеть там, почитывая книгу, пока ты таращишься в стену.

— Я знаю. — Он обнаружил пакет с сахаром в глубине буфета и насыпал чайную ложку в свой кофе. — Я многим тебе обязан. Нет, не спорь со мной, — добавил он, так как она очевидно приготовилась возражать.

— Друзья не подсчитывают, кто кому сколько должен, — тихо произнесла она.

— Уверен, что твои нет. И все же, как я сказал, если ты хочешь покопаться в моих мозгах — я дам тебе шанс. Помогать не стану. Не могу. Но ты можешь попытаться. Трех месяцев будет более чем достаточно, чтобы успокоить Джека.

— Ты уверен?

— Нет. Возможно это худшая моя идея. Полагаю, мы это скоро выясним.

Она сделала глубокий вдох. — Когда ты хочешь начать?

— Не раньше, чем они позволят мне вернуться к работе. Если я недостаточно здоров, чтобы работать, значит я определенно недостаточно здоров и для этого.

— Окей. Я поищу место в расписании, когда ты будешь знать. — Она покачала кружку в руке, пока остатки кофе на дне не сложились в маленький темный водоворот. Алана вглядывалась в него, словно что-то там потеряла.

— Как дела у Джека?

— Учитывая две новых жертвы Потрошителя и то, что ты вне игры, он не слишком счастлив. Кстати, ты был прав насчет Чечилии Мэлори. На фото в ее кабинете был парень, который утонул. Ее сводный брат.

Уилл устало кивнул. Они поговорили еще немного, но от выключенной печи все сильнее тянуло холодом, а Алане пора было возвращаться на работу. После того, как она ушла, он набрал номер Ганнибала.

Один гудок, два, три. Тот должно быть был с пациентом. Порой во время их сеансов Ганнибал ставил телефон на виброзвонок. Уилл слышал это, однако Ганнибал ни разу не поднял трубку, пока они были вместе.

— Уилл, — в конце концов Ганнибал ответил, на пятом гудке. — Я выпроваживал кое-кого. Как ты?

— В порядке. Алана заезжала.

— Мило с ее стороны навестить тебя.

— Ага. — Он потер рот ладонью. — Я попросил ее стать моим психотерапевтом.

— Ясно. — Последовала пауза. — Официально?

— Ага. Это… это упростит все.

— Тебе не пришло в голову обсудить это сперва со мной?

— Незачем.

— Мне жаль, что ты так думаешь.

— Я имел в виду… — Он оперся лбом на руку и потянул себя за волосы. — У меня было много времени в больнице, чтобы обдумать это. Так будет лучше всего.

— Для кого?

— Для всех. Ничего не изменится.

— Абсолютно точно изменится.

— Я все еще могу приходить к тебе на сеансы.

— Не думаю, что это будет разумно. Если ты будешь встречаться с Аланой, мне не хотелось бы наступать ей на пятки.

— Но… Мы все еще можем разговаривать?

Последовало короткое молчание. — Пожалуй, нам стоит поговорить об этом позже. У меня назначен ужин сегодня вечером. Увидимся завтра.

Они попрощались, Ганнибал искренне и отстраненно, Уилл — борясь с желанием начать извиняться. Когда он вернулся в подвал к воздуходуву и собакам, это желание растаяло, уступив место злости и чувству вины. Возможно, ему следовало сперва обсудить свое решение с Ганнибалом. Должно быть, так поступают вежливые люди, но Уилл не был вежливым, и это была его жизнь, его мозг, его выбор, его ответственность.

Как ни банально это было, он не смог удержаться и вновь усмотрел в этом начало их конца. Могло быть и хуже, решил он. По крайней мере, они расстанутся из-за того, что он сделал, а не из-за того, кем он является.

Уилл вновь разжег печь и вывел собак на прогулку. Вернувшись, он разогрел оставленную для него Ганнибалом еду. На вкус блюдо было как томатный суп, но более насыщенный и цветом темнее. Поддавшись порыву, Уилл отправил сообщение Ганнибалу. Он был практически уверен, что тот готов обсуждать еду с кем угодно и когда угодно, даже с Уиллом прямо сейчас.

«ланч был вкусный, спасибо. что это было?»

«Томатно-шафрановый биск со свежим тимьяном и обжаренным костным мозгом. Ты нашел бри?»

«нет?»

«Рядом с плитой. Он должен быть достаточно теплым, если твоя печь вновь в рабочем состоянии.»

Уилл огляделся и нашел тарелку с сыром, жареным миндалем и сушеным инжиром, накрытую полотенцем. Все ингредиенты были тщательно разложены, образуя подобие мандалы. Уилл подавил вновь возникшее желание извиниться.

«выглядит классно»

«Ты в порядке?»

«да. а ты?»

«На удивление зол на тебя.»

«меня удивляет, что ты признался мне в этом»

«Пожалуй, так будет честнее. Я не слишком щедр на эмоции.»

«могу я что-нибудь сделать?»

«Прямо сейчас — нет.»

«окей»

Уилл закончил с ланчем, не прикоснувшись к тарелке с сыром. Снова вывел собак, гуляя с ними, пока они сами не потянулись к дому, когда солнце начало садиться. Вымыл измазанные в снегу и глине лапы и шатался из комнаты в комнату.

Еще одна попытка найти пропавшую блесну оказалась бесплодной. Уилл уселся за стол и включил свет над лупой. Проще всего было убить несколько часов, мастеря приманки, а потом, когда станет достаточно поздно для этого, отправиться спать.

Он достал материалы, которые думал использовать в приманке вместе с шипом: клочок оленьей шерсти, найденный несколько месяцев назад в зарослях ежевики, крошечный кусочек черного пера, стеклянную бусину, медную проволоку. Высунув шип из ремешка от часов, Уилл положил его к остальным предметам.

Он посмотрел на маленькую кучку и почувствовал, как что-то дернуло на задворках ума. Чего-то не хватало. Ему не хотелось думать сейчас, об этом или о чем-то еще, так что он не стал задаваться вопросами. Просто поднялся и отправился в кладовку в подвале. На верхней полке обернутые в черный пакет для мусора лежали сломанные оленьи рога, которые он нашел две осени назад возле ручья.

Два отростка торчали на расстоянии друг от друга, ниже был неровно обломанный конец, там, где ветвь должна была крепиться к основанию. Все вместе помещалось в одной руке. В приманке он мог использовать щепку, не больше.

Они лежали у него на ладони, жесткие у сломанного основания, гладкие у кончиков. Он ощущал их вес и ждал, когда вернутся воспоминания о Кэсси Бойл, насаженной на такие же рога. Ничего не происходило. Он помнил все с кристальной четкостью, но, впервые за последние месяцы, память не превращалась в ловушку, ждущую, чтобы захлопнуться за ним.

Уилл поднялся по лестнице, его голова была ясной, и положил рога к остальным предметам, рядом с пером. Вороны. Он ждал, что в памяти воскреснут видения черных глаз и клювов, мокрых от крови. И снова ничего.

Шип, который Ганнибал дал ему, лежал в середине кучи. Никаких воспоминаний к нему также не прилагалось, хотя уж им-то Уилл был бы рад. Странно.

Уилл вынул из несессера черную нить. Он увидел руку в кожаной перчатке, прошитой черными нитками, держащую канистру с водой. Он увидел те же перчатки, лежащие на столике в виде полумесяца в прихожей Ганнибала.

Следующим, что он увидел, были его собственные руки, лежащие на бедрах. Уинстон тыкался носом ему в пальцы и скулил. Вскинув голову, Уилл обнаружил, что наступила ночь. Зеленая флуоресцентная трубка лупы освещала стол и его кожу, оставляя комнату во мраке.

Пот с ладоней оставил влажные отпечатки на джинсах. Руки скользили по гладкому пластику телефона. Уилл дважды едва не уронил его, набирая номер Джека. Гудки казались бесконечными.

— Джек Кроуфорд.

— Джек, это Уилл… — он замолчал.

— Уилл? Все в порядке?

Он мог ошибаться. Он был еще болен. Он не дал себе и пяти секунд, чтобы обдумать это. Должно быть он ошибся. Он желал ошибиться.

— Уилл?

— Извини. Когда я смогу вернуться к работе?

Джек вздохнул. — Не раньше, чем доктора позволят. Мне это не нравится. Могу поспорить, что и тебе тоже. Но дела обстоят именно так.

— Я понимаю.

Положив трубку, Уилл бродил по комнатам. Из одного угла гостиной в другой, в кухню, обратно к входной двери. Собаки чувствовали его нервозность и следовали за ним, по двое, по трое одновременно.

Уйдя из дома Ганнибала в приступе лунатизма, он очнулся всего лишь за углом. Он замерз, но не продрог до костей. И все же Ганнибал не смог найти его достаточно быстро, так что он оделся и сел за руль, чтобы отправиться на поиски.

Уилл помнил, как ощутил жар, исходящий от двигателя, дотронувшись до крышки капота. Он помнил взгляд Ганнибала, отследивший прикосновение, и легко данное ему объяснение. Он вспомнил сейчас то, чему тогда не придал значения: присев на кровать, чтобы перезвонить Джеку, Уилл почувствовал, что место, где он спал, еще теплое.

Он вспомнил, как Ганнибал готовил печень и карамболу, вспомнил пустую абдоминальную полость Сандерса. Уилл сглотнул дважды. Он зажег свет на кухне и поставил кипятиться воду для кофе. Он пересмотрел свое заключение: Чесапикский Потрошитель не забирал хирургических трофеев, он брал ингредиенты.

Сердце, должно быть, тоже Сандерса. Мозг: не от недавней жертвы Потрошителя. У одного трупа из последнего выпаса не хватало мозга. Мог ли он быть герметично упакован и заморожен так надолго?

Костный мозг в томатном биске.

Ветчина на завтрак.

Званые обеды в доме Ганнибала. Томаты, отвешенные в вытяжке из крови.

Уилл смешал в кружке кристаллы растворимого кофе с кипятком и выпил получившийся напиток так быстро, что обжег себе горло. Он сел на пол в кухне. Маршалл и Уинстон упали рядом с ним. Он чесал их за ушами, вжимаясь лицом в мягкую шерсть.

Руки у него тряслись. Он поставил кружку на пол между своих ног, чтобы не пролить кофе.

Ключевые моменты составленного им профайла мелькали у него в голове. Множество из них совпадало. Некоторые — нет.

Садист — очевидно, принято. Умный — все еще очевидно.

Он убил одним и тем же способом больше, чем один раз: Марисса Шур и Кэсси Бойл. Но он убил их, если можно так сказать, не в свое время.

Психопат. С этим сложнее. Где проходит грань между отсутствием страха и способностью сохранять спокойствие в кризисной ситуации? Где грань между поверхностным очарованием психопата и обаянием светского завсегдатая. Ганнибал никогда не казался поверхностным. Что бы там ни было, он оставлял впечатление, что за маской, видимой каждому, скрывается много большее.

Уилл заставил себя встать и вышел пройтись в сторону ручья. Собаки, оставленные в доме, скулили у закрытой двери. Он шел их прежней дорогой: на земле остались отпечатки пары ботинок и семи пар лап разных размеров и глубины.

Обернувшись, чтобы взглянуть на дом, он почувствовал, как если бы Ганнибал снова был рядом. Он вспомнил его сестру. Человека, убившего его семью. У жертв Потрошителя тоже были семьи. Уилл встречался с некоторыми из этих людей.

Он вспомнил нарисованную Ганнибалом Рю Сен-Дени, рассказанную им историю о проститутке. Уиллом овладела уверенность, что Ганнибал убил ее и человека, который помог ей ограбить его. Пот выступил у Уилла на затылке и вдоль позвоночника.

Он подумал о других рисунках, сложенных небрежной стопкой на столе. Уилл никогда не рассматривал их, но он видел фрагменты каждого. Он просмотрел их сейчас и закончил буквально на коленях в снегу. Средневековый Раненый Человек. Он был погребен в куче под другими рисунками, были видны лишь часть ноги и торса, но это был он, ошибки быть не могло.

Уилла начала бить дрожь. Он оставил пальто в доме.

Он осторожно повернул обратно, нащупывая свой путь среди препятствий на темном лугу и препятствий в своем сознании.

Эпизод фильма с Ганнибалом, разрезающим кричащего человека, стоял перед глазами Уилла, готовый к просмотру, стоило только споткнуться. Он не смог бы увидеть это и остаться собой прежним. Ужас перед этой переменой наполнял воздух вокруг него.

В доме собаки смотрели на него, прося еды, и он подумал о колбасе, которой Ганнибал кормил их. В холодильнике оставалось немного, завернутой в фирменный бумажный пакет. Уилл бросил ее в мусорное ведро с такой силой, что практически вывернул весь мусор наружу. Выкинул вещественное доказательство. Он вновь достал ее и затолкал вглубь холодильника.

Он накормил собак консервами и сухим кормом, налил себе еще кофе и, сделав над собой усилие, приготовил размороженные вафли, намазав их безопасным арахисовым маслом и джемом из банок. Если он не будет есть, все закончится больницей и Ганнибалом, приносящим ему куриный бульон.

Взяв стандартный блокнот с желтыми страницами, Уилл принялся писать. Ему понадобилось не больше часа, чтобы составить обновленный профайл Чесапикского Потрошителя с учетом убийств Подражателя и известного ему прошлого Ганнибала.

Сам того не желая, он то и дело видел перед собой Ганнибала ребенком, в полном одиночестве посреди дикого леса. Там были белки, птицы, другие мелкие животные. Уилл подумал о связи между жестоким обращением с животными в детстве и пренебрежением к человеческой жизни у взрослого. Но Ганнибалу не потребовалось начинать с животных. Он убил двух человек, когда ему было лишь одиннадцать.

У Уилла заболела голова. Он не принял вовремя лекарства. Три пары пилюль и аспирин вдобавок. Еще кофе, чтобы проглотить все это. Уилл отложил стопку бумаг и спрятал лицо в ладонях.

Все сходилось. Все аспекты личности Ганнибала, которым он прежде не уделял достаточного внимания, идеально совпали с пробелами, которые ему никак не удавалось заполнить в профайле Потрошителя. Уверенность угнездилась в грудной клетке Уилла, сдавив его легкие и сердце, так, что он с трудом мог дышать из-за причиняемой ею боли.

Телефон лежал рядом с кружкой с кофе. Уилл должен был позвонить Джеку. Он хотел позвонить Ганнибалу. Тот мог быть таким убедительным. Уилл мог бы поверить ему. А потом он позвал бы его.

Приходи, неважно, что уже поздно, я хочу увидеть тебя, я всегда рад тебе, Уилл. И Уилл бы поехал к нему. И исчез, совсем как Мириам Ласс. Что ж, не такой уж плохой конец.

Но, убив его, Ганнибал бы не остановился. И сейчас Уилл нес большую ответственность за его жертв, чем раньше. Он мог ощутить их кровь у себя на языке.

Подобно неумолимо звучавшей у него в голове симфонии ужаса, перед глазами Уилла сейчас вставали другие сцены. Постоянная забота о нем Ганнибала, то, как бережно тот обращался с его травмированным плечом. Насколько умеренной была причиняемая Ганнибалом боль, при том, что Уилл позволил бы гораздо больше. Как Ганнибал берег его сон и отгонял кошмары. Физическое ощущение руки Ганнибала в его волосах, когда Уилл прильнул к его колену, окруженный теплом и заботой.

Ни в чем из этого не было необходимости. Ганнибал мог бы купить его доверие и преданность куда меньшим. Уилл прижал ладони к лицу. Горло жгло. Грудь сдавило так, что каждый вдох причинял боль.

Когда он наконец потянулся за телефоном, позвонил он не Джеку и не Ганнибалу.

Он услышал щелчок и на том конце трубки ответили:   
— Фредди Лаундс.

— Мисс Лаундс, это Уилл Грэм. Мне нужно с вами встретиться. Сегодня.

— Я не приду одна.

— Вы похоже сами купились на то дерьмо, которое продаете. Если бы я собирался убить вас, я бы не стал звонить со своего мобильного.

— Правда что ли? И я должна в это поверить?

— Решайте сами приходить или нет. Встретимся в парке, где нашли последнюю жертву Потрошителя. Через час.

***

 

Когда он подъехал к парку, она была уже там. Они оба вышли из машин и стояли под деревьями. Лаундс держала одну руку в кармане.

— Что вам нужно?

Он кивком указал на ее карман и протянул руку. Она поджала губы. Вынула из кармана диктофон и демонстративно положила его на землю. Он вновь кивнул, переводя взгляд на сумочку. На этот раз на ее лице отразилось безмолвное разочарование. Почти оскалившись, она положила рядом второй диктофон.

Уилл откинул их ногой. Он все еще мог попасть в беду из-за своих действий, но сейчас, по крайней мере, если до этого дойдет, это будет лишь ее слово против его.

— Я хочу, чтобы вы кое-что для меня опубликовали. Послание для Чесапикского Потрошителя.

Ее глаза расширились от удивления. — Какое послание?

— Это нужно сделать сегодня вечером.

— Это не лучшее время с точки зрения посещаемости сайта. Мы не можем подождать до семи утра?

— Сегодня вечером. Как только доберетесь до компьютера. — Уилл замолчал ненадолго. — Когда Джек прочтет это, то захочет узнать, кто ваш источник.

— Я защищаю своих информаторов, мистер Грэм. Даже если это вы.

Уилл пожал плечами. — Не имеет значения. Я просто предупреждаю, что за этим может последовать. Если Потрошитель увидит это вовремя, мне все равно, как вы поступите.

— Это так важно?

— Возможно, это спасет жизнь. Я надеюсь, что даже вы сочтете это более важным, чем траффик на сайте.

— Почему вы так уверены, что он зайдет на сайт в это время суток?

Уилл вздохнул. — Если честно, я думаю, что, возможно, он отслеживает информацию о себе через Гугл алерты.

Фредди резко отвернулась и кашлянула. Когда она вновь взглянула на него, ее рот дернулся, прежде чем, она смогла взять себя в руки. — Вы считаете, что Чесапикский Потрошитель использует Гугл алерты, чтобы следить за тем, что о нем пишут? Это соответствует его профайлу, мистер Грэм?

— Будь я на вашем месте, я бы подумал дважды, прежде чем публиковать это. В отличие от меня, он реальный убийца-психопат. И вы уже в его гребанном списке за ту статью, которую написали для Джека.

— Если я все же опубликую это, могу я сослаться на вас, как на источник? Да ладно! Вы мне будете должны, а серийный убийца, использующий Гугл алерты, — это лучшее, что я слышала за неделю.

Уилл сунул руки в карманы и уставился на землю. Внутри него разгорался гнев, не на нее, а на Ганнибала, за то, что он вынудил его делать это, принимать эти решения. Уилл подбирал слова, чтобы ударить побольнее.

— Да, это соответствует его профайлу. Он классический нарцисс и видит свои преступления делом всей своей жизни. Он отслеживает новости о них так же, как второсортный художник вырезает отзывы на свою мазню с последней страницы местной газетенки.

Ему казалось, он увидел отражения денежных знаков в ее глазах, когда она записывала эти слова. Уилл чувствовал, что позже пожалеет о сказанном.

— Предлагаю на этом остановиться. Сейчас не подходящее время, чтобы выводить его из себя.

— Ладно. Так что вы хотите, чтобы я опубликовала сегодня? Что за послание?

Уилл зашифровал его, используя тот же самый 33-буквенный код с места убийства Сандерса. Он дал ей цифры.

— Что… Это код из дела Сандерса?

— Да. — Он развернулся и пошел к машине.

— Что это значит? Грэм! Постойте!

Он не ответил, но всю дорогу чувствовал вкус слова у себя на языке: «дрозд».

Ганнибал обещал остановиться, если Уиллу это будет нужно. Он дал ему слово. Возможно, если у него будет время и пространство, чтобы все обдумать, Потрошитель остановится тоже. Уилл упрямо цеплялся за обломки надежды.


	11. Chapter 11

Телефон завибрировал в кармане, и Уилл, вздрогнув, проснулся. Он заснул на диване где-то на рассвете. Часы подсказали, что сейчас было почти десять.

— Да?

— Уилл. Как ты?

Голос Ганнибала звучал настолько обычно, что это отозвалось в сердце болезненным всплеском надежды. Он мог ошибиться. Или все это было ночным кошмаром? Очередной галлюцинацией?

— Спал не очень. Как прошел твой ужин?

— Приемлемо. Компания оставляла желать лучшего. Поужинаешь со мной сегодня, если не очень устанешь?

— Конечно. Во сколько?

Ганнибал промедлил с ответом лишь на долю секунды. Он не ожидал, что Уилл согласится разделить с ним трапезу. Потому что теперь он знал, что они стали бы есть. Не ночной кошмар, не галлюцинация. Не ошибся. Закрыв глаза, Уилл сглатывал снова и снова: комок в горле ощущался таким огромным, что казалось он может подавиться им.

— В семь?

— Звучит неплохо. — Уилл уставился на стену напротив. — Послушай, насчет Аланы…

И вновь последовала пауза. Этого Ганнибал тоже не ожидал. Он должно быть гадал сейчас, мог ли кто-то другой отправить ему то сообщение через TattleCrime, пусть даже он и знал, что это не мог быть никто кроме Уилла, потому что существовал лишь один шанс из миллиарда, что тот мог сказать кому-то свое стоп-слово. Уилл подумал о том, была ли надежда Ганнибала похожа на ту, что чувствовал он сам несколько мгновений назад.

— Не беспокойся, — произнес в конце концов Ганнибал.

— Я никогда ни на кого не оглядывался, принимая свои решения. Не хочу похерить это.

— Ты прощен. — Уилл прикрыл глаза от мягкого тона, которым Ганнибал произнес это.

— Не то чтобы это было извинением. Тем не менее я подумал и хочу предложить тебе кое-что, чтобы загладить свою вину.

— И что у тебя на уме?

Уилл сделал глубокий вдох. — Ты упоминал скальпель и твой обеденный стол.

На этот раз последовавшую за его словами тишину можно было измерять секундами. — Ты уверен, что чувствуешь себя достаточно хорошо? — в голосе Ганнибала послышался лишь намек на сбившееся дыхание.

— Все, что от меня требуется, это просто лежать там, так ведь? Позволить тебе делать со мной то, что ты хочешь? Думаю, с этим я справлюсь.

— Тогда, возможно, нам стоит встретиться пораньше. Мы сможем поесть после того, как закончим. В шесть?

— Как скажешь. Тогда увидимся.

Повесив трубку, Уилл рассеянно почесывал Уинстона под подбородком. Ганнибал сейчас должно быть составлял меню из содержимого его абдоминальной полости. Уилл мог принять это, как факт, держать в уме, рассматривать с разных точек зрения и понимать, что это правда. Чего он не мог, так это поверить в это.

Ему пришлось взглянуть на ситуацию со стороны, спросить себя, что бы он сделал, если бы поверил в это. Что ему нужно было предпринять, зная, что он может никогда больше не вернуться домой.

Он написал по электронке Алане и попросил ее приглядеть за собаками несколько дней. Если она зайдет, и он будет здесь — отлично. Если его не будет — она сделает все, чтобы быть уверенной, что с ними все хорошо. Потом он вновь взял блокнот и написал письмо. Включив в него переработанный профиль Потрошителя и свои подозрения насчет Ганнибала. Оставалась одна проблема — кому его отправить.

Он позволил своим мыслям течь свободно, и они привели его к визитке на столе в больничной палате. Визитке доктора Беллами. Утром она исчезла, но было несложно вспомнить адрес.

Уилл написал свое имя на конверте перед адресом доктора Беллами. Она не произвела на него впечатления человека, который стал бы просматривать чужую почту или вскрывать конверт, не прочитав, кому он адресован. Она бы отложила письмо и перезвонила ему. Если бы Уилл пропал — она отдала бы письмо Джеку или Алане. Может они бы и не поймали Ганнибала, но по крайней мере они бы знали.

*

В две минуты седьмого он постучал в дверь Ганнибала. Открыв дверь, тот встретил Уилла таким счастливым и нежным взглядом, что у него воздух вышибло из легких. Он все еще не мог убедить себя поверить в то, что Ганнибал сотворил все те вещи, которые, как он теперь знал, тот сделал. На автомате Уилл шагнул вперед, навстречу теплу и знакомому запаху, и со вздохом уткнулся лбом Ганнибалу в плечо.

Ганнибал закрыл дверь и обнял его. Он заправил несколько выбившихся прядей Уиллу за ухо и поцеловал его в макушку.

— Тебя так расстроила наша маленькая ссора, или дело в чем-то еще? 

— Плохо спал. На самом деле вообще не спал. — Уилл почувствовал, как расслабляется. От него ничего больше не зависело. Самое худшее, что могло с ним произойти, — много боли, а с болью он был хорошо знаком.

— Останешься сегодня у меня?

Уилл кивнул. — Вещи в машине. Не хотел навязываться.

— Уилл, — мягко упрекнул его Ганнибал, — как я уже говорил, здесь тебе всегда рады. Пожалуйста, сходи за сумкой.

Уилл подумал, что это забавно. Он вышел, ключи покачивались у него в руке. Ганнибал давал ему шанс сбежать? Слишком поздно для этого. Уилл взял сумку и вернулся в дом. Он нашел Ганнибала в кухне, приправляющим мясо для жаркого. Что ж, возможно, это не он в меню. По крайней мере сегодня вечером.

Облокотившись на кухонный стол, Уилл отстраненно наблюдал за действиями Ганнибала. Он чувствовал себя так же, когда его ранили, и он будто со стороны смотрел на то, как медленно вытекает из него кровь на грязный бетонный пол. Он ощущал то же, стоя на коленях рядом с Эбигейл Хоббс, скользя пальцами в ее крови. Ганнибал тогда оттолкнул его руки и спас их обоих.

— Я должен подготовить кое-что, — произнес Ганнибал. — Пожалуйста, иди наверх и прими ванну. Когда закончишь, найдешь там халат. Больше ничего надевать не нужно.

— Окей.

Уилл ушел. Пока наполнялась ванна, он рассматривал халат. Белый шелк, такой же, как пижама. Красные линии отстрочек на рукавах и воротнике. Надев халат, Уилл изучал свое отражение. Он выглядел так, словно был предназначен в жертву.

Опустившись в теплую воду несколько минут спустя, Уилл попытался вспомнить, когда он в последний раз принимал ванну. Много лет назад. Должно быть он не делал этого с Нового Орлеана — у него в квартире были высокие потолки, прогнившие стены, бесчисленные стаи тараканов и доисторическая сантехника. Он вспоминал, как сидя на истертой эмали и подтянув к себе колени, промывал волосы под низким краном, а солнце изо окна поджаривало его до бесчувствия.

На контрасте с этими воспоминаниями, ванна Ганнибала раскинулась вокруг него как небольшой бассейн. Он мог бы плавать здесь на спине, едва касаясь края пальцами ног. Уилл откинул голову назад, и вода впиталась в его волосы, плескаясь по обе стороны лица. Выдохнув, он опустился под воду. Теплая вода обожгла его глаза, а затем успокоила их. Блики колыхались на потолке.

Он завис так надолго: оставив над водой лишь рот и нос, остальное тело — погруженным в воду. В конце концов Ганнибал постучал в дверь и приоткрыл ее слегка — только, чтобы он услышал: 

— Пора выходить.

Вздохнув, Уилл покинул свой водный кокон. Он вытерся, выжимая волосы полотенцем, пока с них не перестало капать, и завернулся в халат. Подумал, что сейчас выглядит куда лучше. Больше похожим на себя, чем на протяжении месяцев до. Когда он спускался вниз, его сердце билось ровно, и он гадал, похоже ли это на то, что чувствуешь, когда теряешь рассудок.

В столовой Ганнибал стоял во главе стола. Свечи раскрашивали комнату мазками света и тени. Уилл скорее ожидал чего-то похожего на операционную.

— Хочешь, чтобы я разделся?

— Нет, пожалуйста, оставь все как есть.

— Халат будет испачкан.

— Я куплю новый, если этот нельзя будет спасти.

Уилл подтянулся, усаживаясь на темную поверхность стола. Свесив ноги, он лег на спину.

— Пожалуйста, разведи руки в стороны.

Уилл послушался. Ганнибал взял его левое запястье и обвязал красным шнуром. Он ощущался очень мягким, почти скользя по коже, на нем не было не выбивавшихся волокон, ни грубых мест. Ганнибал крепко завязал его и просунул палец между витками.

— Как ощущения?

— Хорошо, — честно ответил Уилл.

Ганнибал посмотрел на него тем же нечитаемым взглядом, который Уилл запомнил с больницы. Тогда он не понял, чем этот взгляд был вызван. Сейчас Уилл интерпретировал его как реакцию человека с четко выверенным репертуаром человеческих выражений, который был застигнут врасплох и не смог сразу понять, какое из них следует применить. Ганнибал перешел ко второму запястью. 

— Попробуй высвободить руку, — сказал он, закончив.

Уилл попытался. Шнур приятно впивался в синяки на запястьях, но кроме этого он не чувствовал ни настоящего трения, ни раздражения кожи. Освободиться тоже не получилось. Шнур был пропущен под столом и, возможно, обвязан вокруг его ножек. Уилл мог сдвинуться на дюйм в любом направлении, но и только.

— Я в твоей полной власти.

— Да, так и есть. — Ганнибал осмотрел его. Он откинул влажные волосы со лба Уилла и провел рукой вниз по шее, раскрывая шире халат на горле. Одним пальцем он обрисовал ключицы Уилла и спустился ниже — к центру груди, повторяя Y-образный разрез при аутопсии.

Уилл задышал чаще, почувствовав знакомое тепло рук на своей коже. Неосознанно он потянулся из своих пут, пока Ганнибал развязывал пояс халата и разводил его полы.

— Те фантазии, о которых ты упоминал. О незнакомце, вскрывающем твое тело. Расскажи мне о них.

— Я не знаю, что сказать.

— Ты умирал в них?

— Нет. Возможно. Я никогда об этом не думал. Все заканчивалось, как только они прекращали резать меня.

— Они? Не «он» или «она»?

— Думаю, «он». Пол неважен.

— Понимаю. Расскажи мне об одной из этих фантазий.

Уилл перевел взгляд на группу подсвечников на серванте — хрусталь и искусно состаренное серебро. Он не рассчитывал, что его заставят участвовать в его собственном вскрытии.

— В одной из них он вынул вены из моих рук, — Уиллу казалось, что его голос звучит где-то вдалеке. Он слышал едва различимое эхо. — Разрезал их по внутренней стороне от запястья до плеча, вынул вены и выложил их поверх кожи. Я чувствовал, как кровь все еще пульсирует внутри них.

— Полностью открытый. Так что видна твоя суть, и уязвимый из-за этого.

— Да.

Ганнибал раскрыл полы халата шире, обнажая бедра Уилла. Провел теплыми, сухими руками вверх, к груди, и сильно потер соски, пока Уилл не начал выгибаться навстречу касаниями, не в силах сдерживаться.

Мягкие губы скользнули вниз по шее, к плечу. Ганнибал приспустил рукав халата, прижимаясь поцелуями к бицепсу, и ниже — до сгиба локтя. Уилл развернул руку, подставляя губам более нежную, чувствительную кожу.

Ганнибал прикусил голубую вену, сбегающую вниз по центру руки, достаточно, чтобы оставить слабые отпечатки зубов, краснеющие разомкнутыми окружностями. Уилл сжал и разжал кулак, натягивая удерживающую его привязь. Ганнибал провел языком по напрягшимся сухожилиям.

— Сильнее, — простонал Уилл. — Сделай это сильнее.

Ганнибал лизнул там, где бился пульс, как раз над кольцами шнура, впился укусом и всосал кожу. Уилл рванулся из своих пут. Ему хотелось прижать руку ко рту, чтобы заглушить издаваемые им звуки.

— Никто не услышит тебя, кроме меня, — Ганнибал укусил его снова, на этот раз сильнее, впиваясь зубами в покрытую кровоподтеками кожу.

Уилл всхлипнул и выгнулся. Халат скользил по полированному дереву. Уилл уперся пятками в стол. 

— Сильнее.

— Немного сильнее — и покажется кровь.

— Я знаю.

Ганнибал взглянул на него, глаза его были полуприкрыты, челюсти расслаблены, губы разомкнуты, на щеках — первый, едва заметный румянец возбуждения. Выражение лица невозможно понять, что было необычно. Когда они занимались подобным, Ганнибал всегда демонстрировал Уиллу то, что тому было нужно. Сейчас он не показывал ничего.

— Не здесь, — сказал он в итоге. — Тебе будет сложно объяснить это.

Уилл посмотрел на след на своем запястье, на глазах наливающийся цветом. — Объяснить будет сложно в любом случае. Я рассказывал об этом на лекциях, ты знаешь. Следы укусов. С засосами в центре. Часто находят на телах жертв сексуального насилия.

— Я читал твою статью об укусах как характерном почерке определенного типа убийц. Очень интересно. Особенно корреляция с привычкой кусаться в детстве.

— Это как-то коррелирует с тобой?

— Будучи ребенком, я использовал любое доступное мне оружие. А ты? Это… — он провел языком вдоль линии отметин, оставленных им на руке Уилла, — это все внове для тебя?

— Все. Ты знаешь об этом.

— Ты никогда никого не просил прокусить твою кожу? Вторгнуться в твое тело подобным способом?

Уилл покраснел при слове «вторгнуться» и отвернулся. У него уже крепко стояло, и Ганнибал видел это, видел все. — Никогда. Ганнибал. Пожалуйста.

— Позже. Я обещаю. А сейчас… — Он протянул руку за голову Уилла, вне поля его зрения, и вынул скальпель.

Оранжевые отблески пламени свечей мерцали на его гранях. У Уилла перехватило дыхание. Он смотрел на скальпель так пристально, что металл стал казаться огнем. Почувствовав ноющую боль в запястьях, он понял, что снова рвется из своих пут, сердце билось в груди в одному ему ведомом безумном ритме, пытаясь вырваться наружу

— Ты боишься, Уилл, — голос Ганнибала звучал очень мягко. В глазных впадинах его плескались тени.

— Да, — прошептал Уилл. — Да. Я боюсь.

— Но ты же знаешь, что я остановлюсь в любой момент, если тебе это будет нужно, да? Назови мне свое стоп-слово.

Уилл сглотнул. — Дрозд. Ты правда остановишься?

— Конечно. Я дал тебе слово.

Было ли это простым обещанием? Или чем-то большим, выходящим за рамки этой встречи? Он не мог сказать.

— Могу я начать?

Уилл рвано выдохнул и кивнул.

Ганнибал смотрел на него пару мгновений, а затем коснулся лезвием плеча, повыше локтя, как раз в том месте, где была отделена рука Мириам Ласс. Надавил. Холодный метал рассек плоть, и Уилл втянул носом воздух, издав высокий, дрожащий звук. 

— Это впервые, когда кто-то наносит тебе раны? 

— Ты знаешь, что нет. Я был ранен на службе.

— Да. Расскажи мне об этом.

Уилл помотал головой. — Все произошло слишком быстро. Не о чем рассказывать.

Ганнибал провел скальпелем вокруг руки Уилла, образуя замкнутое кольцо, ярко-красное и медленно наливающееся кровью. — Расскажи мне, что ты почувствовал, когда он воткнул в тебя нож.

Уилл зажмурился. У него так стояло, что он едва осознавал, что выгнулся, приподнявшись над столом на пару дюймов. Когда он заставил себя лечь, его мускулы были напряжены еще сильнее, чем прежде.

— Я чувствовал холод. Как будто плыл в ледяной воде.

Ганнибал провел пальцем по сделанному им разрезу. — Тебе понравилось это ощущение?

— Было больно. Сильнее, чем когда-либо в жизни.

— Это не обязательно значит «нет».

Скальпель коснулся центра груди Уилла, и тот с трудом сделал вдох. Ганнибал провел лезвием плашмя до пупка, оставляя на коже краснеющую линию. Он развернул скальпель, и лезвие вгрызлось в живот Уилла.

Уилл ахнул и выгнулся. Холодная, острая боль пронзила все его тело. Руку жгло в месте пореза. Ганнибал повел скальпелем вверх, остановившись точно у грудной кости. Именно так, как он вскрыл Чечилию Мэлори.

— Мне нравилось лежать там. — Уиллу казалось, что Ганнибал забрался внутрь него, чтобы вытащить эти слова. — Нравилось, что ничего от меня не зависело.

— Ты можешь себе позволить сдаться, отказаться от борьбы только тогда, когда у тебя нет выбора. Иначе ты будешь сражаться до конца. Не сможешь поступить иначе. 

— Да.

— Расскажи мне, что ты чувствовал, лежа там.

Ганнибал лизнул оставленный им порез. Проникая языком в узкую бороздку на коже Уилла, внутрь него, горячо и быстро. Уилл резко выдохнул и слепо дернулся, натягивая шнур.

— Это тебе не поможет, — голос Ганнибала звучал спокойно и ровно, даже когда на губах у него была кровь Уилла.

— Я не мог двигаться. Совсем не мог. Было похоже, что я умираю. Я умирал. Моя голова была повернута набок, и я даже не мог закрыть глаз. Все, что я мог, — смотреть на свою кровь.

— Было много крови?

— Казалось, что много. Полагаю, оно всегда так кажется, если кровь — твоя.

— Да. Ты думал, что умрешь?

— Я думал, что могу умереть.

— Ты хотел этого?

— Нет, но я и не не хотел. Я ничего не хотел.

— Освобожденный от любой ответственности. Как долго это продолжалось?

— Пока не приехали парамедики. Они, не переставая, разговаривали со мной, задавали мне вопросы.

Ганнибал улыбнулся ему. — Как я сейчас?

— Нет. Ты просто тычешь, чтобы понять, где больнее. — Уилл взглянул на его спокойное лицо и сияющие глаза, на полуулыбку, не сходящую с губ, как если бы он не мог скрыть своего восторга. — Больно везде. Я поэтому тебе так нравлюсь?

Ганнибал наклонился, чтобы поцеловать его, медленно, с языком, влажно и непристойно, пока Уилл не начал практически мурлыкать от удовольствия. Почувствовав, как Ганнибал прижал лезвие скальпеля к коже у него за ухом, он чуть не прокусил собственный язык. Лезвие оставалось там лишь мгновение, а затем скользнуло ниже, к шее, холодное, гладкое и угрожающее.

— Ты ничего не сможешь сделать, — прошептал Ганнибал, касаясь губами губ Уилла. Тот кожей чувствовал их общее дыхание, горячее и влажное. — Кровотечение из сонной артерии убьет тебя быстрее, чем из яремной вены. Хотя, конечно, смерть будет быстрой в любом случае.

На каждый удар пульса тело Уилла сотрясала дрожь. Он не слышал ничего, кроме шума крови в ушах и голоса Ганнибала. Ганнибал отодвинулся и рассматривал его со спокойным любопытством: так змея могла бы смотреть на кого-то маленького и пушистого, если бы не была еще достаточно голодна, чтобы напасть. Уиллу показалось, что Ганнибал нечестен с ним, лишь притворяясь отстраненным и равнодушным.

— Все хорошо, — сказал ему Уилл, и он на самом деле имел в виду это. Все хорошо, что бы Ганнибал не решил. Уилл чувствовал лезвие у своего горла и улыбался.

Ганнибал нахмурился. Это определенно была не та реакция, которой он ждал. Его рука дрогнула. Лезвие царапнуло по коже, оставив тонкую, яркую линию. Ганнибал накрыл шею Уилла свободной рукой. — Это то, что ты думаешь?

— Да. Я больше не боюсь.

Уилл чувствовал, как по животу и бокам его стекают струйки крови. Каждая вспышка боли расцвела ощущением тепла. Пот, проступивший вдоль позвоночника, впитался в шелк, на котором лежал Уилл. Ганнибал закрывал его своим телом. Рука на шее и острый край металла давали ощущение надежности и покоя.

Ганнибал наблюдал за ним. Время тянулось. Уилл купался в тепле и затапливающем его море эндорфинов, в ни с чем несравнимом чувстве полной безопасности. Он не мог вспомнить, когда еще в своей жизни чувствовал такой мир в душе.

В конце концов, лезвие двинулось с его горла к нетронутой еще руке. Ганнибал наклонился. Его жилет задел затянувшуюся уже рану на другой руке Уилла, заставив ее вновь кровоточить, пачкая одежду Ганнибала.

Тот либо не заметил, либо ему не было до этого дела. Он рисовал четкие, параллельные линии вдоль бицепса Уилла, такие, какие могли вместить в себя страницы книги, если бы уходили глубже в мышцы. Эти скользили по поверхности: первая была лишь царапиной, четвертая слегка разрезала кожу. Последняя была самой глубокой.

Уилл дернулся и вскрикнул. Он увидел, как рана наполняется кровью до того, как Ганнибал прижал к ней носовой платок и тут же перевязал ее.

— Эту нужно будет зашить, — сказал он как всегда ровным голосом, заставив Уилла вздрогнуть. — Но мы ведь еще не закончили, да? Ты хотел получить от меня кое-что, что нож тебе дать не сможет.

У Уилла запекло в глазах и глубоко в горле. Он вспомнил ощущение зубов Ганнибала, вонзающихся в руку, и почувствовал, как дернулся член, размазывая по животу предэякуляят. Да, он хотел больше. Больше и глубже. — Пожалуйста.

Ганнибал склонился ниже и поцеловал небольшой белесый шрам в том месте, где нож вошел в плечо Уилла. Оскалил зубы и со всей силы укусил. Уилл почувствовал, как он прокусил кожу, ощутил вторжение и выгнулся над столом, опираясь на пятки и сведенные судорогой плечи. Когда Ганнибал принялся всасывать кожу, свернутое в тугую спираль чувство наслаждение достигло члена Уилла, едва не заставив его кончить в тот же момент. 

Он откинулся назад, неудовлетворенный и болезненно твердый, не отдающий отчета произносимым им словам, мольбам, просьбам, полузадушенным рыданиям. Открыв глаза, он почувствовал жаркую влагу на своих ресницах.

— Шш, — Ганнибал лизнул укус еще раз и потянул за узлы на запястьях Уилла. Шнур соскользнул, и Ганнибал прижал Уилла к своей груди, обняв твердой и сильной рукой.

Уилл упал в его объятия, его трясло. Он едва мог стоять, когда Ганнибал снял его со стола и поставил на ноги. Понемногу, шаг за шагом он приходил в себя, и Ганнибал повел его к лестнице, в свою ванную комнату.

— Давай отмоем тебя, — произнес он с энтузиазмом, хирург в нем одержал победу над садистом.

Уилл не был готов к подобному энтузиазму. Он дернул плечами, стряхнув с себя окровавленный халат, и вновь прижался к Ганнибалу. — Давай сделаем меня еще грязнее, — Уилл заметил, как потемнели глаза Ганнибала при этих словах.

— Ты ранен.

— Да. Ты ранил меня. — Он поцеловал Ганнибала в шею и произнес ему в самое ухо:

— Небольшие порезы жгут и жалят. Я чувствую их в основном, когда двигаюсь. Боль от того, который ты хочешь зашить, похожа на прикосновение льда. Скальпель казался таким холодным, когда входил в мое тело, почти как его нож. Но прекраснее всего укус. Я все еще ощущаю его, горячий и пульсирующий, как будто твои зубы до сих пор вонзаются в меня. Словно ты никогда меня не отпустишь.

Уилл чувствовал, как высоко поднимается и опускается грудная клетка Ганнибала, как прижимается к бедру его твердый член.

— Ты творишь жуткие вещи с моим самоконтролем, — прошептал Ганнибал. — Чего ты хочешь?

— Уложи меня в кровать и трахни. Мне кажется, я ждал этого с момента нашей встречи.

Уилл мерял наступившую тишину ударами сердца, слушая белый шум вентиляции в ванной комнате, слабый шорох дождя по крыше. Зима задержалась в пути еще на несколько дней.

— Сначала я промою твои раны, — сказал Ганнибал. — Но после этого — да.

— Я в порядке.

— Это не тебе решать. Садись сюда и не шевелись. — Он указал на край ванны.

Уилл вздохнул и подложил полотенце перед тем, как присесть. — Ты убьешь все настроение.

— И тем не менее. Мне использовать местный анестетик для швов, или ты предпочитаешь чувствовать их?

— Ты хранишь его дома?

— Я много чего храню дома. Мне кажется, лучше быть готовым ко всему.

— Не нужно обезболивающего.

Это был неверный выбор. Врачебная сосредоточенность Ганнибала не зажгла ответной искры в теле Уилла, так что процедуру он перенес, стискивая зубы от боли. К тому моменту, когда Ганнибал произнес «готово», Уилла бил озноб из-за схлынувшего адреналина, и зубы его стучали, несмотря полотенце, накинутое ему Ганнибалом на плечи. Когда они скользнули вдвоем под одеяло, Уилл всем телом прижался к Ганнибалу в поисках тепла, практически повиснув на нем.

Ганнибал погладил его по спине и поцеловал в лоб. — Ты уверен, что не хочешь отдохнуть?

— Я хочу тебя, — пробормотал он в шею Ганнибалу. — Мне это нужно.

— Хорошо.

Ганнибал накрыл его собой, опираясь на локти и колени, но прижавшись при этом вплотную своим, таким горячим, телом. Он медленно поцеловал Уилла и потянул его за волосы, обнажая шею, обжигая дыханием то место, где ровно бился пульс.

— И каков я на вкус? — спросил Уилл.

Ганнибал прикусил ему мочку уха: — Мне кажется, я за всю свою жизнь не встречал никого расчётливей тебя.

— Ты просто не встречал никого, кто знал бы, где твои кнопки. Или даже просто, что они у тебя есть.

Уилл подозревал, что единственным предназначением последовавшего за этим поцелуя было заткнуть ему рот. Это рассмешило его, но вместе того, чтобы смеяться, он сосредоточился на запоминании того, как ощущалась обнаженная кожа Ганнибала, его спина, ягодицы, бедра, каждая его часть, до которой Уилл мог дотянуться.

— Пожалуй, на боку тебе будет легче, — произнес Ганнибал, но не двинулся с места.

Уилл покачал головой: — Хочу так.

Ганнибал потянулся через него, чтобы открыть тумбочку.

— Ты и в самом деле хранишь смазку и презервативы рядом с кроватью, как обычный человек? 

— Я занимаюсь сексом, Уилл, — в сдержанном ответе Ганнибала слышны были нотки нетерпения. — Обычно я делаю это в спальне.

— Алана сказала, что у тебя были интрижки, а не отношения.

— Верно подмечено.

Ганнибал сел и развел согнутые ноги Уилла, который ступнями уперся в кровать, открываясь для него.

— И что же пошло не так в моем случае? Очевидно, что ты планировал совсем не это.

Ганнибал смазал пальцы прозрачным гелем из банки, подобной той, что он использовал, когда, связав ноги Уилла, трахал его промеж бедер. Тело Уилла вспомнило запах, и искра возбуждения проскочила вдоль позвоночника.

— Мне захотелось узнать о тебе больше. Я воспользовался представившимися мне возможностями.

Ганнибал ласкал скользким, прохладным пальцем вход Уилла, слегка потирая его. Уилл не мог лежать спокойно, ерзал от накатывающих ощущений, от обещания проникновения. Но даже когда палец Ганнибала оказался внутри него, Уилл размышлял об исследовании, которое читал несколько месяцев назад, о психопатии и связанном с ней неумении планировать и предсказывать.

Сейчас он обдумывал предположение психиатра, что проблемы с планированием могут привести к развитию поистине блестящих навыков импровизации и умению принимать решения за секунды, которые могут быть полезны как хирургу скорой помощи, так и убийце.

Ганнибал внезапно и резко вжался в него, проникая сразу двумя пальцами, заполнив Уилла и заставив его ловить ртом воздух.

— Довольно мыслей, я хочу, чтобы ты сфокусировался на том, что происходит сейчас. Будь со мной.

— Я всегда с тобой, — ответил Уилл. Он прерывисто дышал, почти задыхаясь, в то время, как тело его привыкало к вторжению. — Боже, это так странно.

— Больно?

— Слегка жжет. Я в порядке.

«Слегка» превратилось в «сильно», когда Ганнибал принялся растягивать его, непрерывно разводя и сводя пальцы. Уилл молчал. Казалось заманчивым, сказать Ганнибалу, что тому не нужно осторожничать, но эта мысль ощущалась опаснее, чем нож, интимнее и откровенней, чем хлыст на спине. Уилл дышал и наблюдал за тем, как Ганнибал вслушивается в каждый его вдох.

— Как сейчас? Лучше?

Уилл кивнул. Он не мог отвести глаз от лица Ганнибала. Он почувствовал, как растягивается тонкая кожа, когда Ганнибал добавил третий палец. Уилл коснулся губ Ганнибала и притянул его в поцелуй. Ганнибал начал двигать пальцами, вводя и вынимая их. Уилл чувствовал пустоту, когда он убирал пальцы, и странное тепло, когда он вновь толкался ими внутрь.

— Я думаю, хватит.

Ганнибал ничего не ответил, только помог подложить подушку Уиллу под бедра и вновь погрузил пальцы внутрь его тела, на этот раз только два. Уилл нахмурился, ощущая непривычный зуд под кожей. Не то чтобы он решил, что три пальца — это что-то особенное, но сейчас ему хотелось вернуть это ощущение. Его член все еще был мягким, и это было не то, на что он рассчитывал, но все же.

— Чего ты ждешь?

— Терпение, — ответил Ганнибал.

Он добавил еще смазки — так много, что Уилл ощутил, как легкий запах специй наполняет воздух вокруг них, а смазка стекает каплями между ягодиц, пачкая дорогие простыни. Три пальца гладко скользили внутри. Ганнибал открывал его. Готовил внутри него место для своего члена. Эта мысль заставила Уилла слегка покраснеть. Это было нелепо, учитывая ситуацию. Но ему все равно понравилось, сама идея того, что Ганнибал трансформировал его каким-то образом для своего удовольствия.

— Так лучше, — мягко произнес Ганнибал. Он согнул пальцы под другим углом и потер ими так, что Уилл вцепился в простыни и уставился на него.

— Что… — он тряхнул головой. Ответ был очевиден, но он просто не представлял…

Ганнибал сделал так снова, и Уилл притянул колени к груди, наплевав на унизительность положения и легкое напряжение в левом бедре, лишь бы Ганнибал не останавливался. Придерживая свободной рукой Уилла за заднюю поверхность бедра, Ганнибал продолжил ласкать его изнутри длинными уверенными движениями, затрагивавшими, казалось, каждый нерв, и оканчивавшимися всякий раз легким касанием простаты, так что Уилл был готов скулить от желания получить больше. Он прикусил внутреннюю сторону щеки.

— Как ты?

Уилл вжался лицом в подушку, спрятавшись, насколько это было возможно, от внимательного взгляда. — Не… ну, нет, только не сейчас.

— Ты знаешь, что нужно сказать, если хочешь прекратить это. Пока не прозвучало стоп-слово, я полагаю, что ты наслаждаешься происходящим. Это так, Уилл? Тебе нравится, когда тебя заставляют произносить вслух твои тайные мысли? Ты ведь готов кончить, чувствуя, как стыд и смущение окатывают тебя горячей волной, не так ли?

Уилл беспомощно покачал головой, закрыв глаза, уткнувшись лицом в изгиб локтя.

— Скажи мне, — настаивал Ганнибал.

— Мне хорошо, — пробормотал Уилл. — Все, что ты делаешь, доставляет мне удовольствие. Даже когда это причиняет боль.

— И это тоже, не так ли? Слова режут острее скальпеля. Ты помнишь, как терся о мое бедро?

Уилл с усилием сглотнул и кивнул головой. Сейчас он чувствовал, как смазка с головки члена пачкает ему живот.

— Трахни себя моими пальцами, я хочу посмотреть на тебя.

Уиллу понадобилось сделать над собой усилие, чтобы отпустить ноги и поставить ступни вновь на кровать. Он вытянул, выпрямляя, сначала одну ногу, потом другую, каждую секунду помня о том, что Ганнибал смотрит на него, не вынимая трех пальцев, и просто ждет.

Уилл приподнялся на локтях и двинул бедрами вперед. Ганнибал нашел верный угол, и яркая вспышка удовольствия, прошившая Уилла насквозь, унесла с собой часть смущения. Он двинулся еще раз, и еще, откинув голову, толкаясь вперед, чтобы получить то, что так ему было нужно.

Ганнибал поглаживал свободной рукой бедро Уилла. — Убеждаешь себя, что это я во всем виноват, что ты никогда бы не сделал и не сказал ничего из этого, если бы я не принудил тебя?

— Я не знаю… Я не… Я не думаю об этом.

— Думаю, ты лжешь. К чему еще я мог бы принудить тебя? Расскажи мне, о чем ты фантазировал.

Покраснев еще сильнее, Уилл покачал головой.

— Скажи мне, — повторил Ганнибал, и его слова не были просьбой.

— Я… раньше, в твоем кабинете… Я представлял, как стою голый на коленях и умоляю тебя, чтобы ты дал мне пососать твой член. О, боже. Звучит так глупо, зачем ты заставляешь меня… — Но болезненное ощущение того, что он открылся слишком сильно, лишь подстегнуло возбуждение Уилла. Он трахал себя, насаживаясь на пальцы Ганнибала все глубже и жестче, выгибая бедра, слушая влажные звуки шлепков и собственные стоны. 

— Все так, — прошептал Ганнибал. — Я заставил тебя. Все это моя вина, не так ли? Настоящий монстр. Тот самый монстр, который тебе нужен. Ты бы не знал, что делать с добротой и милосердием.

Даже сейчас, отупевший от возбуждения, Уилл не мог не подумать о том, что Ганнибал едва ли когда-то являл ему хоть что-то, кроме милосердия и доброты. — Пожалуйста.

— Ты можешь так кончить, как думаешь?

— Я не… может быть. — Закусив губу, он задвигался чаще. — Может быть. Но я хочу…

— Я в любом случае трахну тебя, не бойся. Но предпочел бы сделать это после того, как ты испытаешь оргазм.

Он провел рукой вдоль члена Уилла, всего раз, от корня к головке, и Уилл тут же сбился с ритма и растерял все свои мысли. — О боже, сделай так еще, пожалуйста, потрогай меня, вот так…

Ганнибал ласкал его в медленном устойчивом ритме, и Уилл вскидывал бедра в бездумных попытках получить больше. Он кончил за несколько секунд и упал обессиленный на постель, потный и липкий, забрызганный до самой груди потеками спермы, с гулко бьющимся сердцем.

Ганнибал перевернул его лицом вниз, добавив к подушке под его бедрами еще одну, и все это без какой-либо помощи со стороны Уилла. «Сильный, потому что ему приходится перетаскивать тела, — подумал Уилл. — от необходимости перемещать в одиночку мертвый вес». Еще два кусочка мозаики Ганнибала и Потрошителя сложились вместе с легким щелчком в голове Уилла.

— Я хочу лицом к лицу, — речь Уилла была почти нечленораздельна в то время, как он пытался вновь запустить свой мозг.

— А я хочу так. От тебя ничего не требуется. Просто позволь мне использовать тебя.

Гладкие простыни холодили лицо Уилла, он потянулся, чтобы ухватиться за спинку кровати. Плечо болело. Уилл подумал о том, хочет ли все еще Ганнибал оплатить его физиотерапию. Если бы только Уилл мог оправдать свое желание позволить ему это.

Указательный палец Ганнибала скользнул вдоль кольца расслабленных мышц, играя с ними, проник внутрь и снова исчез. Уилл отпустил изголовье кровати и вцепился в собственные волосы.

— Может, просто сделаешь это?

Ганнибал растянулся поверх него и поцеловал в затылок. — Ты такой теплый. Разгоряченный и, полагаю, сверхчувствительный. Твое тело мечтает, чтобы его оставили в покое. Дать тебе отдохнуть?

— Боже, ну ты и скотина!

Послышался тихий смешок. — Возможно, твоей терапии следует быть пост-коитальной. Определенно в этом состоянии ты больше склонен к откровенности.

— Проверь это предположения после настоящего коитуса.

— Мм. Попроси повежливее.

Уилл сжал зубы. — Пожалуйста, — произнес он, уже зная, что этого не будет достаточно.

— Ты знал, что турецкая гвоздика, ее зовут еще Милый Уильям, встречается в дикой природе только с ярко-красными цветками? Сейчас выведено столько сортов, ты можешь найти любой оттенок от розового до голубого, но началось все с цвета крови. Думаю, я посажу несколько растений этой весной.

— Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал?

— Скажи мне, чего ты хочешь Уилл. Только это.

— Хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня, — он замолчал и сглотнул. — Хочу, чтобы ты меня использовал, как ты выразился. Выебал. Так, словно это все, что я могу. Все, на что гожусь. — Его голос сел, так что он едва мог слышать собственные слова. — Как если бы все, о чем мне нужно думать, это твое удовольствие.

Ганнибал вновь поцеловал его в затылок и качнулся вперед. Уилл почувствовал, как головка члена медленно погрузилась в него. — Ты всегда доставляешь мне удовольствие.

— Не всегда.

— Всегда. Даже когда мне приходится поправлять тебя. Я и этим наслаждаюсь, ты знаешь.

Он погружался в тело Уилла, медленно, так медленно. Уилл вцепился пальцами в собственные волосы и изо всех сил старался не извиваться. Ему не было больно, но ощущения стали гораздо сильнее. Он чувствовал все намного интенсивнее. Полнее, горячее, его тело принимало изнутри форму члена Ганнибала.

— Даже сейчас? — произнес он, имея в виду «сейчас, когда он знал», «сейчас, когда он попросил Ганнибала остановиться» и они зависли в этом хрупком равновесии между войной и миром.

— Особенно сейчас. Ты хочешь доставить мне удовольствие, Уилл? Это так важно для тебя?

Уилл не планировал отвечать на это, но было что-то настолько особенное в том, как Ганнибал двинулся внутри него, так уверенно, непоколебимо, как движение континентов, что это просто вытолкнуло из него правду.

— Это проще, чем удовлетворить себя, — пробормотал он. — Приятно, когда для разнообразия что-то получается.

— И все же ты не позволяешь мне хвалить тебя за это.

— Слова не имеют значения. Я сам вижу, когда ты… когда я делаю правильно.

Ганнибал опустил руки на задницу Уилла и грубо впился пальцами в мягкую плоть. «Оставляет синяки», — подумал Уилл, и не смог сдержать стона. Он прозвучал удовлетворенно. Уилл легко мог представить, как будут выглядеть отметины. Ганнибал развел ему ягодицы и обвел место, где соединялись тела, одним скользким пальцем.

— Как думаешь, ты сможешь принять больше?

Уилл не сразу понял, что тот имел ввиду, а когда понял — инстинктивно сжался на члене Ганнибала. — Ты не можешь… нет. Не выйдет. Не делай этого.

Ганнибал погладил его вдоль позвоночника. — Даже не попытаешься? Для меня?

— Слишком много. Я едва смог принять… — Он сглотнул. — то, что уже внутри.

— Ты всегда просишь о большем. Никогда не бываешь удовлетворен. Всегда хочешь, чтобы я сделал еще хуже.

— Не всегда. Нет… Я не могу, пожалуйста, нет… О Боже! О!

Ганнибал осторожно ввел кончик пальца рядом со своим членом, и «дрозд» едва не вырвалось у Уилла. Ощущения были слишком сильные, проникновение — едва выносимым. Он чувствовал себя так, словно Ганнибал взял у него все, и ничего больше не осталось. В горле удушливой волной росла паника, но сквозь рев крови в ушах Уилл слышал мягкий голос Ганнибала.

— Дыши, Уилл. Просто дыши. Вдох. Выдох. Тебе кажется, что это слишком, я знаю, но если бы ты только мог видеть себя сейчас. Как твое тело сжимается вокруг моего, пытаясь закрыться, в то время, как я заставляю его раскрываться еще шире. Ты доставляешь мне необыкновенное удовольствие, пытаясь вытолкнуть меня.

Уилл покачал головой и ударил ладонью о кровать. Он не смел двинуться как-то еще.

— Что ты чувствуешь, Уилл?

Следующие несколько минут были отмечены лишь тяжелым дыхание и медленно входящей в анус первой фалангой пальца. Прошло довольно много времени, прежде чем Уилл смог набрать достаточно воздуха, чтобы ответить.

— Я чувствую, что сейчас сломаюсь. Я ощущаю себя хрупким.

— Я не позволю этому случиться. Тебе не нужно волноваться. — Ганнибал повернул палец, и Уилл заскулил. — Шш. Я держу тебя. Я о тебе позабочусь.

Ганнибал просунул внутрь костяшку пальца. Она ощущалась огромной, кожа опасно натянулась, и когда палец наконец проскользнул внутрь, у Уилла уже не было сил сопротивляться. Тяжело дыша, он упал в изнеможении на кровать.

Ганнибал начал толкаться всерьез, оставив палец внутри, пригвождая Уилла к кровати этим единственным касанием тел. В голове Уилла ощущался, как «белый шум», его собственный пульс и резкие выдохи Ганнибала, в то время, как тот толкался все сильнее. Достаточно сильно, чтобы заставить Уилл сползать по простыням, достаточно сильно, чтобы заставить его задыхаться и затыкать рукой рот, когда член Ганнибала проезжался по простате.

Он пережил несколько секунд слепой, отчаянной сверх стимуляции, и затем Ганнибал кончил, горячо дыша между лопаток Уилла, согнувшись над ним. Вынув палец, он оставил член внутри, поглаживая Уилла по боку уже не такой уверенной рукой.

— Ты в порядке, — в конце концов спросил он.

Уилл кивнул, и даже это движение далось ему слишком тяжело. Он уперся лбом в матрас, вытянув руки по обе стороны тела.

— Один момент, — Ганнибал поднялся.

Уилл услышал, как он прошелся по комнате, избавился от презерватива, как открылась дверь в ванную. Побежала вода. Потом Ганнибал вернулся с мягкой влажной тканью. Даже толстый плюш Ганнибаловых полотенец ощущался как наждачная бумага сверхчувствительной сейчас кожей Уилла, но Ганнибал едва касался его, и постепенно Уилл расслабился под этими прикосновениями. Ганибал вытер пот с его шеи и спины, затем перевернул Уилла и отмыл его собственную сперму с живота и груди.

Как будто лишившийся всех костей, полностью опустошенный, Уилл позволил ему сделать это. Он отрешенно пялился в бледно-зеленый потолок и на лоб Ганнибала. Волосы у того выбились из привычных аккуратных линий укладки. Челка падала на лоб мягкой бахромой. Уилл протянул руку и откинул ее назад.

Ганнибал поймал и поцеловал его руку, теплым касанием поверх костяшек пальцев. — Ты голоден?

— Не уходи. — Уилл повернул руку, чтобы поймать Ганнибала за запястье. — Не сейчас.

— Я не уйду, — нежно ответил Ганнибал. Он откинул одеяло и, приподняв Уилла, поместил его под ним, а сам, скользнув позади него, позволил Уиллу улечься у себя на груди, прижав ухо к месту, где билось сердце.

— Ты нуждаешься во мне?

Уилл прижался сильнее. — Не уходи, — вновь повторил он.

— Что бы ты сделал, уйди я сейчас? — в голосе Ганнибала прозвучало любопытство.

Уилл ощутил, как что-то готово сломаться у него внутри, как сжимается его горло. — Пожалуйста, не надо, — он был на грани слез. Он мог бы заплакать сейчас.

Ганнибал обнял его обеими руками и крепко прижал к себе, так крепко, как если бы они были связаны. Уилл с дрожащим выдохом расслабился в его руках.

— Отдыхай. Я никуда не уйду. Я с тобой.

Время тянулось. Уилл был в полусне. Он едва чувствовал руки Ганнибала, гладящие его кожу, перебирающие волосы. Ганнибал что-то тихо говорил ему. Может на французском, может на английском, а может и на марсианском. Уилл не слышал слов, только интонацию — успокаивающую, полную одобрения.

Когда он постепенно начал возвращаться к реальности, Ганнибал все еще говорил, но уже не с ним. Поглаживая спину Уилла, он бормотал себе под нос что-то на итальянском.

— Что это?

— Данте, — ответил Ганнибал и перевел на английский:

— Стремился вновь волнение унять  
В моем бессилье и в изнеможенье.  
Чтоб исцелиться, к вам я шел спеша.  
Осмеливаясь робкий взгляд поднять,  
Я чувствовал такое сотрясенье,  
Что мнилось мне — из жил бежит душа.*

— Я понимаю, что он чувствовал.

— Да, — прошептал Ганнибал. — Ну, как ты? Готов вернуться в мир?

— Нет. Совсем не готов. К черту мир. Давай останемся здесь.

Ганнибал усмехнулся. — Мне нужно проверить жаркое, будем мы его есть или нет. Сможешь несколько минут побыть в одиночестве?

— Да. Извини.

— Не извиняйся. Никогда не извиняйся за то, что так отчаянно нуждаешься во мне. Это опьяняет.

Уилл сжался, остро ощутив себя обнаженным, во всех возможных смыслах.

— Прости меня. Не то, что тебе нужно было слышать сейчас.

— Не начинай лгать мне.

— Когда ты вновь станешь собой, я скажу тебе все, что ты пожелаешь. Но не сейчас, когда ты такой.

— Какой?

— Я мог бы сломать тебя единым словом. Порой мне кажется очень заманчивым, посмотреть, как бы ты раскололся на части.

— Но ты этого не сделаешь?

— Никогда.

— Потому что я твой.

— Да. Мой.

Уилл хотел бы ненавидеть себя за это, но правда состояла в том, что никогда в жизни он не чувствовал себя больше в безопасности и окруженным заботой, чем в этот момент. Он закрыл глаза и позволил Ганнибалу обнимать себя и поглаживать по спине.

— Хочешь пойти со мной или подождешь здесь?

— Пойду с тобой.

Они поднялись, и Ганнибал завернул Уилла в свой халат. Уилл сидел на кровати и смотрел, как Ганнибал надевает пижамные штаны и бордовый свитер. Затем он подал Уиллу руку и повел его к лестнице.

На полпути их встретил запах запеченного мяса. У Уилла заурчало в животе, несмотря на то, что он знал, что они стали бы есть. Последним, что попало в его желудок, были замороженные вафли прошлой ночью.

Повязав фартук, Ганнибал скользил по кухне, словно каждое его движение было поставленной хореографией. Он вынул жаркое из духовки, переставил блюдо со спаржей с кухонного стола на решетку под грилем, и разбил два яйца в горку муки на столе.

Пахло аппетитно. Должно быть еда была вкусной. Уилл подумал, что смог бы поесть, если бы сумел избавиться от мыслей о том, где Ганнибал взял мясо.

— Ганнибал.

— Что такое? — Его руки продолжали двигаться, вбивая яйца в муку.

— Не корми больше моих собак этой колбасой.

Ганнибал прервался и посмотрел на него. Ни единой эмоции не отразилось на его лице, когда он кивнул. Потом он вернулся к своему занятию.

— Паста?

— Шпетцель. Тесто нужно выдавить через дуршлаг в кипящую воду. — Он переложил смесь в миску, добавил немного молока и переместился к плите. 

Уилл наблюдал за тем, как Ганнибал готовит, и пытался взвесить, что будет тяжелее с психологической точки зрения: съесть человека или не есть вообще. Он помнил ощущение голода так ярко, как ничто больше из своего детства, как если бы носил это чувство, и страх, и обиду, сопровождавшие его, на шнурке на шее, вплавленным в янтарь.

Когда они сели за стол, Уилл первым попробовал жаркое: 

— Вкусно.

И это было вкусно.

Ганнибал наблюдал за ним, пока они ели, но Уилл не дрогнул. Если это было чем-то вроде заключенной ими странной сделки, он мог выполнить свою часть договора. Если нет, и он в любом случае не покинет этот дом живым, не стоило волноваться о том, что он ел на своем последнем в жизни ужине.

После еды, они направились в кабинет, захватив бокалы с ледяным вином и бискотти. Уилл разжег камин и уселся на пол, привалившись спиной к креслу Ганнибала. Тот положил руку ему на шею. Уилл закрыл глаза и позволил себе расслабиться.

— Я не этого ожидал, — нарушил молчание Ганнибал.

Уилл сделал глоток вина. У него был вкус меда и абрикосов, сладкий и полный, как само лето.

— А возможно стоило бы. Связь с захватчиком. Стокгольмский синдром. Не редкость, когда ребенок приходит за утешением к надругавшемуся над ним. Мы запрограммированы на то, чтобы выжить — не на то, чтобы остаться психически здоровыми.

— Ты чувствуешь, что над тобой надругались?

— Я чувствую себя преданным.

— И ты все еще здесь.

— Где еще мне быть?

— У тебя были другие возможности.

— Мне не нравятся мои другие возможности.

Вновь последовало молчание. Рука Ганнибала скользнула вниз по груди Уилла, прослеживая края повязки, скрывающей след укуса.

— Почему ты не сдал меня, Уилл? Дело не только в эмоциональной привязанности. Как и я, ты не позволил бы эмоциям затмить твое суждение.

Два часа назад, Уилл не знал бы, что ответить на это. Сейчас, когда его страх и сомнения схлынули, как убегающая волна, он ясно видел ответ, проступивший на обнажившемся песке.

— Потому что ты мой. И они тебя не получат.

___________________________________  
* Данте Алигьери Сонет XVI из книги «Новая жизнь» Пер. И. Голенищева-Кутузова


	12. Chapter 12

Почувствовав, как прогнулся матрас под тяжестью тела, Уилл проснулся. Ганнибал поставил поднос на кровать и вновь забрался под одеяло. Уилл сел и протер глаза. С утра он не мог заставить себя проглотить даже хлопья, не говоря уж о содержимом морозильника Ганнибала. Но в голове был туман, и Уилл не смог сразу придумать, как отказаться от завтрака.

— Можно кофе? — попросил он в итоге.

— Конечно.

Ганнибал протянул ему чашку, и Уилл вцепился в нее. Сквозь подымающийся пар, он рассматривал содержимое подноса. Яйца пашот на обжаренных тостах с подкопченным лососем и каким-то укропным соусом. Уилл разбирался в рыбе. Это на самом деле был лосось, если только не гениальная его имитация.

— Тактично с твоей стороны.

— Утро добрым не бывает.

Уилла неприятно кольнула мысль, что он почувствовал благодарность, и все же это было так. Он сделал глоток кофе, еще один. — Я обычно не завтракаю, — осторожно произнес он.

— Завтракаешь, когда я готовлю.

— Выглядит вкусно. И я не хочу показаться грубым. Но если мы планируем продолжать… Я просто предупреждаю.

— Если в будущем ты откажешься от завтрака, я постараюсь не обижаться.

Уилл подумал, что мог бы привыкнуть завтракать каждый день, если бы Ганнибал воздержался от использования мяса. Яйца были великолепны, вкус лосося — насыщенным, с легкими нотками дыма. 

— Я сам засолил его.

Уилла не слишком сильно встревожил этот факт. Стряхнув остатки сна, он пытался думать. Все, что Ганнибал говорил или делал, имело значение, каждое его блюдо содержало в себе послание. Он поставил потребности Уилла выше своих желаний, уже не впервой. Осознав это, Уилл немного расслабился.

— Спасибо. — Он потянулся и поцеловал Ганнибала в уголок рта.

Ганнибал вновь посмотрел на него без какого-либо выражения, замерев лишь на секунду с вилкой у рта, после чего совладал с лицом и продолжил есть. — Я рад, что тебе понравился завтрак.

Хрустя тостом, Уилл позволил мыслям течь свободно. — Это ты забрал мой несессер с новыми приманками, — Уилл сказал это потому, что это был единственный возможный вариант, пусть он пока и не понимал, зачем это было нужно Ганнибалу.

Ганнибал помедлил с ответом, и это выбило Уилла из колеи, но одновременно дало ему надежду. По крайней мере, не он один здесь шагал по зыбкой почве.

— Я сделал это потому что передумал.

— Передумал насчет чего?

— Я изменил твои приманки.

Уилл положил вилку. — Как? — спросил он, хотя уже знал ответ.

— Добавил в них кое-что.

— Что?

Последовало долгое молчание. — Человеческие останки. Кэсси Бойл и Мариссы Шур.

— Ты собирался засадить меня за убийства Подражателя?

— Да.

Уилл опустил взгляд на кровавую бойню на своей тарелке: яркие разводы яичного желтка, сырая рыбная плоть. Заставил себя откусить кусок, еще один, вцепившись в вилку так, что его рука побелела там, где металл впился в кожу.

— Уилл?

— Ты подбросил ДНК Николаса Бойла на тело Мариссы Шур?

— Да.

Уилл собрал с тарелки хлебом остатки укропного соуса. Он чувствовал, как отчаянно его мозг пытается не выстроить последней связи, но не мог удерживать его от этого вечно. — Расскажи мне, что произошло в ту ночь, когда Николас Бойл напал на Эбигейл.

— Он пришел поговорить. Она зарезала его. Я вырубил Алану, и мы спрятали тело.

Его слова не стали сюрпризом для Уилла, но это было уже слишком. Откинув одеяло, он поднялся с постели. — Я ухожу. — Ганнибал поймал его за запястье. — Я никому ничего не скажу. Я просто не могу оставаться здесь сейчас.

— Не уверен, что мне стоит отпускать тебя.

— Ты под одеялом, кофейник с горячим кофе в пятнадцати сантиметрах от твоей ширинки. И я могу пообещать тебе, что буду сражаться до последнего, если ты попробуешь удержать меня.

— Мне раньше не приходилось сталкиваться с необходимостью довериться кому-то.

— Ты направил мне в голову метафорическое ружье. Либо доверься мне, либо будь готов спустить курок.

— Полумеры не для тебя.

— Нет.

Ганнибал удерживал его еще секунду-другую. Его пальцы впивались в кожу Уилла, все еще покрытую синяками и сверхчувствительную. Когда Ганнибал наконец отпустил его, Уиллу не хотелось отнимать руки, но он сделал это.

— Иди.

— Сначала приму душ.

— Хочешь, чтобы я передумал?

— Твой дом — не единственное место, где ты можешь убить меня.

Оставив одежду и сумку в спальне для гостей, Уилл направился в душ. Выйдя, он нашел разложенную для него одежду. Его собственную, из сумки, которую он принес, за исключением белой майки. У него было множество подобных, но майка Ганнибала была свежей до хруста, идеально гладкой и белой, без обтрепавшихся краев. Прижав руку к плотному переплетению нитей в ткани, еще не смягченной сотней стирок, Уилл колебался.

Затем он сдался и натянул ее — это было приятно. Он надел поверх клетчатую рубашку, быстро застегнувшись, но Ганнибал должен был понять все равно. Уилл был уверен в этом.

Они попрощались у дверей, и Уилл сам потянулся за поцелуем. Он чувствовал себя промерзшим насквозь, как никогда нуждающимся в тепле Ганнибала.

— Меня беспокоит твое душевное состояние, — произнес Ганнибал.

— Оно и должно тебя беспокоить.

Сев в машину и тронувшись, Уилл направился к дому, ощущая абсолютное спокойствие.

Добравшись, он обнаружил на подъездной дорожке автомобиль Беверли. Выйдя из машины, она помахала ему рукой, пока он парковался.

— Тебе посылка. — Она держала стопку папок. — Материалы по старым делам Потрошителя, Джек сказал, что, возможно, этих ты не видел. Еще бумажная работа. Как ты вообще живешь в такой глуши?

— Мне нравится жить в глуши. Хочешь кофе? — Уилл чувствовал, что руки его холодны, как лед. Ему нужно было что-то, чтобы согреть их.

— Кто-то вообще когда-нибудь отказывается?

Собаки просочились на крыльцо, когда он открыл дверь. Сунув Уиллу папки, Беверли опустилась на колени, чтобы погладить животных. Он смотрел, как ее всегда невозмутимое лицо расплывается в широкой улыбке, в то время, как Уинстон лижет ей уши. Беверли никогда не была сдержанной, но всегда словно закованной в броню, готовой к бою. Но только не сейчас, когда Белка напрыгнула на нее так, что Беверли, хохоча, шлепнулась на пятую точку.

Подняв на Уилла взгляд, Беверли все еще улыбалась. — Джек говорил, что у тебя много собак, но я и представить не могла, что ты как та старушка-кошатница.

Уилл заставил себя улыбнуться в ответ. — Отозвать их?

Орешек залез к ней на колени, Беверли покачала головой. — У моей мамы была аллергия на собачью шерсть, а у отца — на кошачью. Какое-то время у меня жила лягушка. Я назвала его Буй.

— Я сделаю кофе. Заходи, когда будешь готова.

Войдя внутрь, Уилл включил кофеварку и принял таблетки. Он не вспоминал о них с тех пор, как вышел из дома, направившись к Ганнибалу. Прошел к задней двери и коснулся изморози на стекле. Уинстон подскочил, чтобы усесться на ногу, навалившись всем своим весом. Он был дома.

Уилл положил руку псу на голову. — Не знал, увижу ли тебя снова, приятель.

Уинстон лизнул его руку, и Уиллу пришлось присесть за кухонный стол. Беверли нашла его здесь, запустившим руки в волосы, сгорбившимся над папками.

Она села рядом. — Ты в порядке?

Он помотал головой, так как не был уверен в том, что вырвется из его рта, заговори он сейчас.

— Что-то случилось?

Она положила руку ему на плечо, и Уилл пришлось сражаться с противоположными желаниями: сбросить руку или прильнуть к ней. Он остался неподвижным. Это было не то, чего он хотел. Она была не тем, кого он хотел. Он сделал медленный вдох. Он будет в порядке, как только привыкнет снова к одиночеству.

— Тяжелая ночка, — ответил он грубоватым, но ровным голосом. — Я в порядке.

— Мне кажется, я уже говорила, что больше не поверю тебе, если ты скажешь, что в порядке. Лектер что-то натворил?

Уилл усмехнулся, и это прозвучало не лучшим образом. Не смог сдержаться. — Можно и так сказать.

— Хочешь, чтобы я поколотила его?

Внезапно ее слова заставили его искренне рассмеяться, он смог выпутать пальцы из волос и взглянуть на нее. — Надеюсь, уладить это без кровопролития.

— Дай угадаю: не хочешь говорить об этом?

— Угадала.

Она оперлась пальцами о стол. — А ведь я могла бы названивать ему среди ночи с таксофона.

— Ты так уверена, что это его вина?

— Конечно его!

— Почему «конечно»?

— Видел бы ты свое лицо. Я помню тебя расстроенным, но так ты никогда еще не выглядел.

Сглотнув, Уилл открыл верхнюю папку. — Работа лечит. Даже такая, как наша. Что это? Это не Потрошитель.

Она вытянула папку у него из рук. — А это мой предлог, чтобы зайти к Алане после того, как мы тут закончим. Помнишь парня из «Макдональдса», которому воткнули вилку в язык? Это уже третий. Обнаружили в «Арби» в Вирджинии. Предыдущий был в «Бургер Кинге».

— Дело отдали нам?

— Ага, Джеку нужен профайл.

Уилл кивнул. Его это не касалось, по крайней мере сейчас. За исключением того, что он уже видел фото тела. Обнаженный, распятый между двумя столами, с видимой раной от дробовика в груди, с раздутым, опухшим языком, пронзенным серебряной вилкой. Рисунок на ручке вилки изображал лису, сидящую под деревом. Что-то в этой картине отозвалось тихим звоном на задворках его разума.

Беверли взглянула на него. — Ты что-то заметил?

Он покопался в памяти, но вынужден был потрясти головой. Последние неделя или две перед госпитализацией были словно в тумане. Воспоминания то вспыхивали, то ускользали, не задерживаясь настолько, чтобы обдумать их. — Я позвоню тебе, если что-то вспомню.

— Или если тебе нужно будет поговорить.

— Или поэтому. Спасибо.

Когда она ушла, Уилл лег на кровать, удерживая на животе чашку с кофе. Он позволил собакам запрыгнуть и улечься рядом. Сейчас, когда он достаточно успокоился, чтобы вновь чувствовать это, у него болело почти все тело. Закрыв глаза. Уилл почесывал Уинстона за ухом.

Порез на руке отзывался болью при каждом движении, швы стягивали кожу. Тонкие линии на груди и животе, на второй руке, царапина на шее — все это горело огнем, когда он прикасался к ним, и даже просто от трения об одежду. Плечи болели, напоминая о том, как он рвался из удерживающих его веревок и как пытался заставить себя лежать спокойно, когда Ганнибал растягивал его.

Но самой настойчивой была боль от укусов. Даже самые легкие из них — на руке, отмеченные лишь синяками, взывали к себе при каждом движении мышц. Уилл закатал рукава, чтобы взглянуть на отметины: полосу пурпурных цветов на голубоватых стеблях, впившихся прямо под кожу. Укус на груди ощущался таким глубоким, что казалось Ганнибал мог вырвать кусок его сердца.

На какое-то время Уилл позволил образам скользить внутри своего разума. Пульсирующая мышца, окрасившиеся красным зубы, струйка густой крови, стекающая с губ Ганнибала. Всегда ли он готовил их перед тем, как съесть? Уилл зажмурился и повернулся на бок. Орешек подскочил к нему и облизал подбородок. Уилл изо всех сил старался не думать.

На грани сна пришло воспоминание: серебряные приборы в «Леде». Он не запомнил конкретно этот рисунок с лисой, но чего там только не было. Возможно, это не относилось к делу. Но он все же потянулся за телефоном.

— Ты получил файлы? — спросил Джек.

— Да. Спасибо. Думаю. Слушай, насчет вилки, которую воткнули парню в язык…

— Ты не работаешь над этим делом.

— Я знаю. Мы с Ганнибалом были в этом ресторане…

— Я не хочу ничего знать про тебя и Ганнибала.

— Боже, Джек. Не ожидал услышать от тебя подобное.

— Это не так. Ты знаешь.

— Тогда послушай меня полминуты. Это ресторан рядом с Куантико, «Леда». Все приборы там из разных наборов, антикварный хлам, с различными узорами. По меньшей мере, тот, кто их закупает, мог бы помочь тебе узнать что-нибудь об этих вилках.

Последовала пауза. — Да, хорошо. Мы проверим. Но если уж ты собрался вместо отдыха думать о работе, я бы предпочел, чтобы ты разбирался с делами Потрошителя. Может заметишь что-нибудь, что мы пропустили.

Уилл не стал спорить и повесил трубку с ощущением, что «Леда», и это в лучшем случае, была последним, что занимало сейчас Джека. Спустя пару часов, разобрав портфель бумажной работы, Уилл бросил взгляд на папки с делами Потрошителя. Он потянулся к верхней и застыл, положив руку на обложку. Страх подбирался к границам его разума.

Уилл отдернул руку. Он просто не мог сейчас открыть эту папку, увидеть фотографии. Только не сегодня. Не тогда, когда он так отчаянно нуждался в прикосновениях Ганнибала, что боль от их отсутствия была сильнее, чем от всех его ран разом.

Он покормил собак и вывел их на прогулку. Ответил на мейлы. Попытался читать. Открыв холодильник, чтобы найти что-нибудь на обед, он увидел продукты, купленные для него Ганнибалом, и сдался.

В худшем случае, ему грозил обед по завышенной цене. Уилл надел галстук, сел в машину и направился к «Леде».

 

***

Бетонная обувная коробка здания одиноко торчала посреди пустой парковки. По понедельникам ресторан не работал. Повезло, ничего не скажешь. Уилл выруливал с паркинга, когда заметил дверь на кухню между двумя мусорными контейнерами и пирамидой из пустых ящиков. Дверь была приоткрыта, всего на пару сантиметров, внутри брезжила тусклая полоска света.

Коротко постучавшись, Уилл толкнул дверь. 

— Есть кто-нибудь? — позвал он. Глаза медленно привыкали к темноте, выхватывая детали картины, открывшейся ему.

На полу валялось ружье. В полутора метрах вглубь комнаты человек без сознания лежал на разделочном столе. Перед ним стоял Ганнибал. Уилл уставился прямо на него, Ганнибал смотрел в ответ.

— Что за дерьмо на тебе надето?

Ганнибал с головы до ног был одет в пластик, включая перчатки и бахилы на ногах.

— Закрой, пожалуйста, дверь, — голос Ганнибала прозвучал настолько спокойно и уверенно, что Уилл без колебаний подчинился ему. — Я ждал тебя.

— Нет, не ждал.

— С чего ты взял?

Уилл обвел взглядом пластиковый костюм. — Ты бы не хотел выглядеть смешным перед кем-то, особенно, если этот кто-то — я.

— Это практично.

— Было бы, добавь ты сеточку для волос. Но могу поспорить, ты идешь на это только чтобы избежать тюрьмы.

Ганнибал вздохнул. — Подойди сюда, пожалуйста.

Уилл приблизился, шаг за шагом. — Это он? Парень, втыкающий замысловатые вилки людям в языки и подбрасывающий их в рестораны быстрого питания? Думаю, он соответствует твоему внезапно проснувшемуся вкусу на коллег-убийц.

— Да. Не знал, что тебя привлекли к этому расследованию.

— Нашел дело среди других бумаг.

— Вспомнил вилку и решил поговорить с шеф-поваром?

— Мне нужно было отвлечься.

Человек без сознания был одет в белый костюм шефа. Его спина поднималась и опускалась в такт его дыханию. На теле не было крови или каких-то повреждений.

— Он не видел, как я зашел.

— Хорошо. Давай убираться отсюда. Это его ружье? — Жертвы были застрелены до того, как им пронзили языки. Уилл вынул из кармана перчатки и натянул их прежде, чем подобрать ружье с пола.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты кое-что сделал для меня, Уилл.

— Что?

Ганнибал взял со стола нож и протянул его Уиллу, держа за лезвие. — Я хочу, чтобы ты порезал его.

Уилл отступил на шаг. — Нет. Зачем?

— Хочу, чтобы ты узнал, что чувствуешь при этом.

— Я не хочу этого знать.

— Думаю, ты лжешь.

Уилл посмотрел на нож. Под этим углом он мог видеть, как отражается в лезвие лицо Ганнибала.

— Тебе не нужно убивать его. Лишь один надрез.

Уилл помотал головой, продолжал мотать, даже когда Ганнибал вложил рукоять ножа ему в ладонь и заставил сжать пальцы. — Я не могу. Я не могу. Я не хочу этого делать. — Вот только он помнил, что чувствовал, когда нож врезался в кожу Ганнибала. Каким ясным все было в тот момент. Сейчас каждый вдох и удар сердца сотрясал тело Уилла, у него вновь начался озноб. Опустив взгляд на нож в своей руке, Уилл почти ожидал увидеть, как узоры инея расходятся по ладони.

— Всего один, — голос Ганнибала звучал спокойно и мягко. — Ты ведь попробуешь, правда? Для меня.

Тишина комнаты навалилась на Уилла, дыхание человека, звуки дорожного движения вдалеке.

— Где? — прошептал он.

Ганнибал потянул за рубашку, обнажая бок мужчины. Провел пальцем воображаемую линию вдоль нижнего ребра. — Здесь. Точно так же, как ты сделал со мной.

Уилл поднял нож и упер его кончиком в бледную плоть. Один разрез. Сейчас это больше не казалось настолько ужасным. — Что произойдет потом?

— Не беспокойся об этом. Сосредоточься на настоящем моменте.

Но Уилл мог представить, что случится потом, всегда мог. Он видел кровь вокруг ножа. После первого разреза все станет так просто. Вверх и под ребра — кратчайший путь к человеческому сердцу. Он мог бы сделать это. Ганнибал бы так гордился им.

— Я попросил тебя остановиться, — сейчас Уилл видел, как в лезвии отражается его собственное лицо. — Я знаю, ты прочел мое послание.

Секунду или две Ганнибал не отвечал. Он сомкнул пальцы на плече Уилла, как раз там, где зашивал его. — Да, получил. Это выходит за рамки нашего соглашения.

— Соглашение было нужно, чтобы не позволить тебе ранить меня. Ты ранишь меня.

— Ты переживал много худшее, и это продлится лишь мгновение.

— Сделав это, я буду другим человеком.

— Это плохо?

— Думаю, сейчас это не имеет значения.

Ганнибал погладил его по шее. — Скажи мне, о чем ты думаешь, Уилл.

— Завидую тому, кем я стану, сделав это. Потому что лишь он тебе нужен.

Ганнибал сжал руку на шее. — Это неправда. Ты застрял между двумя мирами. Будет намного проще выбрать один.

— Я никогда не хотел жить просто.

— Или счастливо?

— Просто и счастливо — это не одно и то же.

Ганнибал медленно выдохнул и прижался щекой ко лбу Уилла. — Ты должен понять, что мы не сможем двигаться дальше, оставшись прежними.

— Да, я понимаю это. 

Бок мужчины поднялся от его дыхания, как будто для того, чтобы встретиться с ножом. Уилл начал давить.

Ганнибал поймал его за запястье, отводя руку. — Ты уверен в том, что так сильно изменишься?

— А ты нет?

Уилл повернулся настолько, чтобы заглянуть Ганнибалу в глаза. От тусклого света зрачки расширились, Уилл увидел в них отражение себя, стоящего на темном полу посреди засохших луж крови. Он почувствовал, как дрогнуло сердце в груди Ганнибала.

Ганнибал вынул нож из его пальцев. — Да, пожалуй, я тоже.

Уилл прочел его намерения еще до того, как Ганнибал пошевелился. Стоило ножу двинуться по дуге к обнаженному боку мужчины, как Уилл поднял ружье, направил Ганнибалу в плечо и спустил курок.

Силой выстрела того отбросило на шаг назад. Он вцепился, чтобы не упасть, в стол позади себя, а затем медленно сполз на пол, прижимая одну руку к плечу, неотрывно глядя на Уилла.

Уилл осторожно вдохнул. Его мысли ускорились. Его разум наконец принадлежал ему, возможно впервые с тех пор, как он узнал, что такое Ганнибал.

— Сними костюм.

— Мне вообще-то больно, — процедил Ганнибал сквозь зубы.

— Да что ты? Мне тоже. Сними чертов костюм. Ты уверен, что этот человек — убийца?

— Я видел, как он расправился с последней жертвой. Небрежная работа. — Ганнибал пытался расстегнуть молнию.

Натянув обратно мужчине рубашку, Уилл поднял его. Рассчитал высоту выстрела и траекторию полета пули до места, где стоял Ганнибал, когда он подстрелил его. Следуя выстроенной в голове баллистической таблице, он вложил ружье в руку мужчины, прицелился пятнадцатью сантиметрами левее того места, где лежал Ганнибал, положил палец мужчины на курок и надавил.

Эхо пронеслось по кухне, отдалось в ушах Уилла высоким металлическим звуком. Первого выстрела он не слышал вовсе.

Ганнибал наполовину снял костюм. Просочившаяся сквозь одежду кровь испачкала шкаф позади него. Стянув с Ганнибала пластик вместе с перчатками и бахилами, Уилл подал ему чистое полотенце для посуды, чтобы зажать рану.

— Это была моя идея — приехать сюда и выяснить насчет приборов. Я позвал тебя с собой, сказал, что мы будем обедать. Мы пришли и обнаружили, что ресторан закрыт. Где твоя машина?

— Чересчур подозрительно, — Ганнибал говорил тихо и медленно, лицо его побледнело. — Я взял другую, припарковался подальше. Зарегистрирована не на меня.

— Ключи. — Уилл дождался, пока Ганнибал отдаст их ему, описав машину и место, где ее оставил. — Перегоню ее позже. Ты взял такси из офиса. Расплатился наличкой. Не помнишь название компании. Когда мы пришли сюда, я спросил его про вилки. Он достал ружье, выстрелил раз и промахнулся, затем ранил тебя в плечо. Рассказываешь только то, о чем тебя спрашивают. Никакой самодеятельности.

Ганнибал кивнул. — Порох на пальцах.

— У кого из нас ученая степень по криминалистике? Не беспокойся о порохе.

Губы Ганнибала тронула легкая усмешка. — Хорошо, Уилл. Как скажешь. — Он взглянул на свое плечо. — В скором времени я могу потерять сознание.

Уилл уже начал действовать. Он сунул пластиковый костюм под куртку и набрал 911, пока бежал от кухни до машины. Там он сунул костюм под брезент и схватил одеяло.

Ганнибал привалился к нему, когда Уилл сел рядом и накинул одеяло поверх его плеч. — Они скоро приедут. 

— Что ты сделал с ним? — прошептал Ганнибал. Его глаза были закрыты, голова лежала на плече Уилла.

— Ты этого не видел. Не зачем думать об этом.

— Это не сработает, ты знаешь.

— Сработает.

— Я не о твоей интерпретации сегодняшних событий. Я о нас.

— Я сказал, что не брошу тебя.

— Кажется, я чувствую то же.

Вдалеке послышался вой сирен. — Обсудим это, когда ты выйдешь из больницы. — Уилл сглотнул и дотянулся до руки Ганнибала. Она была холодной. — С тобой все будет хорошо, ясно?

— Думаю, мне грозят остаточные боли, возможно, поврежден нерв, но для жизни рана не опасна.

— Я не сожалею.

— Я на это и не рассчитывал.

В молчании они ожидали прибытия скорой. Их пальцы были переплетены, руки обоих — в крови Ганнибала. После того, как парамедики забрали Ганнибала, Уилл вкратце описал копам ситуацию. Он оставался на месте достаточно долго, чтобы увидеть, как шеф-повар пришел в себя и его, ошеломленного и спотыкающегося, затолкали в полицейскую машину.

Сев в свой автомобиль, Уилл набрал Беверли.

— Катц, — бодро прозвучало на другом конце провода.

— Это Уилл, — звук знакомого голоса внезапно избавил его от необходимости имитировать нестабильное состояние. — Ганнибала только что госпитализировали в больницу Джона Хопкинса с пулевым ранением в плечо.

— Бог мой! С тобой все хорошо?

— Я в порядке. Ты не могла бы приехать туда? Я просто не хочу… — …сидеть в одиночестве, ждать, вдыхая стерильный запах лизола и смерти. Он просто не мог.

— Да, конечно. За тобой заехать?

— Нет, я за рулем.

— Что произошло?

— Расскажу при встрече. Сейчас просто хочу добраться туда.

Пообещав, что они скоро встретятся и она что даст знать Джеку и Алане, Беверли повесила трубку. Несколько секунд Уилл просто сидел, навалившись на руль, затем выпрямился и завел машину.

Он посмотрел на свое отражение в зеркале заднего вида. Под челкой по лбу стекала струйка. Лицо было почти таким же бледным, как у Ганнибала. В таком состоянии будет не сложно сыграть роль расстроенного бойфренда. 

Алана и Беверли встретили его, когда он приехал в госпиталь. Беверли сразу же обняла его, и он, к своему удивлению, замер на несколько секунд в ее объятиях, ощущая комок к горле.

— Как он? — спросила Алана.

— Его оперируют. Он сказал, что с ним все будет хорошо. — Уилл слабо улыбнулся Алане. — Он-то в этом понимает, да?

Она сжала его плечо. — Уверена, он будет в порядке.

Они сидели в маленькой приемной где-то в недрах больницы. Тусклый свет, лиловый ковер на полу, пастельные разводы обоев на стене. Ну, во всяком случае, сидели Беверли и Алана. Уилл ходил взад-вперед. На третьем или четвертом его проходе Алана встала и взяла Уилла за руку.

— Туалет внизу в холле. У тебя кровь на лице.

Уилл сглотнул. — Извини. Я понимаю, это должно быть непросто для тебя. Вы дольше знакомы.

— Дольше не всегда значит лучше. Ты не понимаешь, какой он с тобой, Уилл. Ты не знал его прежде.

Уиллу хотелось спросить, что она имела в виду, но Алана развернула его к двери и легонько подтолкнула. Он вышел. В туалете он вымыл лицо и руки и выскреб почти всю кровь из-под ногтей.

Джек приехал позже и привез кофе для всех. Он не сказал ни слова, просто сел рядом с Уиллом, сжав ему плечо в жесте поддержки.

Уилл смотрел на их лица. Его друзья, друзья Ганнибала. Люди, чье присутствие означало, что он больше не одинок в этом мире. Он представил, как рассказывает им про Ганнибала, сейчас, когда тот беспомощный лежит под чьим-то скальпелем. Сперва они бы не поверили ему, но доказательства были неопровержимы. Уилл представил лицо Аланы в тот момент, когда она поняла бы, что она ела на тех вечеринках. Если бы даже он и собирался рассказать им все, одна мысль об этом заставила бы его изменить свое решение.

Спустя пару часов поочередного молчания и неловких разговоров пришла медсестра, чтобы сообщить им, что операция прошла успешно, и Ганнибал переведен в палату. Уилл не смог произнести ни слова. Джек вновь хлопнул его по плечу и улыбнулся.

— Когда мы сможем увидеть его? — спросила Алана.

— Не раньше, чем через два часа, и даже тогда он не сможет долго разговаривать. — Медсестра улыбнулась. — Я вам всем советую выйти подышать и съесть что-нибудь.

— А что насчет него? — спросил Уилл.

— Простите?

— Он не будет есть больничную еду.

Она мягко улыбнулась ему. — Сегодня он вообще не будет есть, даже если захочет, что навряд ли.

Уилл кивнул и медленно опустился в кресло. Он и не заметил, как вскочил на ноги.

Алана ушла несколько минут спустя — она читала лекции в Джорджтауне. Джек вернулся на работу. Беверли практически силком вытащила Уилла из больницы.

— На самом деле я не думаю, что смогу сейчас съесть хоть что-то, — сказал он.

— Мы и не будем есть.

— Куда же мы направляемся?

— Сбрасывать напряжение.

Как Уилл и рассчитывал, Беверли привела его в стрелковый тир в Куантико. Это было главной причиной, по которой он позвонил ей. Порох на пальцах больше не был проблемой. Проблемой мог стать шеф-повар, но у Уилла была мысль, как с этим справиться.

Окончание https://archiveofourown.org/works/15225213/chapters/35312640


End file.
